


Плоть и Кости (I am flesh and I am bone)

by diei_elf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blood and Injury, Derek and Stiles have mutual feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Halloween, Heart Attacks (Sheriff Stilinski), Killing, M/M, Mention of Murders, Mention of Temporary Death, Minor Character Death, Pack, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff needs a rest, Stiles Stilinski is sad, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Violence, but they are too idiots for love to be easy, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 124,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: в БХ появляется убийца, которого никак не может выследить полиция. Следуя по кровавым следам, Стайлз не замечает, как сам оказывается пойман в смертельную ловушку.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Original Male Character/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Kudos: 29





	1. Дорога, что ведет в БХ. Суббота.

**Author's Note:**

> в БХ появляется убийца, которого никак не может выследить полиция. Следуя по кровавым следам, Стайлз не замечает, как сам оказывается пойман в смертельную ловушку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> данный фик не бечен, возможны ошибки *

"— Дерек, я прошу, не давай Стайлзу лезть в это. Если нужно, запрети, повысь голос, но мой сын не должен в это впутываться, понимаешь? Я не хочу потерять и его"...

Родители понимают, что значит — чувствовать беспокойство за своего ребенка. Когда у тебя появляется ребенок, с каждым его happy birthday ты все крепче ощущаешь вашу связь и свою роль. Ты — тот, кто должен зажечь пламя, тот, кто должен уберечь это пламя и не дать ему погаснуть. К старости ты медленно помешиваешься на этом родительском задании и всеми способами пытаешься сохранить огонь в своем ребенке, готов даже отдать свой. Может это и банальное стремление к продолжению рода, заложенное в нас как в животных, а может и что-то высшее, что и отличает нас от животных.

Дерек понимал потребность в защите. Может, он никогда не был отцом, но он был старшим братом и дядей горстки непутевых волчат. До пожара. Верно говорят, что ты начинаешь ценить что-то сильнее, если потеряешь. Раньше у Дерека была слабая потребность защиты своего рода, но после того, как защищать больше стало некого, потребность превратилась в болезненное свое подобие. Желание «умереть за своего, если это спасет ему жизнь» после пожара возросло и окутало тело Дерека словно цепи. Организм альфы работал на износ, находясь всегда в активном режиме ожидания нападения. Фантомные ощущения боли все еще преследовали Дерека во снах и наяву, и он не мог, просто не мог отказать отцу Стайлза, потому что до боли понимал как важно — не лишиться своего дома.

Потому, что всем нужен дом, Дерек согласился на это. Но согласен, не значит доволен. Оттолкнуть и огородить Стайлза от опасности — оттолкнуть и огородить его и от себя тоже.

Дерек держался от Стайлза вдалеке уже почти месяц, с тех пор, как пообещал Шерифу выполнить его просьбу. И сейчас на тренировке волчат из-за того, что Стайлз упрямо снова пришел и сидел на лестнице, наблюдая за стаей, Дереку пришлось встать по другую сторону поля — почти у самой проезжей части. Подойди он ближе, хотя бы к месту, где Скотт только что перекинул Айзека через плечо, то уловил бы противный кислый аромат, тянущиеся от гиперактивного подростка. Кислые ноты в запахе Стайлза не были типичными для него, обычно запах тухлого лимона исходил от людей, которые переживали фреш из обиды, грусти, путаницы и самоистязания. Неприятный аромат, он не подходил к горьковато-сладкому, пряному аромату Стайлза.

— Скотти, ты бы полегче с Иконой Стиля, ему вчера и так досталось, — не так активно и задорно как обычно, но все же с подбадривающей улыбкой на лице, Стайлз продолжал разбавлять тишину своими репликами.

Айзек улыбнулся в его сторону, и аромат лимонной цедры стал менее густым на поляне. Дышать стало сразу легче. 

— Не называй его так, эти шарфы и стиль одежды катастрофично ужасны, — раздался голос Эрики, что вовремя успела увернуться от атаки Бойда и теперь стояла у того за спиной. Эрика и сама знала, что большой парень ей поддается, но не имела ничего против, пока подачки Бойда держатся в рамках приличия и не опускают ее волчье достоинство.

— Если будете халтурить, продлю тренировку еще на час.

Раздались недовольные возгласы от потных оборотней. Не то, чтобы они слишком уставали или были против, нет, напротив, долгое бездействие приводило оборотней к страданиям, они как щенки, не могли без выплескивания скопившегося заряда энергии, и были счастливы порезвиться на траве часок другой. Просто иногда Дерек был слишком жестким папочкой, и даже веселое занятие превращал в нудный силовой тренинг. Ему бы тренером работать в фитнес клубе, такой талант пропадает.

— Если бы я стал работать тренером, то первым моим клиентом был бы ты, Стайлз.

Подросток почти покраснел, неохотно смотря на рельефную «тень» где-то там под деревом впереди.

— Я сказал это вслух? Ну, вообще, это можно считать комплиментом. Хотя нет, я передумал. Тренера всегда тупые качки и… Хотя знаешь, да, считай это комплиментом. Ты точно мог бы стать тренером. Идеально подходишь.

Черные брови Дерека сползлись вместе, как обычно, когда Стайлз открывал рот и говорил бессвязный или саркастичный бред, после которого следовало либо дерзкое «заткнись», либо удар ниже пояса — близкий контакт. Обжигающее дыхание на шее и глаза с кровавой радужкой, смотрящие прямо в сердце. При таком взгляде Стайлзу казалось, что Хейл смотрит прямо ему в душу и видит все то, что воображает себе бессвязный мозг подростка. Все воображаемые касания, поцелуи и... это все словно транслировалось из головы Стайлза в голову Дерека. 

Стайлз не вытерпел напора и встал, отряхивая пыль с джинсов. Не так давно Хейлы закончили с ремонтом дома, и теперь Дом Хейлов стал официально пристанищем Стаи. Стайлз тоже считал себя частью стаи, поэтому часто зависал в этом двухэтажном пентхаусе. Ну, до того, как Дерек дал понять, что не считает нужным Стайлзу сюда приходить. И вообще, Стайлз понял, что Дерек, скорее всего, и не считает его частью стаи, иначе почему еще альфа все время затыкает его, говорит, что вырвет горло и в целом разговаривает с ним, словно прощается и просит никогда не звонить? Понятно же, что присутствие Стайлза его бесит, и оборотень не видит плюсов иметь возле себя пришибленного юлу-подростка.

Это было больно осознавать, но, проплакав один вечер в подушку, Стайлз смог принять жесткую реальность и двигаться дальше. Окей, Хейл, если ты отрезал Стайлза от себя, то ты не можешь отрезать Стайлза от других. Стилински вредные, упорные и делают то, что только сами считают нужным.

Вот и сейчас Стайлз делает, что хочет. А хочет он сбежать побыстрее, потому что человеческое сердце снова бьется как пульсар, а руки потеют в карманах. И ощущение мокрых ладошек не самое приятное в мире, особенно, если ты этими самыми мокрыми ладошками нервно зажимаешь последние доллары. Эти деньги нужны Стайлзу на обед!

— Увидимся в школе! — быстро прощается Стайлз, целенаправленно смотря только на свой джип впереди. Фигура Дерека попадает в боковое зрение Стайлза, и Стайлз просто прибавляет шаг. Его походка не самая грациозная и сексуальная, но и не надо. Сейчас Стайлзу не хочется думать еще и о том, как он выглядит со стороны. Ему достаточно больной фантазии, в которой обнаженный Дерек его тренирует. И не так, как обычно это делает Дерек: «если ты сейчас сдуешься, я тебя убью», а так, как это обычно происходит в роликах на порнохабе.

Кошмар. Кошмар. Кошмар.

Дверь с водительской стороны громко хлопает, мотор благополучно заводится с первого раза, и джип Стайлза уезжает с дорожки из гравия на нормальную загородную дорогу. Оборотни с суперслухом и супернюхом остаются далеко позади, и Стайлз позволяет себе громко и чувственно описать ситуацию в целом:

— Блядь!

Стайлз цокает языком и закатывает глаза, качая головой, но не сводя взгляда с дороги. Он не хочет сбить сегодня еще и невинного оленя или зайца. День и так хреновей некуда уже с самого утра.

— Я озабоченный, — лепечет вслух подросток, — серьезно, Стилински, он вытер об тебя ноги, а ты вместо того, чтобы ненавидеть, стал теперь представлять его голыми? М-м…

Длинные пальцы крепко сжимают руль. Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу. Его взгляд смотрел вперед, но внимание рассредоточилось. Телом на месте водителя, душой в своих чертогах, Стайлз не заметил кочки на дороге, и машину тряхнуло. Удар макушкой вернул подростка на землю в суровые реалии и неприятные будни. Дорога до центра БХ составляла минут двадцать, и за это время бурлящие эмоции улеглись внутри Стайлза. Его раздраженный ум успокоился и перескочил на другую тему, словно ради самозащиты, желая сохранить гормональный фон в пределах безопасной границы.

Проезжая мимо вывески «Бейкон Хиллс», с которой местами слезла краска, Стайлз задумался. Приехал ли этот человек в город также на своей машине? Просто заехал сюда случайно, или целенаправленно выбрал небольшой отдаленный городок? Может его привлек знаменитый волшебный пень, такое уже было, почему не может произойти снова?..

У Стайлза, как и у полиции, было много нерешенных вопросов, касающихся того, кто этот человек, почему приехал, зачем стал убивать, почему именно молодых амбициозных парней?

Какую цель преследует убийца? 

— Прием. Это Перриш. Найдено тело на пересечение третьего и второго авеню. Девушка, документов не было. Нужна помощь. Прием.

Голос помощника Шерифа раздался по радиоканалу полицейских. У Стайлза не было разрешения доступа к этому радио, и отец запретил ему, как и Дерек-маленький-хуй вмешиваться в расследование, пока оно не будет раскрыто и преступник не будет пойман, но Стайлз не был бы собой, если бы послушал старших. Он оставил себе радио и каждый раз держал станцию включенной, чтобы не пропустить случайно свежих новостей.

Почти месяц прошел с тех пор, как нашли первое тело. Это был одноклассник Стайлза, парень, играющий вместе с ними в команде по лакроссу. Новость об его убийстве быстро разлетелась по всему городу. В школе шептались о том, что это не случайная смерть, что будет еще.

Накаркали.

Уже в конце недели был второй труп. И тоже мальчик. Из средней школы. Его Стайлз не знал лично, и не смог вспомнить по имени, или когда мельком увидел тело в черном пакете. Только потом, посмотрев на вторую вывешенную фотографию в холле школы на памятном одре со свечами, Стайлз вспомнил мальчика. Ребенок из сложной семьи. Отец Стайлза часто, как Шериф, навещал родителей этого мальчика, и иногда Стайлз был неподалеку, однажды даже став свидетелем, как Джон ввел запутавшегося ребенка через участок.

От этого… ком встает в горле.

И как, как ему могут запрещать лезть в это?! Стайлз не может просто стоять в стороне, пока невинные люди вокруг умирают, он должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это прекратилось! И желательно как можно быстрее. По словам детектива из другого округа, убийца убил четверых за короткий срок, он уже вошел во вкус и сам не остановится. Он продолжит убивать до тех пор, пока его не поймают, либо пока он не умрет.

Мысленно прокладывая себе дорогу к пересечению третьего и второго авеню, Стайлз развернул машину и поехал обратно туда, где его точно не ждали — на место пятого преступления.

******

Серое тело молодой девушки лежало на траве как солдатик. Веки мертвеца были опущены, и выражение лица застыло кукольной маской. Если бы не кровавые следы и порванная одежда, можно было бы даже подумать, что девушка уснула и умерла во сне. Так можно было бы подумать будучи полным идиотом.

К счастью, Перриш идиотом себя не считал.

Проезжая мимо на патрульной машине и приметив красный след на дороге, помощник Шерифа остановился и вышел из машины. Неприятное чувство — верная догадка — уже возникла в голове. Подходить ближе к примятой траве и телу было омерзительно. У Перриша покачнулась картинка и его на секунду затошнило, словно, сейчас вырвет. Но нельзя было блевать на месте преступления. Как потом собирать улики?... 

Поднося ко рту рацию и зажимая кнопку, помощник шерифа вызвал еще один патруль, с которым должно быть приедет и сам Шериф. Как начались убийства, Шериф сам взялся за это дело, и выезжал на каждое место преступление. Перриш был на трех местах преступления и каждый раз видел разбитый взгляд Шерифа, когда тело застегивали в черном мешке. Случайно заметив этот взгляд впервые, по телу Перриша прошли мурашки. С тех пор он стал лучше понимать и сильнее уважать своего боса, потому что знал, что Шериф их города тот человек, который играет за справедливость, и который обязательно докапается до сути и отомстит по закону.

— Прием. Поняла тебя, Перриш. Скоро будем. Прием.

Девушка отключилась, и Перриш присел на корточки в шаге от свежего трупа. Рука помощника шерифа висела в воздухе, и, сжав губы в прямую линию, Перриш легонько коснулся ледяного серого запястья. Как и у других жертв, тело девушки было почти идеально серого оттенка от обескровливания. Но на траве было мало крови для того количества, которое должно было вытечь для подобного эффекта. Как выяснилось позже экспертизой, убийца переливал из жертв всю их кровь. За это полицейские прозвали убийцу Грей Меном. Это имя сразу же прижилось и теперь использовалось в участке повсеместно.

— Не бойся, Грей Мен больше не сделает тебе больно. Я побуду с тобой, пока скорая и полиция не приедет. Идет?

В ответ была мертвая тишина.

******

— И что это было? — Айзек неловко смотрел в сторону только что уехавшего джипа, прекратив спарринг со Скоттом.

— Побег? Тебе лучше спросить у нашего альфы, — Эрика самодовольно перекинула волосы и бросила взгляд на молчаливого Дерека. Так как Дерек не привык говорить лишних слов, и не объяснял всех своих действий кому-либо, если в этом не было острой необходимости, в стае возникло недопонимание из-за ситуации со Стайлзом. Если Скотту хватило короткого объяснения «это ради его же безопасности», как и Бойду, а Айзек просто боялся говорить и тем более иметь что-то против альфы, то Эрика отреагировала остро. Она много раз пыталась добиться от Дерека подробного объяснения своего поведения, но каждый раз получала тот же ответ, что получили остальные. Эрика понимала, что ответ Дерека жалкий, для галочки, и что Стайлзу от него не легче, поэтому злилась на альфу и вступила с ним в пассивно-активный конфликт, который только больше разгорался с каждый разом.

— Стайлз взрослый, у него тоже есть свои дела.

— О, дела, конечно, — кажется, Эрика переняла сарказм от Стайлза, — сидеть одному дома, избегая общения со всеми, конечно, важное дело. Может мне помочь? Да, я пойду помогу Стайлзу с его важным делом, а то вдруг еще умрет со скуки.

Девушка сжала кулаки и собиралась бежать, по дороге обратившись в оборотня, но передумала и резко позвала смущенного Айзека.

— Айзек! Ты же не откажешь леди и подбросишь ее до города? — красные пухлые губы изогнулись в немного фальшивой улыбке, но Айзек все же улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь избегать встречи со взглядом Дерека, на случай, если у того красные глаза. Хотелось закончить сегодняшнюю утреннюю тренировку живым…

— Ну, если ты так просишь…

— Класс! Эй, мальчики, приятно оставаться. Можете нас сегодня не ждать, — Эрика вцепилась в руку Айзека и потащила за собой к его машине. Айзек до последнего ждал рыка или угрозы со стороны альфы, но Дерек молчал. Молчал, словно и не слышал Эрику или специально не обратил на нее внимания. Хвойную радужку заволокло утренним туманом. Или так просто падал свет в тени, что зеленая радужка казалась не такой как раньше? Казалась другого, более густо-темного оттенка.


	2. Остужающий холод. Сб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> также этот фанфик можно прочитать на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8789259/22488912#part_content

«Ни богатство, ни крах, ни серебро, ни золото,  
Ничто не нужно мне, кроме твоей души»  
©O, Death — Jen Titus ♫

Три патрульные машины и одна скорая с выключенными мигалками уже были припаркованы на обочине дороги, когда Стайлз приехал к месту преступления. Еще не выходя на улицу, можно было увидеть людей в форме. Они просто стояли там, либо скрестив руки на груди, словно отгораживаясь от произошедшего, либо потирая уставшие глаза, позволяя судмедэкспертам работать как пчелкам. Джон Стилински был дальше всех от тела, но Стайлз все равно мог увидеть в своей голове выражение лица отца. 

Стайлз медленно вышел из машины, нарочито громко хлопнув дверью посильнее, чтобы привлечь внимание к своему появлению. Просто подходить из-за спины и пугать ушедшего глубокого в себя человека не хотелось.

Джон едва заметно вздрогнул в плечах и открыл глаза. Он повернулся на звук, и ткань его грязной куртки собралась складками в подмышках, когда Шериф медленно скрестил руки на груди. Лоб расчертило волнами хмурых морщин, что с возрастом виднелись все больше. 

— Неужели хоть раз нельзя оказаться подальше от места преступления? 

Мягкими шагами, неравномерно распределяя весь с одной ноги на другую, Стайлз почти вплотную подошел к отцу и прислонился к машине. Взгляд невольно сосредоточился на сломанной фарфоровой девочке в нескольких метрах впереди.

— Как она умерла?

— Тебе не обязательно этого знать, — вздохнул Джон. Он понимал, что не может бороться со Стайлзом, но не желал переставать пытаться отгородить сына от преступности и опасности. Расследование — не работа для восемнадцатилетнего подростка. Это работа для взрослых, а не его маленького и непутевого сына. Голова старшеклассника должна быть забита девочками и школой, но точно не смертями и всей чернотой мира.

— Но это ведь снова он? Греймен?

— Ты и псевдоним уже знаешь, — более утверждено, чем удивленно, спросил Шериф. Стайлз только пожал плечами, а что такого? Он знает прозвище почти с того дня, как его придумали. Не зря же рация в машине.

— Да, это его жертва. Пятая. Но…

Джон рассеянно смотрел вперед, задумавшись или пытаясь понять подвох. Ответа не находилось, изменение в поведение убийцы могло быть случайным, а не специальным, и Джон не был детективом или следователем, чтобы прочувствовать ход мыслей убийцы и понять его мотивы.

— Но…? — подтолкнул Стайлз.

— Но в этот раз это девушка. Не знаю, считать это неудачной попыткой замаскировать себя, или ему просто надоело убивать только парней. Я не понимаю, на кого и почему он нацелен? Не знаю, как я могу защитить кого-то, если даже не понимаю, в каком направлении двигаться.

— Мы его поймаем, пап. Обязательно. Просто нужно время, ты ведь понимаешь это? Такие сложные вещи не решаются так быстро, иначе это было бы странно. Сколько тогда времени прошло, когда мы со Скоттом нашли половину тела в лесу? А в этот раз ситуация еще сложнее, мы даже не знаем, откуда взялся этот психопат.

Тяжелый вздох вырвался из груди Джона. Голова начинала гудеть, а виски пульсировать, сила притяжения давила на тело сильнее. Было сложно подолгу без сна, выживая за счет кофе и вегетарианских бургеров, которые разрешал ему есть Стайлз. Череда плохих происшествий все тянулась, и не было видно конца. Словно временная ловушка, в которую угодил БХ с его жителями. И до кучи Стайлз, отказывающийся идти навстречу. Джон никогда не был родителем, который кричит или поднимает руку на своих детей, и он не был психологом, чтобы подобрать нужные слова и точки давления. Джон не справлялся со своей ролью родителя. Как жаль.

— Иди домой, Стайлз. Полиция разберется здесь без тебя. Уже и тело погрузили, больше не на что смотреть. Давай, — Джон вяло подтолкнул его к джипу, — уезжай домой. Приготовь что-нибудь на обед. Я не ел со вчерашнего вечера, буду рад любому фальшивому мясу.

— Это гороховые котлеты, а не фальшивое мясо, — ответил подросток и замешкался, покосившись на машину скорой помощи. Зудящее желание пойти и отправиться вместе с врачами прямиком в морг, чтобы посмотреть на тело получше и, может быть, найти зацепки, не давало Стайлзу покоя. Но… кто его пустит в этот морг? Будет куда больше пользы, если он приготовит отцу поесть, пока тот не упал в голодный обморок.

— Ладно, я пойду. Ты правда вернешься к обеду? Если не опоздаешь, разрешу съесть парочку бекона.

Джон весело усмехнулся:

— Звучит хорошо. Увидимся дома, ребенок.

******

Дома они так и не увиделись. В разгар готовки, когда масло на сковороде шипело, а пар заполнил кухню, в дверь дома Стилински постучали, и Стайлзу пришлось открыть парочке оборотней. Эрика, а за ней Айзек, стояли на коврике «добро пожаловать», и в озорных глазах девушки открыто читалось, что она что-то придумала. Придумала, куда можно сходить прямо сейчас. Стайлз знал, что он не сможет отказать, даже если придумает самую убедительную ложь на свете, потому что суперслух оборотня все равно уловит заметное колебание его ровного сердечного ритма.

Поэтому Стайлз согласился пойти с Эрикой и Айзеком, но только после того, как доделает обед, чтобы оставить его на столе для отца. Закончив с жаркой бекона, человек и двое оборотней отправились в кафе. Находилось оно на почти окраине города и не пользовалось особой популярностью, но из-за этого место не переставало быть лучшей точкой в городе, где делают вкуснейший кофе. Этот напиток был представлен в кафе в большом ассортименте, и Эрика часто, еще до укуса, приходила сюда, когда у нее был дерьмовый день или просто дерьмовое настроение. Она садилась за самый дальний столик и подолгу сидела с горячей кружкой в руках, согревая свой горький внутренний мир воздушной сливочно-ванильной пенкой.

— Один раф, — Эрика запрыгнула на высокий барный стул с ловкостью пантеры, и соблазнительно улыбнулась милому бариста в черной футболке и в таком же темном фартуке. Она оценивающе взглянула на Стайлза и Айзека, после чего продолжила, — и один ирландский кофе с виски и шоколадной крошкой, желательно побольше виски и шоколада, а этому кудрявому…

— Мне просто латте, — перебил Айзек.

— М-м, — парень записал название напитков у себя в блокноте, — ваш заказ принят, как будет готово, я скажу. Можете пока присесть куда-нибудь.

Бариста приступил к заказу, и в тихой кофейне, где фоном играла успокаивающая лоу-фай музыка, нешумно зажужжала кофе-машина. Подростки прошли к столику у окна и расположились на мягких диванах с потрепанной обивкой. Айзек и Стайлз сели на один диван, а Эрика напротив них, положив свою лакированную сумочку рядом взамен отсутствующей паре. Длинные красные ногти застучали по деревянному столу.

— Ну?  
— Что?  
— О, — закатила глаза Эрика, — ты понимаешь, про что я. Что это было на тренировке сегодня? Ты как привидение, приходишь и уходишь почти незаметно, раньше если ты приходил, то сосредотачивал на себе все внимание. Я скучаю по старому Бэтмену. В городе и так напряжение висит в воздухе, а еще и напряжение повисло между тобой и Дереком. Вся стая чувствует, что между вами что-то произошло.

При упоминании Дерека Стайлзу захотелось встать и сбежать. Ну, или хотя бы закрыть лицо капюшоном. И почему этот скучный и злой оборотень никак не оставит его в покое? В городе, да даже в школе, столько классных парней, выбирай на любой вкус, но почему-то Стайлз зациклился только на одном.

— Кроме того, что он выгнал меня месяц назад, между нами ничего не произошло, — сдержанно ответил Стайлз, начав крутить торчащую нитку от толстовки под столом. Может быть, не будь сейчас Айзека справа, Стайлз бы дал волю эмоциям и ответил бы Эрике, что правда чувствует и как устал. Но Айзек был в этот раз здесь, и Стайлз не хотел афишировать свои фантазийные отношения с альфой еще кому-то кроме Эрики. Стайлзу хватало того, что у него есть один человек, который в курсе всего. Незачем нагружать своими проблемами еще кого-то.

— Он тебя не выгонял, — Айзек не собирался оправдываться за своего альфу перед Стайлзом, но почему-то его тон звучал так, будто именно это он сейчас и делает, — Дерек временно запретил тебе участвовать в наших делах, потому что это может быть опасно для тебя.

— Опасно, — повторил Стайлз, — я старше тебя на год, у меня хватает мозгов не лезть в опасные дела. Я просто хочу помочь, а Дерек сказал, что все справятся и без меня.

— Может он прав?

— Что? — голос Стайлза надломился. Выпускать гнев на Айзека было бы несправедливо, он не виноват, что такая вот у оборотней хреновая иерархия и культ поклонения вышестоящему. Стайлз понимал, почему Айзек на стороне Дерека, и что так и должно быть, но все же…

— Айзек… — Эрика пнула глупого волка по ноге под столом, — не имел в виду, что ты бесполезный, Стайлз. Просто расследование убийств — опасное дело, и тебе лучше не браться за него, а дать другим сделать эту работу. Никто не хочет, чтобы что-то случилось с тобой, понимаешь, Бэтмен?

Стайлз вдохнул воздуха в легкие перед ответом, но не успел ничего сказать, как колокольчик при входе звякнул. Никого больше кроме них и баристы в кафе не было, поэтому вошедший человек тут же привлек внимание, нарушив уединенную атмосферу. Возникло ощущение «лишних уш», и Стайлз уже полностью забыл, что хотел сказать, в голове стали образовываться другие возможные темы для разговора, вроде обсуждения странной темы для доклада по биологии, что им задали выполнить до конца следующей недели.

— Будьте добры, один эспрессо на вынос.

Мужчина выглядел заманчиво. Эрика немного разбиралась в моде и новых трендах, и отметила для себя, что незнакомец слишком пропитан «кэжуал» для кого-то родом из этой никому неизвестной дыры. Комбинированная одежда сидела идеально на спортивной подтянутой фигуре, и Эрика даже засмотрелась на аппетитный зад, обтянутый черной матовой тканью не самых дешевых брюк.

— Да, секунду, пожалуйста, — мальчик за кассой залепетал быстрее. Он быстро доделал последний кофе и, поставив все три на один поднос, позвал, — ваш заказ готов, можете забрать!

— Я заберу, — облизнулась Эрика и грациозно вылезла из-за стола. Ее каблуки застучали по деревянному покрытию, привлекая внимание любого нормального мужчины. Подошедшая к кассе Эрика грудью упала на стойку, потянувшись за заказом, и маленький бариста сконфуженно покраснел в щеках, в то время как незнакомый мужчина даже не взглянул на Эрику. Это было оскорбительно.

— Спасибо, — протягивая несколько купюр, — улыбнулась волчица и медленно повернулась через левое плечо с заказом в руках так, чтобы непременно получить зрительный контакт с соблазнительной персоной. Но бездонные глаза так и не угодили на крючок, и Эрика зацокала обратно к столику, махнув волосами на прощание и оставив после себя шлейф своих специфичных духов.

— Мудак, — выдохнула она, падая обратно на диван.

Стайлз протащил по столу прозрачную кружку с кофе к себе и уставился на напиток, начав апатично размешивать шоколадную крошку по белой пене. Что-то в этом было, потому что еле слышимое шуршание пены от лопанья пузырьков, из которых она состоит, наряду с запахом сладкого и алкоголя, умиротворяли. Хотелось расслабиться, развалившись на диване, и на время позабыв о внутренних и внешних сражениях. 

— А, по-моему, он тебе понравился.

Стайлз замычал, соглашаясь с Айзеком, пускай понимал, что слово «понравился» здесь неверно употреблено по значению. Эрике не нравятся парни, ей нравится то, что парни могут ей дать, вернее, что могут утолить. Обычное животное желание, секс, который обсуждают и все время ищут школьники их возраста. Иногда Стайлз считал, что с ним что-то не так, из-за того, что в свои восемнадцать лет он ни с кем не встречался и ни с кем не спал. У него желания не было особо… до недавнего времени.

— Все красивые парни мудаки, не обращай внимания, — Стайлз все же решился и попробовал ирландский кофе на вкус.

Мужчина в это время забрал свой кофе на вынос и стал уходить. Стайлз сидел спиной к выходу, и не особо был заинтересован в незнакомых случайных людях, из-за чего не заметил, как незнакомец посмотрел на него, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Но Эрика, сидящая напротив Стайлза, заметила это.

— И почему-то ты привлекаешь внимание этих мудаков.  
— Что?  
— Нет, не обращай внимания. Просто мысли вслух.

Айзек не был глупым парнем, и с самого начала понимал, что за скрытый подтекст звучит в разговоре, но тактично не лез в чужие дела, не желая портить отношения с единственной семьей, которая у него осталась. Посмотрев в окно, но не найдя на улице только что вышедшего мужчину, Лейхи спросил:

— Вы видели его раньше? От него странно пахло. 

Это привлекло внимание Стайлза, ведь каждое странное лицо сейчас попадает под подозрение полиции, и, следовательно, под подозрение Стайлза. Но убедительный ответ Эрики быстро перечеркнул возможные теории и прекратил цепочку опасных мыслей.

— Спиртом и кровью? Твой нюх тебя снова не подвел, Лейхи. Должно быть это новый врач, перевелся из другой больницы. Скотт что-то говорил о нем, когда мы ходили к Мелиссе.

— Ты куда-то ходила со Скоттом? Он же тебя бесит.

— Да, но это попросил Дерек для «следствия». Еще когда он не начал тоже меня бесить. Кстати… сегодня Хэллоуин, вы не забыли? Играть в детективов занимательно, но сегодня официально выходной. В клубе устраивают вечеринку, и ничего не хочу слышать, мы трое туда идем. Начало в полночь. И Стайлз, прими душ, не могу больше выносить твою токсичность. 

******

К половине двенадцатого Стайлз был готов. Он даже сходил в душ, хоть и не считал это необходимым, от него приятно пахло. Но быть может это просто его человеческий нос не улавливал мерзости, смущающую Эрику. На всякий случай, Стайлз просто сходил в душ. И на всякий случай воспользовался одеколоном, который вечность стоял у него на полочке в ванной и даже успел запылиться. Запах мужских духов никогда особо не нравился подростку, казался слишком резким и непонятным, если с женскими духами было все понятно — клубника или апельсин, то вдыхая запах мужских духов, ты до конца так и не мог определить, пахнет освежителем воздуха, елочкой в салоне или мятной жвачкой. Кто вообще это придумал?..

У Айзека была машина, недорогая, старая, но более чистая и рабочая, чем джип Стайлза, поэтому Эрика сказала, что поедут они на машине оборотня. Опять же, Стайлз не имел ничего против. Если они идут в клуб с баром, то, скорее всего, напьются. А садиться за руль в нетрезвом виде, даже ели ты сын Шерифа, что может если что за тебя заступиться, было непозволительно.

И вот Стайлз ждал на диване в гостиной друзей, сидя в полной темноте, потому что ему было лень включить свет. Апатия и безразличие, несвойственные гиперактивному подростку, преследовали его почти месяц. Полагается, что это началось месяц назад, и активно развивалось до сих пор, включаясь лишь в одинокие, подобные этому, моменты. Когда Стайлз был с кем-то, то ввел себя как обычно, ну, или почти, как обычно. Но стоило ему остаться наедине с собой, как его тело впадало в спячку, и лишь мозг продолжал активно работать. Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело удручающе.

Грудная клетка Стайлза медленно поднималась и опускалась, натягивая тоненькую ткань черной рубашки с необычным принтом стеклянных бутылок с виски желтого цвета. Рубашка была подарком Лидии перед ее отъездом в Лондон, куда рыжеволосая бестия уехала вместе со своим парнем Джексоном в середине лета. И Стайлз очень ценил этот подарок, как память о его первой любви. Впрочем, любви к Лидии Стайлз больше не испытывал, и сейчас он даже сомневается, любил ли он рыжую красавицу когда-нибудь по-настоящему вообще, а не было ли это лишь желанием подружиться и подражать самой популярной девчонке в школе. Кто знает.  
Все равно никто никогда не отвечал Стайлзу взаимностью и не говорил, что любит его, чтобы он мог разобраться в своих чувствах. У него совсем нет опыта в амурных делах. Почти как у Скотта до того, как он увидел Эллисон. Только вот с Эллисон Скотт уже давно, а Стайлз так все еще один.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Стайлз пошел открывать.

— Привет.

Ярко наряженная девушка в облегающем платье и в волчьей маске встретила его с улыбкой. На Стайлзе не было ничего, скрывающее бы его уставшее и непривлекательное лицо, просто он никогда не относился к Хэллоуину серьезно, и не покупал масок или костюмов. И дома у него ничего из атрибутики «праздника мертвых» тоже не было. Эрика чудесным образом оказалась к этому готовой.

— Оп-па, — весело сказала она, доставая лисью маску из-за спины, — смотри, что у меня есть. Я подумала, что тебе подойдет. Отказы не принимаются, это костюмированная вечеринка, и без маски тебя не впустят.

Стайлз послушно позволил закрыть свое лицо маской, после чего посмотрел на девушку через щелки. Выглядело зрелище комично. Но зеркала не было вблизи, и поэтому, пока себя не увидел, подросток не имел ничего против. Закрыв дверь, Стайлз залез в машину к Айзеку и не сдержал смешка. Ладно, возможно, он здесь не самый нелепый в этом «костюме». Чего-то только не нацепишь ради дресс кода.

— Ходи так всегда, — подшутил Стайлз, — тебе идет. А клюв не мешает рулить? Он у тебя такой большой.

Черная маска ворона на лице Айзека вместе с его светлыми кудряшками и милой натурой выглядела ни разу не пугающе. Словно маленький птенчик выпал из гнезда, чьи перья раскинулись в разные стороны. Клюв тоже был несуразно большим и свисал чуть вниз, закрывая половину рта. В профиль птичья маска вызывала еще больший восторг у Стайлза, и поэтому, когда Айзек повернул голову, чтобы смотреть обратно на дорогу, Стайлз вовсе рассмеялся.

— Перестань.  
— А то что? Выклюешь мне глаза? Да ладно тебе, ты на это не способен, вороненок.

Эрика на заднем сидении молча согласилась.

******

Музыка в клубе играла из динамиков по бокам, и временами оглушала. Понять друг друга без жестов либо без крика в самое ухо, было почти невозможно. Устав общаться без понимания друг друга, Стайлз прекратил ходить хвостиком за друзьями и отплыл дальше в толпу. На удивление, людей было много. Может быть из-за числа на календаре сегодня пришло столько народу, а может здесь всегда столько народу, Стайлз не знал точно, потому что это лишь второй раз в его жизни, когда он приходит в подобное заведение.

Стайлз не чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, и иногда ему становилось душно и хотелось выбраться на воздух, но пробраться к выходу, выйти, а потом вернуться обратно — было почти нереально. Их с трудом впустили в первый раз, из-за того, что они выглядят как школьники, хоть Стайлзу и есть восемнадцать, а у Айзека хорошее поддельное ID, где ему на год больше, чем есть. Вопросов с Эрикой у вышибалы не возникло. Он ее раньше уже здесь видел, да и внешний вид Эрики на малолетку не смахивал. Выплыв за счет Эрики и хорошего настроения охранника, трио оказалось в клубе. Надеяться, что в следующий раз Стайлзу повезет, если он будет один, было глупо. Если выходить, то с концами.

Идти домой пока что Стайлзу не хотелось. Он был уверен, что отца нет дома. А без него было тихо и одиноко. Здесь хотя бы были люди, пускай незнакомые.

— Эй, чего такой грустный? Не грусти! Лучше задать жару сейчас, а переживать об этом потом, — пьяный парень в красном, почти как его лицо, плаще, неожиданно возник возле Стайлза. Он предложил выпить нечто голубого цвета в колбочке, что продавали в баре, и Стайлз согласился. На вкус было похоже на дешевую водку смешанную с малиновым вареньем. На колбочке не было написано названия алкоголя или сколько в нем было градусов, но судя по тому, как это ударило в голову подростка, градусов было немало.

Дальше все стало немного веселее. Музыка уже не казалась такой громкой, а люди рядом не были столь неприятными. Телу хотелось двигаться, а Стайлзу хотелось попробовать все, что есть в ассортименте бара. В какой-то момент к Стайлзу снова подошел парень (у него внутри магнит на геев?) и стал клеиться. Будучи в не самом трезвом состоянии, Стайлз не стал сбегать как обычно и отшучиваться, а наоборот приблизился к красивому телу и стал отвечать взаимностью. После недолгих обменов любезностями общение перешло на новый уровень, и Стайлз не успел опомниться, как с него сняли маску и вовлекли в мокрый поцелуй. 

Парень не представлялся, ну, или Стайлз просто не услышал его имени. В тело незнакомца было влито немало алкоголя, и поэтому он ни в чем не отдавал себе отчета, а на утро, должно быть, даже бы не вспомнил имени или лица Стайлза, не вспомнил бы, как закусывал нижнюю губу парня с родинками, и как блуждал рукой по его груди.

Почувствовав тошноту, то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от выпитого, а может и от всего вместе, Стайлз оттолкнул парня и сделал шаг назад, почти запнувшись об высокий стул. Стук сердца отдавал в ушах ритм, как барабанные палочки отдают по поверхности барабана. И к горлу подступал неприятный горький комок. Слишком жарко и людно. Вместо воздуха везде был дым от электронных сигарет, светомузыка доводила здоровое тело до эпилептического припадка. Нужно было срочно выбраться наружу, глотнуть чистого воздуха, почувствовать твердую почву под ногами.

Стайлз оглянулся перед уходом, но его зрение было нечетким и все плясало вместе с людьми, и поэтому он бросил затею пытаться найти Эрику или Айзека, и просто вышел из клуба один. Он не был уверен, все еще ли друзья в клубе, или уже ушли, поэтому не стал зацикливаться на том, что возможно, бросил их там. Если что он сможет объясниться потом.

На осеннем воздухе стало легче дышать, хоть холод и обжигающе остужал горячие легкие. Теплый пот остыл и превратился в холодный, заставляя Стайлза сжаться и поморщиться. Долго стоять на месте было бессмысленно, пытаться вернуться обратно не хотелось. Поблизости должна была быть машина Айзека, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, Стайлз заметил голубой автомобиль, но подросток не мог просто пнуть по колесам, надеясь на рабочую сигнализацию. Это привлекло бы внимание охранника, а может и внимание людей, живущих неподалеку и видящих десятый сон. Спокойнее было бы добраться до дома пешком на своих двоих. Это не так уж далеко, если даже идти медленным шагом.

Да, желание оказаться в своей кровати грело мысли. Стайлзу очень хотелось лечь, у него не было сил и желания двигаться. Он пошел по дороге прямо к дому. Со стороны было заметно, что он не в самом трезвом состоянии, и Стайлз знал, что сейчас по городу иногда ездят патрульные, поэтому надеялся, что один из знакомых отца не проедет мимо него. В участке все знали его в лицо, и, увидев в таком виде, скорее всего, доложили бы Шерифу. Не лучшая перспектива для Стайлза.

— Черт, — Стайлз запнулся об… пустоту? Возможно, там был невидимый камень, кто знает. Ноги заплетались друг об друга.

Потеря равновесия плохо сказалась на подростке. Ему снова стало дурно, и Стайлз сбавил шаг до очень медленного, почти улиточного темпа. Ступать по твердому асфальту было необычно, он вдруг стал ватным и неустойчивым, как облачко или голова Стайлза, которая тоже была ватная. Тяжесть в голове появилась после примерно третьего стакана и оставалась до сих пор.

Стайлз ощущал себя самым хреновым образом к середине пути. Уже хотелось плюнуть, упасть на землю, и лежа позвонить кому-нибудь, даже Дереку, с просьбой забрать. Напиваться было глупой идеей. Быть пьяным мешком с костями отвратительно. Когда весь алкоголь спускается дальше по пищевой цепи, всасываясь в кровь, накрывает лавиной. И через этот густой снежный слой кроме того, как тебе плохо, ты ничего не чувствуешь и не видишь.

— Парень, тебя подвезти?

Чей-то мужской голос раздался со стороны дороги. Приоткрыв глаза шире, Стайлз различил темно-серый или черный, кто его поймет, автомобиль с опущенным окном. За рулем сидел незнакомый человек. Обычно незнакомцы не вызывали у Стайлза доверия, но то ли из-за ужасного состояния, то ли из-за неосвещенной мрачной улицы, мужчина показался дружелюбным. Было в голосе и чертах лица мужчины такое, что говорило «здесь нет опасности, расслабься». Черные глаза, обрамленными густыми ресницами, даже во мраке транслировали внутреннюю теплоту.

Сесть на мягкую поверхность, больше не передвигать свои ноги с усилием, было так заманчиво, что Стайлз сел в машинному к незнакомому человеку. Садясь в салон, у подростка даже на секунду не возникло мысли, что что-то не так, что нужно остановиться подумать. Все было так, как должно было быть. Спокойно, обыденно, безопасно.

К сожалению, не все хищники выглядят безобразно. Самые красивые цветы закусывают больнее волчьей пасти.

Темно-серая «тесла» двинулась дальше по дороге. Стайлз закрыл глаза, погрузившись в сон, и не смог заметить, как пейзаж из двухэтажных домов превратился в темный, густой лес.

В таких густых и опасных лесах по ночам как раз хищники выходят на охоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //эпизод из кофешопа:   
> coming home - qdp  
> Mist - Origamik  
> //эпизод в клубе:   
> Take It - Dom Dolla


	3. Cerbera, ядовитая косточка. Вс, Пт.

«Скажи мне, знаю ли я?  
Скажи мне, правильно ли я всё делаю?  
Подскажи, как мне влюбиться,  
Чтобы это было взаимно?»  
©Cold Coffee (Ed Sheeran) ♫

Воскресенье началось с дождя. Моросящий к полуночи, к часам пяти утра он превратился в потоп, и сейчас, когда солнце уже встало пару часов назад, капли все еще лениво падали на залитый водой асфальт. Стайлз ощущал на своей коже эти холодные капли и слышал звук разбивающихся об листья деревьев водные крупицы, которые стекали вниз. Трава, на которой лежал Стайлз, примялась под его весом и обволокла ноги, словно ламинария.

В голове стоял туман. С первых секунд казалось, что это похмелье, но окончательно проснувшись и открыв глаза, Стайлз понял, что это нечто другое. Не похмелье. Хотя и оно тоже. Страх, непонимание, опустошенность и потерянность — то, что первым ударило по его мозгам, а потом уже головная боль, тошнота, мутное ощущение глубоко в глотке. Стайлз не часто напивался, и, возможно, поэтому ему было так херово, но как объяснить то, что он сейчас где-то в лесу, у дороги, просто лежит в траве? Это место точно не округ города, возможно вовсе недалеко от шассе, ведущего из города. Как, черт возьми, он мог придти сюда ночью?

Стайлз почти ничего не помнил, но он знал, что точно пошел домой пешком. Где-то на середине пути его память блокируется, и он не может вспомнить дальнейшие события ночи. Внезапное пробуждение в лесу пугает, и Стайлз начинает чувствовать приближающуюся паническую атаку. Его мысли быстро мелькают в голове от одной к другой, но ухватится за что-то конкретное не получается. Поднимаясь, наконец, с земли, мокрый и грязный, все еще в своих джинсах и черной рубашке, которая теперь прилипла к телу сильнее пленки для обертований, Стайлз глупо, как потерявшиймя в ТЦ ребенок, оглядывается вокруг. Естественно, ничего, кроме мертвой дороги впереди и густого леса вокруг — нет. Ни одной души или знака, нет ничего, за что можно ухватиться. Нет никого, кто бы мог приказать успокоиться.

— Без паники, — вслух произносит Стайлз, делая шаг к дороге, его нога цепляется за траву или корень, и он чуть не падает, в его теле адреналин, руки трясутся, чувства обострены, но сам он чувствует себя слабым и опасно беззащитным, — наверно… наверно, просто встретил кого-то вчера по пути домой, и решил пойти с ними. Пьяные же вообще не соображают, что делают, верно? Просто в следующий раз надо иметь в виду, что это распространяется и на меня.

Иногда, когда человек выпивает слишком многое, разум блокирует некоторые воспоминания. Но алкоголь — только одна из возможных причин, почему эти воспоминания могут заблокироваться. Другая причина — травмирующее событие, которое ваш мозг пытается забыть. Иногда случаются комбо, когда первый и второй фактор встречаются вместе, и тогда вспомнить — сложнее в разы. Остается или забыть навсегда, или ждать так называемые «флешбеки», которые подтолкнут тебя к вспоминанию.

В любом случае, именно сейчас куда разумнее было пытаться придумать, как добраться домой, а не пытаться вспомнить что-то, что даже может быть глупым постыдным поступком. Первым делом физическое благополучие, потом уже мозги.

Стайлз вышел на дорогу. Хотелось позвонить кому-нибудь. Но телефон оказался отключенным и не включался, либо сел, либо промок. Стайлз надеялся, что первое. Денег на новый телефон у него не было, на случай, если фокус с рисом не реанимировал бы его сотовый. К счастью, хотя бы ключи оказались целы и все в том же кармане, где были. Проблем с входной дверью хотя бы не возникнет, и если отца нет дома, первое, что хочет сделать Стайлз — нет, не нырнуть в горячую воду в ванной. Его глаза слипаются от тусклого солнца, и он чувствует себя уставшим, словно всю ночь писал доклад по химии, хотя только и проснулся… очнулся? Поспать звучит заманчиво. Судя по солнцу, которое еще не в самом зените, сейчас раннее утро, ну, не больше десяти точно. Если учесть, что пешком до дома от дома стаи Стайлз как-то дошел пешком за полтора часа, то за час-два он сможет дойти до своего дома от сюда.  
За час ходьбы Стайлз точно потратит свои последние силы и уснет, как только его голова коснется подушки.

******

— Точно не хочешь повидаться со старым другом? — Дерек забрал старую книгу с кофейного столика и посмотрел в глаза молодой женщине, которая развалилась на диване. На даме была темно-зеленая блузка, со свежим пятном на груди, а в руках чашка с крепким зеленым чаем.

— Хейл, ты уже слишком большой мальчик, чтобы заставлять тетю делать всю работу за тебя, — женщина обхватила кружку второй рукой, впитывая ее тепло. Дождь негромко барабанил по окнам гостиной. — Я ожидала большего гостеприимства от такого прославленного альфы. Посмотри, какая погода на улице! Пока я сюда добиралась, чуть не погрязла в грязи. Хорошо, что Фрея сжалилась, и к утру этот ливень немного стих, иначе меня точно бы унесло в подземные воды. О… альфа моей стаи точно бы потом предъявил тебе претензии, если бы меня смело в хмеля.

Друидка говорила с южным акцентом, а ее кожа была загоревшая, на ногах женщины лежал плед, и все это вместе кричало — что дама не местная, не привыкшая к холоду, к тучам, к местной суровости. Бурные эмоции, другой стиль, другой образ женщины просто не вписывались в местный клыкастый колорит. Дерек на самом деле, хоть и был не особо социальным, к людям, если они друзья, относился мягко и трепетно. Женщина может и была друидом другой стаи, что само по себе, создавала между ней и Дереком барьер дозволенности, но когда-то давно, она была другом семьи Дерека. Мама Дерека очень давно, когда он еще был ребенком, приглашала в гости Луизу. С тех пор, как Луиза была в доме Хейлов, прошло более десяти лет.

Дерек уже и забыл, как выглядит Луиза. Он вспомнил ее голос по телефону, а потом и вспомнил ее визиты, когда увидел вживую. Женщина совсем не изменилась внешне. На секунду Дерек увидел как Талия и Луиза сидели в гостиной, а он прятался возле лестницы и боялся пройти на кухню, потому что тогда бы гостья его увидела, может быть даже вовлекла в разговор или потискала бы за щечки. Маленький Дерек с осторожностью относился к незнакомым людям и контактам с ними.

Но потом Луиза пришла снова, и снова, и Дерек перестал чувствовать в друидке скрытую угрозу. Он понял, что женщина — друг его мамы, а значит, и его друг тоже. Даже спустя года, дружеское чувство не утратилось. Приход Луизы был несколько даже ностальгирующим. Ностальгия эта, впрочем, была на грани хорошей и болезненной, поэтому Хейл был рад повидаться с кем-то из прошлого, но долго общаться и смотреть на осколок из своего детства он не хотел. Края остры.

— Хорошо, тогда отдыхай. Я съезжу к Дитону, и, когда вернусь, подброшу тебя к автовокзалу.

— О, ты все еще такой милый, — друидка отцепила одну руку от горячей кружки и протянула ее к лицу альфы, похлопав того по щеке, как ребенка. Возможно, напряжение читалось на лице Дерека, потому что Луиза засмеялась и убрала руку. — Все такой же недоверчивый, хмурый волк снаружи, и мягкий зефир внутри.

Шкала социального напряжения достигла своего пика, и Дерек встал, решив, что уже пора ехать. Он создал все условия, чтобы гостю было удобно в его доме, нашел листовой чай, нашел плед, все правила приличия соблюдены, и теперь он точно может ехать, не боясь оставить друидку чужой стаи в своем доме.

— Не пугайся, если кто-то вернется из стаи. Они тебя не тронут. Если что-то понадобиться, можешь позвать Питера, он на втором этаже.

— Этот старик все еще жив? — искренне изумленно спросила друидка, повернувшись к Дереку через спинку дивана. — Я думала, что твой дядя уже давно в гробу…

— Он был. Ожил, и о загробной жизни не рассказывал, может ты у него это выпытаешь? Мне тоже было бы интересно узнать, есть ли что-то по ту сторону, — уголок губ альфы дрогнул в улыбке, в которой взор друидки уловил самопоедающий подтекст.

Решив, что Питер сам может рассказать свою историю знакомой, Дерек оставил гостью и вышел на улицу, по пути захватив свою кожаную куртку. Оборотни буквально всегда горячие, и довольно трудно заставить оборотня мерзнуть, но… Дерек просто любил эту кожанку. И носил ее, даже если в ней не было смысла. Может, он частично мистическое существо с самого рождения, но он все еще человек, а люди носят одежду по погоде.

******

Возможно, не все люди носят одежду по погоде. Когда Дерек был уже почти у въезда в город, то увидел впереди идущего вдоль дороги знакомого подростка. По силуэту, походке, волосам и просто тому факту, что кроме него еще ну никто не мог оказаться в таком виде в дождь в этом месте, Дерек понял, что это Стайлз. Кто оказывается всегда в неподходящих ему местах? Конечно, Стайлз. Дерек даже не был удивлен. Но он был зол.

Стайлз, возможно, услышал звук приближение машины, либо почувствовал сверлящий взгляд на своем затылке, и обернулся. Машина остановилась возле него, и дверь черной «Камаро» открылась.

— Пешком пойдешь? Или может все же сядешь, — послышался низкий голос альфы, к которому Стайлз привык. Он вздрогнул, когда Дерек остановился возле него, и сам не понимая почему, очень не хотел садиться в машину, хоть и замерз, устал и был бы очень рад расслабиться и отогреться.

— Да я почти пришел, — начал Стайлз, повернув голову вправо, где крыши домов с горного склона виднелись вдалеке, — но… если ты просишь.

Подросток сел в машину и захлопнул за собой дверь. Наконец стало малость тише, звук дождя уже стал действовать Стайлзу на нервы.

Стайлз прижался спиной к сидению и съехал вниз. Дерек включил печку, и тепло потекло в салон. Стайлз протянул руки к печке и блаженно выдохнул. Ему казалось, что он — это одна сплошная сосулька. Его кожа никогда не была такой бледной. Пальцы шевелились, и если бы не это, Стайлз бы мог даже посчитать, что получил обморожение рук.

— И?

— Что и? — быстро парировал Стайлз, но, видимо, не так, как надо было, потому что в ответ ему прилител рычащий тон.

— Что случилось, Стайлз?

Стайлз набрал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова будто застряли у него в горле. Мозг заработал быстрее, но ответ никак не хотел формироваться к голове. Сделав глубокий вдох, мысли куда-то улетучились, и паника снова пришла. Дерек, возможно, это почувствовал и сжалился, убавив пыл и продолжив мягче. Мягкость Дерека слегка даже удивила Стайлза, и он посмотрел на альфу, сумев различить на всегда безэмоциональном лице намеки на беспокойство.

— Просто сделай глубокий вдох и выдох, Стайлз.

Дерек вдохнул и выдохнул сам, и Стайлз не задумываясь, повторил это. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов, и ему стало лучше. По крайней мере, нет приступа паники. Стайлз продолжил думать над ответом, но более спокойно, размышляя над словами и пытаясь красиво их сплести в что-то цельное. Ему надо убедить Дерека, что все хорошо. Все и так считают его слабым и проблемным, он не может сейчас взять и навсегда укоренить это мнение о себе. Но что он может сказать?..

Стайлз не умеет врать. Но, возможно, ему и не обязательно? Стайлз решил сказать правду, которая, по крайней мере, будет звучать немного убедительно. Эта правда — как якорь. Что-то нерушимое, за что Стайлз сам решил цепляться, чтобы не уплыть по течению и не захлебнуться.

— Ну, я вроде всегда знал, что не умею пить, — начал Стайлз, не смотря в глаза Дерека, — но вчера решил попробовать снова, и, как ты сам видишь, я все равно плох в этом. Не стоило соглашаться идти с Эрикой в клуб, в итоге напился и не могу вспомнить, как оказался в лесу… — Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Клуб — идея Эрики?

— Да, но, вообще-то Айзек тоже был с нами, — ответил Стайлз, а потом оторвал взгляд от бардачка и замотал руками, — но только не надо отчитывать своих бет за то, что они хотят делать что-то кроме учебы и тренировок! Отдых нужен всем, и вчера полшколы было в этом клубе. Да, да… было очень много народу. Больше, чем обычно. Может, после закрытия кто-то решил продолжить вечеринку загородом, и я поехал вместе с ними?.. А что, вполне может быть, на выпускном в средней школе кто-то после бала так напился, что решил хорошей идей полететь к океану, хорошо, что денег на билет на самолет у него не было, и его нашли по дороге в аэропорт…

— Стайлз, ты уверен, что в порядке? — вопрос Дерека прервал поток подростка, и, сфокусировав взгляд на дороге, Стайлз заметил, что они уже едут.

Несмотря на то, что врать оборотням бессмысленно, Стайлз соврал.

— Все отлично, мне просто нужно проспаться. Ты хочешь отвезти меня до дома? Я буду очень тебе признателен, если ты меня подвезешь. Но на кофе не приглашу, прости. Я слишком устал, чтобы что-то делать.

Подросток нервно улыбнулся, задергал ногой, начал перебирать пальцами, но потом скрестил руку на груди и отвернулся к окну. В салоне авто запахло яркой нервозностью, и Дерек решил не трогать Стайлза, чтобы не ухудшать ситуацию. Нос оборотня чувствовал бурные эмоции, спиртные ароматы, пот, грязь, при более глубоком рассмотрении ощущались ароматы травки, сигар, крови, которые исходили от одежды, а не от кожи подростка. Дерек не первый год знал Стайлза, и был уверен, что тот бы не стал принимать плохие вещества даже в плохом состоянии, Стайлз может и правду напился, но курить или глотать таблетки он бы не стал. Это снизило беспокойство Дерека, но не полностью, так как слабый медный запах крови — это другой аспект беспокойства.

Дерек не привык начинать разговоры первым, не умел выпытывать из людей информацию кроме как насильственными путями. Поэтому он решил оставить все, как есть, оставляя пометку в голове о произошедшем. Может, когда-нибудь ему придется вернуться к тому, почему Стайлз шел под ливнем пешком по дороге, утром, и не смог ответить почему. Но пока пытаться добиться ответа от подростка бессмысленно. Если бы Стайлз хотел сказать, он бы уже сказал. А если он не хочет чего-то говорить, то никогда и не скажет. Возможно, Эрика или Айзек могут что-то знать. Дерек решил узнать у бет о вчерашнем походе, когда закончит у Дитона, на встрече стаи вечером.

— Что это? — в поисках движения, чтобы было не так невыносимо ехать, Стайлз стался капаться в чужом бардачке и нашел там кулон. Он поднял его на уровень глаз, и тот по инерции закачался как волшебный маятник.

Дерек даже не взглянул в его сторону. Укоренившийся в памяти запах сажи, боли и горя и так отчетливо ясно давал понять, что нашел Стайлз.

— Можешь забрать, если нравится. Нашел при ремонте. Наверно, была безделушка Лоры.

Слово «была» режет слух. Стайлз вспоминает труп Лоры и сжимает губы. Он опускает руку и вертит кулон в руках, апатично рассматривая половинку головы волка на шнурке с двумя узелками вместо застежки. Такие кулоны вроде называются «парные», Стайлз видел подобные в школе у девочек, в классе восьмом. Интересно, кому Лора отдала вторую половинку кулона? Может быть ее подруга или парень до сих пор носят вторую часть кулона у себя на шее? А может уже давно выкинули…

Стайлз растягивает шнурок и надевает волчий кулон себе на шею. Наверно, если Дерек не хотел, он бы не позволил забрать вещь Лоры. Возможно, она для него как соль на раны? Стайлзу было бы жаль, если бы Дерек выкинул на мусорку кулон, даже если сейчас он для него болезненное напоминание, когда-нибудь кулон может стать единственным, кроме воспоминаний, материальным напоминанием о сестре. Стайлз хочет сберечь чужие воспоминания, потому что знает, как они становятся ценны со временем. Может, это глупо, и он просто надел обожженную подвеску мертвой девочки на себя, но Стайлз все же делает это.

Волчья подвеска — крестраж. И Стайлз смотрел все части Гарри Поттера, в отличие от Дерека, чтобы понимать ценность крестражей. Их нельзя выкидывать.  
Стайлз раньше не любил смотреть на вещи мамы, но сейчас он бережно хранит их в одном месте, и иногда любит достать и освежить память об умершей маме. Если бы Стайлз из прошлого избавился бы от вещей мамы, то Стайлз из настоящего был бы немного грустнее.

— Уверен, что я могу забрать? Обратно не отдам, если передумаешь.

— Уверен.

— Ладно, — легко отвечает Стайлз, и замечает, что они уже подъезжают к его дому, — но если ты отдал что-то мне, значит, я сам решаю, что мне с этим делать, верно? О, остановишь здесь? Хочу сначала убедиться, что папиной машины нет. Будет неприятно, если он увидит нас через окно и решит, что я не был ночью дома из-за тебя… то есть, я не про то, что ты мог подумать, что я подумал, просто папа вроде как в курсе, что я часто зависаю у тебя со стаей, и с этими убийствами, он как ты помешался, чтобы я не лез куда не надо, а вы вроде как помогаете ему ловить убийцу, и если я был с тобой ночью, то мог…

— Да, Стайлз, я понял, — прерывает Дерек. — Ты можешь идти, мы уже остановились.

— О, — неловко вздыхает Стайлз и цепляется за ручку, открывая дверь, — ну, спасибо, и пока.

Подросток уходит, и черная «Камаро» не отъезжает, пока Стайлз не заходит домой. Сидя в машине, Дерек еще недолго смотрит на дом Стилински. Что-то тревожное не унимается внутри альфы, и не дает уехать, забыв о несуразном старшекласснике. Но Дерек не представляет, что он может просто попроситься в гости к Стайлзу, чтобы побеседовать с ним, словно они друзья. Дерек не умеет общаться, и он не умеет проявлять заботу как-то кроме поддержания защиты и комфорта. Но Стайлз дома, а значит, уже под защитой и в комфорте.

С завязавшимся нервным пучком в животе, Дерек уезжает от дома Стайлза и едет к Дитону, который уже наверно его заждался. При входе в ветеринарную клинику звенит колокольчик, и Дитон выходит встретить альфу. Алан встречает Дерека с сдержанной улыбкой, за которой скрывается нервозность и яркое любопытство. Нервозность от неспокойной обстановки в городе, любопытство от привезенной Дереком книги Луизы. Без излишеств, альфа и друид преступают сразу к работе. Наконец они нашли начало клубка. Наконец они смогут понять — что из себя представляет убийца по прозвищу «Грей Мен».

******

Позавчера, пятница. Больница БХ. 

— Боюсь, что ваша кость все же сломана. Видите эту неровность? Если оставить все, как есть, ваш перелом срастется неправильно, и придется ломать руку снова. В этого хотите?

Молодой мужчина в белом халате с рентгеновским снимком в руках возвышался над пациентом, присев на стол. Медные волнистые волосы врача были завязаны в хвост, и лишь пару прядей выбивались из строя и спадали на красивое светлое лицо. Черные глаза смотрели на пациента в ожидании очевидного ответа. В бездонной темной радужке отражалось лицо уставшего пациента, который долго не хотел мириться с гипсом, но вот смирился и кивнул:

— Да, ладно, делайте, что вам там нужно. Только в справке не пишите, что травма производственная, чтобы начальство не считало меня криворуким. Это и так уже вторая работа за год, на которой что-то идет не так. А мне еще счета платить и собаку кормить…

— Понимаю. Нелегко вам здесь, — доктор сел за стол и достал бланки, начав писать в них. Казалось, его внимание переключилось на документы, но врач все также следил за пациентом. Наиболее внимательный пациент, может быть, счел бы доктора слегка высокомерным, а его заботу наигранной, но пациенты с переломами, пивным пузиком и несчастливой жизнью в придачу не относились к числу «наблюдательных лиц».

— А вы точно сделаете как надо? Я не видел вас раньше в больнице, вы только начинаете карьеру врача? Неплохо, сразу с хирургии… — полноватый, в рабочей одежде мужчина повелся на игру доктора и завел разговор сам, заполняя неуютную тишину в чистом кабинете.

— О, нет, я работаю уже восемь лет в этой сфере, — человек в белом халате улыбнулся, и в уголках глаз собрались неглубокие морщинки. Кроме довольно приятных морщинок вокруг глаз на лице складок и неровностей, выдающих возраст, не было.

— Ого! — пациент открыл глаза шире, а потом завистливо сощурился, — сколько же вам лет, мистер Тейт? Вы выглядите не старше моего сына, а ему в этом году исполнится только двадцать пять. Может даже приедет ко мне на праздник. Я давно его не видел, эта молодежь… совсем забывает про тех, кто им все дал.

Взгляд Мистера Тейта на мгновение потемнел, но тут же вернулся обратно. Черная ручка скользила по бумаге. Почерк врача был необыкновенно аккуратен, строг, с идеальным наклоном, почти машинный. Мужчина не торопился писать, словно желая подольше послушать пациента и вытащить из него некую информацию. Но кажется, что информация пришла быстро, и была не той, которую ждал доктор с бейджиком «Шерон Тейт» на груди.

— Я точно не ровесник вашему сыну, мои тридцать уже позади. Наверно, это хорошо в каком-то смысле. Я тоже думаю, что нынешняя молодежь слишком распоясана. Не помню, чтобы в мои школьные годы кто-то вел себя так грубо по отношению к родителям.

— Так хорошо, что кто-то меня понимает. Хотя, смотря на вас, это немного странно. Нет, вам не может быть тридцать! Только если вы не ведьма, — засмеялся мужчина, — как моя жена. О… она была старше меня, но вы бы видели, как она выглядела. Все соседи ей завидовали и считали ведьмой!

— Я точно не ведьма. Вы можете поставить тут подпись?..

Доктор Тейт перевернул бланк и передал пациенту ручку. Рабочий с перевязанной правой рукой неловко забрал ручку, коснувшись руки врача.

— У вас такие холодные руки… ВСД?  
— Вроде того, — ответил Мистер Тейт и одернул руку.

— Вы точно как моя жена, у нее тоже вечно руки то мерзли, то горели, — продолжил говорить об личном мужчина, все излагая и излагая личную информацию на блюдечке незнакомому человеку.

Впрочем, слушать этого пациента Шерону было уже не интересно еще с того момента, как мужчина сказал, что сын уехал из города. Но делать вид заинтересованности врач все же продолжил до самого конца, даже если от скучного трепа уже хотелось перерезать этому вонючему мужлану его небритую глотку, все равно ничего полезного из шахтера не вытащишь, бесполезный разговор и трата времени.

******

— Запишите этого пациента к кому-нибудь другому, — положив планшетку на стойку регистрации перед девушкой, сказал Шерон. Его лицо уже было без улыбки, и теплый взгляд похолодел на пару градусов. Посмотрев в глаза нового доктора, девушка чуть вздрогнула и быстро забрала планшетку с данными пациента.

— А, да, хорошо. Но почему? Вам не удалось уговорить его на операцию?

— Нет, я посмотрел его снимки. Перелом не торсионный, и операцию не нужна, просто требуется наложить гипс. А это сможет сделать и обычный терапевт.

Шерон развернулся, не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов, и пошел по светлому коридору больницы. В обеденное время и по выходным, как он узнал, в больнице мало народу. Больше всего пациентов приходят в понедельник–вторник. Те, что уже лежат в больнице, а не пришли в нее по какому-то вопросу, не так часто выходят из своих палат. Город небольшой, и пациентов здесь тоже не так много, как было в Германии или Лондоне.

Когда Шерон работал в больнице в Лондоне, там все время был вихрь пациентов. Он все время был среди людей. По началу ему это жутко нравилось, но со временем перестало. Чем больше народу, тем ему сложнее что-то сделать. Везде будут нежелательные уши, камеры. Везде тебя могут заметить и поймать. Так не интересно играть.

Намного интереснее игра, когда не один против ста, а когда один против одного плюс нескольких еще. Шансы примерно равны. Равные условия, улики можно продумать лучше. Когда народу немного, центр внимания ты, и ты — тот, кто развязывает клубок, сам выбирая, куда идти с этим клубком ниток.

Шерон устал быть пустотой. Он также устал слишком стараться, чтобы его не поймали в большом городе, как множество других мелких преступников. Он не мелкая пешка. Он нечто большее. И его конец должен быть более великим, громким, большим по городскому масштабу. Его имя должно остаться в истории, как имя Джека Потрошителя, как имя Бовари.

То, что Шерон выбрал БХ — было случайностью. Он просто крутанул глобус, можно сказать. Но не прогадал. Это место было идеально. И по выбору жертв, и по игре. Прекрасная шахматная доска для его не менее прекрасной игры. Он залез в самое сердце города в маске того, кому люди доверяют. И на кого не подумают в первую очередь. Местный персонал отнесся к нему положительно, им не хватает людей и хороших специалистов. Хирург со стажем пришелся кстати в неспокойное время. И, как удивительно, никто даже не задумался над тем, какое совпадение, что после первого убийства и первой смерти в город приезжает новый человек, который спасает кого-то на операционном столе от аппендицита.

Шерон шел по коридору медленно, читая во время ходьбы имена пациентов на планшетках на стене. Попадались и женские, и мужские имена. Мужские привлекали Шерона больше, но сегодня он проходил мимо них. Ему нужно было прервать поток однотипных жертв. Он хотел разнообразия.

Хотел ощутить вкус женской крови. А вкус у нее был другой. Сладкий, приторный, иногда с кислинкой. Как конфеты на Хэллоуин, который уже завтра.

Праздник Мертвых — это веселая традиция. Шерон никогда ее не понимал, не знал, почему кому-то нравится наряжаться в монстров и просить угощения. Он сам монстр. Но он никогда ничего не просит. Просить — это отвратительно. Намного приятнее получать силой, брать, что хочешь. Люди же только и могут играть в «сильных», но когда дело доходит до настоящей встречи с монстром — они все также умоляют, плачут, кричат и бегут. Люди созданы самой природой, чтобы быть жертвами.

Шерона же природа сделала сильнее.

— Шесть лет? — мужчина остановился возле одной таблички с именем мальчика. Взяв планшетку, хирург прочитал бегло про мальчика в палате, затормозив на графе о жалобах, когда его прервали.

Медсестра с бейджем «Мелисса» на груди остановилась перед ним, приветливо улыбаясь. Под глазами у нее были темные круги, явно от недосыпа. А изо рта женщины пахло аспирином и кофе из автомата.

— Изучаете? — спросила она, а затем посмотрела на закрытую дверь, ведущую в палату мальчика. Обычно двери закрывали детям только на ночь и на сончас, в обед, как сейчас. В другие же случаи детям, лежачим в больнице без родителей, двери закрывать не давали, в целях безопасности и контроля за ними.

— Просто смотрю, могу ли я чем-то помочь, — Шерон вернул планшетку обратно. — Но я не аллерголог.

— Малыш наелся косметики, — нахмурилась Мелисса, медленно опустив взгляд с двери на пол, а затем на нового доктора, — его сестра забыла убрать свою косметичку. Очень жаль, что так вышло. Колпачки от косметики лучше делать трудно открываемыми, как крышки от витаминов. Согласны?

— Да, бедный ребенок… Его сестра…

— Эмма, — сразу ответила Мелисса, но потом мысленно запнулась и убрала руки в карманы, прикусив кончик языка. Неэтично выдавать имена других людей в больнице, даже другому доктору.

— Эмма должно быть так себя винит… — Шерон посмотрел на часы на руке и вздохнул, — обед уже заканчивается. Мне пора. Спасибо за разговор, Мелисса. Я же могу вас так называть?..

Мягкая улыбка и молодая, неиспорченная возрастом и грехами внешность действовали седативно на людей, приглушая их чувство опасности. Мелисса повелась на картинку, и дружественно улыбнулась, похлопав врача по плечу также, как она хлопает иногда Скотта после разговора.

— Конечно. Я еще не так стара, как ты мог подумать, Шерон.

******

Рабочий день закончился, а дополнительных пациентов на срочное оперирование не предвиделось, поэтому, наконец, стянув резинку с волос и сняв медицинский халат, Шерон был рад надеть любимое темно-серое пальто из плотной фактурной шерсти с высоким воротником и покинуть больницу.

Перед тем как сесть в машину, Шерон на несколько секунд замер с рукой, лежащей на ручке, и вдохнул. Его острый нюх был хорошим дополнением к основной силе, и сейчас неплохо выручал, подсказывая, когда рядом проезжала машина патрульного, а когда пробегал кто-то поинтереснее и поопаснее.

То, что в этом городе обитает стая оборотней, Шерон не знал до приезда сюда. Он не знаток стай, кланов, кто с кем дружит и враждует. Он всегда был одиночкой, и у него не было альфы. Своего альфу он видел лишь однажды, когда тот пытался его выпить и убить, но был убит сам охотниками. Так Шерон и стал альфой-одиночкой, без клана, без наставника. У него не было никого, кто бы его учил и объяснял — как надо. Его маленький пытливый мозг и новые чувства сами все ему подсказали и обучили, и день, когда Шерон полностью переродился и выпил весь чертов приют, в который его сдали родители, был лучший день его жизни.

Но Шерон хочет еще один лучший день, не сегодня, но скоро. На сегодня у него другие планы. Раз в календаре тридцатое число, и завтра всем детишкам будут раздавать конфеты… Шерон тоже соскучился по кисло-сладкому вкусу. Горькое и терпкое, конечно, бодрит и дает больше насыщенности, но женская кровь — это как десерт. Без него окончание любого пиршества бессмысленно.

Шерон садится в свою Теслу и уже в салоне авто достает телефон, чтобы найти в фейсбуке страницу той безмозглой Эммы. Меньше минуты изучения профиля — и молодой граф Дракула знает адрес, увлечения, внешность и планы на завтрашнее утро девушки. Глупо выкладывать свои планы на завтра в сеть. Кому вообще интересно, кроме сталкеров, убийц и ФБР, где ты будешь завтра утром? Ни одного комментария под постом, всего пару сердец, видно, что не самая популярная девушка в городе.

— Сойдет, — еле слышно говорит вампир, облизывая бегло губы и заводя машину. Его глаза уже начали светлеть, а в животе подсасывать. Это не голод, но до голода, как он узнал, лучше не доводить. Страшное состояние. Бедной Эмме, любящей утренние пробежки по окраинам города, просто не посчастливилось стать чьим-то десертом. Жизнь вообще такая, не лотерейная. Выиграть можно, только если берешь без спроса.


	4. Сжигать-обмораживать. Вс, Сб.

Воскресенье, лес.

— Льдинки в твоих венах не растают от этого, Дерек. Тебе правда не больно?

Голос Луизы выдернул Дерека из его потока мыслей, в которых он все время прячется. Но обычно он не уходит так глубоко в себя, что даже не чувствует, как по руке течет сбежавший из турки кипяточный кофе. Кожа на руке Дерека покраснела и готова была зашипеть, как растворимая таблетка от простуды. Боль резко ударила по мозговым отросточкам, и тело Дерека напряглось как сталь. Он сжал челюсти и выключил чертову конфорку.

Луиза не спешила подходить, но видя растерянность большого щенка, она отодвинула чувство возможной опасности и решила помочь. Друидка взяла вазу со стола, где был засохший букет цветов непонятно какой давности, убрала его и налила холодной воды, засунув поврежденную руку Дерека в прохладную жидкость. Вода чуть пролилась на пол, и взгляд Дерека заметался с лужи на свою руку в вазе и потом на Луизу, которая откуда-то достала зеленый длинный лист и начала разминать его ножом на плоской тарелке.

— Это агава, — предвидя вопрос, ответила друидка, взглянув на все еще красную, с облезающей кожей, руку и вздрогнув, как кошка всем телом от неприятного зрелища. — Кошмар, Хейл, ты и твой дядя просто кошмар. Все равно не понимаю, как вы все еще живы, да процветаете. Если не спустишься на Землю, то и в аварию еще попадаешь, или руку случайно вовсе отрежешь. Обратно она у тебя не прирастет, ты же знаешь? Вы, оборотни, тут уступаете канимам и вампирам.

Друидка закончила растирать растение и подошла.

— Не надо, уже регенерирует, — попытался отказаться от заботы Дерек, когда его руку захотели намазать соком агавы. Он не привык лечить, привык, что само зарастает. Да и руку бы он тоже мог отрубить, если бы пришлось, уже случалась… подобная надобность, к счастью, отпавшая позже.

— Дай сюда, это уменьшит боль и ускорит твою регенерацию.

Сахаристый прозрачный сок агавы резко пах и навевал старые воспоминания, когда в подростковом возрасте на летних каникулах на западе Мексике Питер под тихую предлагал Дерку выпить немного текилы с примесью аконита с ним за компанию. Какой подросток отказался бы тогда? Вот и Дерек… не отказался. Это был неприятный опыт, на утро впервые болела голова из-за чего-то человеческого, хотелось умереть от сушняка. Приятные неприятные воспоминания.

Пока Дерек собирался дать разрешение или отказ в помощи, Луиза уже начала делать все по своей воле, и холодный заживляющий сок соприкоснулся с слишком обожженной кожей. Смесь чего-то противоположного иногда оказывается неоспоримо приятной, и ощущать холодок на больном участке было неплохо, он успокаивал и уравновешивал тепловой баланс.

Тело Дерека расслабилось, и Луиза это заметила, улыбнувшись. Она продолжила втирать сок, и попыталась незаметно начертить пальцем руну заживления на руке альфы, но Дерек пресек ее попытку.

— Это лишнее, — сказал он хрипло, — мне уже лучше, спасибо.

Луиза кивнула.

— Я так понимаю, что бессмысленно спрашивать тебя, что это было?.. Ладно. Ты не мой ребеночек, и я не буду давать тебе советы, о которых ты не просишь. Просто попрошу был осторожнее Дерек, мы все-таки не чужие, и мне будет грустно, если с тобой что-то случится. Я обещала Талии присмотреть за тобой.

Луиза убрала оставшуюся половину гладкого листа агавы в свою поясную сумку, после чего вытащила оттуда же стеклянную колбочку с мелкими коричневыми бусинами внутри, похожими на засохший горох или рябину.

— Что это? — Дерек забрал протянутый ему подарок и покрутил в руках.

— Заговоренный пимент, ямайский перец. Знаешь, снова не мое дело, наверное, но ты мне так нравишься еще с пеленок, что я все же не могу не совать свой прекрасный нос в твои дела…

Дерек вытащил пробку, чтобы почувствовать запах перца. Как только он это сделала, в его нос ударил приятный аромат гвоздики, корицы и перца. Очень знакомый, обволакивающий и уносящий в другой, мирный союз, аромат. Так пахло печенье, что готовила Талия, так пахло в саду в Мексике у друзей, так пах…

Дерек сглотнул, заткнув пробкой колбочку обратно. Его тяжелый, но ранимый взгляд, спрятанный под толстой, начинающей трескаться безразличной маской, упал на Луизу волной взаимопонимания. Это взаимопонимание, немое, но четкое, было то, что в чем Дерек нуждался долгое время. Возможно, с самого пожара, что случился уже давно. Так давно… пора бы и забыть?

— Я заговорила перец на прощение и на принятие. Это не черная магия, я не делала ничего против твоей воли, просто подтолкнула тебя к тому, что ты сам пытаешься сделать, но не получается.

Зеленые глаза Дерека цветом морской соли для ванн с примесью сосновой живицы почти намокли слезами. Но всего лишь почти, глаза так и остались сухими, несмотря на боль в горле от сдерживаемого крика исходящей боли. Оборотню было крайне непривычно чувствовать возможность потерю контроля, такое сильное желание дать эмоциям волю. Впервые за долгое время он хотел проявить эмоции искренне, а не фальшиво для этикета и имиджа, который построился сам собой.

Луиза подошла и быстро обняла его, нежно и тепло, как тетушка или мама, после чмокнув в щетинистую щеку.

— Я поговорила с Питером… он не рассказал мне о загробной жизни, — усмехнулась она, — и, знаешь, может он не самый хороший дядя на свете, и сделал много неверных выборов, но он пытается исправиться, я это вижу. Где-то глубоко в этом клубне изъянов и пороков все еще сидит тот Питер, который тебя растил вместе с сестрой, который был твоим дядей. Он не говорил, но я сама поняла, что он волнуется за тебя… Тот пожар сломил не только его, но и тебя, Дерек. Ты понимаешь это?

Мелкая дрожащая машинка-ледоруб заработала внутри Дерека, он это почувствовал, когда снял пробку. Это чувство стихло, когда он закрыл колбу обратно, но льдинки в венах, как выразилась Луиза, уже начали трескаться. Ощущение начала освобождения. Свобода, но вместе с тем волнение. Быть в заточении много лет — и потом смотреть на открывающуюся дверь на волю немного страшно.

— Наверное я понимаю это слишком хорошо, — опустошенный голос донесся до ушей женщины. Пауза, и Дерек переключил свое внимание на что-то другое, словно спасаясь от слишком широкого спектра ощущаемых чувств. — А почему корица? Я помню, что Талия добавляла гвоздику в печенье, и как в Мексике рос перец, но… я не помню ничего, связанного с корицей.

Луиза издала неоднозначный смешок:

— Ничего?.. Может стоит сказать «никого»? О, не делай такое выражение лица, я друидка, конечно, я знаю про твою пару.  
— Он не…  
— Он? Так это была не Красная Шапка? О… это объясняет, почему мне все время казалось, что я что-то не так поняла, — женщина продолжила, видя недопонимание, — наверно, мне надо объяснится? Я не хотела лезть тебе в голову, видение само пришло мне во сне за сутки до вылета сюда. Я видела немного, лишь то, как твой волк бежал за кем-то в красном, и этот кто-то оставлял после себя приятный аромат корицы, как в пекарне. Но ты все не мог догнать свою Красную Шапку, и это было так… я не знаю, наверное, это видение должно было прийти ко мне. Благодаря нему я поняла, что тебе нужна помощь не только с кровавым упырем, но и помощь для себя. Видеть и чувствовать, как вы двое, настоящая пара, убегаете друг от друга, было больно даже мне.

В воображение альфы всплыли образы, воспоминания, связанные с тем, кого друидка назвала «Красной Шапкой». И первая встреча, и сто других последующих встреч, и недавнее утреннее происшествие…

Может, Дерек правда все это время гнался за кем-то, но не мог догнать, потому что тратил больше внимания на то, как быстро он бежит от своих чувств, а не навстречу им. Он убегал, но хотел идти вперед… Или из-за заклинания, или из-за разговора по душам, Дерек начал понимать причины своих поступков.

Тяжелый вздох вырвался из крепкой груди.

— Если я попрошу совета, ты мне его дашь? — зеленые глаза смотрели из-под густых бровей.

Луиза не удержалась, и взлохматила черные волосы уже взрослого мужчины, в котором она никак не могла развидеть молодого щеночка, что боялся пятнадцать лет назад выходить к ней поздороваться.

— Просто отпусти боль, что ты несешь на себе с пожара, и начни быть собой, я знаю, это сложно, но со временем ты научишься. К тому же, тебе теперь есть на кого положиться. Не забывай, что вы с парой схожи. Оба убегаете, хоть и тянитесь к друг другу, — друидка стукнула ноготком указательного пальца в склянку, — и не забывай про подарок. Я правда заговаривала эту вещь. Просто носи ее с собой и открывай иногда, договорились?

Дерек коротко кивнул.  
Губы Луизы растянулись в улыбке, и она воскликнула:  
— И перестань хмуриться, ради Богини! Лет десять себе накидываешь.

Питер, сидевший на последней ступеньке второго этажа, оставил веточку гвоздики на полу. Бесшумно поднявшись, он ушел обратно в свою комнату, закрыв дверь.

******

— И что вы узнали? Это кто-то из оборотней?

Собрание стаи проходило в гостиной, в сумерках, что создавало домашнюю, но из-за темы, напряженную обстановку. Скотт и Эллисон сидели на небольшом диване, привезенном сюда с домашней распродажи, Эрика была у Бойда на коленях, что ее вполне устраивало, а Айзек сидел на голом полу возле раскачеганиного камина.

Альфа обошел диван с места возле окна, где смотрел на деревья, густо растущие вокруг дома, до места возле Айзека на скрипящей половице и начал собрание словами:

— Те факты, что у нас уже есть…  
— Обескровленные жертвы, нападения по ночам, — перебила Эрика.  
— Это мог бы быть обычный убийца, но Аллан считает, что мы имеем дело с упырем.  
— С вампиром? — оживился Скотт.  
— А запах? Разве не должно было остаться его запаха на жертвах? — негромко спросил Айзек. Бета уже знал (от Стайлза), что вампиры имеют специфичный запах, благодаря которому оборотни могут их учуять на своей территории. Вампиры быстрее оборотней, но нюх у них слабее, для справедливости.

— Если это вампир из кровавого клана, то нет. В бестиарии Луизы…  
— Той леди, что пила из моей чашки? — снова перебила Эрика.  
— …да, — Дерек себя сдерживал, но, вспоминая совет друидки, он задумался, не дать ли наглой бете подзатыльник, — в книге Луизы было немного информации об редких кланах, которые не появлялись многие годы. Дитона заинтересовал в основном «Кровавый» клан, потому что он припомнил, что те имели особенные способности контроля. Они не только могут контролировать обращение, слух и зрение, но и всю свою химию.  
— То есть?  
— Могут контролировать свою регенерацию, сердечные ритмы, свой собственный аромат.

— Мне бы контролировать свой аромат после тренировок…

Эллисон почти кивнула на слова блондинки, но сдержалась и заговорила:

— И все же, почему вампир? Нет доказательств, что именно он. Что вампир забыл в нашем городе?

— Высосанная кровь, время нападений — ночь, никаких улик после себя. Мне кажется, что все очевидно.

— Я согласна с Айзеком, — Эрике наскучило выводить из себя Дерека, да и тема разговора стала интересной, и она включилась в беседу, — вампир в городе кажется более реальным вариантом, чем поехавший человек. Бейкон Хиллс подходящая помойка для таких мух, как вампиры.

— Эрика!  
— Что, Эллисон, скажешь, что это не так?

Дерек задумался… обо всем. О вампирах, о жертвах, о словах Луизы, и не сразу услышал, что его зовут.

— …рек, — повторял Скотт как попугай на батарейках.  
— Что?  
— С тобой все окей? Ты какой-то отстраненный, — не мог не заметить друг Стайлза. — Я спрашивал, что мы будем делать, если это правда вампир из какого-то опасного и древнего клана? Ставить ему ловушки по всему городу из чеснока? Это вообще правда, про чеснок? Может попросим Стайлза узнать?  
— Нет. Справимся без него, — прервал альфа и очень хотел добавить «я обещал его отцу», но вовремя закусил теперь слишком развязанный, как изношенный галстук, язык.

Скотт надулся, то ли из-за обиды за Стайлза, то ли из-за обиды на себя. Он все-таки его лучший друг, но так ни разу не заступился за него и даже не попробовал заставить Дерека передумать и дать Стайлзу тоже учувствовать в их делах. Стайлз обычно был на собраниях стаи, и сейчас эти собрания без него стали более… скучные? Не информационные, напряженные, деловые. Стайлз раньше уравновешивал информацию и развлекал своими репликами, остужал пыл Дерека, когда тот был не в духе, даже если сам не понимал, что делал это.

— Ладно, сами так сами, — вздохнул Скотт. Эллисон положила голову ему на плечо, и Скотт продолжил, — но как? Какой у нас план действий?..

Дерек методично скрестил руки на груди. Разработка планов и рокировки в игре — не его стиль. Если цель уже выявлена, но точно не ясно, верно ли, прежде чем ликвидировать, остается…

— Надо убедиться, что это точно вампир. Дитон сейчас изучает бестиарий Луизы. Если он найдет какой-то способ обнаружения Кровавого клана, то мы применим этот способ на практике и поймаем виновного. А пока нужно усилить ночной патруль. Скотт, ты тоже начинаешь выходить по ночам.

— Но я не могу оставить Эллисон…  
— Я буду в порядке, — улыбнулась девушка, и на ее щеках появились милые ямочки, — я могу за себя постоять. К тому же, со мной в доме живет еще один лучник, который попадает по движущейся цели со ста метров не хуже меня.  
— Но что если вампиры быстрее ваших движущихся манекенов?..

Вопрос Скотта остался без очевидного ответа.

******

Собрание закончилось, Скотт ушел провожать свою девушку до дома, Эрика с Бойдом ушли на патруль.

Айзек уже открыл дверь, спеша догнать волчьих друзей, но рука альфы на плече его остановила. Дерек бесшумно прикрыл дверь обратно и молча, нагнетая обстановку и все быстрее заставляя сердце беты биться, смотрел Айзеку в его большие глаза.

— Что вы делали вчера вечером с Эрикой? — вопрос был на грани допроса.  
— Вчера… вчера же не было патруля, — начал Лейхи.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Дерек, — но спрашиваю не про это. Стайлз сказал, что вы были вместе, это так?  
— Ты его видел? А… ну, да, мы были в клубе. Ничего такого, правда. Немного музыки и танцев. Стайлз не говорил, когда ушел, мы с Эрикой подумали, что он просто не мог нас найти в толкучке, и тоже ушли.

Сердце Айзека билось быстро, но ровно.

— А что, что-то случилось?  
— Ничего. Можешь идти, — привычно холодно сказал Дерек, но потом мысленно запнулся, сказав что-то еще быстрее, чем смог подумать об этом, — …и будь осторожен сегодня.

Айзек нахмурил светлые брови в легком удивлении, но не стал заострять внимания и открыл дверь, которую Дерек больше не преграждал.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, Дерек.

Айзек убежал в темный лес, и дверь из темного массива дуба закрылась. Дерек повернулся и заметил на лестнице впереди красный засохший цветок гвоздики. Он лежал на ступеньке, и в сумерках был не особо приметен. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Дерек хотел взять цветок, но не успел он поднять его выше десяти сантиметров от пола, как цветок превратился в порошок и утек сквозь пальцы Дерека. Запах гвоздики из прошлого ударил в нос, и Дерек развернулся и ушел из дома.

******

День Хэллоуина, суббота.

— Упыри здесь кругом, в каждом парке за углом…

Шерон, одетый в обычный серый спортивный костюм с капюшоном и завязанными волосами красной резинкой, наблюдал сквозь стволы деревьев в парке за стекающей по шее девушки капле пота. Эмма пробежала три круга, прежде чем выдохлась и остановилась. Все это время Шерон бегал вместе с ней, впереди нее, но не вступал в контакт с добычей. И стоя сейчас за поворотом, он раздумывал, бежать ему вперед, чтобы догнать девушку, или она прибежит ему в когти сама…

Девушка облизнула обветренные губы, вытерла пот со лба и продолжила бежать вперед. С каждым ритмичным приземлением подошвы кроссовка, Шерон все ярче ощущал сладко-медный аромат свежей, натуральной крови. Слышал быстрое биение сердца, видел красные следы от прыщей на висках девушки, не прикрытые слоем косметики.

— Скажешь «раз», скажешь «два»… — Шерон плавно опустился вниз, развязывая свой шнурок и начиная завязывать его снова, — … так и с плеч голова.

Громкое дыхание приблизилось. Девушка пробежала мимо Шерона, не обратив на него внимания, ее глаза были прикрыты, смотрели на кучу листьев под ногами, а в голове крутился рой неприятных, самоуничтожающих, мыслей, от которых девушка пыталась избавиться пробежкой на свежем воздухе.

— Скажешь «раз», — Шерон завязал шнурок и смотрел на спину девушки взглядом хищника, его зрение было остро, как у ястреба, — скажешь «два», — он приготовился стартовать, — так и с плеч голова.

Шерон побежал вперед, быстро и почти бесшумно. Эмма даже не услышала приближающиеся опасности, не поняла и не успела среагировать, как ее шея оказалась в острых тисках. Шерон укусил ее, после утащил в лес, где выпил семьдесят процентов ее крови. Слишком большая потеря крови, чтобы выжить. Но достаточное количество, чтобы насытиться на несколько дней или неделю.

Труп Эммы Шерон забросил в багажник и отвез на пересечение третьего и второго авеню, за город, но не слишком далеко, чтобы не тратить много своего времени. Он положил девушку на обочине, в траву. Уже оставив одинокое тело и смотря на него сверху-вниз, блуждая взглядом по Эмме и ощущая терпкое, липкое ощущение внутри, Шерон заметил, что задел и порвал когтями майку девушки. Было видно, что след, очевидно, от когтей, поэтому Шерон присел и одним ловким движением рук порвал майку более криво. Так к нему не придерутся.

Медленно облизнув средний и указательный пальцы шершавым языком, Шерон наклонился и мягко приложил свои пальцы к месту своего укуса, к двум проколам на шее. Убрав пальцы, два прокола уже исчезли, словно их и не было. Остались лишь следы крови жертвы и порванная майка. Недостаточное количество улик для зацепки, но достаточное, чтобы разозлить полицию, указав на их никчемность и бессилие.

Время шло к двенадцати, становилось светлее. Солнце ложилось на кожу Шерона и припекало его, словно он вертится на гриле. Терпимо, но на грани. Шерон поспешил сесть в машину и уехать домой, чтобы успеть вздремнуть к обеденной смене в больнице. Он чувствовал, как кто-то приближается, когда уезжал с места преступления. Азарт вызвал на лице Тейта улыбку. Но он знал, что это еще не конец, и будет что-то интересное впереди.

******

1888 год, Венгрия

— Шерон, оставь мышь в покое.

Дама стояла за спиной мальчика, ее лицо сморщилось от отвращения как курага, из которой каждую пятницу в пансионате давали компот. Серые волосы женщины были собраны в высокий зализанный пучок, а в руках за спиной была длинная указка с резной ручкой.

Мальчик словно не слышал слов и продолжал сидеть на корточках, ковыряясь сухой веткой во внутренностях мыши. Так как пансионат находился далеко от цивилизации, где-то в лесу, куда было бы трудно добраться, и откуда было трудно сбежать, здесь часто можно было найти растерзанный трупик полевой мыши или птицы. Поварихи говорили, что это коты, но никто из детей им не верил, потому что здесь не могло быть котов даже вблизи. У директрисы была сильнейшая аллергия на кошек.

Посмотрев на затылок мальчика строгим, прожигающим взглядом еще минуту и не дождавшись действий, женщина наклонилась и, схватив медно-рыжеватые шелковистые, но запутанные волосы мальчика в кулак, дернула рукой вверх.

Палочка выпала из рук мальчика, и он словно очнулся, тут же умоляя простить и отпустить.

Это оказалось бессмысленно, женщина с высоким пучком дотащила непослушного ребенка до дверей пансионата, в котором изо дня в день слышались детские крики, и пихнула его внутрь, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Пути назад не было.

Маленький Шерон оказался загнанным в угол, как мышь, которую он только что ковырял. Но в отличие от мертвого животного, он был еще жив, а значит, не имел почести избежать наказания и унижения перед не менее жестокими сверстниками.

На секунду, пока воспитательница замахивалась указкой, Шерон представил, что было бы, окажись это он на месте взрослой противной тетки.

Будь он на ее месте, то это на его коленях бы лежали дети, которых он бы шлепал указкой. Он мог бы делать больно другим, а ему ничего за это не сделали бы, потому что жертва не нападает на хищника. Хищник— тот, кто держит ситуацию в своих руках.

— Неблагодарный глупый ребенок! — последовал особо сильный удар, и крик вырвался изо рта Шерона. Соленые слезы скопились в глазах, и мальчик крепко зажмурился. Хоть удары и приходились по мягкому месту, больно было как от ударов ножом.

— С него хватит, отпусти.

Послышался другой голос, и порка прекратилась. Шерона грубо столкнули на пол с все еще спущенными штанами, и оставили одного. Даже не смотря никуда кроме пола, Шерон ощущал взгляд других ребят на себе. Эти взгляды прожигали в нем дыры, и у Шерона чесались руки ударить всех, кто сейчас открыто палится на него. Это так унизительно.

— Тейт? — тоненький мальчишеский голосок неуверенно позвал. Худощавый голубоглазый мальчик присел возле своего друга и протянул руку, почти касаясь плеча Шерона. Широкие рукава грязной рубашки болтались на тощей, почти костлявой детской руке.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Шерон дернулся, как от огня от предложенной помощи. Мельком он заметил грязь и кровь на руках светловолосого мальчика, и это вызвало в нем волну неприязни. — Ты мерзкий! Мерзкий, как и я! Не трогай меня, уйди!

Испугавшись истеричного крика и приближающегося топота ног, мальчик убежал от Шерона в другую часть комнаты, спрятавшись за спинку кровати.

Все еще сидя на полу и сжавшись в комок, со слезами и безумной улыбкой на лице, Шерон всё отгонял от себя друга и кричал о том, что все, они все мерзкие.

— Нас всех надо убить. Нас всех испепелить, — смеялся Шерон, когда его утаскивали из комнаты две женщины средних лет в одинаковых темно-синих платьях. Его смех все еще был слышен, когда его запирали в темном сыром подвале. Истерика обычно тихого ребенка ничего не изменила внутри взрослых, но полностью изменила Шерона Тейта.

Или, вернее будет сказать, Грей Мена — человека, выпивающего из людей краски ради удовольствия?..

******

Шерон проснулся резко открыв глаза, его зрачок сузился от света, пробивающегося через щель на толстых шторах. Возможно, выбирать лофт с огромными окнами вампиру, чувствительному к свету, было не лучшее решение, но других отдаленных от суматохи небольшого города продающихся имений не было. Были лишь пару сдающихся комнат в одноэтажных домах плохого качества, один или два больших продающихся уже год домов, мотель вдали от въезда в город, да приют для животных, где иногда ночевали местные пьяницы. В общем, выбор был невелик и очевиден.

Сев в кровати, Шерон спустил ноги к полу и посмотрел на свою тыльную сторону руки. На ней виднелся ожог полоской, который спекся и внешне напоминал прикосновение к разгоряченной плойке.

— Хм.

Один импульс, капля усилия, и ожог зарос на глазах. Чистая и нетронутая кожа появилась на месте тяжелого солнечного ожога.

Лучик солнца все еще пробивался через неплотно задернутые портьеры. Подойдя к окну, избегая пересекать линию света, тянущуюся от окна до угла кровати, Шерон сосредоточил внимание на регенерации своих тканей и резко раздернул шторы. Свет заполнил пустую, темную комнату. Время на часах близилось к обеду, и это означало, что доктору из Лондона нужно было поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать на свою работу. Особого энтузиазма идти в больницу у Шерона не было, но он ждал ночи. Не только 31ое число влекло его, но и то общественное безразличие на угрозу, которое сегодня будет. Может он не голоден, но он все еще ищет, где и с кем можно развлечься.

******

Вампиры не любят дневной свет, но они не прочь света ночного. Tesla неспеша ехала по тихим, освещенным уличными фонарями, улицам. Иногда проходили шумные подростки, но либо в компаниях, либо кому-то звонящие, и Шерон безразлично проезжал мимо, все время сворачивая, доезжая до понравившегося поворота, и снова сворачивая. Он помнил шум помех раций и слышал, когда патрульные ехали ему навстречу. Ни разу он не встретился с кем-то из полиции. И не разу не встретил кого-то интересного, пока…

Пока снова не свернул и не увидел впереди апатично идущую фигуру. Без друзей рядом, без телефона под ухом, в черной, как тень, одежде, но с таким приятным, пробивающимся сквозь грязь, ароматом. Шерон глубоко вдохнул знакомый шлейф и подъехал ближе. Он опустил свое окно и позвал достаточно громко и дружелюбно:

— Парень, тебя подвезти?

Заторможено, явно не в трезвом здравии, но все равно не переставая быть для Шерона интересным, подросток остановился и повернул голову. Карие глаза посмотрели в черные глаза Шерона. И в голове вампира четко раздался голос «хочу». Длинные бледные пальцы сжали руль в предвкушении, тело почти… почти потеряло контроль. Но Шерон все-таки улыбнулся, кивнув головой:

— Запрыгивай.

— Где ты живешь? — спросил он, когда подросток уже сел в машину.

— Недалеко, просто все время прямо, — ответил Стайлз.

— Мм… а ты не боишься ходить ночью один? Все же в городе опасно сейчас, где твои друзья?

— Друзья, — устало повторил Стайлз, у которого закрывались глаза, — как всегда что-то делают без меня.


	5. Чёрный Холм. Вс, Пн.

Вечер воскресенья.

Когда нефтяные краски сгустились над БХ, а последние сухие лучи осеннего солнца покинули верхушки деревьев на черных холмах, глаза Стайлза легко открылись без будильников и трясок за плечо. Взглянув на часы на прикроватной тумбочке, Стайлз понял, что не проспал, а проснулся задолго до первого понедельничного урока.

— Все еще воскресенье… — пробурчал подросток в теплую подушку и сладко потянулся на кровати.

В комнате было темно, тихо и одиноко. Дезинформированный мозг поднывал встать и срочно спуститься проверить — дома отец или нет, взять трубку и позвонить Скотту — спросить, что он пропустил за сегодняшний день. Ощущения были такие, словно непременно что-то случилось. Или зомби-апокалипсис или срочная ликвидация людей куда-нибудь на другую часть страны по тем же безумным причинам. Тишина, тишина, а рядом никого, когда ты беззащитно открываешь глаза, надеясь проснуться под чей-то защитой. Это ли есть взросление? Стайлзу оно не приходилось по душе, на вкус хуже просроченного клубничного йогурта.

Собираясь спуститься вниз и проверить дом на обитаемость, Стайлз поднялся с кровати так быстро и без привычного от усталости головокружения, что недоверчиво, но довольно улыбнулся. Ну, голова прошла болеть. Может он все же не так плохо переносит алкогольные пьянки, как думал. А, может, и сон лечит, как говорила мама.

При спуске вниз, ступив ступеньки на три или две в бодром темпе, Стайлз почувствовал… пустоту? Холод? Еще не сойдя до первого этажа, он понял, что дома все-таки один.

Так оно и оказалось.

Что ж… тогда…

Честно, Стайлзу хотелось подняться обратно и снова лечь в кровать, закрыться с головой теплым ворхотистым пледом, заменяющим ему толстое душное одеяло, и забыться до утра. А там бы и школа, друзья, любимые и не очень учителя…

Но на сон абсолютно не тянуло. Сбитые внутримозговые часовые пояса заводили мозг и сердце Стайлза как моторчик. Тр-р… Тело жутко активизировалось, словно перед Стайлзом шел последний тайм игры по лакроссу, и он наблюдал, как его команда ведет счет в ничью, последний гол должен все решить.

Стайлз схватил со стола зеленое яблоко и, уперевшись бедром в столешницу, устремил взор на улицу через окно и укусил фрукт. Яблоко хрустнуло во рту, твердая растительная плоть превращалась в мягкий фарш. Стайлз любил фрукты и овощи, хоть редко ел их. Он вообще иногда забывал что-то либо съесть, и ел только либо когда его взгляд падал на еду случайно, либо когда ему напоминали о завтраке, обеде или ужине, либо когда он был очень голоден, буквально на последнем издыхании. В любом из случаев еда была вкусной, даже отвратная еда была по-своему прекрасна в своих ужасных проявлениях. Но сейчас…

Жуя свежее, мытое и ароматное яблоко, Стайлз словно жевал пропитанную перекисью вату. Его язык не ощущал вкуса яблока, что говорится, «совсем». Вскоре к горлу подступил рвотный позыв.

Дожевать хотя бы кусочек яблока Стайлз не смог. Он бросил фрукт на стол и согнулся над раковиной, выплевывая пережеванные нелицеприятные остатки еды. В животе резко кольнуло, словно кто-то изнутри ударил ножом, и несколько секунд не отпускало. От неожиданной боли Стайлз защитно прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание в ожидании, когда его отпустит.

Лезвие в кишках медленно растворилось в воздухе, и Стайлз выдохнул, открыв глаза и лицезрея свой омерзительный, эстетичный плевок в раковине. Брови Стайлза нахмурились. Подросток включил воду и смыл остатки яблока, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Надеюсь, это не какая-то побочка.

Серьезно, если он получил какое-то отравление из-за того, что впервые (ладно, вторые) в жизни решил развлечься для себя, а не работать и решать взрослые мистические вопросы, то… он неудачник.

О, это похоже на правду. Стайлзу всегда так или иначе говорили, намекали или еще как вербально давали понять, что он испорчен. Что он делает не по системе, живет не по-нормальному, отличается, выпендривается и все в этом духе. Иногда Стайлзу хотелось закричать в ответ: он не может быть другим. Только может в альтернативной реальности есть Стайлз без СДВГ и без панических атак, без то приходящей, то уходящей бессонницы, а, и не стоит забывать о неразделенной любви. Кошмар.

Иногда собственный мозг бесил Стайлза, словно они два разных разумных существа, что просто живут в одном теле и не могут найти точки соприкосновения. Его мозг работал против него, заставляя то говорить невпопад, то думать о чем-то, что портило настроение быстрее щелчка пальцев, как сейчас.

— Надо позвонить Скотту, — сказал себе Стайлз, чтобы тут же не забыть, и, оставив укушенное яблоко на столе, пошел обратно в свою спальню на второй этаж. Мракобесие одинокого дома последовало за ним по пятам.

Стайлз дошел до своей двери и, открыв ее, зашел в комнату, щелкая заодно по выключателю на стене рядом, и тут же чуть не умирая на месте, где замер.

— Дерек! — тело Стайлза дернулось, и он сделал шаг назад, но потом проходя вперед к своему порванному Скоттом креслу. — Пугай так лучше своих врагов, а не меня. Мне и так страшно было, а еще ты тут, стоишь посреди пустой темной комнаты как одинокий маньяк. Ты же уже заходил ко мне через дверь, что, так давно этого не повторял, что навык потерял? Есть же прекрасная дверь со звонком прямо под окнами…

Стайлз бухнулся на стул на колесиках и развернулся к севшему на кровать оборотню. Дерек случайно уперся руками в простынь, на которой еще ощущалось фантомное присутствие Стайлза после сна. Это было не тепло, видимо пастель уже успела остыть, а пряничный аромат и крупицы отпавших молекул, что воссоединились с молекулами простыни и одеяла.

— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, — сказал Дерек, не сводя с подростка взгляда, — я не подумал про то, что можно было постучаться. Решил, если ты спишь, то будет не хорошо тебя будить, понимаю, что тебе нужен отдых.

От рубленного многословия у Стайлза сводило кончики пальцев на ногах и таяло в сердце. Неужели Дерек намекал, что ему не все равно на его ментальное здоровье? Не может быть, тащите летописи, это нужно запечатлеть.

— Ладно, проехали. Просто в следующий раз предупреждай, что ты в комнате до того, как у меня случится инфаркт, — от внезапного появления Дерека и его столь близкого присутствия Стайлз начинал нервничать и краснеть. Он развернулся к окну, чтобы хотя бы немного скрыть свое лицо, а еще скрестил руки на груди, потому что крайне неловко ощущал, как его соски трутся о ткань полупрозрачной рубашки, что он как-то и забыл снять по возвращению домой.

— Зачем ты вообще пришел? Не посчитай меня негостеприимным, в отличие от тебя, я не против твоего присутствия на своей территории, мне просто интересно, что тебе вдруг понадобилось от меня в полпервого ночи. Вы разве не бегаете сейчас по городу по ночам как черепашки ниндзя?

Дерек сделал предупредительный вдох, который Стайлз почему-то услышал громко, словно он лежал на груди альфы, и сдержанно ответил:

— Стайлз, я тоже не против твоего присутствия на своей территории, я же говорил, что…

— Что это временная мера, для моей защиты и все такое. Да, я уже слышал, и понял это с первого раза. Так зачем ты пришел?

— Поговорить. О том, что все-таки произошло ночью.

Ночь. Ночь… а что произошло ночью? Воспоминания размывались как масло на сковородке. Да и какая разница, что было ночью, если ничего не случилось, все живы и здоровы, ну, почти здоровы, если вспоминать рвотный позыв от яблока, но это такая ерунда по сравнению с завтрашним тестом по математики.

Стайлз откинулся в кресле и с напыщенным безразличием ответил:

— А что произошло ночью? Ничего не произошло ночью. Все, что было интересного, я тебе уже рассказал, а больше и сказать нечего…

— Стайлз…

— Что, Дерек? — Стайлз резко выпрямился, все еще сидя, и острым взглядом посмотрел на Дерека Хейла, что просто пришел узнать, все ли хорошо у слабого подростка, что, по видимому, ни шагу не может сделать без супер-друзей, чтобы не оказаться в беде. — Знаешь, я, правда, устал. Башка трещит, живот болит. Может быть это заразно. Так что тебе лучше уйти, пока не подхватил чего-нибудь от меня…

— Но…

Стайлз завелся, взорвался как порфиритовая бочка, и вскочил на ноги, указывая рукой на открытое окно, откуда дул ветер и колыхали жалкие занавески.

— Иди, Дерек. У меня нет настроения для твоих допросов сегодня. Может в следующий раз, но сейчас… Уходи!

Стайлз развернулся, чтобы не видеть очевидного раздражения на лице альфы, но на лице Дерека была смесь тревоги и смятения, ничего, что хоть как-нибудь было похоже на те эмоции, что вообразил себе Стайлз. Два тихих шага, одно мягкое приземление на шуршащие листья за окном, и Стайлз снова остался один на один со своими нерешенными чувствами и страхом.

Подросток сглотнул, во рту пересохло. Взорвавшаяся бочка, видимо, испарила всю влагу, а заодно погас и фитиль с огнем, и Стайлз ощутил трезвое, отупляющее чувство собственной глупости. И что он наделал? Повел себя как истеричка. И был бы хотя бы весомый повод…

Подходя к окну, чтобы его закрыть, Стайлз уже не видел никого под окнами или рядом с домом.

Ушел…

— Как я ему и сказал, — грустно прошептал Стайлз.

Что же, видимо, просьбы, что мы говорим вслух, исполнять куда легче, чем те желания, что мы держим у себя в голове.

Стайлз включил компьютер и подошел к шкафу, чтобы найти футболку или толстовку, в которую можно было бы переодеться. Когда он расстегнул и снял с себя рубашку, то не ощутил взгляда на своей голой спине, что поспешно отвели в сторону, стоило подростку коснуться пуговицы на джинсах.

Дерек спрыгнул с Дерева, на которое залез с помощью когтей, и, еще немного посмотрев на свет в окне Стайлза издалека, развернулся и убежал обратно в пробуждающийся лес на черных холмах.

******

— Эй, ты почти опоздал, — вместо приветствия сказал ему Скотт, когда Стайлз с рюкзаком на плече залетел в кабинет химии.

— На химию? Серьезно? Я не настолько самоубийца.

Стайлз щурился от яркого света, светящего ему прямо в глаза, и пытался найти тетрадь в куче других тетрадей. Домашка. Он же не забыл ее дома?

Скотт следил за его действиями, а потом наклонился над своей партой:

— Что делал вчера?

— О, еще один, — Стайлз нашел все же тетрадь и сел за парту, бросив рюкзак себе под ноги, — тебя что, Дерек попросил узнать, чем я занимался на выходных?

— Дерек? Нет, просто ты мне ни разу не написал, и я уже было забеспокоился, все ли в порядке, — опешил Скотт, — а при чем тут Дерек? Он тебя чем-то достает?

— Нет, ничего, забей, — Стайлз повернулся к другу, сидящему рядом, — вы нашли что-то новое? Улики или зацепки. Хотел спросить еще вчера вечером, но забыл.

По лицу Скотта Стайлз понял, что это дохлый номер, и ничего не изменилось, друзья как считали его бесполезным в расследовании, так и считают.

— Ну, а домашку ты делал, Скотти? Могу дать списать, я все равно всю ночь не спал и успел сделать домашних на три дня вперед… как думаешь, Харрис поставит мне хорошую оценку, если я похвастаюсь ему, что вызубрил уже следующую тему?

Скотт скривился и ответил перед самым звонком:

— Думаю, нет.

******

На уроке математики после обеда, на котором Стайлз ничего не смог съесть из-за опять появившейся тошноты от одного запаха еды, Стайлз старательно — насколько мог — писал тест, что выдал учитель двадцать минут назад. Оценка по этому тесту была важна, потому что успеваемость Стайлза значительно съехала вниз, и это нужно было исправлять, если идея с поступлением в хороший колледж все еще актуальна. Но, Стайлз по своей природе не мог специально сосредотачиваться на чем-то одном, не отвлекаясь на внешние факторы случайно. Обычно он случайно смотрел в окно — а потом зависал и начинал думать, почему осенью листья желтеют, или поднимал взгляд на сморщенного морщинами учителями и мысленно задавал вопрос — все ли педагоги быстрее стареют и в сорок выглядят на пятьдесят.

Но в этот раз Стайлз был настроен серьезно и не отвлекался бы от теста, если бы не произошло что-то странное, что раньше не случалось. Думая над решением уравнения, Стайлз начал слышать сначала шорох чужой ручки, потом громкое постукивание ногой Скотта, на которое никто кажется больше не обращал внимания, а потом, сосредотачиваясь на мелких звуках, которые подросток обычно не слышал — не обращал на них внимания? — Стайлз услышал помехи радио. В их кабинете не было радио. Но было ощущение, что оно было и кто-то прямо сейчас пытался настроить станцию. Стайлз даже смог понять некоторые слова, что пелись по радио…

— Стилински, ты муху увидел? Перестань вертеть головой, это тебе не физкультура, — раздался голос математика.

— В кабинете есть радио, мистер Герби? — Стайлз не унимался. Эта волна полностью увлекла его. Неужели никто больше не слышит?

Стайлз в надежде посмотрел на Скотта, который со своим суперслухом точно должен был понять — что уловил слух Стайлза, но оборотень казался также, как все, не улавливал причин странного поведения одноклассника.

— Не знаю, что за песни играют в твоей голове, — пренебрежительно продолжил учитель, привыкший к подобным вещам, — но в кабинете нет радио. Вернись к тесту сейчас, иначе я заберу твою работу и мне все равно, сколько ты успел сделать.

Угроза подействовала на Стайлза, и, хоть звук радио не исчез, Стайлз опустил взгляд в свой лист. Песня Бритни Спирс «Возьми меня» началась с щелчков пальцев. И, если сначала Стайлз пытался блокировать звук и продолжить писать экзамен, то на припеве задергал ногой и начал тихо напевать:

— La-la-la-love me, down, down (Ла-ла-ла, возьми же меня)*…

Либо шепот оказался громок, либо у всех вдруг проснулся слух, но девушки в классе, что сидели неподалеку, начали хихикать и коситься на Стилински. Учитель стукнул по столу, и Стайлз вздрогнул, черкнув ручкой по своей писанине.

— Неслыханно! Стилински, ты понимаешь, где вообще находишься? Знаешь что, давай-ка тест, иди устраивать концерты там, где это воспримут.

— Может Стайлз…

— Нет, мистер МакКолл, не надо защищать своего друга, иначе последуете вместе с ним. А вы понимаете, чем это грозит? Ваши оценки…

Стайлз вздохнул, ему не первой, и вылез из-за стола, прерывая учителя. С рюкзаком на плече, Стайлз положил недописанный тест на стол перед мистером Герби и с недовольным лицом направился из кабинета. Хотелось сказать что-то бурное, но, конечно, это не было бы оценено.

— До свидания, — буркнул Стайлз при уходе.

Дверь за подростком закрылась, и музыка прекратилась. Внимание Стайлза переключилось на гнев на учителя и себя.

Посмотрев вдаль мертвецки тихого коридора, Стайлз пошел к лестнице. До звонка еще (Стайлз вытащил телефон и взглянул на время) почти двадцать минут. Если он сядет где-то на полу в коридоре, то может столкнуться с директором или кем-то из других учителей. Лучше подождать в раздевалке на первом этаже, или… а может лучше подождать на улице? Идея проветрить мозги не такая плохая.

Спустившись по лестнице, Стайлз перепрыгнул последнюю ступеньку и хотел идти к выходу, но снова уловил радио. Уже играла другая песня, но все равно попсовая, словно с той же радиостанции, и с теми же помехами. Звук шел из коридора первого этажа, тянулся из глуби.

Этот звук как ниточка привел Стайлза к кабинету с табличкой «Приемная». Это была не та приемная, где недавно был ремонт и куда переехали все важные бумаги и два секретаря, и, по идее, теперь «приемная» с первого этажа являлась кладовкой, но кто будет слушать радио в неиспользованном кабинете?

Стайлз стоял перед дверью с зависшей над ручкой рукой. Интерес подвывал, хотелось узнать, что стало причиной провального теста. Стайлз почти сдернул занавес со своих догадок, но из кабинета послышались шаги. Кто-то шел к двери. Поспешно, Стайлз отпрянул в сторону и успел отбежать за ящички впереди, спрятавшись за ними вдоль стены.

Человек тоже вышел в коридор, но не ушел сразу. Стайлз почувствовал сырость мокрой тряпки и химозный запах моющего средства. Потом кто-то звякнул связкой ключей, убирая их в карман, и под шум тележки уехал в сторону, откуда только пришел подросток. Когда стук колесиков о плиточный пол уже был достаточно далеко, Стайлз выглянул из-за укрытия в след уборщице и потом, когда та свернула и совсем скрылась, вышел полностью.

Радио уже не играло, но Стайлз видел его на столе уборщицы, когда та закрывала дверь. А теперь… немного логики. Кабинет математики на третьем этаже, кладовка уборщицы на первом этаже. Труб, по которым звук мог бы передаваться от точки «А» до точки «Б» — нет, значит…

Стайлз определенно не понимал, как мог услышать то, что не слышали другие в классе. Может он сходит с ума? С ночи, когда он очнулся в лесу, все происходящее стало странным, хотя Стайлз больше не использует слово «странно», сейчас он не мог подобрать другого. У него не было объяснений происходящему. У него снова нет никаких объяснений…

— Какое же дерьмо, Стилински…

******

— Стилински настолько въелся тебе в голову?

Дерек, чей взгляд был сосредоточен на магической колбе, посмотрел на дядю. Иногда Дереку казалось, что Питер скрывает, что он телепат. Старший волк слишком умело понимал его всю жизнь, и иногда находил слова, что колко отзывались в груди, то ли специально болезненно, то ли случайно так выходило.

— Моя голова забита упырем, — опустил руку Дерек, запрокидывая голову к потолку, сидя в кресле напротив входа в гостиную.

Питер обошел диван и сел напротив Дерека сложа нога на ногу и смотря на пламя в камине. В огне Питер что-то видел, потому что на его переносице появилась морщинка, а холодные лазурные глаза потемнели от боли. Впрочем, изменение это прошло без внимания племянника.

— Не ври себе Дерек. Не стоит перенимать мои черты себе.

«Что ты видишь во взоре моем,  
В этом бледно-мерцающем взоре?  
Я в нем вижу глубокое море  
С утонувшим большим кораблем»


	6. City of Rain, облегчи мои муки. Сб, Вс, Вт.

«И смоет ли ненавистный дождь мои грехи,  
Или просто испортит моё настроение и усложнит дорогу домой»  
© Without you (Low Roar)

Суббота.

Жаркое осеннее солнце уже взошло над городом, покрытым скорбью, когда асоциальный утонченный вампир-одиночка привел себя в порядок, бросив кровавую рубашку в стирку и заменив ее на чистую выглаженную рубашку с французскими манжетами, почистил зубы, завязал волосы в небрежный хвост — потому что настроения зализывать волосы до макушки не было, и спустился по винтовой лестнице на первый этаж просторного лофта. Шерон все еще был в приподнятом настроении и слишком полон энергии от недавнего десерта, который выпил этим утром. Наверно, тело Эммы уже нашли, и пчелки из полиции уже вовсю жужжат, негодуя, как же они опять могли проморгать убийство. Шерону было смешно. Ему так легко все дается в этом городе, что он начинает задумываться, не остаться ли в БХ на подольше.

Перед выходом на улицу Шерон надевает перчатки, больше по привычке, нежели от необходимости, и выходит на свет. Его кожа не светится на солнце, как это показывали в сумерках, но она действительно может обгореть под действием ультрафиолета, если с последнего пиршества прошло более трех дней. Может он и неубиваемый в сравнении с людьми, но очень даже хрупкий в сравнении с другими вампирами. Шерону доводилось встречать других себе подобных однажды, и те от света не пеклись на солнце также активно и жестоко, как он. Во всем есть равновесие. Если ты где-то преуспеваешь, то где-то ты старая летучая мышь. Такие правила.

Дверь со стороны водителя захлопнулась, и мужчина отправился в путь, по дороге решив заехать еще в одно место. Все равно ему нет смысла приезжать в больницу ровно к началу обеда, свой обед он уже съел.

******

Оборотни. Зайдя в кофейню, Шерон сразу почувствовал этот противный запах сырой шерсти и грязи. Какие же все-таки мерзкие создания. Шерон чувствовал, как кто-то просверливает в его спине дыру. Верно, волчица. Шерон был для нее как кусок сырого мяса в голодные времена. Ему не впервой быть объектом чьих-то фантазий, и обычно он не против потешить свое самолюбие, но внимание волчицы вызывало только рвотные позывы. И когда волчица встала из-за стола и пошла к кассе, маска Шерона была готова треснуть и пропустить сквозь безразличие истинные чувства. К счастью, юный и аппетитный мальчик-бариста послужил противовесом и не дал чаше весов опрокинуться на негативную сторону.

— Спасибо, — самоуверенность волчицы разбилась об чужое самомнение, ранив при этом осколком саму девушку. Она махнула волосами, пустив за собой шлейф, и ушла обратно за столик к друзьям.

Шерон не сдержался и закатил глаза перед тем, как маленький бариста закончил с копошением внизу и поднял на него свой взгляд. Только тогда он улыбнулся и на утверждение: «один эспрессо?» кивнул. Загудела кофеварка, бариста встал боком и погрузился в процесс создания вкуснейшего кофе, а Шерон смог несколько секунд понаслаждаться видом на открытую шею с тонкой кожей. Может быть он еще зайдет в эту кофейню. Не только ради баристы, которого вряд ли удастся выпить, Шерон уже публично засветился в этом месте, но хотя бы ради вдохновения и приятного аромата…

Шерон сделал вдох поглубже, но понял, что пряничный запах корицы исходил не от прилавка с булочками и круассанами, не от мальчика за этим прилавком, а от кого-то за его спиной — от посетителя.

Забрав свой кофе, перед выходом из кафе Шерон посмотрел на подростка в красной, как артериальная кровь, толстовке, и который сидел к нему спиной, и вышел на улицу. Колокольчик на двери снова звякнул, и солнечные лучи легли на кожу лица и шеи Шерона — единственные открытые участки кожи приятно обдало теплом, но пару секунд, и приятное стало навязчивым и раздражающим как ультразвук, и Шерон поспешил скрыться в тени своей машины.

******

— Это тебе, — Шерон подвинул картонный высокий стаканчик по столешнице стойки регистрации в сторону Мелиссы, которая сегодня была на месте дежурной. Женщина улыбнулась, но смущенно и весело сведя брови вместе, вроде принимая поблажку, но вроде не понимая ее мотива. Да и, может она все время говорит обратное, но голос в голове ей уже лет пять говорит, что она стара для всего подряд. Для романтики, отношений, путешествий, и даже для дружбы. Особенно дружбы с подростками. Но Шерон не подросток, все не могла запомнить медсестра. Подростки не заканчивают так рано одиннадцать лет учебы и не становятся первоклассными хирургами.

— Спасибо, но не стоило, — все же забрала стаканчик к себе Мелисса, отодвинув журнал в сторону компьютера.

— Да брось, на нашей работе кофе никогда не помешает, да и мне пора вливаться в коллектив, пока за моей спиной не начали пускать слухи, что мое самомнение также велико, как город, откуда я приехал.

— Никто так не считает, — нахмурилась Мелисса, — на самом деле, ты очень вовремя перевелся. Еще немного и наше отсутствие опытного травматолога привело бы к плохим последствиям. Может у нас город песчинка, в сравнении с Лондоном, но люди у нас руки ломают точно чаще, чем у вас.

— О, не напоминай мне о руках. После вчерашнего шахтера мне уже не хочется и слышать о переломах рук, — Шерон драматизировано потер виски.

— Да, рабочие у нас отдельный пласт больных. С ними сложно, но возможно, — Мелисса сделала паузу, над чем-то задумавшись, после чего добавила, — знаешь, в следующий раз, как возникнут сложности с усмирением, позови меня. Я быстро нахожу общий язык с упрямыми пациентами.

Шерон кивнул:

— Идет. А за это я обещаю иногда угощать тебя кофе. Кстати, какое ты пьешь? Я не знал и взял на свой вкус…

******

Воскресенье, ночь.

Во мраке, освещенным лишь луной и звездами, Шерон сидел на полу перед большим панорамным окном и смотрел на то, как дождь барабанит по стеклу, капли стекают вниз, оставляя за собой улиточные следы. На холодном стекле не оставалось запотевания от теплого дыхания, потому что, оставаясь в одиночестве, Шерон не видел смысла следить за дыханием и просто переставал дышать. Все равно в дыхании нет смысла, если ты наполовину мертв. Та живая часть, что все долгие годы все еще сохранялась в теле вампира, оставалась лишь потому, что еженедельно Шерон кого-то убивал. Он уже не помнил точное количество всех своих жертв, слишком оно было огромно, прямо как море. Море с воронкой.

Пока он не умрет, он не перестанет убивать. Может все человечество и привыкло скрываться под маской благородности, но с животными у них все равно одна цель — выживание. И даже если Шерону уже нет ради чего жить, он все равно будет выживать, человек он или животное, так в нем заложено. Как бы он не хотел умереть, он не может отказаться от бокала крови, который сейчас держит в руке. Не сможет и потом. То, что поддерживает его жизнь, слишком влечет. Это одурманивающее чувство, грешное наслаждение, убивающее выживание.

Рука Шерона тянется к ноутбуку рядом. Он щелкает по кнопке, и старинная музыка в стерео формате начинает играть негромко, но достаточно для того, чтобы приглушить болезненные мысли. Еще один глоток из бокала, после которого Шерон ставит его рядом собой на холодный бетонный пол, и вампир ложится поперек окна, поворачивая голову в сторону ливня. Он чувствует ритмы дождя и представляет, что это его сердце, которое бьется само по себе, а не по его желанию. Смотрит на стекающие капли воды по стеклу и представляет, что это его слезы, которые он не может пролить. Холодный свет луны ложится на его кожу, и Шерон представляет, что это лучи августовского солнца ласкают его.

Лежа на промерзшем бетонном полу Шерон закрывает глаза и представляет, что те, кого он целовал, не были просто его жертвами, они были мимолетным доказательством его способности любить.

******

Остановившись на обочине в лесу, Шерон поворачивает голову вправо и смотрит на спящего мальчишку в его машине. Шерон слышит ровное биение сердца, слышит шум мчащей по рельсам вен и артерий крови, чувствует пряный аромат, что преследует его с кофейни. Подросток просто сопит, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, и Шерон пожалуй впервые делает это так.

Он ставит машину на тормоз, а потом наклоняется кресло мальчика, осторожно, чтобы тот не проснулся. От подростка разит алкоголем, и этот запах опьяняет и вампира. Острые клыки уже коснулись нижней губы, а стриженные ногти превратились в когти Дракулы.

Шерон не чувствует тяжести своего веса, поэтому он легко перемещается из своего кресла на сторону мальчика. Колено Шерона интимно протискивается между ног подростка, когтистая белая рука упирается в обивку возле головы. Момент происходит совсем не так, как должен, но вместо раздражения Шерон чувствует наслаждение.

Вампир медленно наклоняется ближе и скользит зубами по шее Стайлза, словно играясь с ней. Стайлз хмурится во сне и пытается поднять руку, но Шерон захватывает ее и не дает делать лишних движений, он здесь управляет процессом.

Протыкая кожу на шее прямо возле того места, где расположилось пару родинок, Шерон слизывает каплю крови языком. Вкусовой набор крови каждого человека индивидуален, и этот набор ему определенно нравится. Он сносит крышу, дурманит, как алкоголь человека. Это словно альтернатива дозы гормона «наслаждение». Словно награда за многогодовые мучения.

Шерон понимает, как хорошо, что наполовину он все еще жив и может довольствоваться тем, что дает ему жизнь.

В тишине салона любое движение вызывало шорох, звук, который через толщу опьянения, все-таки доходил до ушей вампира. Его кожаные кресла скрипели, сердце подростка билось чаще. Стайлз был живой, теплый и рядом, и Шерон наслаждался этим так долго, как мог. Шерон закончил свои игры тогда, когда сдерживаться уже не было сил, и вонзил клыки глубоко в теплую шею, наслаждаясь кровью, что текла прямо ему в рот.

Запах Стайлза остался в машине Шерона даже после того, как вампир вытащил бездыханное тело на улицу и оставил его в траве. Этот запах слился с одеждой Шерона, пропитал собой всё сидение, и еще танцевал в фантазиях всю ночь.

Терпким сладким вкусом отзывалось воспоминание об убийстве в ночь Хэллоуина еще несколько дней. Но воспоминанием оно перестало существовать тогда, когда вампир Шерон Тейт понял, что впервые стал чьим-то альфой по случайности. В этом городе определенно придется задержаться на подольше.

******

Вторник.

Это утро было первое столь сырое и промерзшее за осень. После проливного ночного дождя с субботы на воскресенье, понедельник был уже предвестником конца лета. Некая черта, определяющая завершение тепла и начало смертельного холода. И как символично, что погода стала умирать тогда, когда в городе объявили день траура и организовали похороны Эммы. Школьные занятия были отменены для всех, хоть и не все в школе были приятелями погибших.

Эрика сидела на краю своей кровати на втором этаже дома, небольшое окно в ее спальне запотело. На своих коленях волчица положила телефон, на экране которого светилось сообщение трехлетней давности. Это сообщение пришло ей от Эммы, но осталось навсегда без ответа, потому что тогда, когда Эмма нуждалась в ней, Эрика обратилась и перестала нуждаться в Эмме, забыв обо всем, что было между ними. Став стервой после укуса, Эрика убила остатки себя — жалкой, вместе с тем убив дружбу с тем единственным человеком, кто не отвернулся от нее в ее дерьмовый период жизни. Подло.

«Мертвая ложусь спать, погода дерьмо. Целую» и маленький значок поцелуя в конце.

В носу защипало, и глаза Эрики наполнились слезами. Звук тикающих старых часов на столе возле стены стал тикать быстрее и громче, надсмехаясь и словно тыча носом в тот кошмар, что Эрика сама натворила. Да, она не убивала подругу, но она сделала что-то не менее жестокое, и от этого ужасно больно и сводит ноги так, что Эрика уже полчаса не может подняться с кровати, чтобы наконец-то спуститься и отправиться на панихиду, которая пройдет в доме Эммы. Как… как Эрика может придти туда и говорить слова сожаления матери, что потеряла дочь из-за жесткости, которую олицетворяет в своей лице и Эрика в том числе.

Слезы все же потекли из глаз Эрики, и злость на себя стала топливом для этих слез. Эрика сжала кулаки на своих коленях и опустила голову. Крики умирающих китов и бегущие часы играли оркестр в голове волчицы, который идеально бы подошел саундтреком к какому-нибудь депрессивному фильму с плохим концом.

Раздался стук и в комнату вошел Айзек.

— Эй, я просто хотел…

Айзек остановился, недоговорив и растерявшись, как ученик младших классов на линейке. Волк никогда не видел, чтобы Эрика Рейес плакала, вот так, сжавшись пополам как сухая ветка. Белокурые кудри закрывали лицо девушки, но Айзек все равно понимал, что Эрика плачет, а не что-то другое. В добром сердце оборотня всегда было место для чужой боли, живя с жестоким отцом, Айзек вырос его противоположностью, стал, возможно, даже слишком чувствительной натурой. Он не умел управлять своими эмоциями, и не знал, как о них говорить, но видя Эрику такой, он не смог бы просто развернуться и уйти. Она была ему не пустым звуком, а семьей, возможно, не просто семьей.

Айзек сел рядом, его лицо транслировало его внутреннюю обеспокоенность, панику, растерянность.

Айзек медленно положил ладонь на спину Эрики, замер на пару секунд, а потом начал медленно гладить вверх-вниз. Вроде бы так успокаивают людей в фильмах. Честно, Айзек не знал, как это делается. Ему никогда не доводилось успокаивать кого-то кроме себя, когда он задыхался в маленьком холодильнике, в котором его любил запирать отец.

— М-может я принесу воды? Какой ты хочешь — комнатной температуры или со льдом? Могу заварить ромашку, я видел ее в ящике над мойкой…

Эрика покачала головой, шумно сглотнула те бесцветные сопли, что стекали по задней стенке ее горла, и ответила, не поднимая головы:

— Обойдусь. Я заслужила.

— В каком смысле ты…

— Неважно, — отрезала Эрика, не потому, что забота Айзека была ей противна, а потому, что чувствовала, что не могла озвучить свою ошибку, сказать кому-то, почему она виновата и сейчас так убивается. Может раньше бы она выплакала все первому встречному, но сейчас она лучше переживет все плохое тихо внутри себя, а близким оставит только хорошее. Люди, что ее окружают, не заслуживают страданий от нее.

Тушь потекла, и Эрика сделала еще хуже, вытерев глаза. На пальцах осталась черная краска, которая словно вытекала из Эрики через открытые краники.

— У тебя сердце все еще бежит, ты не успокоилась.

Эрика прыснула от смеха:

— Да ты мистер очевидность, — сказала она с грустной улыбкой, осознавая, что рука Айзека все еще лежит на ее спине, тепло и приятно, а еще забавно не спускаясь ниже поясницы, оставаясь между лопатками. — Забудь о том, что сейчас видел, идет?..

Эрика посмотрела в глаза Айзека, и тот завис перед тем как кивнуть.

— Я не хотел врываться к тебе, прости, если прервал что-то личное.

— Ты ничего не прервал, все нормально.

— Так… ты была знакома с кем-то из погибших? Я не знал.

Бушующая воронка океанских смертельных вод замедлялась, превращаясь в просто утихающий шторм и бирюзовые волны. Эрика ответила, смотря на свое отражение в черном экране телефона:

— Не знал, потому что я сама только недавно узнала о том, что знакома с кем-то из погибших, — Эрика вздохнула, — это так странно, что первая девушка, умершая из-за Греймена, стала самая безобидная девчонка школы. И эта девчонка была моей лучшей подругой несколько лет. У меня такое чувство, словно она умерла из-за меня, словно она должна была умереть, чтобы я о ней вспомнила. Понимаешь? Кому-то пришлось умереть, чтобы я о нем вспомнила…

В глазах Эрики снова начали собираться слезы, и Айзек запаниковал.

— Ты такая красивая, когда плачешь.

— Что? — Эрика засмеялась, и слезы смешались с ее белоснежной улыбкой. — Что ты несешь? Я говорю, что виновата в смерти Эммы, а ты считаешь, что я красивая, когда плачу?.. Айзек, боже, ты такой странный. Как работают твои мозги?

— Прости, я просто не умею утешать, — щеки волка покрылись красным. — Но я правда считаю тебя… красивой. Не только сейчас, а вообще. Я думаю…

Айзек подсел ближе и поднял руку, нежно стирая черные соленые дорожки с щек девушки. Глаза волка смотрели на Эрику и не могли оторваться. Оборотень видел волчицу настоящей, хрупкой и уязвимой, искренней. Такой, какой она всегда была, но скрывала за маской.

— Что ты думаешь? — тихо произнесла Эрика. Ее сердце гулко стучало в груди.

— Думаю, что я…

— Ребят, это не вечеринка, не обязательно так долго при… — Стайлз влетел в комнату, застав врасплох двух близко сидящих друзей. — О… я чему-то помешал, да? Простите, я подожду внизу, — Стайлз развернулся, добавляя в движении: — простите! Я ничего не видел. Понимаю, соринка в глазу, все дела…

Дверь в комнату Эрики закрылась, окончательно разрушив момент и создав неловкость между двумя подростками.

Айзек кашлянул первым. Он встал и протянул Эрике руку:

— Я лучше продолжу это потом. Идем, пока Стайлз не позвонил Скотту.

— Он может, — улыбнулась Рейес и, положив ладонь поверх протянутой руки, поднялась с кровати.

******

Стайлз сидел на диване перед потухшим камином, правда, без телефона в руке, но честно, желание обсудить увиденное с кем-то, уже зудело в мыслях. К счастью или сожалению, в доме были только они трое, и завязать разговор и все выпалить было некому. Поэтому Стайлз просто дергал ногой и считал секунды до времени, когда будет ровно «10:30» на часах. Неплохое время для позднего завтрака. Но почему-то Стайлз не смог заставить утром себя что-то съесть. Это начинало его беспокоить, если вчера он смог обойтись без еды весь день и не думать об этом, потому что, ну, разгрузочный день тоже неплохо. То сейчас… второй день без еды и воды это нормально? Или с ним снова начинает происходить что-то из разряда захвата злым духом? Было бы «прекрасно», в такое то время.

— Стайлз, — раздался голос Эрики, — ну, идем?

Стайлз быстро пробежал взглядом по друзьям, кивнул и поднялся с дивана, выходя на улицу. Сегодня они едут на его машине. Хотя, понимая, что Айзек всегда ездит на заднем, как и Эрика, Стайлз задумался, не соврать ли, что сзади прогнулись пружины с одной стороны — и Эрике или Айзеку лучше поехать впереди возле него?..

Но пока Стайлз думал, Айзек уже сел на заднее, а Эрика пролезла к нему.

— Ладно, — сказал вслух сын шерифа, а потом не удержался, потому что эта мысль стала раздуваться в его голове, и добавил, — надеюсь приятель Бойд не вскипит. А, ну, неважно, на самом деле. Кстати, может вы мне расскажите, что было на собрании стаи? Скотт просто засранец, я вчера целый день у него спрашивал про это, но он…

Джип поехал по загородной дороге к дому Эммы. Стайлз все болтал, а Айзек держал свою ладонь поверх ладони Эрики, молчаливо и скромно давая ту поддержку, которая была необходима сейчас волчице.

******

Прохладный ветер гнул и колыхал желтое море вокруг дома, когда джип Стайлз остановился возле одной из четырех припаркованных в ширинку машин. Дверь двухэтажного дома уже была открыта, и с улицы можно было заметить внутри проходящие по коридору из кухни в гостиную черные тени. В городе редко случались события, как это, и даже траурное собрание ощущалось возможностью сплотиться, собраться всем в одном месте и почувствовать себя менее одинокими в свете чужих софитов. Все ведь чувствуют себя менее одинокими на панихидах, да?..

Трое друзей вышли из джипа и вошли в дом. Стайлз шел сзади и видел ту невидимую ниточку, которая тянулась от Эрики к Айзеку. Эта нить буквально заставляла кучерявого оборотня следовать за девушкой, словно она его мама-утка.

Стайлз не замечал этого раньше, но сейчас, задумавшись, он понимает, что Айзек уже давно был словно привязан к Эрике. Он всегда шел за ней, если она просила, был рядом, в какой-то момент Айзек стал фантомной, неотделимой частью Эрики. Вот это да. Интересно, как Бойд отреагирует на такое, все-таки они с Эрикой почти встречаются. Пара никогда не называла себя парой, но все в стаи словно понимали это и без слов. Бойд и Эрика вместе пришли в новую семью, вместе в ней развивались и… может быть, поэтому все считают их парой, в чем заблуждаются?

Стайлз прошел дальше в дом. Было довольно много людей, не только из школы, но и взрослые. Кто-то из больницы и участка, кто-то, кто плохо знаком. Общество в доме разбилось, как и в мире, на группки. Пару дам в шляпках стояли возле окна, они были теми, кто говорил громче всех и явно скорбели меньше всех. На диване сидели мужчины из патруля. На кухне тусили подростки, хотя «тусили» громко сказано, просто пытались допить весь пунш и рассказывали друг другу новости, вспоминали погибших.

Проходя через гостиную и направляясь на кухню, Стайлз успел заметить, как Айзек поднялся по лестнице, видимо, за Эрикой. Вряд ли второй этаж тоже был открыт для гостей, но почему-то это совсем не волновало Стайлза, и он пошел дальше на кухню. Может быть стоит попробовать выбить клин клином — напитаться пуншем, чтобы исправить отсутствие аппетита после пьянки.

******

Эрика уже знала, куда идти. На втором этаже она зашла сразу в ту дверь, за которой была комната покойницы. Все в розовом стиле, на стенах видны стыки обоев, плакаты парней над кроватью, море подушек. Эрика посмотрела на Айзека, а потом ступила в комнату. Почти та самая комната, в которой они с Эммой лежали поперек кровати, свесив руки к полу, и разговаривали, разговаривали, разговаривали. Их бесконечный треп прекращался только тогда, когда младший брат Эммы врывался в ее комнату, либо когда мать Эммы высказывала недовольство в сторону гостьи дочери. Словно Эрика объедала их или таскала украшения…

Эрика садится на высокую и слишком мягкую кровать Эммы, а взгляд упирается в туалетный столик с зеркалом, по периметру которого приклеены на скотч разные фотографии и вырезки из журналов. Эрика замечает на одной из фотографий себя, в сером спортивном костюме, с грязными волосами, завязанными в хвост, повисшей на шее Эммы. Кажется, это был поход, за который обещали оценку по физкультуре. Противная физкультура. Так часто вызывала эпилептические припадки.

— Давно вы с Эммой были подругами? — Айзек сел рядом и матрац качнулся, как желе, а джинсы оборотня сморщились.

Эрика разрывалась между желанием включить цинизм и начать снова вести себя как сучка, либо быть собой и поговорить по душам. Она давно не делала последнего, уже и забыла, какого это. Боль, скорбь, злость и любовь смешивались и взрывались в груди Эрики.

Волчица упала на спину, ее локоны, как сырная пена, растекались по одеялу. Скрестив руки на животе, Эрика решила ответить честно, все равно нечего больше терять:

— Всю среднюю школу. В классе шестом я не смогла пропрыгать на скакалке и десяти раз, не запнувшись, расплакалась и убежала прятаться в женский туалет. Эмма пошла за мной, села в другую кабинку и разговаривала, пока я не успокоилась. Она тогда стала первой, кто захотел со мной дружить, а не надсмехаться надо мной.

В голове Эрики всплывали старые воспоминания по ходу ее рассказа.

Айзек спросил:

— И почему перестали общаться?

Эрика смотрела в трещинку на потолке, видя в ней свой безобразный изъян. Глаза снова намокли, но волчица закусила щеку изнутри, не давая себе разреветься. Не она жертва, и плакать не ей.

— Я не знаю, — голос надломился, а Эрика развернулась на бок. Слезы копились в ограниченных резервуарах, и сдерживать их было все сложнее. Сбитое дыхание тоже не помогало.

Тогда раздался скрип кровати, снова желейное качание, и тело Айзека обволокло ее. Руки Айзека обняли ее за талию и не давали упасть в одинокую пропасть.

— Раньше мы с ней обо всем разговаривали, — отчаянно продолжила Эрика, скомкивая одеяло в руке, — о месячных, школе, парнях, любимых актерах, самоубийстве…

— Она хотела умереть?

Эрика мотнула головой, как промерзший на морозе птенчик и ответила:

— Нет. Этого хотела я. Она не дала мне этого сделать, была рядом, пока меня не укусили, и я не забыла про нее. Она была такая добрая, легкомысленная, всегда говорила, чтобы я не плакала, убеждала, что все пройдет. Она была права, все правда прошло, но что стало с ней? Она так хотела жить, так ждала последнего выпускного, чтобы… точно. Она еще хотела на выпускной пригласить кого-то, от кого сохла с начальной школы. Я даже не знаю, кто был этот парень… Вдруг это Стайлз? Или ты?..

Барьер сломался, и Эрика, уже намочив чужую простынь солью, повернулась к Айзеку, делая момент еще более эмоциональнее.

— Айзек, у тебя когда-нибудь были друзья, которым ты дал отставку? У тебя когда-нибудь умирали бывшие лучшие друзья?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Айзек тихо ответил:

— Вы мои первые друзья. Но если бы вы умерли, мне было бы очень больно.

Эрика уткнулась мокрым носом в грудь волка, задев при этом пуговицу на его рубашке. Женские руки обхватили теплое тело, которому никто никогда не дарил свое тепло.

— Айзек…

******

После панихиды Стайлз вернулся домой полностью выжатым. Он словно столкнулся с настоящим дементором в том доме, не зря же развернутая плитка шоколада лежала на подоконнике на кухне, и кто-то уже отломил от нее кусочек из гостей. Стайлз был бы не против съесть чего-то сладкого… Чашка кофе или горячего шоколада звучит так хорошо. В воображении подростка уже вырисовывалась чашка, из которой идет пар, от которой исходит сладкий запах. О, и об нее можно погреть руки… С понедельника Стайлз все время мерзнет, и даже бесформенная мешковатая одежда, в которой он чувствует себя всегда защищенным, не спасает. В любимых толстовках у него все равно мерзнут руки, а кожа как у Белоснежки.

Машина отца стоит возле дома, поэтому, заходя, Стайлз сразу кричит:

— Пап, я дома!

Стайлз стаскивает кроссовки, а из кухни слышится ответ:

— Хорошо, я как раз разогрел обед!..

Стайлз влетает на кухню, подходит к отцу, что сидит за столом с вилкой в руке, обнимает его, а после стаскивает один кусочек помидора с тарелки отца прямо грязными руками. Шериф ничего не говорит на этот счет.

— Ты только со школы?

— Сегодня нет школы, — отвечает Стайлз, вертясь перед плитой. Он почти не улавливает того, что накладывает в тарелку и в каких количествах, он полностью увлечен — и рад тому, что отец дома. Хочется поговорить с ним обо всем подряд, что Стайлз и делает, пока стоит с тарелкой в руке, не замечая, что помидор, который он положил себе в рот, был абсолютно безвкусен, как кусок резины. Ничего, просто слишком быстро проглотил — думает подсознательно Стайлз и садится напротив папы.

— А когда ты вернулся? Когда уедешь? Есть какие-то новости? О, знаешь, что я сегодня видел… Кажется Айзек… хотя, наверно, про это лучше не говорить. Так, когда ты вернулся?

— Совсем недавно, — устало отвечает шериф только на последний вопрос, а потом заботливо спрашивает, — ты сегодня пил свои таблетки?

Стайлз глотает что-то, запевает водой — хотя на самом деле это содовая, и отвечает:

— Ну да, утром, часов в шесть, я тогда как раз проснулся и сразу выпил, чтобы не забыть. О, а еще я почти прошел все темы по химии на этот год, — хвастается подросток, оставляя вне сцены то, что вчерашний тест по математике он все же завалил. Придется упрашивать дать переписать после занятий. Почти нереальная задача.

— В шесть утра? Не рано для тебя?

— Не знаю, просто мне не хотелось особо спать.

Шериф хмурится, и Стайлз опускает взгляд в тарелку, замечая в ней крошки приправы. Странно. Должно быть остро. Отцу нельзя острое. Но, видимо, эта приправа не особенно острая, если не ощущается во рту.

— И почему тебе не хотелось спать? Ты же был дома ночью?

— А где мне еще быть, — раздраженно вздыхает подросток, эта пластинка уже заела, пора бы ее сменить. Становится еще и грустно от того, что отец дома, они вместе обедают, как нормальная семья, а вместо того, что похвалить за химию или спросить — как дела, сынок, его отец снова пытается его поймать на лжи, чтобы потом отчитать. Нет, эта пластинка определенно уже затрахала повторятся.

Стайлз встает из-за стола, стараясь сохранить прежнее лицо, и ставит тарелку в раковину.

— Надо начать делать доклад по биологии, его скоро сдавать. Если что, доклад я собираюсь писать в своей комнате, часов до пяти, а потом буду смотреть на своем компьютере какую-нибудь документалку… детскую.

— Стайлз… — тон отца разбивает подростку сердце.

Сдерживаясь с ответом, Стайлз поднимается по лестнице. Почти наверху у него колит в животе как тогда, когда он хотел съесть яблоко, только в раза три больнее. Стайлз даже издает звук, схватившись рукой за живот. Но сжимает челюсти, чтобы не привлекать внимание папы, и продолжает подниматься. В маленьком коридоре — по пути к своей спальне, что-то в организме Стайлза идет не так, и он бежит в комнату, чудом успев толкнуть по пути дверь, чтобы та захлопнулась, сгибается над туалетом, и та еда, что он только что съел — омлет с приправой и помидором, выходит наружу, в том виде, что поступила в желудок. Еда просто пережеванная, смешенная как в плохом блендере, но без желчи или противного запаха недр организма человека.

Становится крайне больно, и Стайлз опускается на колени, сжимаясь в шарик у стены. Боль в животе пульсирует и единственные мысли, что выживают в этой агонии — пусть это прекратится, успокойся, дыши.

Руки Стайлза, которыми он обхватывает колени, начинают мелко дрожать. Стайлз не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем его начинает отпускать. Боль уже не такая смертельная, но Стайлз продолжает сидеть неподвижно, боясь, что если он шевельнется, резь в желудке вернется.

Стайлз сидит на кафеле и спустя десяток минут, если не больше, позволяет себе поднять медленно голову и уставится в белую стену. В ушах стоит помеха, шум или давление, в котором не хочется даже начинать думать. Не сразу, но Стайлз начинает развивать мысль — что это точно уже не нормально. Его не тошнило, его вырвало только сейчас, когда он поел, и даже не алкоголем, который, быть может, что-то не смог в нем перевариться и мстит. Так почему?..

В комнате звонит его телефон. Кажется, он выпал, когда Стайлз вбегал в свою комнату. На свой риск, Стайлз поднимается с пола, сдергивает, и выходит из ванной. Он поднимает телефон, который, к счастью, не поцарапался, и отвечает на звонок Лидии, которая не звонила ему целую вечность:

— Лидс?

— Ты цел? — сразу кидается она словами, как перчаткой, в лицо.

Стайлз не может не замяться после фиаско в туалете.

— Вроде, да. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Знаешь, обычно друзья начинают разговор с приветствия, потом уже спрашивают, как дела, да и это они делают не таким образом, тебе ли не знать.

Рыжеволосая красавица вздыхает:

— Я чувствую ваши убийства даже на этом расстоянии. В субботу было два новых убийства, и я почему-то испугалась, что ты мог… Неважно, просто я слишком устала и перебрала с вином, мысли не те в голову полезли.

Стайлз сел на кровать. Лидия в это время расслабилась на диване.

— Джексон дает тебе пить одной?

— Он… у него там возникли важные дела, в общем, мы здесь вдвоем.

— Вдвоем?

Лидия крутанула бокалом.

— Я и «Изабелла», красное полусухое. Она неплоха. Мы развлекаемся с ней иногда… хотя не важно. Знаешь, ты точно в порядке? Просто скажи, что все прекрасно, чтобы я успокоилась и перестала видеть в том втором тебя.

Стайлз нахмурился:

— В каком втором?..

— Убийства в субботу, Стайлз. Одно утром, а одно поздно вечером. Я же тебе в самом начале еще сказала, что чувствую ваши убийства, ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, прости, я просто забыл выпить свои таблетки, — Стайлз поближе прижал телефон, — ты говоришь — два убийства? Но в субботу и до сих пор нашли только одно тело.

— Вы до сих пор не нашли вторую жертву? — Лидия поставила бокал и положила руку себе на шею, массируя пальцами позвонки.

— Нет, второй жертвы нет. Никто не пропадал больше, — беспокойство начинало расти. Интересно, отец уже снова уехал, или еще не поздно спуститься и спросить — есть ли пропажи после Эммы?

— Невозможно, — уверенно парировала Лидия, — когда случилось второе убийство, я заваривала себе кофе на кухне, впала в транс, закричала, и от крика разбилась ваза. Ты представляешь, сколько стоит эта ваза? Лучше не представляй.

— Может у тебя случился баг, ну или ты предчувствовала чье-то другое убийство? В Лондоне должно быть каждый день кто-то умирает. У вас никого из соседей ногами вперед не выносили недавно?..

— Очень смешно. Нет. У меня ни разу не сбивался радар с тех пор как я стала банши.

— Все случается впервые, — Стайлз лег на спину, положив руку на живот, который казалось, может в любую секунду снова заболеть.

— Это странно, — после паузы подытожила Лидия. — Я почувствовала чью-то смерть тогда. В субботу в Бейкон Хиллс точно умерло двое людей, и если вскоре окажется, что вы просто не обратили на это сразу внимания, я заставлю тебя просить у меня прощение в письменном виде.

— Отправлю тебе письмо совой, как в «Гарри Поттере». Сойдет?

Губы Стайлза растянулись в улыбке. Было приятно снова услышать голос Лидии, насладиться ее шутками и милыми злостными комментариями, в которых скрывался подтекст ненависти и любви к различным вещам. Лидия, кажется, тоже скучала по его голосу, потому что не спешила прощаться. Стайлз проговорил с Лидией все время, которое обещал отцу писать доклад по биологии. Но это был необходимый разговор. Что-то ностальгическое, теплое и родное. Как глоток свежего воздуха тому, кто живет в водовороте событий БХ и пытается не свихнуться.


	7. Вибрации и струны. Вт, Ср.

Вторник.

Это было после обеда. Дерек вышел из ветеринарной клиники, дверь только успела закрыться за ним, как режущая боль внезапно заставила альфу остановиться и чуть ли не согнуться пополам. Сильная боль возникла так внезапно, что Дерек не успел даже задуматься о причинах ее появления или подумать о том, как странно, что у него что-то может заболеть само по себе. Необъяснимый приступ продолжался несколько минут, но по ощущениям шел словно дольше.

Когда его внутренности из узла развязало обратно, и он смог нормально вдохнуть и дойти до своей машины, сев в нее, Дерек задумался о только что случившемся. Он прижался спиной и затылком к автомобильному креслу и, смотря на вывеску ветклиники впереди, попытался нырнуть в свои ощущения. Ничего не может произойти просто так. У него никогда в жизни не было болей из-за отравления, простуд и всего того, что часто бывает у обычных людей. Его быстрый метаболизм и хороший иммунитет убивал мгновенно все вирусы и болячки, предназначенные для людей.

С того момента, как Луиза подарила ему свой заговоренный подарок в прошедшее воскресенье, Дерек стал ощущать что-то тонкое, еле осязаемое, что шло извне. Он старался не обращать на это внимания ранее, сбрасывая все лишние чувства и странные ощущения со счетов, но сейчас опять закрывать глаза на определенные изменения в своем теле — уже глупость, свойственная подросткам, но не взрослым.

Рассуждая в своей машине, Дерек вспоминал слова Луизы в тот день, но все что вспоминалось было про то, как Луиза рассказала, как видела Стайлза в своем сне, как она намазала его руку соком агавы, как подарила сушеный перец. Это все не то. Это все обычное.

Потом Дерек вытащил подаренную ему колбочку с перцем и, вертя ее в руках, все-таки вспомнил самое важное: это заговоренная вещь.

— Я заговорила перец на прощение и на принятие. Это не черная магия, я не делала ничего против твоей воли, просто подтолкнула тебя к тому, что ты сам пытаешься сделать, но не получается.

То, что он пытается сделать сам.

Дерек крутил в руках колбу, в которую была запечатана некая магия и три вершины трискелиона, что вытатуирован у него на спине, и начинал осознавать истинное предназначение подарка друидки. Это не просто какая-то безделушка, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше. Это благословение Луизы для него, разрешение дать себе волю связать себя со своей истинной парой, которой был Стайлз. Неужели те тонкие чувства из вне, что он начал ощущать — это чувства Стайлза, передаваемые ему через их общий канал? Это так пугает. Дерек не думает, что готов. Он не знает, нужно ли это самому Стайлзу. Они даже не понятно на каком уровне отношений сейчас. Друзья? Это вряд ли. И точно не любовники.

Зачем молодому парню, что только-только перешел за порог совершеннолетия связывать себя кем-то нерушимой связью? Дерек не думает, что Стайлз будет рад тому, что уже начало происходить, поэтому немного паникует. Он знал от Талии, своей мамы, что такое пары и связь, как это работает, но он никогда не слышал от своей мамы, чтобы та говорила про разрыв связи, про неправильный выбор пары. Можно ли вообще как-то остановить это? Дерек не хочет никого привязывать к себе. Он боится, что черная полоса жизни все еще не закончилась, и, что если он позволит решить за Стайлза и укрепит их связь, невезучесть Дерека снова все разрушит, и Стайлз просто умрет. Так случалось каждый раз. Всегда, когда Дерек начинал отношения или чувствовал, как сильно любит кого-то и не хочет терять, этот человек или уходил, или умирал. Черная фортуна издевалась над ним.

Но эта боль… Значит, она была болью Стайлза?

Дерек знает, что сегодня в школе нет занятий, и что все школьники сегодня свободны. Сегодня траур для всех. Для всех, но не для убийцы. Дерек и ранее был обеспокоен тем, что сегодня может что-то произойти, но сейчас он обеспокоен еще больше. Он не следит за Стайлзом постоянно, и не говорил, чтобы кто-то из бет за ним следил, потому что не видел в этом настоящей необходимости. Стайлз всегда в порядке. С ним никогда не случается ничего серьезного. И поэтому Дерек забыл, что Стайлз не оборотень, и даже если он сам считает себя бессмертным, это чертовски не так. И того, что Стайлза не держат в курсе расследования — мало.

Альфа заводит машину и едет к дому Стилински. Он не верит, что со Стайлзом что-то случилось, но не убедиться не может, потому что ничего не случается просто так. Боль не появляется из пустоты, как и все другое. Но стоит забыть про это и то, что мы боимся потерять — может запросто развеяться и стать частью пустоты.

******

Дерек не доезжает до самых дверей дома, останавливаясь чуть дальше. Он не чувствует, выходя на улицу, запаха крови или смерти, и выдыхает, но все равно напряженно идет к дому. Он должен убедиться. Просто ради своего успокоения.

Хейл видит машину Стайлза и его отца, поэтому передумывает стучать в дверь и идет дальше, почти бесшумно взбираясь на крышу дома. Взбираться на крышу, чтобы потом залезть в окно Стайлза у Дерека получается виртуозно легко, потому что он делает это уже не в первый десяток раз.

Окно Стайлза как всегда немного приоткрыто, а занавеска приглашающе отодвинута в сторону. Дерек чувствует тот аромат корицы и горьковатого меда, который связывает его руки, и понимает, что Стайлз в своей комнате. Подросток говорит и, особо не вслушиваясь, Дерек понимает, что по телефону. Пару раз проскальзывает «Лидия». Дерек стоит за стенкой перед окном и не решается прервать дружескую беседу. Очевидно, что ничего не произошло. Стайлз даже смеется, и это действует на беспокойство Дерека седативно. Он понимает, что ведет себя как сталкер, подслушивая чужой разговор, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Та нить, которая, наконец, пустила свое начало, тянется через стену из сердца волка к подростку, что лежит на своей кровати. Дерек буквально чувствует, как эта струна прорастает, и он не может не признаться себе, что это приятное чувство. Он связан. Он не одинок. Его замерзшее сердце расцветает от этого, словно Дереку снова шестнадцать, а не двадцать шесть. Он чувствует себя влюбленным подростком, готовым вечность сидеть перед окнами любимой. Любимого. Это немного странно. Но… все же, может это заговоренная трава, а может обычное самовнушение, Дерек начинает понимать свою природу. Он не волк-одиночка, и никогда им не был. И то, что происходит между ним и Стайлзом сейчас, возможно, просто лишь новое начало истории.

Дерек вдыхает родной аромат на прощание и спрыгивает с крыши. Стайлз в порядке, а шериф дома, так что играть роль телохранителя не имеет смысла. Лучше вернуться за работу. Та небольшая информация, которую нашел и перевел из книги Луизы Алан, должна пригодиться им в их расследовании. И чем быстрее они приступят к поискам с новой информацией, тем лучше. Затягивать с поимкой вампира — дать ему волю убить еще кого-то.

Нет, убито уже слишком много невинных. Размениваться на еще одного непозволительно.

******

Закончив говорить с Лидией, которая, как и он, осталась на целый день одна, Стайлз замечает, что уже заметно стемнело. Еще не совсем ночь, но время близиться к шести вечера, и Солнце уже заходит за горизонт. Доклад по биологии, как и прочие уроки, все также лежит в планах на будущее, и Стайлз поднимается на ноги, чтобы подойти к столу и включить компьютер. Он сам, конечно, не глупый, но без интернета доклад на странную тему сам точно не напишет. Он мог бы написать сам доклад на любую тему, связанную с мифологией или мистикой, но учитель вряд ли это оценит. Стайлз знает это на горьком опыте с докладом по экономике, где он писал про мужское обрезание. Только сейчас он в полной мере понимает, как это было глупо. Тогда ему казалось, что его выбор неподходящей темы — это креатив, и что креатив должен цениться в школе. Но… о чем он думал? Возможно, он тогда еще принимал другую дозу «Аддерола» и поэтому был таким слегка неадекватным.

Вспоминая о таблетках, Стайлз берет их со своего стола. Он точно пил две сегодня утром, точно пил две вчера. Но почему-то ему кажется, словно он их вытащил, может даже собирался проглотить, но забыл сделать это. Такое уже случалось. Но он помнит, как проглатывал таблетки, запивая их глотком воды. Он запомнил это точно, потому что даже от воды ему тогда стало немного плохо.

Его неожиданное несварение пугает его. Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы после похмелья у кого-то желудок переставал нормально работать. Это, конечно, интересно своей необычностью, но уже перестает быть пустяковым. Если он будет питаться только энергией солнца, то даже за неделю скинет вес, который так тщательно пытается набрать. Он и так уже тощий, а на его теле не так много мышц. Куда становиться еще меньше?..

Стайлз чувствует путаницу в голове. Он уверен, что пил таблетки. Он, блин, знает, что пил их. Но он совсем не чувствует эффекта от них. Может быть, они не действуют на голодный желудок? Или дозировка устарела и теперь ему нужно пить еще больше «Аддерола»? Может у него появилось привыкание? Хотя он никогда не слышал, чтобы от этих таблеток исчезал эффект из-за привыкания или прочего другого.

Опасаясь, что без нужного эффекта от таблеток он не сможет написать хороший доклад, Стайлз вытаскивает еще две таблетки и кладет их в рот. Он проглатывает таблетки без воды, боясь, что если попьет, боль в животе может вернуться. Умирать на полу от рези в кишках как-то не хочется больше. Сегодня он еще побудет анорексичным мальчиком, а завтра точно начнет есть, даже если его желудок будет иметь что-то против.

Серьезно, Стайлз не собирается становиться праноедом из-за какой-то ночи активной выпивки. Может его тело и здоровье не самые лучшие ребята, но не настолько же. В крайнем случае, решает Стайлз, можно разок сходить в больницу и попросить маму Скотта что-нибудь прописать.

Решив, что таблетки вскоре начнут действовать, Стайлз садится за домашнее задание. Он возиться с ним долго, часто отвлекается и пишет одну и ту же строчку в докладе по два раза, замечая это при очередном перечитывание. Таблетки точно перестали действовать как раньше. Стайлз чувствует, как его нога начинает дергаться все быстрее и сильнее, руки дрожат, а внимание расплываться по комнате. Он не может закончить ебаный доклад уже несколько часов.

И в тот момент, когда Стайлз готов взорваться от раздражения на собственное дефектное тело, в его комнату стучится отец и заходит со словами:

— Я на смену. Будь дома, никуда не ходи больше сегодня. Не открывай дверь незнакомым.

Стайлз не сдержал своего порыва и борзо ответил, повернувшись к отцу в кресле:

— Пап, как думаешь, сколько мне лет? Шесть или восемь? Боже, я ведь не ребенок, может, хватит обращаться со мной как с недоразвитым.

Губы Шерифа сомкнулись от тона сына. Взгляд отца Стайлза упал вниз, словно нырнув в какие-то воспоминания, а потом вынырнув обратно. Отец посмотрел на Стайлза и вполне спокойно ответил:

— Я просто волнуюсь, сынок. Детей убивают, это опасно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты этого касался. Лучше отсидись дома.

Стайлз понизил голос:

— Скотту и другим ты не говоришь, что им лучше бы отсидеться дома.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул и сурово ответил:

— Потому что Скотт и другие могут за себя постоять, а ты нет!

Маленькая струнка порвалась внутри Стайлза и он отвернулся, потому что боялся, что отец увидит его изменившиеся лицо, его поражение. Да, у него, правда, нет клыков или когтей. Он не бегает быстрее автомобиля. Он не видит в темноте. Но он здоровый, дееспособный подросток, который много чего умеет и без суперсилы. Стайлз всегда считал, что отец знает, что его сын не беспомощный. Но… оказывается, нет. Все наоборот. Его папа тоже считает его слабым. Ауч.

Шериф увидел, что его резкий тон и необдуманные слова задели сына и поспешил исправить ситуацию:

— Стайлз… я не имею в виду, что ты какой-то слабый. Просто есть вещи, в которые лучше не лезть, потому что они не для нас. Я люблю тебя и не хочу потерять, ты же знаешь это.

Стайлз мрачно ответил:

— Конечно.

Подросток знал, что отец его любит. Он тоже его любил. Но сейчас, из всего, что сказал отец, в голове засело лишь «ты не можешь за себя постоять». И сколько бы раз отец сейчас не сказал, что любит его, колючие слова все равно остались бы надолго на первом месте, потому что задели самомнение, стали ударом стрелы в сердце ребенка. Родители не должны видеть в детях недостатки, верно? Может и не верно, но Стайлзу было плевать. Сейчас он словно услышал: я тебя люблю, но ты же сам знаешь, что слабый. Все, что идет перед «но» не считается.

Шериф чувствует себя плохо после этой короткой беседы и виноватым из-за того, что неправильно выразился, но он не знает, как все исправить, потому что никогда не умел владеть словом также умело как жена, да и времени уже нет, поэтому он говорит:

— Ладно, я вернусь утром, будь дома, ребенок.

Шериф уходит, а Стайлз остается один в своей комнате, один в доме. И он не может даже заесть свою грусть. Ему остается сидеть и пытаться написать доклад в том не лучшем состоянии, в котором он находится. Плюнуть бы на все это. Но, хотя бы ради доказательства себе, что он что-то может, Стайлз пишет доклад с потом и кровью. Он обязан дописать это и получить отлично.

******

Стайлз пишет доклад почти до утра. Он не дописывает его до конца, потому что отключается около четырех тридцати утра, засыпая в кресле, уткнувшись лицом в стол. Он довольно устал и погрузился в достаточно крепкий сон для того, чтобы не услышать, как окно в его спальне открылось. Кто-то поднял его и тихо запрыгнул внутрь комнаты. Обычно Стайлз просыпается, если на него смотрят, но в этот раз он был слишком уставшим для такой чуткости.

Дерек слышал тихое сопение. Он подошел к столу, на экране ноутбука был открыт «word», где на белом компьютерном листе было несколько страниц текста. Бегло пробежавшись по последнему абзацу, альфа понял, что это что-то школьное, исследование или доклад. Но последнее предложение доклада прерывалось на запятой, оно было логически незаконченным. Должно быть Стайлз не успел дописать.

Боясь, что если будет брать Стайлза на руки, он проснется и все запалит, начав снова истерить, Дерек берет с кровати плед и накрывает им спину и плечи Стайлза. Потом Дерек вытаскивает ноутбук из сети, убедившись, что тот полностью заряжен, и вместе с ним идет к чужой кровати, устраивавшись в ней так, чтобы было удобно печатать по клавиатуре.

Дерек отлистывает к началу доклада и начинает его читать, пытаясь в полной мере вникнуть в тему. Он находит кучу открытых вкладок в браузере по этой же теме и, сопоставив то, что уже было написано, и что еще не упоминалось, начинает дописывать доклад по биологии. В тихой темной комнате до шести двадцати утра раздается тихое посапывание Стайлза и такое же тихое клацанье клавиш его ноутбука. В шесть тридцать машина шерифа останавливает у дома, и Джон идет будить Стайлза в школу, открывая дверь в его комнату и находя сына спящим перед закрытым ноутбуком. Картина уснувшего за работой сына вызывает в шерифе как родительское умиление, так и вину. Все-таки ему нужно быть со Стайлзом осторожнее в выражениях. Некоторые слова Стайлз понимает как вызов. И не всегда это хорошо.

Среда.

— Стайлз, просыпайся, — чуть трясся его за плечо, говорит Шериф. Он все еще в своей светло-коричневой форме, а на его груди блестит значок, который в детстве Стайлз любил натирать на удачу отцу.

Солнце уже поднялось, хотя и не до зенита, и светило в окно, создавая тень там, где спал Стайлз за столом и оранжевый пересвет там, где была кровать. Просыпаясь, Стайлз приоткрывает глаза. Он ужасно не выспался и совсем не готов куда-то бежать. Его глаза как две маленькие пустыни, а мозг совсем не соображает. Стайлз тянет руку по столу к глазам, задевая край своего ноутбука и тут же вспоминая. Доклад!

Стайлз открывает глаза, все еще немного щурясь.

— Который час?! — спрашивает он, судорожно открывая ноутбук. Подросток не обращает внимания, что не закрывал гаджет, просто потому, что не помнит этого. Он заснул внезапно, словно предчувствуя, что уже скоро встанет солнце.

— Полседьмого, — говорит Джон, смотря на сына, — еще есть время, так что я могу сделать завтрак. Правда, не обещаю, что выйдет вкусно, — усмехается отец, пытаясь сгладить те неровные углы, что создал вчера перед своим уходом на работу. Но Стайлз больше увлечен проверкой доклада и отмахивается:

— Не надо. Кстати, спасибо, что разбудил пораньше, может быть, я еще успею дописать…

Документ с докладом открывается и Стайлз видит, что в нем законченные десять страниц текста. Это удивляет, потому что последние страницы Стайлз вообще не помнил, как писал, и читая их, он все равно не может вспомнить. Наверно, он писал их в уже совсем полукоматозном состоянии.

— Что такое? — Джон наклоняется, косо заглядывая в экран, но ничего, что шокировало сына, не видит.

Стайлз качает головой и трет глаза.

— Просто я думал, что не дописал, но дописал. Знаешь, все же я не против завтрака. Пожаришь лазанью? Только на оливковом масле, а не подсолнечном, оно не такое вредное.

Джон улыбается и взъерошивает отросшие волосы сына на его макушке.

— Как скажешь, сынок. Только не забудь сначала почистить зубы.

******

На завтрак Стайлз спускается уже с рюкзаком. Он щурится от солнечного света, который режет глаза, и отворачиваясь от окна, садится к нему спиной за стол. На кухне немного влажно и дымно, а запах подгоревшего масла ощущался еще с второго этажа. Но Стайлз все равно не отказывается от еды, потому что он не может не есть три дня подряд, а еще отец бы мог обидеться. Да, они оба знают, что готовит он ниже среднего, но зачем лишний раз об этом напоминать?

Джон ставит перед сыном тарелку с едой, и Стайлз, как сонная взъерошенная сова, смотрит на нее, пока Джон его не подталкивает:

— Давай, а то опоздаешь в школу.

Стайлз кивает и берет вилку. Он отправляет кусочек еды в рот, и пугается того, насколько это неприятно. Он никогда не ел жаренных насекомых и не пробовал спаленную резину на вкус, но сейчас, чувствуя каким-то образом через рот этот дымный запах, при этом совсем не ощущая вкуса самой еды, ему кажется, что он ест что-то не то. Отец поставил перед ним стакан сока и отвернулся к раковине. Стайлз воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы выплюнуть еду из рта в стакан. Он успел сделать это до того, как Джон повернулся к нему.

Стайлз боялся отказываться тогда, когда уже начал есть. Его отец может неправильно все понять. Да, может он пережарил яйца на сковороде, но не столько же, чтобы еда не имела вкуса и настолько ужасно пахла. Стайлз понимает, что, скорее всего, проблема в нем, и продолжает «есть», подцепляя еду вилкой и отправляя ее себе в рот, но после этого выплевывая ее в стакан, когда делает вид, что просто запивает. В апельсиновом — Стайлз понимает по цвету — соке плавает все больше лазаньи.

Джон заканчивает отмывать сковородку и садиться напротив него. Стайлз ставит стакан на стол и накрывает его сверху ладонью. Он поднимается из-за стола и второй свободной рукой берет пустую тарелку и идет к раковине рядом.

— Я помою, — начинает шериф.

— Нет! Нет, зачем, я сам могу, правда, одну тарелку и стакан не долго сполоснуть водой. А ты, наверное, устал со смены. Иди отдохни, поспи. Правда, пап, иди, отдыхай. Спасибо за завтрак, дальше я сам…

Когда Шериф ушел с кухни, Стайлз вылил содержимое стакана в раковину, быстро все сполоснул водой и, убедившись, что вся еда смылась в трубы и не застряла, подхватил рюкзак и вышел из дома. На улице солнечный утренний свет резал глаза еще больше, и Стайлз даже пожалел, что не взял какие-нибудь солнцезащитные очки.

******

Больница БХ.

Шерон сидел в своем приемном кабинете. От него только что вышла женщина с кистой, снимки которой он держал в руках и рассматривал минут десять вместо пяти секунд, потому что больная оказалась той еще сплетницей. Она сказала, что часто ходит в больницу из-за своего плохого здоровья (на самом деле ипохондрии), и что уже знает всех врачей и все слухи, которые про них говорят. Шерону стало интересно, что про него сплетничают в больнице и в городе, поэтому он слушал пациентку, пока той больше не нашлось, что ему сказать.

Стоит отметить, что кардинально нового Шерон ничего не узнал. Он лишь убедился, что все верят ему и его образу, и считают либо хорошим мальчиком, либо пафосным доктором из большого города, который ставит себя выше другого персонала. Второе мнение, возможно, появилось из-за нелюбви Шерона к лишним контактам. Он признает, что лучше, когда тебя любят все, но в тоже время понимает, что заставить любить себя кардинально всех — это выше сил любого. Да и он не за фанатами сюда приехал, так что плевать.

Когда пациентка ушла, закрыв за собой дверь, Шерон отложил ее снимки в стол и достал антисептик из ящика. Он не терпел микробы и грязь, которую оставляли после себя все эти люди. Пускай стулья и воздух, но собственные руки и тело он всегда должен был держать в чистоте. Он не выносил чужой запах на своей коже, поэтому в кармане пальто, в ящике и в бардачке у него всегда был антисептик, который вонял спиртом.

Что-то в резких запахах было, потому что Шерону они нравились. Что медный дурманящий запах крови, что разящий запах спирта. Оба они были яркими и красочными, живыми и игристыми как вино.

Втирая гель в свою кожу рук, Шерон склонил голову немного набок и погрузился в легкий транс. Вдыхая запах антисептика, он вспоминал, как протирал салон своей теслы после того мальчика. Он не знал имени ребенка, и не узнал его до сих пор, потому что его видимо еще не нашла полиция, нужно было оставить тело ближе к дороге… Но Шерон помнит ту ночь все еще ярко и свежо. Эти неотложенные подальше воспоминания играются с ним, и ему становится смешно от того, как какой-то подросток смог влезть так глубоко в его голову. Это всего лишь человек, кусок плоти с костями. Но такой влекущий. Если бы Шерон умел отмотать время назад, он точно бы снова выпил того медового ребенка.

Гель впитывается в его руки, и Шерон отпускает их на стол. Слабая улыбка и туманный черный взгляд с красным обрамлением еще долго не сходят с его лица. Это впервые, когда кто-то из еды запал ему в голову на столь продолжительное время. Обычно, игристость от вкуса крови и восхищение от убийства проходили уже через пару часов. А сейчас… сейчас этот медовый мальчик не исчезал из его головы уже третий день, напротив, все больше и больше въедаясь в мозги.

Как бы это не привело к нехорошим последствиям.


	8. Bloody Mary, фарш из кроликов. Вт, Ср.

Вторник.

Успев вздремнуть за этот месяц впервые в собственной кровати дома, а не на диване в участке или на заднем сидении патрульной машины, Джон Стилински чувствовал себя немного лучше. Последнее время он только и делает, что пытается кого-то догнать, и этот бег — для его не юношеского возраста дается ему, мягко говоря, нелегко. В БХ не в первый раз убивают кого-то, и это не первое расследование и охота на убийцу в его жизни. Но, пожалуй, это первый раз, когда дело разрослось до такого масштаба, а у них все еще недостаточно зацепок, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять. Если в скором времени ничего не изменится, то в их город точно приедут федералы. И тогда шериф, не способный поймать одного человека, точно уйдет в отставку.

Нет, пенсия, конечно, приятна в будущей перспективе, но не сейчас. Еще слишком рано. Стайлз даже не закончил школу и не поступил в колледж. На какие деньги сын будет продолжать учебу в высшем заведении, если у его отца не будет работы, а будет лишь пенсия, которой едва хватает на содержание дома и выплаты уже имеющихся долгов? За прошлый год, когда его ребенок почти не умер из-за того, что в его тело вселился злой дух, накопилось много до сих пор не закрытых долгов. За больницу, за ущерб школе, за лечение Стайлза в госпитале. Нести на себе одном, без жены, всю заботу за ребенком — сложно, но Джон старается не жаловаться. Они справятся.

Если с его ребенком ничего не случится, то все остальное не имеет значения. Материальные проблемы такой пустяк по сравнению с ценой жизни.

Именно из-за того, что Джон понимал в полной мере то, что происходит — это настоящая опасность, и он мог заглядывать на перед и видеть возможные плохие сценарии, а его восемнадцатилетний сын нет, их отношения со Стайлзом стали напряженными. Между ними висело холодное недопонимания желаний и мотивов друг друга и никто из них не видел в этом недопонимании первоисточника проблемы. Они оба хотели помочь друг другу, но слишком разными способами.

Шериф пытался. Он искренне пытался найти слова, которые Стайлз бы понял.

Но Стайлз всегда бежал слишком быстро и не замечал многих важных вещей, он просто пробегал их. Вот так, снова и снова, не учась на своих ошибках из-за СДВГ, сын шерифа двигался навстречу опасности, потому что считал, что это верный путь. Джон знал, что Стайлз всего лишь хочет помочь и, может, удовлетворить свои собственные потребности, помогая ловить серийного убийцу. Но будет ли иметь значение, что хотел Стайлз, если утром его найдут в лесу мертвым, как Эмму субботним утром?..

Закончив разговор с сыном на не самой приятной ноте, Джон вынужден спуститься вниз, выйти из дома, сесть в машину с выключенными мигалками и уехать в участок.

Приезжая в участок, где всего три человека кроме него, потому что остальные парни либо сегодня на ночном патруле, либо отдыхают (что заслужили), Джон Стилински идет в свой кабинет. При входе в кабинет его встречают фотографии трупов подростков, сделанные на местах, где те были найдены. Эти фото развешаны на кнопки по пробковой доске на стене, а от одного к другому тянется красная нить мулине. Джон взял этот клубок у Стайлза без его разрешения.

Пять жертв. Пять найденных тел. О пропаже еще детей никто не заявлял, поэтому они считают только пятерых. Но Джон боится, что с наступлением нового дня цифра может измениться на «6» и ему придется вешать на доску еще одного школьника.

Джон гуляет взглядом по красной нитке от одной фотографии к другой. Он знает закономерность — по одному убийству в несколько дней, максимум в неделю, и оставленный труп где-нибудь обязательно в лесу, а не около чьего-то дома. Обескровливание, но без порезов. Патологоанатом установил переливание крови из артерий на шее, потому что кожа на шеях жертв имеет две маленькие отметины. Они необычны и не совсем подходят для следов от прокола иглой, но других объяснений следам у врачей не нашлось, поэтому в дело они записали так, как смогли логике.

— Эван, старшеклассник, был в команде по лакроссу, первая его жертва, — начинает говорить вслух Джон в своем небольшом кабинете, где недостает пару лампочек для нормального освещения.

— …найден при въезде в город. Вечером ушел к другу и не вернулся. Мама сообщила о пропаже ночью, а друзья говорят… — Джон взял со стола дело, — что Эван поругался с ними и около восьми вечера пошел домой один. Дом его друга недалеко от дома Эвана, идти всего ничего. Но все же Эван так и не дошел. Где же Греймен мог его перехватить?

Они сто раз проверяли все камеры наблюдения, которые магазины вывешивают на улицу, камеры на парковках, смотрели записи с нескольких видеорегистраторов, но не нашли ни одной улики. Все моменты нападения были совершены в чертах города, это точно, но ни один из этих моментов не попал на камеру, словно преступник имеет нюх на видеонаблюдение. Это просто какая-то чертовщина. Это даже больше, потому что Джон обратился за помощью к Дереку, и даже оборотни ничего не нашли.

Они словно пытаются поймать призрака.

Эван, потом Стюарт, мальчик, которого Джон знал лично, еще два подростка шестнадцати и семнадцати лет, а потом Эмма. Все эти ребята умерли, а могли бы жить, закончить школу, найти свою любовь и когда-нибудь стать родителями.

Джон не был на сегодняшней панихиде, хоть и не работал днем, но он знает, что Стайлз туда ходил. И это очень грустно. Никто из детей не должен быть окружен смертью. И шериф не думает, что Стайлз умеет справляться со смертью безболезненно, он достаточно плохо пережил смерть Клаудии. И что будет, если смерти в городе продолжатся? Это уже не самый лучший год, но это также последний год в школе, и Стайлз уедет, когда сдаст экзамены, куда-нибудь в другой город. Что останется в воспоминаниях его сына?..

Шериф садится за свой стол и открывает базу данных, где есть все жители города, как живущие здесь с рождения, так приехавшие совсем недавно. Отсеивая всех детей и несовершеннолетних, потому что кто-то из них вряд ли бы пошел на такое, да и не справился бы с убийством своего сверстника чисто физически, Джон оставляет взрослых женщин и мужчин. Список получается внушительным, и Джон расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, устраиваясь поудобнее в старом кресле, и начинает отсеивать всех, кто по его профессиональному мнению не подходит под минимальные критерии.

Отобрать людей, которые действительно могут быть их лисом в курятнике — это важно. Его фокус может дрогнуть и пропустить кого-то неприметно, кто, по закону подлости, в итоге и окажется Грейменом. Поэтому Шериф анализирует над каждым человеком в списке всю ночь, и только когда на круглых часах на стене стрелки приближаются к шести утра, шериф заканчивает свою выборку.

Он даже ни разу не встал с кресла, настолько увлекся. Его глаза красные и сухие, и он трет их, пока принтер на столе гудит и печатает список. Когда три листа горячими выходят из печати, Джон берет их, выключает компьютер, встает и разминает свою затекшую шею. Его позвонки хрустят, а к ногам болезненно приливает кровь, но он все же не задерживается и выходит из кабинета в общий зал, где стоит несколько столов, проходит их и останавливается возле последнего, возле стола Пэрриша.

На столе Пэрриша бардак из бумаг, а сам он лежит щекой на распечатке одной из фотографий последнего места преступления, где нашли Эмму. Красная гелевая ручка лежит рядом.

Джон сначала тихо вдыхает, собирая себя в дееспособную кучу, и потом не сильно похлопывает своей сильной рукой по плечу помощника. Перриш просыпается сразу, его сон достаточно чуткий. Выпрямившись, мужчина сначала пугается, а потом видит босса и его лицо обретает нейтральное выражение.

— Шериф? Еще одно убийство?

Джон качает головой и кладет ему на стол распечатанный список из трех листов, которые скреплены скрепкой.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты проверил, где были все эти люди с пятницы на субботу. И, если чье-то алиби не подтвердится, немедленно доложи мне. Можешь даже звонить мне на сотовый, если я не буду в участке.

Пэрриш просматривает список и его светлые густые брови сдвигаются на переносице.

— Почему именно эти?

— По тем сценариям убийств, что у нас есть, только эти люди физически и, может быть, психологически подходят. Убийства происходили не только ночью, и преступник делал все сам, причем умело, для чего нужен хороший интеллект. Из всех, кто сейчас живет в Бейкон Хиллс, я думаю, только эти люди действительно могли бы убить. Но я не могу сократить список до хотя бы десятка, потому что мы еще никого не допрашивали. Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся этим сегодня. Если успеешь до вечера, то будешь свободен до завтрашней ночи.

— Конечно, я всех проверю. Можете на меня положиться, Шериф.

******

Среда.

Джордан дошел до имени «Шерон Тейт» только к трем часам дня. До этого он объездил почти весь город, выискивая людей из списка на их работе, устраивая им допрос на счет того, где они были в пятницу вечером и в субботу утром, потом сканируя их своих зорким глазом-детектором и отпуская. Все, кого уже проверил Пэрриш, были слишком слабы для убийства. Он знает, как выглядят люди после того как убивают. Он служил и прошёл одну войну, на которой взорвался его товарищ, и Пэрриш знает как меняется взгляд, когда человек убивает другого. И неважно, по какой причине ты убил, смотря в глаза убийцы — все равно видно в его зрачках всю правду. По крайней мере, Пэрриш думал, что видел правду.

Из списка он узнает, что Шерон Тейт приехал в город недавно, и что он работает в главной городской больнице хирургом.

Пэрриш приезжает в больницу и заходит, останавливаясь у стойки регистрации, за которой сидит девушка в голубом медицинском халате. Помощник шерифа не знает леди, поэтому вежливо спрашивает:

— Шерон Тейт, главный хирург, на месте? В каком кабинете я могу его найти?

Девушка смотрит на его значок и у нее начинают дрожать руки. Все уже знают про то, что в городе убивают школьников, поэтому боятся и волнуются, встречая кого-то из участка из-за того, что полиция может быть знаком того, что где-то рядом снова произошло убийство. Да и говорить с копом, даже если ты ничего не делал, все равно всегда немного волнительно. Вдруг он пришел по твою душу?

— А… да, да, сейчас, — она начинает быстро печатать по клавиатуре, двигая мышью, — Шерон Тейт. Это новый врач? Вы хотите его допросить? Но он же такой милый, неужели что-то сделал?

— Простите, я не могу говорить о деле, оно еще не раскрыто. Так Мистер Тейт на месте?

— Пэрриш?

Голос медсестры отзывается сбоку. Пэрриш поворачивается к Мелиссе, которую он знает, и приветливо улыбается. Она подходит к нему слегка приподнимая брови в удивлении. На ее шее висит стетоскоп, а из розового кармана медицинской формы торчит ручка.

— Почему ты пришел? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Мне просто нужно задать пару вопросов Шерону Тейту. Не знаешь, где его кабинет?

— О, этот милый мальчик. Конечно, идем, я тебя провожу.

— Мальчик? — спрашивает Джордан, начиная идти за медсестрой по белому коридору вперед к лифту. — Разве ему не тридцать девять лет?

Мелисса смущенно смеется.

— Да, наверно, не правильно так его называть. Просто он так молодо выглядит, что я все время забываю, сколько ему лет. Он очень хорошо сохранился. Хотя, знаешь, все мужчины становятся с возрастом лучше, — добавляет она, открывая двери лифта нажатием пальцем на кнопку.

Они приезжают на третий этаж и Мелисса говорит ему:

— В конце коридора, там есть его имя на двери, ты увидишь. Мне нужно бежать на колоноскопию, прости.

Пэрриш благодарит за помощь и, когда двери лифта закрываются, идет в конец коридора. Людей совсем нет, и каждый шаг отдает скрипом по полу. Помощник шерифа доходит до нужной двери, стучится, а потом заходит. На невысокой кушетке сидит вправду молодой человек, которому Пэрриш, не видя его дату рождения в списке ранее, не дал бы сорока лет. Но Пэрриш не настолько удивлен внешностью доктора, чтобы просто не поверить, потому что он смотрит иногда телевизор и там показывают актеров, которые тоже не выглядят на свой возраст. Возможно, все талантливые люди имеют доступ к источнику молодости.

******

Сегодня было мало пациентов, всего двое с самого утра, поэтому Шерон предвидел, что вряд ли кто-то в ближайшее время еще к нему зайдет. Привыкнув к режиму совы, Шерон решил вздремнуть. Он закрыл жалюзи, чтобы его не припекло светом, пока он будет в отключке, лег на кушетку, предназначенную для осмотра, закрыл глаза и погрузился в мертвый сон.

Он проспал недолго. Сквозь закрытые веки он «увидел» как кто-то идет по коридору. Эти шаги безобразно громко отзывались от пола. По скрипу кожи ботинок, по пороховому запаху ткани и еле слышимому звуку помех рации за поясом Шерон понял, что к нему идет не обычный посетитель, а человек из полиции. Это был кто-то один и без злой собаки рядом. Вряд ли они его выследили и пришли убивать. Даже если бы они пришли его убить… ну, этого бы не получилось сделать. К счастью, миф про осиновый кол — миф. Если он и может умереть, то, пожалуй, только от солнца, голода или от отсечения головы.

В дверь постучались, Шерон успел сесть до того, как полицейский вошел.

Их взгляды встретились, и Шерон понял, что имеет дело с не таким уж безобидным, как может показаться по внешнему виду, человеком. Нужно быть осторожнее.

Шерон создал легкое беспокойство на своем лице и произнес:

— Я никого не ждал на прием.

Пэрриш зашел и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Я не на прием, мистер Тейт. Мне нужно задать вам пару вопросов, это необходимо для следствия. Думаю, вы знаете, что мы сейчас разыскиваем убийцу. Вы могли бы сказать, где были вечером пятницы?

— Вечер пятницы? Да, конечно. М-м… я был дома. А что? Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете?

— Нет, нет, мы просто всех проверяем, не беспокойтесь. Я присяду? Спасибо.

Пэрриш сел на стул для пациентов и достал из кармана блокнот с ручкой, куда записывал алиби опрошенных.

— Вы живете на окраине города, в лофте, верно?

— Да, я нашел это самым подходящим жильем. Дома, что предлагали для продажи, либо ужасны, либо слишком дороги. Я не планирую оставаться здесь навсегда, поэтому не хочу тратить на жилье слишком много денег. А тот лофт продавали по небольшой цене.

— Разумное решение. А когда вы планируете уехать из города?

— Я не знаю, как пойдет. Не думаю, что задержусь у вас больше чем на год. Я приехал из Лондона, программа по обмену кадрами. Моя жена осталась в Лондоне, поэтому я не могу остаться в Бейкон Хиллс навсегда. Хотя, стоит признать, мне здесь очень нравится. Меня всегда тянуло в небольшие городки, я ведь сам родился в таком.

— Правда? — - Пэрриш сдвинулся с точки допроса к более неформальной беседе, не заметив этого. — Знаете, я тоже не отсюда. Бейкон Хиллс меня снова приманил к себе. Я понимаю, почему вы захотели приехать. А ваша жена, она не была против разлуки?

Черные глаза теплеют и Шерон неформально отвечает:

— Мэри как я, тоже медик, и ее тоже вечно тянет набраться опыта необычным способом. Она меня понимает, поэтому, отпустила. Да и мы каждый день созваниваемся, даже в пятницу мы с ней весь вечер проговорили по телефону…

Пэрриш оживляется:

— Она может это подтвердить?

Шерон уточняет:

— Что мы с ней говорили по телефону? Конечно. Вы хотите ей позвонить прямо сейчас?

— Да, было бы неплохо.

— Хорошо.

Шерон встает с кушетки и идет к столу, наклоняясь к ящику и выдвигая его, чтобы взять сотовый. Он вдыхает и чувствует запах крови полицейского, она пахнет чем-то сильно мускусным, орехами и золотом. Довольно необычно, но не по вкусу Шерона. Он больше предпочитает сладкое и игристое. Этот запах не очень его будоражит, он интересный, но стар, словно давно стоящая на столе настойка.

— Держите. Она дома, должна взять.

Шерон отдает телефон, от которого идут гудки, и садится в свое кресло, впиваясь в Пэрриша тихим взглядом.

Джордан сдержанно улыбается и подносит телефон к уху. Вскоре трубку поднимает «жена» Шерона. Ее мелодичный громкий голос кричит в трубку:

— О, уже по мне соскучился?!

— Здравствуйте, это помощник шерифа. Мы проверяем алиби всех людей и, так как ваш муж приехал в наш город недавно, проверяем и его. Вы могли бы сказать, мистер Тейт звонил вам в пятницу вечером?

Женщина на том конце громко вздохнула и более спокойно продолжила:

— Здравствуйте. Мой любимый котик не может быть замешан в чем-то плохом! Да, он звонил мне в пятницу, а еще в четверг и субботу. Мы созваниваемся каждый день, можете проверить это! Шерон держит меня в курсе всех своих событий, как и я его. Боже, в пятницу, мы, наверно, проболтали часа три, пока я не успокоилась. Знаете, каждая беременность проходит так по-разному. Когда я была беременна первым нашим ребенком, то даже не ощущала каких-то изменений, а сейчас словно снова стала подростком. Иногда я думаю, что муж поэтому сбежал от меня в другой город.

Женщина смеется, а Пэрриш мысленно вычеркивает еще одно имя. Человек с двумя детьми, доктор, у него есть алиби.

— Да, это веселая теория. Спасибо, что ответили на мои вопросы. До свидания.

Пэрриш завершает звонок и отдает телефон Шерону, закрывая свой блокнот и забирая его вместе с ручкой со стола. Помощник Шерифа встает и благодарит за содействие, прощается и уходит, вычеркивая имя «Шерон Тейт» из списка. Это точно не тот, кого они ищут. Пэрриш не почувствовал во враче угрозы, только дружелюбие, немного скованность и чудаковатость, но и это по-своему мило. Это всего лишь врач, любящий свою деятельность и жену, вряд ли бы он стал убивать детей.

— Кто там у нас следующий…

******

Шерон смотрит на дверь, что только закрылась, ждет несколько секунд. Его лицо медленно расслабляются, те нити, что держали его губы в легкой улыбке, отпускает, и он берет телефон, набирая той женщине, что записана у него как Мэри, от названия напитка «Кровавая Мэри». Эта вампирша обожает делать «Кровавую Мэри» из крови, мешая все как-то так, что Шерон, попробовав ее коктейль, даже поверил, что пьет обычную «Кровавую Мэри».

С вампиршей «Мэри» они познакомились в прошлом году, когда Шерон скитался в поисках приключений. Они были друг другу никем. Дружба для них обоих фарс, а любовь не имеет смысла. Они просто знакомые, которые слеплены из одного теста, и которые имеют схожую судьбу. Оба были обычными детьми в детстве, а выросли и стали монстрами. Такие должны быть у друг друга в контактах.

— Да-а? — берет она и говорит первая, тянет слова, словно играясь и заигрывая. Шерон думает, что Мэри недавно кого-то выпила, она слишком заведена и активна. Это немного раздражает. Словно она выиграла у него какой-то забег на время.

— Стоит сказать «спасибо»? Ты быстро все сообразила, я удивлен.

— Обойдемся без этого фарса, — фыркает она, перемещаясь куда-то, Шерон слышит скрип кожи, может быть это диван, — ты будешь мне должен. Мои бесподобные актерские навыки дорого стоят. Если будешь проезжать мимо Пенсильвании, заедь ко мне и подари мне сочного оленя. О… да, да! Чтобы еще немного живой…

— Перестань, я не собираюсь к тебе. Я и здесь неплохо устроился.

— Устроился? А как же дети, мой дорогой?! Нет! Ты не можешь оставить меня одну с этими двумя выродочками, я же… я же думала у нас будет пышная свадьба, торт, а собачки будут тащить мою фату. Ты хочешь, чтобы ничего этого не было?! А как же наша светлая, необузданная любовь…

Она начинает громко рыдать, оглушая левое ухо Шерона, и носферату просто отодвигает телефон, пока голос не стихнет. Затем он снова пододвигает телефон и говорит спокойно, безразлично, потому что Мэри не его «лучшая подруга», и его раздражает пустой треп, когда ни о чем и глупо:

— Любовь умерла вместе с душой, а детей можешь оставить себе на завтрак. Спасибо за помощь, но больше не звони.

— Ты такая скоти…

Шерон нажимает кнопку сброса вызова и довольно тянет губы в нарциссичной улыбке. Все складывается так хорошо, фортуна на его стороне. Совсем скоро он сможет полностью выпустить когти. Со всеми этими везде патрулирующими машинами и бегающими оборотнями он уже начал задумываться, не уехать ли ему в другой город, продолжив уже там, но страсть победила. В этом городе все словно создано для него, ему здесь комфортно и весело, а сил будто стало больше.

Шерон чувствует себя прекрасно. Он поднимается и идет обратно к кушетке, укладываясь на нее на спину. Его медные волосы в хвосте свисают с края, а темный взгляд ночного неба смотрит в потолок, где ему вырисовываются в воображении уже кровавые и интересные картины возможного будущего.


	9. Изменения к худшему. Ср.

Среда.

На мытье за собой посуды после завтрака, который так и остался не съеденным, у Стайлза ушло драгоценное время, и он осознал, что может опоздать в школу, когда уже садился за руль и заводил мотор. В этот момент все, начиная от слепящего в глаза солнца, заканчивая нерешенной проблемой с питанием, бесило Стайлза. Он не понимал, почему желудок решил, что еда — зло, которое нужно отторгать, а таблетки пустышки, которые не стоит больше усваивать и воспринимать как лекарство, как что-то хорошее и необходимое. А, зачем? И так же заебись, зубы не чисть, о том, что приготовить на завтра — не думай, к психотерапевту каждые несколько месяцев за рецептом «Адеролла» не ходи. Бесит. Даже те крупицы контроля над своей жизнью, которыми управлял Стайлз, растворились как сахар в чае. Он больше не мог, кажется, решить вообще ничего, отчего становился еще более бесполезным куском мяса и костей. И какой от него только прок?..

Джип съезжает с дорожки возле дома, и Стайлз едет по пустынной дороге в школу, потерявшись в этом недолгом пути в своих мыслях. Он думает о том, как все идет через одно место в его жизни, и какой он лузер. Кажется, что кроме навыка быстрого поиска информации в «Google» у него не получается ничего. Личная жизнь — нет, отношения с родителем — нет, польза обществу — нет, личные достижения — нет. Когда тебе восемнадцать, то ты жаждешь быть лучшим. Если не во всем, то хотя бы в чем-то одном. Это подростковая необходимость. И у него не получается ее обеспечить.

Стайлз приезжает в школу и не сразу находит свободное место на парковке. Но как только он его находит, то паркуется и бежит в парадные двери, закинув старый потрепанный рюкзак за плечо. Школьники вокруг обтекают его как ручей, не замечая и не интересуясь его персоной, если только он не задевает их случайно плечом. Так было всегда. Стайлз тоже не обращает на незнакомых или малознакомых подростков внимания и просто течет по течению в глубь коридора, к кабинету, где с минуты на минуту будет урок, при этом Стайлз осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь выцепить среди множества макушек знакомые макушки друзей.

Со всеми этими передрягами и происшествиями Стайлз и волчья банда его любимых диких псов стали отдаляться друг от друга. Они всё меньше созванивались и виделись. Стайлз не приходил на собрания стаи, они не устраивали вечера кино, не ходили гулять. Может быть это и нормально, не всегда же быть со Скоттом как пара сапог и таскаться за ним везде, не всегда стоит приходить по первой просьбе Эрики, чтобы помочь ей выбрать наряд на завтрашнюю свиданку. Но Стайлз был общительный. Даже, может, иногда слишком общительным и социальным, и за нехваткой общения с отцом, он тянулся к друзьям. А друзьям сейчас, как и отцу, стало немного не до него.

В коридоре школы все шумит как в миксере. Голоса разных людей сплетаются в один комок. Эти голоса словно в микрофон жужжащие пчелы втекают в мозг Стайлза через его барабанные перепонки. Это раздражает, хочется даже закрыть уши руками. Но среди этого неразборчивого гама слух Стайлза, как радар, нацеленный на конкретную цель, цепляется за знакомые голоса.

Стайлз слышит мелодичный голос Эллисон и Скотта, но не понимает откуда. Рядом их нет. Стайлз продолжает идти чуть медленнее вперед, подслушивая ненароком то, о чем говорит парочка влюбленных. Друзья обмениваются не особо интересной для него информацией из разряда «розовых соплей». Но потом голос Скотта понижается на пару октав, и Стайлз прямо видит хмурое лицо Скотта, у которого темные брови сдвигаются вместе, создавая морщинку на лбу. Скотт говорит тише, чтобы рядом никто их не услышал, но Стайлз слышит, хотя и не рядом.

— Если Греймен это вампир, то не представляю, сколько еще мы будет за ним гоняться.

От этих слов Стайлз даже тормозит. Он почти дошел до нужного кабинета, но останавливается, жаждя услышать фразу еще разок. Ему же не кажется? Он же не сходит с ума, играясь в голоса друзей в своей голове, верно? Но если Скотт сказал, что Греймен... Черт. Стайлз знал, он знал, что дело снова не так просто. БХ маяк для мистики и сверхсуществ, было почти очевидно, что убийца это не обычный человек, но к его мнению тогда как всегда никто не прислушался. И что, оказывается, он все-таки был прав?

Стайлз стоит у стенки и уже интуитивно специально напрягает слух, уменьшая шум и сосредотачиваясь только на тех, кто его интересует. Это необычно. Обычные люди не должны уметь так делать, но сейчас Стайлз так увлечен и с головой погружен в новости, что не думает о себе и необычных изменениях. Сейчас его волнует больше то, что друзья ему не рассказывали.

— А сколько мы гонялись за другими? — спрашивает Эллисон. — Не думай о плохом. Я верю, что все будет хорошо, и ты верь. Мысли материальны, Скотт. Если ты хочешь найти этого ублюдка-вампира, ты его найдешь.

Последние слова звучат так, словно Эллисон улыбается. Она, правда, это делает, а еще целует Скотта, прямо там, в коридоре, и Стайлз понимает это. Ему становится неловко. Он словно подсматривает за кем-то как человек-невидимка. Стайлз моргает и заходит в кабинет. Сидя за столом, он еще половину урока думает о том, как все поменялось с появлением новой информации. Его интерес к расследованию, который уже начал затухать, вновь зажигается с новой силой. Этот интерес зудит и зудит в нем весь день до обеда, и Стайлз ерзает на стуле и дергает ногой, смотря в окно на тусклые осенние тучи и представляя, что может сделать. Он обязан что-то сделать.

******

После школы Стайлз едет не домой, а в участок к отцу, он не знает, там ли еще отец или нет, но настойчивость и упертость по поводу расследования не дают подростку отпустить ситуацию. Он жаждет узнать, продвинулась ли полиция. Знает ли она тоже, что уже знает Дерек со своей свитой. Есть ли новые зацепки по делу, подозреваемые. Хотя бы какие-то хлебные крошки, которые могут привести к Греймену.

В участке тихо в обед. Шерифа нет, понимает Стайлз уже интуитивно, когда входит внутрь. Но он не развернется, раз уж сюда пришел. В кабинете отца должно быть что-то интересное. И, раз уж никто не хочет ему ничего рассказывать, он сам сможет просмотреть или дело, или отчеты, и сложить два и два.

Стайлз уже шел к двери кабинета шерифа, но заметил на столе Пэрриша, помощника отца, листы. Они привлекли его внимание красным цветом чернил, которыми были зачеркнуты имена. Стайлз взял листки и пробежался взглядом по первому, поняв, что это. Подозреваемые. Уже проверенные подозреваемые. Имена были зачеркнуты, а напротив каждого твердым почерком было приписано «был на работе» или «был с семьей, жена подтвердила». И так везде.

Стайлз переворачивает первый лист, потом второй и, читая имена на третьем, последнем листе, его пальцы правой руки ударяет током. Листы в руках дергаются, а сам Стайлз замирает. Его сознание улетает из тела в прошлое, словно призрак, в рождественскую ночь, наблюдая — только без четкого изображения — за событием, которое как из сна, но в тоже время так натурально, что пугает.

Звук дождя, но он не чувствует падения капель на коже, они ударяются и разбиваются обо что-то, об стекло машинного окна. Резко пахнет медью, так сильно, что от этого запаха воротит и ком подступает к горлу, преграждая воздуху путь к легким. Тяжело дышать. Все мутное, как сквозь молочную пену. Стайлз лежит, слабость в его теле не дает ему открыть глаза, чтобы понять, где он.

Рядом раздается шорох и чей-то вздох, а потом голос говорит кому-то:

— А каким мне нужно быть? Ты звонишь всегда невовремя, и я не понимаю для чего. Если этот бред всё, чем ты хотела поделиться, то я вешаю трубку. Я занят сейчас...

На этом все. Стайлз возвращается в реальность. Но даже такой маленький клочок дает ему многое. Он уверен, что вспомнил то, что забыл, события ночи, когда пошел от клуба до дома один. Он не мог вспомнить, что делал ночью, сколько бы ни старался, но сейчас воспоминания сами пришли к нему в руки как неожиданные гости. Честно, он не знал что с этими гостями делать. Когда он их ждал, их не было, а сейчас... Часть воспоминаний вернулась в самый неподходящий момент, он не был готов, Стайлз не знает, что ему делать.

На подкорке сознание шепчет ему, что то, что он сейчас получил — ответ к вопросу, который он задавал утром за завтраком. Что с ним? Почему не мог есть, пить? Ответ прилетает ему в лицо перчаткой, и Стайлз принимает ее, хотя не так, как следовало бы. Раз он всегда делает по-своему, раз он решил, что будет справляться со своими проблемами сам, доказав тем самым остальным свою способность постоять за себя, то и сейчас он не будет отходить от этого.

Стайлз разберется со всем сам.

Он идет в кабинет отца, отложив листы, где среди прочих имен было и имя «Шерон Тейт», и закрывает за собой дверь для формальности. Развешанные фотографии на стене не цепляют его, потому что он уже видел их, когда взламывал ноутбук отца на прошлой неделе. Сейчас его фокус внимания с убитых школьников сместился на то, что было ночью. Стайлзу кажется, что если он вспомнит полностью, что было с ним ночью в Хэллоуин, то и каким-то образом он сможет выйти на Греймена. Он не уверен в этом точно, ему просто так говорит интуиция. А она у него нечасто ошибается.

Стайлз включает компьютер, набирает пароль и потом заходит в записи с камер, что развешаны по улице. В основном они висят на перекрестках, но Стайлз знает их расположение и знает, что то, как он шел домой, должно было засняться на камеры. Он выискивает нужную камеру и нужный момент и видит себя на записи. Становится сначала стыдно за свою нелепую походку, но потом, переключаясь на следующую камеру, где он должен был проходить, если бы шел домой, неловкость проходит. Его нет на следующей камере ни на одном моменте.

Стайлз прокручивает снова и снова, но ничего. Он сам словно улетучился. Но он помнит же, как вышел из клуба и пошел прямой дорогой до дома. Он был уже на середине пути, а потом просто свернул, и? На камерах рядом его больше нет. Куда он мог пойти?..

Куда? Откинувшись в кресле, Стайлз грызет ноготь и напрягает мозг. Но электрический импульс, который прошел недавно по телу и заставил вспомнить что-то, больше не приходит. И как теперь повторить то, что вышло случайно? Нужно ли рассказать отцу, что ночью с ним что-то случилось? Или попросить помочь кого-нибудь ему все узнать?..

От всех мыслей и нерешенных проблем начинает болеть голова. И Стайлз массирует виски, проигрывая ту ночь в своем воображении. Его архивы вскипают, выискивая нужные пазлы, но находят только что-то общее, как то, как они были с Айзеком и Эрикой внутри клуба и пили — Стайлз помнил это четче всего. Кажется, он с кем-то целовался? Кошмар. Он даже не помнит с кем. Он пошел домой и... что? Потом он проснулся в лесу, за городом, а Дерек подвез его до дома, как девицу в беде.

Стайлз вспоминает, как забрал у Дерека кулон на шнурке, и как надел на себя. Он и почти забыл о нем.

Подросток тянется к шее, чтобы снять волчий кулон и повертеть его в руках, может, сработает как со списком подозреваемых. Он разглядывает черную голову, всматривается в деревянный глаз половинки кулона, но вспоминает только о Дереке, а не остальном. Черную щетину, которую альфа не сбрил в тот день, его напряженные плечи, чуть взъерошенные волосы, как тот включил ему печку, чтобы в салоне стало теплее. Дерек далеко не со всеми проявляет заботу.

Если думать, как Дерек ведет себя со Стайлзом и другими, то Стайлз видит очевидную разницу в поведении альфы. Но если думать только о том, как он ведет себя с ним и забыть про других, то, в сравнении с обычными парами, как Скотт и Эллисон, или как Азей и Эрика, сердце Стайлза снова покрывается трещинами. Может быть он все себе надумывает, может, он видит то, что хотел, чтобы было, а не то, что есть в действительности. Все не так, как кажется. Верно?..

Стайлз надевает кулон обратно на шею и, выключив рабочий компьютер отца, уходит из участка. По дороге домой Стайлз звонит кучерявому милому Айзеку, который берет трубку с первого гудка, в отличие от Скотта, и просит приехать к нему. Оборотень соглашается, он все равно не занят.

******

Айзек стучится, а Стайлз открывает ему.

— Ты впервые зовешь меня в гости. Ну, так, чтобы одного, — говорит Лейхи еще стоя на коврике «hello». Оборотень возвышается над Стайлзом на почти целую голову, но из-за того, что держит руки в карманах и жмет плечи — кажется менее устрашающим, чем Стайлз в своей домашней черной футболке бэтмена.

Стайлз пропускает его войти, открыв дверь шире.

— Ты прав. Виноват. Будешь чего-нибудь?

Входная дверь закрывается и, пока Айзек снимает кроссовки, как хороший воспитанный мальчик, Стайлз, уже ушедший на кухню, открывает холодильник. Всего пару минут назад подросток чувствовал себя загружено и подавленно (и даже успел избить подушку), а сейчас, с приходом оборотня, его отпустило. Стало проще. Это необъяснимая магия.

— Есть кола, сок, м-м... это наггетсы? Пап...

Айзек улыбается, а под его глазами появляется пара морщинок. Он заходит на кухню и присаживается на один из деревянных стульев.

— Можно и просто воды.

— Как скромно. Ну, хорошо. — Стайлз наливает воды только для Айзека и садится напротив. — На самом деле, я хотел у тебя спросить, ты не помнишь, что мы тогда делали в клубе? Просто я вспоминал, как мы разминулись, и так и не вспомнил как... Подумал, может ты что-то помнишь.

Айзек автоматически вспоминает мини-допрос Дерека и жмется, а еще ему становится стыдно за некоторые свои действия в тот вечер, и вот уже второй человек заставляет его вспоминать и думать над этим снова. С одной стороны Айзек понимает, что не делал ничего такого, а с другой стороны он все-таки не каждый день или даже месяц пьет и трётся об девушек. Он довольно интроверт и тихоня для такого.

— Мы отдыхали, как и все остальные там, — Айзек смотрит на стакан, а потом на Стайлза, — кажется, ты ушел раньше нас, хотя не могу утверждать точно. В какой-то момент мы с Эрикой отдалились от тебя, а потом не смогли уже найти. Домой мы с Эрикой уже поехали без тебя. Если ты злишься за это...

— Нет, нет, все о-кей. Мне просто было интересно. Ну, спасибо, что ответил.

Айзек пару секунд думает, как лучше спросить, а потом просто спрашивает:

— Ты меня позвал только ради этого вопроса?

Стайлз жмурится:

— Фу, ты такого обо мне мнения? Конечно, нет. На самом деле, мне просто было скучно, отца нет, Скотт все время занят. Вообще, вы все, наверно, заняты, но я почти не встречаюсь ни с кем из вас, и это меня удручает...

Стайлз говорит правду. И Айзеку его жаль. Он понимает чувства Стайлза, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Если Дерек сказал им следить за ситуацией в городе по ночам и вечерам — они это делают. Если он запретил держать Стайлза в курсе событий — они это делают. Айзек рад, что Дерек хотя бы не дошел до того, чтобы запрещать им вообще приближаться к Стайлзу, это было бы уже слишком.

— Прости. Но сейчас я здесь. И я не против сыграть во что-нибудь или посмотреть. Я знаю, вы со Скоттом часто так делаете. Ну, или делали.

Стайлз нешироко улыбается. Айзек был бы самым классным лучшим другом, если бы у Стайлза уже не было лучшего друга. Но, зато Эрике очень повезло с парнем. Айзек будет точно заботливым и романтичным.

— Ты смотрел Звездные Войны, Айзек?

******

После конца своей смены Шерон не торопится ехать в лофт. Сегодняшний визит полицейского встрепенул его, но не достаточно сильно, чтобы начать волноваться за свое раскрытие. Местная полиция бессильна против него. И единственная угроза, которую видит для себя Шерон, это стая волков. Оборотни не столь сильны физически как он, но даже они, объединившись и напав разом, смогут разорвать его на куски. У Шерона нет стаи, он альфа мертвого клана, и в этом проигрывает волкам. Но не боится их. Страх — вымершая эмоция для Шерона. Весь его страх исчез, когда он обратился в монстра.

Шерон садится за теслу и, достав из бардачка влажные салфетки, вытаскивает одну, чтобы протереть руль. Его руки чисты, но руль может быть заражен, и Шерон не хочет брать на себя местные микробы. Ему хватило той грязи, которая была в приюте, когда он не мог от нее избавиться. Нынешнее же время просто дает ему возможность жить в чистоте. Так почему бы не пользоваться ею? Если можно сделать чисто — Шерон сделает.

После очистки руля, вампир едет в лес. К последнему месту преступления. Да, это глупо, нельзя ездить к местам преступления, но иначе он не может. Шерону крайне интересно, почему ту девчонку нашли, а мальчика нет? Он оставлял тела возле дороги, как первое, так последнее. Но в чем же проблема? Полиция должна была найти и того школьника тоже.

Этот вопрос не давал Шерону покоя весь рабочий день, и он был просто себе обязан проверить — осталось ли лежать тело в той траве, либо нет. Если нет — то это будет весьма интересный поворот событий, значит, либо тело кто-то забрал (и это не полиция), либо оно ушло само. Но мертвое не ходит.

Мог ли он случайно обратить того подростка? Но он был уверен, что убил его. Сердце мальчика не билось, он был бледен и мертв. Ожил? Это на опыте Шерона впервые.

Черед минут двадцать вампир приезжает к нужному месту. Вокруг в обе стороны просто пустая прямая дорога с слегка побитым асфальтом. Вдоль дороги трава, которая начала уже гнить и желтеть. Деревья начинают идти плотно к друг другу уже с двух метров от дороги, создавая густой лес, что по ночам темнеет до неприглядных холмов.

Шерону не нужно нагибаться, чтобы видеть травинки и волосинки на земле. Ему не нужно втягивать воздух полной грудью, чтобы различить один аромат от другого. Ему достаточно постоять возле машины меньше половины минуты, чтобы понять, что тела нет. Это будоражит. Шерону становится так жаль, что он не узнал имени того подростка...

Он и точного адреса его не знает, только что с того перекрестка, где он его подобрал, дом этого мальчика был где-то дальше по прямой. Этого мало. С таким клочком информации не найдешь гуляющего пасынка. Когти проступают на руке Шерона и рвут ему черные кожаные перчатки. Этот треск переключает внимание Шерона, и он заставляет себя успокоиться и вернуться в трезвый ум. Не страшно, что он упустил что-то столь важное. Это случилось, и он уже этого не изменит. Сейчас ему остается лишь ждать, когда мальчик сам придет к нему. И Шерон уверен, что он придет. Этот город такой маленький...


	10. Печенье. Чт.

Среда, 5 минут до полуночи.

Дитон вошел в комнату со стопкой тетрадей в руках. Все пыльные и потрепанные они покоились в коробке на складе среди кошачьего и собачьего корма, пока, наконец, не пригодились. Хотя, на счет «пригодились» вопрос весьма спорный, Дитон не помнил точно, куда именно записывал рецепты по обнаружению вампиров, потому что это было так давно, когда у него еще были волосы на голове, и поэтому среди этих записей в тетрадях могло вообще не оказаться нужного им рецепта.

Друид подошел к столу, за которым уснул альфа, и, положив стопку рядом, чтобы освободить руки и избавиться от ненужной тяжести, коснулся чужого твердого плеча. Дерек отключился недавно, и, не успев еще войти в более глубокую фазу сна, тут же проснулся и открыл глаза.

— Иди домой, Дерек. Мы можем продолжить завтра.

— Который час? — хрипло спросил Хейл.

Дитон взглянул на наручные часы и ответил:

— Полночь. Твои беты уже, наверно, вышли в патруль без тебя.

Дерек вздохнул, потер глаза и сказал «ладно», после чего встал, захватил свою кожанку, висящую на стуле, где он сидел, и, попрощавшись и поблагодарив за помощь Алана, вышел из ветеринарной клиники.

На улице было уже темно, и только почти полная луна и звезды освещали гнилую желтую траву под ногами и гальку, рассыпанную вокруг клиники для животных. Дерек пошел к своей машине, стоящей в паре метров от дверей, но не успел он сделать третьего шага, черный огромный ворон пролетел мимо его лица, почти задевая нос.

— Черт!

Дерек проснулся. На него словно вылили стакан холодной воды, добавив при этом «не спи!». Дымка ушла из его сонной пустой головы, и альфа, остановившись, посмотрел на наглого ворона. Птица, пролетевшая перед ним, приземлилась на землю прямо на мышь, и, схватив ту когтями за маленькое тельце, оторвала клювом ей часть головы резким движением. Раздался хлюпающий звук, а потом галька под тушкой мыши окрасилась в красный. Длинный хвост несколько секунд дергался, как оборванный электрический провод на воде, а потом замертво упал. Ворон безжалостно раздирал мышь на куски в тьме ночной, и казалось, что такая дикость естественное явление для этого городка.

Зрелище было не самым приятным. Дерек нахмурился, а потом, оставив ворона и его обед в покое, продолжил путь к машине. Уже сидя за рулем, с включенным двигателем, альфа несколько секунд, словно уйдя в транс, просидел в одной позе. Словно через трубочку Дерек всасывал свои силы обратно, чтобы не растечься как лужа. Ему было нужно собраться и взять себя в руки, проверить бет, проверить Стайлза, позвонить подруге-друидке, чтобы узнать, не знает ли она действенный способ — как быстрее обнаружить труднообнаружимого вампира? И только потом, когда угроза бы миновала, а беты и собственная пара были бы в полной безопасности, Дерек мог бы выдохнуть и позволить себе снова рассыпаться на множество осколков.

С момента пожара он все время чувствовал себя разбитым. Он словно был не собой настоящим, а куклой, собранной из пазла себя прошлого. Когда ты живешь в таком состоянии годами, то привыкаешь и забываешь — что может быть иначе. Принять другого себя потом сложно.

Дерек решает перед тем, как ехать к стае, проехать мимо дома Стилински. Он знает — чувствует — что Стайлз в порядке, и думает, что глупо ехать к его дому без резких на то причин, но с другой стороны, думает Дерек, почему он не может этого сделать? Если это, что он действительно хочет, то почему он не может этого сделать? Разве люди обычно не поступают так? Делают то, что хотят. Кажется, это так просто и понятно. Но...

Прошлое все-таки меняет. Когда несколько раз подряд тебя тыкают лицом в твою лужу, то на следующий раз ты уже ожидаешь, что, если снова сходишь мимо лотка, то хозяин повторит урок. Даже если ты еще не оплошал, даже если хозяин сменился, ты все равно ожидаешь «урока».

В своей жизни Дерек пережил не один такой урок. Из-за них он перестал доверять другим и себе. Он все еще помнит, словно это было недавно, а не много лет назад, как ему пришлось убить Пейдж. И как потом, наивно полагая, что все будет иначе, он влюбился в Кейт, а та спалила его дом и семью.

Да, Дерек знает, что Стайлз — другая история. Красная Шапка его пара, а пары ассоциируется у Дерека с чем-то чистым и даже магическим, как в сказках, это теплое и родное. И Дерек уверен, что Стайлз не предаст, тот доказывал это множество раз. Но... кто знает, не получится ли так, то тот, кто предаст — будет сам Дерек? Он не уверен в себе. Смерть семьи, предательства и другие испытания судьбы показали ему, что он сам не так чист на руку. Он может сорваться, может быть слишком холоден. Заслуживает ли Стайлз такого отношения? Нет. Должен ли Дерек ломать чью-то судьбу потому, что так будет проще ему самому? Нет. Будет ли тогда лучше просто продолжать держаться стороной?..

Но Дерек, как конченный придурок, все равно проезжает мимо дома Стайлза, ощущая нить, что тянется из его сердца куда-то вперед. Она затягивает его как веретено туда, куда ему не следует даже смотреть. А он смотрит и повинуется, завлеченный голосом пары словно чарами нимфы.

Свет все еще горит в открытом окне Стайлза. На секунду в голове альфы проскальзывает мысль выйти на улицу и пойти к окну... но Дерек вовремя пресекает идею и, нажав на педаль газа сильнее, уводит себя от дома Стайлза. Не в этот раз. И, надеется Дерек, не в следующий. Дерек уезжает в лес к бетам, гуляющим на патруле, решая, что лучше он так принесет пользу кому-то, чем отпустит прошлое и даст себе принести в чужую жизнь страдания.

******

Четверг, утро.

Начался еще один серый день. Осень расцветала, убивая лето.

Стайлз проснулся от будильника телефона и почувствовал запах гнилых листьев, который приносил ветерок в его комнату через открытое окно. Он снова забыл его закрыть. Это стало уже вредной привычкой. В комнате было холодно, как в морге. С подъездной дорожки донесся звук отъезжающей машины, и Стайлз сразу понял, что это отец поехал на работу. В сердце кольнула обида за то, что он даже не разбудил его или не зашел сказать «пока», а просто уехал, оставив одного в их большом пустом доме.

Стайлз переворачивается на бок. Плед накрывает его до ушей, и он думает, может ли он остаться сегодня дома? Апатия накрывает его, остужая как кубик льда мозг после вчерашнего дня бодрости и активности сознания. Стайлз надеется, что таблетки начали снова работать, поэтому в его голове пусто, а на душе тоскливо, но подсознательно он понимает, что дело далеко не в работающих или нет таблетках. Дело в той ночи, которую он начал вспоминать, а еще в отце, который начал забывать о том, что он еще и отец, а не только шериф.

В такие дни как этот, когда отец забывал о своей роли, Стайлзу становилось грустно. Он вспоминал дни, когда мама только умерла, и когда отец пил, чтобы заглушить боль, и ничего, кроме алкоголя, не видел и не хотел. Стайлз был тогда ребенком, но уже ощущал себя взрослым. В те дни он следил, чтобы отец, перепив, не упал по пути до кровати, или чтобы тот не убил себя выпивкой. Стайлз в свои девять лет был родителем для своего родителя. Он как взрослый сам справился с потерей матери, но потерял из-за этого детство и детские радости, а, может, еще и важную часть себя. Мироощущение Стайлза сдвинулось в тот момент, и теперь, когда мама уже годами как покоится под землей, а отец уже не пьет и работает, Стайлз все еще прибывает в шкуре взрослого, лишенного детства.

Стайлз чувствует ответственность за отца. И за мир в целом. Но это не та ответственность, которую он сам решил положить на свои плечи, это та ответственность, что упала на него, и он этого не заметил, приняв за должное. Наверно, все дети должны быть ответственны за родителей? Наверно, все нормально?..

Когда машина шерифа уезжает достаточно далеко от дома, чтобы Стайлз ее не слышал, подросток выбирается из покрывала и идет в ванную. Сегодня четверг, первый лакросс, а это значит, что Скотт, возможно, придет к нему, чтобы они вместе поехали в школу. Раньше лучший друг часто приходил к нему перед школой для этого, но после того, как у Скотта появилась Эллисон, имевшая собственную машину, Скотт перестал приходить к Стайлзу по утрам. Но то, что Скотт перестал приходить, не отбирает у Стайлза его права верить, верно?

Спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз почувствовал необычный аромат. Пахло так ненавязчиво и вкусно, что мысли в голове сменились и сосредоточились на запахе. С приближением к двери запах усиливался, и, почти дойдя до двери и вдыхая аромат, дарящий надежду, состоящий из грейпфрута и бергамота, Стайлз предвидел то, что в дверь кто-то постучит за секунду до настоящего стука. Тук-тук.

Еще до того, как открыл дверь и впустил свежесть внутрь, в голове Стайлза высветилось имя «Айзек» неоновой вывеской.

— Привет, Айзек, — улыбается Стайлз. Он не может сказать точно почему, но рад Айзеку не меньше, чем Скотту. Вчера волк пробыл у него в гостях часа четыре, и они успели посмотреть одну часть «Звездных Войн». Это было как-то... по-домашнему? Приятно. И Айзек ни разу не сказал вчера, что ему пора идти или что ему скучно, он, кажется, действительно был рад провести с ним вечер.

— Ого, ты знал, что это я? — Айзек тоже улыбается. Кажется, что Стайлз его ждал, хотя они не созванивались и не договаривались поехать в школу вместе.

— У меня хорошая интуиция, — говорит Стайлз, а потом смотрит сквозь возвышающегося оборотня на синюю машину на дороге. — Ты решил за мной заехать? Мило. А Эрика ревновать не будет?

Оборотень усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Стайлз захватывает ключи, висящие у двери на гвоздике, и выходит на улицу. Перед закрытием двери Стайлз окидывает взглядом пустой дом, и улыбка сходит с лица.

По дороге в школу Айзек спрашивает его:

— Что-то случилось?

И Стайлз отводит взгляд от окна, через которое смотрел:

— Нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Айзек неуверенно жмет плечами.

— Просто вчера ты был такой разговорчивый, а сейчас ни слова не сказал, пока мы ехали.

Стайлз вспоминает, сколько сотен слов сказал Айзеку вчера, потому что не мог заставить себя замолчать, и думает, что сейчас у него в голове нет и пары предложений, только воспоминания, и он догадывается, почему, но не хочет в это полностью верить и заставлять верить других, поэтому отвечает что-то, что могло бы сойти за правду:

— С отцом вечером поссорились. Еще и тестовая неделя в школе. Наверно, я просто немного устал.

— Уверен?

— Да, все в порядке. Не переживай, чувак.

******

На тренировке лакросса, которая проходила под открытым небом, Стайлз понял — какого это не бежать самым последним, задыхаясь и умирая. Он не был среди первых бежавших, но, черт, какая разница? Он был не худшим.

Это было настолько классное ощущение, что Стайлз даже не стал задумываться, почему он бежит быстрее, чем бегал всегда раньше. Его мозг не давал ему об этом думать и шептал только о том, что он крут. Тренер Финсток тоже был впечатлен и одарил его парой хороших комментариев.

— Билински! Молодец. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то дам выйти на поле в следующей игре.

Учувствовать в следующей игре — круто. С этим никто бы не поспорил в школе. Потому что, если ты играешь, даже если не забиваешь за игру и одного мяча, то становишься автоматически объектом наблюдения девушек. Тебя, как парня, начинают обсуждать красавицы, и ты из пустоты образуешься в видимую для всех фигуру. Не то, чтобы Стайлзу хотелось женского внимания, но ему хотелось просто внимания. А еще, может, на игру пришел бы отец. Если бы это было так, то они могли бы наконец найти одну общую тему для разговора, приятную им обоим. Спорт это всегда хорошо. Из-за него сложно поссориться, если вы за одну команду.

— Ты энергетиков перепил? — спрашивает его Скотт, когда они идут через поле к входу в мужскую раздевалку. Другие парни плетутся позади, потные и вонючие как грязные носки. Они со Скоттом тоже слегка покрыты испариной, но это ничто, в сравнении с другими. На самом деле, будь Скотт хотя бы чуточку внимательным и дотошным, то обратил бы внимание на изменения лучшего друга, попытавшись разобраться лучше в их причинах. Но это был Скотт настоящий, и этот Скотт предпочитал девиз «живи беззаботно и не думай ни о чем, если это не угрожает тебе смертью».

— Нет, просто хорошее настроение, — говорит Стайлз, не забывая, что утром говорил про свое настроение другому человеку противоположное. Без разницы, Айзек их все равно не услышит.

— Круто, бро. Слышал, что сказал тренер? Если будешь и дальше стараться, то мы сыграем вместе.

Скотт ударяет его в плечо кулаком по-дружески и ускоряется, исчезая за дверьми. Стайлз смотрит ему вслед и думает над словами «если будешь дальше стараться». Стайлз вдруг понимает, что лучший друг считает, что раньше он не старался на тренировках. Действительно? Он каждый раз выкладывался насколько мог, а окружающие думали — что он недостаточно старается? С учетом, что сегодня, на самом деле, он старался не сильнее обычного, если не меньше, слышать такое немного больно.

Но кому есть дело до его чувств? Стайлз пинает камень на траве, тот отлетает куда-то в сторону, а подросток идет в раздевалку. Айзек, который возле трибун говорил с одноклассником из параллели, обращает внимание на Стайлза, ощущая, как пнутый камень Стайлзом, посылает в нем самом маленькую волну волнения.

******

Это случилось на уроке биологии. Стайлз сидел на своем обычном месте за партой, возле Скотта. Сначала все было обычно, но потом в его ушах начало звенеть, а перед глазами становиться темнее, словно солнце вдруг спряталось за тучами. Хотя оно светило прямо в окна. Руки у Стайлза задрожали, и он положил ручку, позабыв о лекции, которую у доски читала мать Лидии.

Стайлз ощущал то, как ему становится все хуже. Струйка боли ползла по его телу снизу-вверх как змея. От растерянности, Стайлз ничего не делал и продолжал сидеть, он просто бы и сидел дальше, пока, быть может, не свалился бы со стула в обмороке, если бы Натали Мартин не заметила его бледное лицо и умирающее выражение лица. Она отвлеклась от того, что читала, молча секунды три смотрела на него, раз позвала, а потом, поняв, что друг ее дочери ее не слышит, попросила Скотта помочь Стайлзу дойти до кабинета медсестры.

Скотт, кажется, до этого момента не замечал ничего плохого. Он щелкнул головой вверх, нахмурился, повернул голову к Стайлзу, и только потом начал делать то, о чем его попросили. Скотт под руку повел Стайлза к медсестре, все время спрашивая, что случилось? Стайлз, конечно, ни разу не ответил на вопрос.

К счастью, и кабинет биологии, и кабинет медсестры, были на одном этаже, и Стайлзу не пришлось преодолевать препятствие в виде лестницы.

— Боже, что случилось? Положи его на кушетку, — говорит женщина с завязанными в пучок волосами, вставая из-за своего стола и сразу идя к ним навстречу. Она скоро собиралась идти домой, а тут такое. Медсестра бегает взглядом и не знает, что ей сделать, чем помочь. Обычно к ней приходят максимум с разбитым носом или без ничего, подлизники, не любящие ходить на физкультуру.

Женщина кладет руку на лоб Стайлза, который сжался на кушетке как эмбрион, но вместо горячего лба чувствует очень холодный. Холодный пот — признак чего?..

— Ну? — спрашивает она, смотря на бедного Скотта, который последний, кто может что-то знать.

Тот в шоке качает головой. Он не знает. Но он волнуется. Его другу больно, и Скотт чувствует это не только как человек визуально, но и как оборотень через запах. Негативные чувства, такие как боль, пахнут в разы ярче остальных. И куда неприятнее. А если больно твоей стаи?..

— Понятно. Я звоню в скорую, — ворчит женщина и достает сотовый, звоня и не сводя взгляда с подростка. Мысленно она молится, чтобы ее смена не закончилась потом судебными разборками. Лучше бы она вместо химии в детстве полюбила рисование...

******

Скорая приезжает быстро, и его забирают на носилках два медика, оставляя медсестру и Скотта в растерянности в школе.

Уже внутри белой машины, Стайлз открывает глаза, но перед ним все настолько нечеткое и то яркое, то темное, отчего начинает еще и тошнить, что он решает закрыть их обратно. С закрытыми глазами он четко чувствует боль в животе, которая выворачивает его. Стайлз не знает — насколько больно рожающим женщинам, но ему почему-то кажется, что сейчас он почти роженица. Что-то словно хочет вырваться из него, но не через таз, а разорвав ему желудок и кишки, как Чужой.

Его спрашивают и спрашивают о чем-то. Но сосредоточиться на вопросе, когда тебе адски больно, не является реальным. Единожды только Стайлз качает головой «нет», когда различает вопрос «болит ли у него справа в низу живота?». Нет, у него болит везде. Хочется сдохнуть.

Его также на носилках вкатывают в больницу, увозят куда-то, что-то кричат. Стайлз чувствует канитель вокруг, запах спирта и таблеток — которые ненавидит с того момента, как мама умерла в больнице. Он понимает, что сейчас вообще не время думать о том, что для тебя болезненней всего, но воспоминания сами лезут ему в голову. Похоже на то, как жизнь проносится перед твоими глазами, когда ты умираешь. У Стайлза проносится жизнь, но не его, а его матери.

Стайлз вспоминает, как, когда ему было лет шесть, он очень хотел шоколадного печенья, которое мама поставила на кухне в банке, но скоро был обед, и ему не разрешали есть печенье перед едой. И он тогда подумал, что когда люди закрывают глаза — они же исчезают? Вот он есть, а вот его нет. Он думал, что если закроет глаза, то станет для всех невидимым, и тогда он сможет пробраться на кухню и взять печенье. Но сложность заключалась в том, что с закрытыми глазами дойти до кухонного стола, взять печенье из банки, а потом вернуться обратно — довольно сложно. Конечно, в итоге он уронил банку с печеньем, рассыпав его по столу, а его мама обернулась на звук, но... тогда она ничего не сказала и продолжила готовить, улыбаясь. Сейчас, лежа под ярким ослепляющим светом флуоресцентных ламп, Стайлз понимает, что мама была самым добрым и прекрасным человеком, позволяющим ему тогда съесть печенья перед обедом, и при этом, дав ему верить в то — что закрыв глаза, ты исчезаешь — и дальше.

Повернув на бок голову, слеза скатывается по скуле Стайлза и падает на тонкую белую ткань простыни. В его палату входит человек в халате с завязанными в хвост рыжими волосами, и Стайлз перестает думать о маме. Он не хочет разрыдаться перед хирургом, который, возможно, сейчас заберет его на операцию, если подтвердит воспаление у него аппендицита.

Но, к счастью, Шерон знает, что это не аппендицит.


	11. Нити судьбы. Чт, Пт.

Четверг.

Когда Шерифу позвонили и сказали, что его сын в больнице, словно ведро льда перевернули ему над головой. Последний раз, когда звонили из больницы по потому же поводу, ситуация оказалась почти на грани, и дело не только в черт знает каком злом духе, вселившимся в его сына, словно тот красивая соломка для темной энергии, а в том, что Стайлз его единственный сын, его последний близкий родственник и его продолжение рода, и без разницы, случилось с ним что-то несмертельное, но просто плохое, как отец Шериф был готов рвать и метать. Никто не может трогать его ребенка. Демоны, плохие люди, болезни. Джону было плевать на обидчика, он мог бы выстрелить за Стайлза в любого, если бы пришлось.

— Да, да, я сейчас приеду... только... — Джон начинает перебирать бумажные листы на своем рабочем столе в поисках ключей от патрульной машины. В его груди стучит сердце, стук которого отдает в уши. Будь здесь сейчас Стайлз, он бы заставил его выдохнуть и успокоиться, чтобы не напрягать уже слабую, по его мнению, сердечную мышцу. Но Джон знает, что он еще не так стар, его организм еще способен выдержать перегрузку. Или нет?

Джон находит связку ключей.

— Я уже еду.

Он быстро выходит из кабинета и, проигнорировав вопрос Джудит, которая сидела за компьютером за столом возле дальней стены, торопится в больницу. Да, не самый спокойный день сегодня вышел, хотя, начинался он тоже не самым приятным образом. Пэрриш позвонил ему по поводу пропажи школьника, и Джону пришлось стремглав ехать к дому Бриджет, чтобы потом по приезду узнать, что ее сын уже вернулся, и не отвечал он на звонок потому, что напился вместе с другом у того дома. Можно было бы, конечно, выписать тогда штраф сынку за нарушения комендантского часа, но, по совести, он не был на улице, да и Джон уже был так вымотан, что ему было все равно. Главное, что не убийство. Еще одно он бы так относительно легко не пережил. Стало обидно, что из-за пустяка не попрощался утром с ребенком, хотя мог бы. Что стоит минута времени, подняться на второй этаж, зайти и сказать сонному подростку с заморочками в голове «просыпайся, уже утро, я тебя люблю»?

Дверь патрульной машины захлопываются с водительской стороны, а через пару секунд сама машина уже исчезает с парковки возле полицейского участка.

******

— Это редкий случай, — повторяет ему Мелисса, которая в своем голубом одеянии сливается с голубой стеной коридора. Джон сидит на красном пластмассовом стуле возле дверей, ведущих в операционную, куда его, конечно, никто не впустил. «Ждите здесь, если хотите». Будто он может просто захотеть уйти.

— Тогда зачем резать моего сына?.. Если ничего нет. Я не понимаю. — Джон трет глаза, которые щиплет от сухости. Словно в них насыпали песка. Возможно, все из-за усталости, может, виноват яркий свет в коридоре, а может Джон просто не хочет признавать, что это жгут слезы бессилия. Знакомое чувство. Неприятное.

Взгляд Мелиссы падает на двери операционной. Она на мгновение тоже задает себе вопрос «зачем». Новый хирург, этот милый молодой человек, был тем, кто осматривал Стайлза и сделал вывод — что это не аппендицит, а, возможно, случай приступа порфирии. И Мелисса не была хирургом, она лишь медсестра, не знающая о порфирии почти ничего, и с ее точки зрения — если вырезать нечего, то и операция, которая сейчас проходит, не так уж нужна. Но Мелисса понимает, что это больше говорят в ней материнские чувства, нежели врачебные доводы. Во-первых, если опытный хирург установил надобность операции, значит, она нужна. А во-вторых, операции не всегда про удаление чего-то. И на ее опыте за несколько лет работы случалось такое, что было необходимо проверить диагноз посредством «разреза».

Но одно дело, когда на столе режут незнакомого тебе человека, которому ты лишь приходила ставить капельницы, и совсем другое, когда режут практически ставшего тебе сыном мальчика. Стайлз был лучшим другом Скотта (и есть до сих пор) с самого детства. И Мелисса наблюдала, как ее собственный сын растет и развивается вместе с сыном Джона. Конечно, она привязалась к Стайлзу и переживает за него сейчас не меньше Джона. Но, в отличие от Джона, она мыслит как реалист. И реальность говорит ей, что ничего страшного не происходит. Нужно просто подождать.

— Джон, — она аккуратно садится рядом и берет его за руку, — не нужно терять голову. Это несложная операция, да и скоро все закончится. Лучше, давай, приведи себя в порядок, чтобы Стайлз, когда проснется, не увидел твоего белого замученного лица. Хватит с вас двоих переживаний. Все будет хорошо.

Она гладит его по спине, водя ладонью по шершавой ткани куртки. Этот знак поддержки позволяет Джону отпустить свои худшие мысли и дать им улететь из его головы как воздушным шарам. Да, думает Шериф, он что-то совсем потерял голову. Наверно, все те фотографии мертвых детей, висящие у него в кабинете, засели в его голове когда-то и сейчас решили всплыть в неподходящий момент. Но нельзя вплетать работу в жизнь. То, что было на работе, пускай и останется там. Его сын все-таки оказался в больнице не потому же, почему в моргах оказались те школьники. Но... он так запереживал, что совместил эти причины в одну общую. Конечно... все будет хорошо. Согласна, Клаудия?.. С нашим сыном... все будет хорошо.

Лампочка под потолком мигнула в конце коридора на мгновение.

******

Ранее сегодня:

Когда Стайлза доставили в больницу и Шерона вызвали для его осмотра, он сразу понял, что мышка пришла ему в руки. Этот чудесный набор шоколадного аромата встретил и все ему поведал еще в коридоре, когда он даже не зашел в палату. Стоит отметить, что это оказалось быстрее, чем предполагал Шерон. Он думал, ему придется ждать еще не одну неделю, пока он не встретится где-нибудь у супермаркета с тем выжившим подростком. Но, в то же время, что-то глубоко внутри мертвой души подсказывало, что их встреча уже на носу. И вот она. Эта встреча. Быть может, не в самом торжественном виде, но все же. Шерон так встревожен.

Две медсестры рядом жужжат как мухи, раздражая и не давая вкусить момент. Ох, если бы не две эти дуры, Шерон бы повторил то, что делал в ту ночь. Он бы хотел еще раз вдохнуть запавший в душу аромат, пройтись языком по яремной вене... пока аромат не исчез, а кровь не престала качаться по телу. Конечно, запах мальчик сможет подделать, если поймет как, а кровь какое-то время будет сама качаться по его телу по привычке, но всё уже не будет прежним. Это будет лишь фикцией. Такой же, как сам Шерон сейчас. Смешно, но это даже обидно.

Рыжеволосый доктор подходит к кровати, где лежит Стайлз в полусознании, и, задирая ткань футболки до уровня грудной клетки, начинает прощупывать правую область живота. Шерон ясно знает, что это не нужно, но не может же он с порога заявить, что это всё укус, и что дело далеко не в слабости человеческого организма. Медсестры рядом ждут его вердикта. Шерон хмурится, а потом говорит:

— Это не аппендицит. Но что-то все же есть. Непонятно. Очень похоже на случай острой перемежающейся порфирии. В Лондоне у меня была пациентка с таким же набором симптомов.

Женщины впервые слышат про порфирию, но принимают все за истину, и внимают все, что говорит опытный специалист. Для них человек из большого города как звезда, спустившаяся с небес. Дар. Бог. Не иначе.

— Я хочу проверить, прав ли. Если воспаления не обнаружится, будем устанавливать диагноз порфирии. Пока что порфирия — предположительный диагноз без диагностики. Подготовьте его к диагностической лапароскопии, пожалуйста.

Шерон смотрит на туманную карюю радужку подростка и думает, что она уже начала светлеть, а значит, процессы обращения уже запущенны. Ему нужно лишь дать этому мальчику каплю своей крови, чтобы их завершить.

Шерона никто не учил, как быть альфой. Ему не рассказывали о вампирских канонах. Он до всего дошел сам посредством жизненного опыта. Но в этот раз все чуть иначе. Не просто интуиция говорит ему, что нужно сделать. Это... словно животный инстинкт. Сама природа говорит ему, что сделать, она направляет его в сторону верных решений.

******

После завершения копошения в его кишках, Стайлза увезли в палату, где он, недолго провалявшись сонным, проснулся уже с заходом солнца. Белая палата розовела от вторжения зарева малинового заката в окно. В комнате навязчиво пахло спиртом, глухо ватой и марлей. Где-то сбоку землей и потом с порохом, таблеткой аспирина. Очень знакомо.

От того, что все силы ушли во время болевого приступа на поддержание себя в здравии, а потом его еще и накачали наркозом — от которого все теперь плывет под глазами медленной волной — Стайлз не смог поднять век дольше, чем на секунду, и повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть, не сидит ли его отец на стуле рядом. Необычное спокойствие убаюкивало Стайлза погрузиться в сон снова. Так хотелось спать... во сне так спокойно... И Стайлз снова погрузился в морфей, не зная, что последний раз засыпает в своем человеческом теле.

******

Дерек открыл глаза. Что?.. Это... Что произошло?

Альфа лежал на диване в гостиной. Первое, что отозвалось в теле — центральная часть — в правой части живота кольнуло, но тут же отпустило, словно специально лишь дав сигнал, как напоминание. Да, верно, Дерек спускался по лестнице со второго этажа, а потом его накрыло. Будто из охотничьего ружья выстрелили в упор в живот. Сейчас, смотря на древесину на потолке, Дерек вспоминает, как скатился по лестнице и ударился виском о железное перило. Отключение системы после этого произошло быстро.

Кто-то шумно вдыхает.

— Тяжелый ты. Знаешь об этом, племянничек?

Вроде бы саркастичный комментарий звучит слишком напряженно и серьезно. Дереку кажется, словно Питер скрывает переживание. С чего бы.

Дерек приподнимается на локтях, и Питер следит за ним, видя как солнечные лучи красной тонкой линией очерчивают ухо Дерека с маленьким светлым пушком в некоторых местах. Дерека немного шатает, но он все же садится, спуская ноги к полу. Отчего-то сердце бьется медленно и тяжело. От этого или нет, но мутно в голове. Словно не хватает свежего воздуха. Открытое окно было бы кстати.

Словно прочитав мысли племянника, Питер встает и идет к окну. Он поднимает его, а свежий прохладный — уже даже немного холодный — воздух влетает в гостиную. Потом оборотень с ледяным цветом глаз огибает диван, берет на кухне стакан, наливает туда воды, и возвращается, отдавая его Дереку. Дерек не сразу же (брать что-то от Питера кажется вопросом с подвохом), но берет воду, и, упав спиной на спинку дивана, пьет. И шумно глотает.

Питер садится обратно в кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу. Его подушечка среднего пальца левой руки скользит по кругу по кожаному подлокотнику, словно крутящаяся пластинка, играющая что-то с названием «мысли».

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Дерек хриплым голосом.

— Я так не думаю, — отвечает Питер. — Такое уже было, разве нет?.. Полагаю, что должно было быть. Может, не так сильно, как сейчас. Хм... я впервые вижу настолько тесную связь. Даже у твоих родителей не было такого.

Дерек вдруг понимает, что говорит Питер, и до него доходит. Дерек кидается телом вперед, а его кирпичное лицо выражает яркое беспокойство. Питер же никак не меняется во взгляде.

— Стайлз?..

— Твоя бета передала, что с ним уже все хорошо. Он в больнице. Палаты не знаю, но думаю, ты и так его найдешь.

Дерек встает, идет вперед, и останавливается, оборачиваясь к Питеру. В голове виснут слова, которые не могут сойти с языка. Но очень хочется сказать что-то. Дерек не знает что. Он никогда не знал, что сказать дяде.

— Иди уже, — ворчит Питер.

И альфа уходит.

******

По дороге в больницу голос, микроскопически похожий на голос Стайлза, шепчет саркастично в его голове: «Что ты хочешь сделать? Поворачивай обра-атно, идиот». Но так как Дерек не настроен на диалог, он сжимает руль и сильнее вдавливает педаль газа. От изменившееся скорости его единожды качает назад, и он не может, как обычно, стабилизировать скорость и толчок и остаться непоколебимой скалой. Слабость — не его чувство. Всегда он был и ощущал только силу, физическую, по крайней мере. А сейчас у него словно отобрали его сущность, сделав обычным смертным. Словно дали толчок под зад и отправили гулять голым по улице.

Дерек сжимает челюсть, а на горизонте виднеется мемориальный госпиталь Бейкон Хиллс, двери которого всегда открыты для пациентов. На парковке Дерек видит патрульную машину, и нет сомнений, что отец Стайлза сейчас в больнице. У Дерека и Джона нет больше разногласий, с тех пор, как прояснилось, что Дерек не чокнутый преступник, но они всё еще не на том уровне отношений, чтобы Дерек мог позволить себе войти в палату Стайлза, взглянуть на Джона, который, должно быть, сидит там весь выжатый как лимон, и сказать: «Ну, как оно? Я пришел, как только смог».

Это абсолютно невозможно. Шериф точно будет ему не рад. А может и прогонит с шумом, потому что, серьезно, какого черта? Хейл старше его сына на сколько... восемь лет? Это слишком много.

Много. Очень много. Думает Дерек, но все равно идет к чертову главному входу больницы. Перед входом внутрь на его щеку падает капля. Должно быть, скоро снова начнется дождь...

******

Начало пятницы, ночь.

Мелисса будит Джона за плечо. В палате темно, и только свет с коридора через открытую бежевую дверь освещает силуэт женщины, оставляя перед ней ее собственную темную тень. Ее смена закончилась уже несколько часов назад, но из-за случившегося со Стайлзом и Джоном, Мелисса решила остаться, подменив напарницу. Ничего страшного, если она разок отработает две смены. Она еще на это способна.

Джон, голова которого лежала на его плече, вздрогнул и проснулся, открывая глаза и моргая. Выпрямляясь, Джон ощущает боль с правой стороны шеи, где-то между позвонками и лопаткой, и морщится, уже медленно, как старик, пытаясь выпрямиться. Мелисса пытается сдержать кроткую улыбку, но не получается. Она кидает взгляд на сопящего справа от нее Стайлза и говорит:

— Уже третий час ночи. Я понимаю, что ты хотел бы остаться с ним, но думаю, будет все же лучше, если ты поедешь домой, а потом вернешься утром. Не думаю, что его все равно выпишут так рано. Денек или два, если все пойдет хорошо, мы его здесь поддержим...

Рука Джона лежит у него на плече, словно так шея будет болеть меньше. Эта противная боль теперь на полдня или хуже. Пройденный этап сна в неудобных и неподходящих для сна позах. Может быть стоит послушать Мелиссу. Эта мудрая женщина не скажет плохого. Ему точно стоит нормально поспать, чтобы следом за сыном не оказаться в больнице.

— А ты? Хочешь, я тебя подброшу до дома? — также негромко спрашивает он ее.

Медсестра качает головой.

— Я останусь, вторая смена.

Она врет, но Джон не заостряет на этом внимания. Он слишком устал.

— Хорошо.

Он тяжело поднимается, и Мелиссе даже приходится подать ему руку, чтобы Джон не упал обратно на кресло. Создав тихие шорохи, шериф и медсестра выходят из палаты Стайлза, прикрывая за собой дверь и оставляя подростка снова одного. Возле кровати Стайлза стоит штатив с капельницей, через которую течет бело-прозрачная жидкость с растворившейся капелькой крови Шерона, который тот ввел в пакет с помощью шприца. Этой капли достаточно для реакции организма. Тело Стайлза впитывает в себя новый ген, дополучая из него недостающий пазл. Его кровь меняет свой состав, а ДНК получает новый пакет навыков. Уже во сне Стайлз начинает ощущать новый мир запахов и чувств. Из этих запахов ему начинают сниться сны, которых не было с момента укуса. Между обычными снами Стайлз видит и быстрые кадры чужой жизни, о которых потом и не вспомнит.

******

Дерек сидел на лестнице, по которой никто не ходил. Все пользовались лифтом, чтобы даже спуститься или подняться на второй этаж. Сидеть было утомительно. Дерек слушал сердечный ритм Стайлза, замечая при этом и сердце шерифа ненароком, и чувствовал, как начинает засыпать. На улице уже лил ливень, а периодично гремел гром и блестела молния. И, если бы ничего не произошло ближайшие минуты, альфа бы точно уснул. Но пришла Мелисса, а потом ушла из палаты Стайлза вместе с его отцом, и Дерек понял — вот его шанс. Ради этого он тут и сидел, не уходил и ждал. Он хотел увидеть пару своими глазами, убедиться окончательно, что тот цел. Волк внутри скребся и скулил, прося этого.

И наконец-то.

Дождавшись, когда двери лифта закроются за людьми, Дерек поднимается на затекшие ноги и ступает по ступенькам, оказываясь в ярко-светлом коридоре через два шага. Все палаты закрыты, и в некоторых Дерек чует незнакомых людей. Но, в основном, на этаже не так много пациентов.

Палата, в которую перевели Стайлза, граничит с двумя другими такими же, где в одной лежит пожилой пациент. Дерек не хочет никого будить, особенно Стайлза, поэтому ступает мягко и старается не издавать звуков. Полный режим привидения.

Внутри палаты звук дождя громче. Дерек стоит спиной у самой закрытой двери и не решается ступать дальше. Он смотрит на закрытые глаза Стайлза, на его вздымающуюся грудь, на родинки на его лице, что в темноте не так ярко видно, как при свете. И ему становится легче на душе. Некое умиротворение есть в том, чтобы смотреть на дорого тебе человека, убеждаясь, что тот в порядке.

Ниточка натягивается. Дерек ступает, а подошва его ботинок скрипит об гладкий пол, но он идет вперед, пока не оказывается совсем рядом. Возможно, это неправильно. И странно. Кто пялится на спящих людей? Но оборотень отмахивается от жужжащих мыслей и садится на край кровати. Совсем на край, он не хочет мешать Стайлзу.

Рука Дерека оказывается в миллиметре от безвольно лежащей на кровати белой руки Стайлза, и Дерек ощущает исходящий от нее холод. Он решает, что это из-за дождя. И медленно берется за края покрывала, чтобы натянуть его повыше и спрятать ломкие ключицы подростка. Дыхание Дерека незаметно становится на вдох в минуту быстрее, и он не успевает подумать о том, что делает, как наклоняется и касается кончиком носа виска Стайлза. Потом его нос следует по запаху карамели выше, шевеля волосы цвета какао.

Волк внутри довольно машет хвостом как волчонок, и губы Дерека Хейла растягиваются в глупой довольной улыбке, такой же, которая когда-то была на его лице, когда он в школьные годы попадал в кольцо баскетбольным мячом с первого раза. Хочется попробовать закинуть мяч снова, чтобы испытать миг эйфории еще разок, и волчок внутри скулит «давай!», но Стайлз вздыхает и во сне переворачивается набок, спиной к нему. Дерек отстраняется. Потом он отводит взгляд на стену впереди, на которой лежит толстый луч света, и говорит своему зверю «стоп».

Он лишь хотел увидеть. Он увидел. Теперь пора ехать домой. Или...? Может, он может посидеть на той лестнице до утра? Есть ли в этом надобность? Не совсем. Но Дерек не может уйти. Он уверен, что не сможет спуститься на первый этаж, а потом выйти на улицу, где... где идет дождь. Такой ливень, даже гром гремит. Вдалеке. Но какая разница. Нет, опасно ехать в дождь загород. Надо переждать. Вдруг он поедет, а потом не справится с управлением, что тогда?..

Дерек убеждает себя, что делает это не только из-за своих желаний, и идет обратно к лестнице в конце коридора у лифта. На ней он засыпает, слушая, как ровно бьется сердце его пары.


	12. Скажи мне, что любишь меня больше, чем ее. Пт.

Пятница.

Когда подростковый организм набрался сил и исцелил себя, затянув порезы на кровавой плоти, не оставив на месте и шрама под белым слоем марли, а через кожу вместе с потом вышла последняя часть обезболивающего, поступившего в организм через капельницу, Стайлз проснулся, лежа на правом боку. Его взгляд упирался в однотонную стену, в которой не было и грамма информации, отвечающей его вопросам в голове. Стайлз помнил только вспышки событий и был рад, что в этот раз, очнувшись не там, где засыпал, он хотя бы не словил повторной легкой формы амнезии. Школа, урок, Скотт и противная медсестра, от которой жутко пахло дешевыми сигаретами и мятной жвачкой. Интересно, Скотт заметил этот запах? Хотя... наверно, тогда ему было немного не до того.

Стайлз моментом помнит этот щенячий испуганный взгляд, но вместо сочувствия или сожаления, что лучшему другу пришлось иметь с ним дело в такой чрезвычайной ситуации, вызывающей волну адреналина и волнения даже у него самого, подросток чувствует приятную, но вязкую тихую волну наслаждения. Тогда он не чувствовал ее, но сейчас, когда боли уже нет, а мозг работает в штатном режиме, Стайлзу очень не хочется, но он все же признает, что был бы не против, если Скотти еще раз застал его умирающим, может, тогда бы, он вспомнил бы о нем, а их дружба снова стала прежней — крепкой и тесной.

Мысль про дружбу через секунду кажется столь детской и глупой, что хочется закатить глаза на самого себя. Верно, им уже не по тринадцать. Глупо думать, что с течением времени, все останется так же, как оно было в детстве и юности. Они уже не два ребенка, чтобы обижаться друг на друга за проигнорированные сообщения. О чем он только думает...

По окну стучит дождь, а потом на миг мигает молния, освещая палату. Ветер, бушующий в долине города, залетает в вентиляционные шахты больницы и, летая по ним, негромко стонет, как маленькое привидение Каспер. Стайлз не торопится действовать, мир звуков, тихих, как стоны ветра или полного мужчины где-то за стенкой, и громких, как раскат неба, увлекают его. Он слышит многое... да, это необычно. На подкорке сознания, Стайлз понимает, почему он слышит все так четко, как не слышал раньше никогда. Но в своем обычном рутинном сознании он отталкивает все логичные объяснения своим изменениям, потому что они пугают его до мурашек. Он никогда этого не хотел. Он человек.

И он будет человеком всю свою жизнь. Точка.

Мужчина с проблемами дыхания — Стайлз понимает это по бесконечному кашлю и свисту в легких — скрипит, пытаясь перевернуться то на один, то на второй бок. Кроме этого активного умирающего мистера как-нибудь-его-там Стайлз не слышит больше пребывающих в сознании людей. На целом этаже тихо и темно. Прямо как на кладбище. Может, поэтому, слышен каждый шорох?

Больше не вынося бесподвижности, благодаря которой надеялся снова заснуть и отключиться, быть может, хотя бы до семи утра, когда проснутся медсестры, Стайлз нервно садится. Тонкое одеяло падает с его груди, и он замечает, что не в своей одежде. На нем голубой медицинский халат, а любимая футболка и толстовка с джинсами и носками лежат ровной стопкой — Стайлз чувствует на них остатки цветочных духов Мелиссы — на тумбочке рядом. Чуть дальше стоит кресло (уже потрепанное) в котором обычно сидят гости больного; друзья или коллеги, либо родственники. На кресле тоже есть запах. Стайлз не может назвать точно то, что чувствует, потому что пахнет многим, смесь и пота, и пороха, и земли, и копченного, малость чего-то сладкого, похоже на духи мамы Скотта, но зато Стайлз сразу узнает того, кому принадлежит эта гремучая смесь. Его отцу. Наверное, он приезжал. Еще бы. Но уже так поздно, совсем темно, если не считать свет от молний и прожекторов на внешних стенах больницы. Стайлз понимает, что его отец уехал домой. Наверно, не так давно. Пахнет не ярко, но и не вовсе слабо. Как час или два назад он уехал.

Становится интересно, сколько сейчас времени, и Стайлз по привычке тянется к карману, где всегда лежит сотовый, а потом понимает и лезет за своей одеждой, пытаясь дотянуться до нее со своего теплого — в переносном смысле — местечка. К счастью, получается. Заряда немного на телефоне, и, узнавая, что сейчас четыре десять ночи, Стайлз смотрит на заметки о входящих. Пропущенный от Айзека и два от Эрики. Смс «ты меня напугал» и «перезвони как проснешься бро» от Скотта, присланное в семь вечера четверга.

Стайлз смотрит на смс несколько секунд, а потом закрывает его. Экран гаснет, а в палате снова темнеет. Ощущения прямо настоящего кошмара в грозу, как в детстве, когда он был вынужден слушать завывания ветра и шелест веток в одиночку. Он мог бы убежать к маме, но тогда бы она не считала его больше таким смелым, а он очень хотел, чтобы представления мамы о нём — смелом не изменялось никогда. Он был ее маленьким защитником.

Но все-таки не смог спасти. Черт.

Стайлз спускает ноги к полу. В груди начинает сдавливать, а стены идти волной. Руки, сжимающие простынь, подрагивают. Больницы... он их не любит. Здесь душно и плохо, хочется уйти, но... Стайлз смотрит на закрытую дверь палаты. В коридоре тихо, никто не ходит, пациенты спят, да и медсестры, небось, тоже. Если он уйдет сейчас, тихо сбежит через какой-нибудь задний ход (он точно здесь есть), то его пропажи даже не заметят. По крайней мере, до утра, когда кто-нибудь к нему не придет. Но это будет потом, не сейчас. Сейчас... хорошее слово... сейчас (такое спокойное) он хочет уйти. Куда? Без разницы. Под ближайший козырек чужого дома, к Скотту, к Дереку, да даже в свой родной дом. Отец не будет рад ему сейчас, посчитает, что у сына снова поехала крыша, раз он сбегает из больницы сразу после того, как оказался на операционном столе. Но важно ли думать об этом сейчас?

В груди давит, ребра сжимают легкие, такое чувство, что кислород ходит туда-сюда, но не усваивается. Стайлз дышит, чувствует, как ходит диафрагма по его желанию вверх-вниз, как сжимаются и разжимаются мышцы, но все это кажется натруженным и бесполезным. На секунду — фикцией. Нет, нет, нет. Все в порядке. Это просто панический приступ. Он через это уже проходил.

Стайлз пытается убедить себя, что все в полном порядке, но его сила убеждения всегда плохо работала на нем самом. Он, может, неплохо убеждает других, если этого действительно хочет, но хреново справляется с этим в свою сторону. Если он уже почувствовал панику, то успокоиться от обычного самовнушения он уже не сможет. Его реакция — это серия следующих друг за другом фейерверков. Зажег — и все. Как домино. Задел — и процесс уже пошел.

Быстро и нервно, Стайлз начинает переодеваться в свою одежду, натягивая темно-серую футболку через горло, а следом джинсы, толстовку, потом втискивает ноги в кеды. При процессе последнего он почти перестает соображать, дергаясь как наркоман при ломке и думая о воле — как о новой дозе. Уйти. Уйти. Уйти. Надо уйти. Кажется, что если не уйти, случится что-то плохое. В голове нет конкретных идей, что именно может произойти, но просто что-то точно случится. Такое чувство.

Стайлз пытается убедить себя, что он адекватен. И что он бежит от кого-то, может, от себя... А может, от той, кого уже нет, но кто, как призрак Рождества, пугает его по ночам, показывая ему его грехи. И он не хочет впускать в свою голову темную змею догадки, что боится он не того, что может произойти, а того, что уже свершилось.

Так... Стайлз останавливается перед дверью, прислушиваясь еще раз к звукам в коридоре. Там тихо. Лифт тоже. Но он не один на этаже. Здесь люди, и он чувствует каждого, от чего появляется чувство, что они также чувствуют его. Чувство толкучки в тесном школьном автобусе. Чувство, словно враги подкрадываются к тебе в окопе со всех сторон. Да, больница — самое безопасное место в городе, но, решает Стайлз, не сейчас. Он чувствует себя прекрасно физически, у него не болит живот или что-то еще, не течет кровь, не темнеет в глазах и не стискивает в висках. Ему всего лишь не хватает свежего воздуха... совсем малость личного пространства.

Это же веская причина, чтобы уйти?

Стайлз открывает дверь, бесшумно ступая в коридор и оглядываясь в обе стороны. Никто не идет, но он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не проверить. Убедившись, что человек в халате не прячется за углом, чтобы поймать его и утащить обратно в палату, где тесно и дурно, как в крохотных палатах дома Айкена, Стайлз Стилински начинает свой побег в сторону лестницы, что в конце коридора. Подошва кед тихо скрепит «вж-вж», словно подпевая многочисленным стонам и скрипам в больнице.

Лифт... Глупая идея.

Стайлз останавливается у лифта, уже собираясь нажать кнопку вызова, но потом отказываясь от этого решения. Если он поедет на лифте, может встретиться на первом этаже с кем-то из персонала лицом к лицу. Да, сейчас глубокая ночь, но кто знает. Стайлз не хочет объяснятся перед кем-то — и конечно, он точно не хочет делать этого перед Мелиссой — за то, что собрался уходить. У него и нет идей на этот счет. Пациенты уходят ночью из больниц? По ночам кто-то вообще ходит по больнице и катается на лифте? Кроме призраков умерших.

«Лестница». Надпись над деревянной дверью с металлической ручкой загорается как маяк перед его лицом. Это не магический портал, который забросит его сразу домой, но наиболее подходящая альтернатива шумному неожиданному лифту. Так он хотя бы сможет проверить первый этаж на наличие бодрствующих людей до того, как будет уже поздно.

Сворачивая на пару градусов вбок к двери, Стайлз вдыхает и его обоняние улавливает тонкий шлейф уже выветренного сквозняком, гулящим по коридорам, аромата. Ненавязчивый свежий и холодный аромат настораживает его, но в то же время пленит и тянет к себе. Ближе. Еще. Стайлз шагает, пока его рука не ложится на дверь и не толкает ее. Через щелку проскальзывает букет из моря и хвойного густого леса, из терпкого можжевельника и блеклой и сухой, выжженной на солнце, травы. Он знает кого увидит до того, как увидит. И он бежал от встреч с людьми, потому что хотел сбежать от себя, но сейчас — хорошее слово, спокойное, — он видит его и не хочет больше убегать. Он словно бы, наконец, встретился с охотником, который может спасти его от бешеного лиса, что кусает за пятки.

— Дерек? — Стайлз заходит на лестничную площадку. Здесь не светит свет и темно, а еще намного холоднее, чем в коридоре или палате, потому что нет отопления, и на стене присутствуют прямоугольные окна, в которые барабанит осенний ливень.

Дерек сидит на лестнице спиной к нему. Он дышит размеренно, а с каждым выдохом из его рта выходит небольшое облачко пара. Стайлз тоже дышит, и, вроде, какой-то пар появляется от его выдохов, но столь прозрачный, что его почти нет.

Стайлз делает еще один шаг навстречу и тянет руку, касаясь чужого мускулистого плеча, спрятанного под черной кожанкой. Раньше бы Дерек уже предупредительно взглянул на него и зарычал, он не позволял прикасаться к себе даже на эмоциях во время разговора, а сейчас...

Дерек пробуждается только от прикосновения и резко вскидывает голову, уставляясь туманным взглядом в лицо подростка, черты которого в темноте более остры. Этот неожиданный «визит» сбивает Дерека с толку, и он поднимается, рукой держась за стенку. Подросток отступает на шаг назад и жмется, словно видит впервые. Обычно, думает Дерек вскользь, так делают испуганные беты... или чужие зашуганные омеги. Но Стайлз человек, поэтому мысль про волчью иерархию тут же растворяется как сигаретный дым на ветру, позволяя более важным на момент образам осесть в голове.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стайлз видит, как дергается грудная клетка Дерека в глубоком вдохе в предзнаменовании вопроса, готового сорваться с губ, и Стайлз решает, не успевая подумать, что тактика «задавай вопросы первым» самая лучшая тактика. Не давая застать себя врасплох, подросток спрашивает:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — И это хороший вопрос, потому что Стайлз не знает на него ответа. — Мой папа снова озадачил тебя просьбой?

Дерек закрывает слегка приоткрытые челюсти обратно. На самом деле, он бы хотел знать, что Стайлз делает на этой лестничной площадке. И как он, Дерек, мог его не услышать, ведь Стайлз не такой тихий и прозрачный, как пылинка, чтобы подкрадываться к альфе незаметно. Дождь заглушил его шаги? Может быть. Судя по звукам, на улице еще не стихло.

Черные брови, что служат Стайлзу вечным поводом для насмешек над волком, плавно дергаются вверх на секунду (нужно что-то ответить) и опускаются на свою прямую линию обратно. Дерек кивает и негромко отвечает хрипло-рычащим голосом:

— Да. Твой отец переживал, что с тобой что-то может случиться за ночь и попросил побыть твоим сторожем. Я у него в долгу, так что не смог отказать.

Дерек не понимает, зачем оправдывается и лжет. Ему просто не хватает... нет, не смелости, а, может, наоборот, слабости дать себе сказать все как есть. Альфа чувствует тот стержень внутри себя, который всегда держит его на ногах, и сейчас он колит его, больно и неприятно, словно стержень уже не просто часть характера, а что-то материальное, что сидит внутри и контролирует, не позволяя сказать того, что не соответствует прежнему образу. Образу, что уже не родной. Но Дерек продолжает его виртуозно играть, как актер, который отснялся в последнем фильме и теперь не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что больше не нужно жить в шкуре другого персонажа.

— Мило с твоей стороны, — чувствуя некое разочарование от ответа, говорит Стайлз. — Ну, знаешь, я уже проснулся и все хорошо. Ты можешь идти домой, если хочешь.

Стайлз словно отпускает его. Это на самом деле не так, но у Дерека появляется желание сказать, что он не хочет уходить, что он не против сидеть здесь до самого рассвета или заката, если Стайлз попросит об этом, но, скажи он так этому подростку, то поступил бы подло. Просто бы вылил на него все как есть, заставив самому решать, как быть им обоим дальше. Дерек засовывает руки в карманы и говорит естественно (сейчас это кажется игрой) нейтрально:

— Нет, я обещал твоему отцу, что не уйду. Теперь моя очередь. Куда ты собрался? — Дерек проходится по нему взгляду, отчего подросток начинает нервничать. — В одежде. Там ночь и дождь, вдруг ты не заметил.

Дерек смотрит на окно, на котором появляется один серый развод за другим. Вдали видно, как вяло колышутся ветви полуголых деревьев.

— Я... — Стайлз вспоминает, зачем он хотел уйти, и его снова начинает накрывать волна панических неприятных чувств. В горле встает ком, становится снова сложно дышать. Ночь, когда кто-то делал с ним все, что хотел. Ночь, когда мамы не стало. Ночь, когда он спал без своей любимой подушки в том противном дурдоме. Нет, нет, нет. Нет повода для паники... это всего лишь прошлое. Но почему-то, слово «прошлое» болезненно душит.

Дерек видит, как бегает взгляд Стайлза. Как он начинает метаться внутри себя, словно загнанный в угол зверь, а в карих глазах вырисовываются картины прошлого, что можно посмотреть практически как мелькающие кадры рекламы по телевизору. Видеть кого-то в таком шатком состоянии удручающе. Дерек словно смотрит на себя со стороны во времена, когда переживал смерть Пейдж, смерть семьи после пожара. Был ли он таким же запуганным своим прошлым комком страданий для Питера?

Невидимая ниточка дергает, и Дерек делает шаг вперед. Он успокоительно кладет руку подростку на плечо и мягко зовет:

— Стайлз? Если, — Дереку уже плевать, он чувствует панику и боль, прошлые и настоящие страдания его пары, и ему самому становится мерзко в светлых стенах этого здания, — ты хочешь, я могу отвезти тебя домой.

— Правда? — подросток вскидывает голову. В его голове возникает вопрос о том, что скажет отец и доктор, и мама Скотта, когда обнаружат, что он сбежал из больницы. Но этот вопрос уходит на второй план. Уйти. Он хочет уйти. И как разница, что скажут потом, если, останься он здесь, сойдет с ума, и потом спрашивать — почему — у него будет просто бессмысленно.

Дерек кивает. Он готов согласиться на что угодно, если это как-то поможет Стайлзу.

— Да. Пошли.

******

Спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж и пройдя друг за другом по коридору до угла, Стайлз останавливается. Дерек стоит прямо позади него и дышит ему в затылок. Его дыхание горячее. Прямо как сам Дерек, думает Стайлз, закусив губу и выглядывая из-за угла. За стойкой видно уснувшую на сгибе своей руки женщину. Ее включенный рядом компьютер тихо гудит, но Стайлз слышит размеренное сердцебиение и невольно думает о том, что медсестра в глубокой фазе сна. Если они не будут шуметь, она вряд ли проснется.

— Она спит. — Шепчет ему в затылок альфа.

Стайлз почти говорит «я слышу», но одергивает себя и, взяв секундную передышку, кивает и бросает Хейлу, махнув рукой:

— Тогда пошли, волчок.

Дерек идет по следам Стайлза, и они, чуть замедлившись перед стойкой, проходят пункт регистрации и потом быстро ретируются на улицу. Холодный влажный ветер ударяет Стайлзу в лицо, а несколько капель с козырька по диагонали слетают на его красную толстовку, впечатываясь в нее и образуя три маленьких пятна. Не так уж холодно, как казалось на первый взгляд по ту стороны окна. Но осенний ветер легко продувает даже плотную хлопковую ткань. В отличие от кожи. Через нее он еще не в состоянии проникнуть.

Стайлз уже собирается шагнуть вперед, ведомый счастьем и азартом от побега домой, где его ждет любимый отец (который, конечно, не будет рад его неожиданному появлению), но тут что-то средней тяжести падает на его плечи, заставляя замереть. Густой запах можжевельника и бескрайнего соленого моря окутывают Стайлза как самый теплый плед. Этот запах — такой приятный и несносимый как дом — согревает его холодное полуживое тело, заставляя фальшивое сердце пропустить настоящий удар. Это что, подкат, Дерек Хейл?

— Да не стоило, — бубнит Дереку Стайлз.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заработал осложнения из-за какого-то дождя. Пошли, я припарковался там, — говорит Дерек и идет к машине, не оставляя подростку права на последнее слово. Уже вдогонку Стайлз плетется следом. В куртке Дерека никакой ветер ему больше не страшен.

Дерек на ходу достает ключи и, пикнув, открывает дверь с водительской стороны. Дождавшись, когда Стилински сделает то же самое, они одновременно садятся в «Камаро» черного цвета, что теперь блестит от дождевой воды как черная змеиная чешуя, и захлопывают двери. Стайлз делает это чуточку сильнее, так как привык, что двери его джипа закрываются не так легко, а иногда и то только с применением силы. Но он все равно любит свою детку.

Заводя машину, Дерек думает о том, куда все это пошло. Он планировал совсем другое, а вышло так. Глупо и... Он как подросток. Как Стайлз. Такой же несуразный и делает не пойми что. Где логика? Где здравый смысл? Дерек кидает взгляд на Стайлза, что в его куртке кажется миниатюрной копией себя, и коротко вздыхает. Свет фар освещает перед ними мокрый асфальт. Нужно было оставить его в больнице и вызвать медсестру, чтобы та вколола Стайлзу тройную дозу успокоительного. Но было бы так лучше для кого?.. Ладно, возможно, доля разумного смысла притаилась в его решении где-то на дне.

Они уезжают с парковки, где почти нет машин, и в тишине — на самом деле в машине есть радио и можно было включить его, но никто этого не стал предлагать, уйдя в свои мысли — едут в сторону дома Шерифа. Дерек надеется, что не столкнется лицом к лицу с отцом Стайлза. Он не сможет ему ничего объяснить. Стайлз же надеется, что они доедут до его дома быстро, потому что, находясь в замкнутом пространстве вместе с Дереком так рядом, он не знает, долго ли сможет контролировать свою фантазию. Паника ушла, когда они оказались на свежем воздухе, но вместо нее пришел сладкий, липкий соблазн. Не просто так же Дерек отдал ему свою куртку. Так делают только парни для своих девчонок в мелодрамах для школьниц. А Стайлз смотрел эти мелодрамы. Он много чего смотрел и читал. И может быть от этого сейчас ему кажется, что Дерек проявляет к нему симпатию?.. Нет. Просто какой-то бред. Зачем он сдался мужчине номер один?

Стайлз откидывает голову на автомобильный подголовник и его взгляд падает на отражение Дерека в зеркальце. На его лицо, обросшее черной щетиной, которая, как нельзя лучше подчеркивает мужественность оборотня. Густые брови и глаза цветом зеленого леса, в которых так легко заблудиться. Черт. Еще немного и он заново влюбится в этого грозного монстра. Влюбится, а потом что? Будет страдать заново по этому секс-символу с горой мышц? Стайлз много раз видел Дерека без футболки, успел разглядеть все его кубики пресса, и он знает, каких трудов стоит их накачать и не дать им уйти с годами. Знает, ибо пробовал накачаться. Но так и не смог этого добиться. А Дерек смог и... и теперь не дает другим спокойно жить без собственного образа в чужих головах.

«Мне хватает мыслей в голове и без тебя». Стайлз отрывает взгляд от Дерека и замечает яркое желтое пятно на заднем сидении. Маленькая сумка с длинным ремешком лежит там и наблюдает за происходящим как шпионка. Стайлз даже не заметил ее сразу, не увидел и не почувствовал. Настолько был увлечен другим объектом. Чья эта сумка? Стайлз смотрит вперед на дорогу и не может не продолжить развивать мысль о сумке. Лучше уж о ней. Чья она? Эрики? Нет, волчица в жизни не носила что-то желтого цвета. Только черный и красный. Эллисон? Тоже вряд ли. Подружка Скотта складно уживается только с сумкой для своего лука, да с сумкой через плечо, которой лет пять, не меньше. Больше девушек в их скромной стаи нет. Может — Стайлз не хочет, чтобы это было так, но не может не допустить этого — Дерек обзавелся подружкой?..

Какой-нибудь сладкой, вкусной и фигуристой женщиной, которая была бы подстать Дереку?

Стайлз украдкой вздыхает поглубже, вдыхая микроскопические молекулы запаха в себя, чтобы тут же проанализировать их и понять, чем пахнет эта сумка. Кисло. Ярко. Будто бутон цветка с нотками апельсина и перца. Сразу представляется что-то солнечное и жаркое, как Мексика. Как пустыня. Как лето. Этот запах совсем не знаком Стайлзу. Он словно пришел откуда-то издалека. Стайлз хочет спросить у грозного волка, чья эта сумка, лежащая у него на заднем сидении, но подросток решает про себя, что вопрос будет звучать так, словно он ревнует. А Стайлз не может ревновать Дерека. У него нет на это права. Они не более, как знакомые, если отбросить причастность Стайлза к стае Дерека из-за дружбы со Скоттом. Нет. Он не спросит.

Они приезжают. Стайлз видит в сумерках патрульную машину отца, криво припаркованную на дорожке у дома. Свет не горит в окнах дома, и Стайлз чувствует интуитивно или нет, что папа спит. Вот и все. Повисает пауза. Они оба словно ждут чего-то, жаждут спросить друг у друга волнующих обоих вопрос, но оба ждут, что кто-то из них решится на это первым. Дереку не хватает слабости, а Стайлзу смелости. Они не решаются, и Стайлз, тихо прокашлявшись, отводит тему к чему-то конкретному и сухому, бесчувственному и неинтересному, как речной песок.

— Спасибо, что помог. И за это, — Стайлз вскидывает плечами, отчего скрипит черная кожа, — тоже спасибо. Ну, я пойду...

Последнее звучит как вопрос. Риторический, конечно. Или нет? Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек скажет ему «постой», а потом сгребет в поцелуй? Глупость. Ты глупый, Стилински.

— Да, иди...

Стайлз снимает куртку, оставляя ее на своем сидении, и выходит под дождь. Когда подросток заходит в дом, Дерек отпускает веревку, держащую его на месте, и сжимает руль. Раздражение на самого себя появляется в его крепкой груди. Придурок. Он все-таки придурок. Нужно было хоть что-то сказать. Сказать... но что? Люблю тебя? Погоди, но ты не мог бы сказать, перед тем как уйдешь, что тоже чувствуешь нашу связь, а не только я ее ощущаю? Да, отношения — это так сложно. Дерек никогда не умел делать шаг первым, все ждал, когда девушка подаст яркий зеленый свет. Но и Стайлз не девушка, чтобы ждать от него валентинки, будто они в пятом классе. Любовь... приятная, но сложная вещица.

Дерек уезжает в дом в лесу, а на улице начинает светать. Когда он поднимается на второй этаж, его встречает Эрика, секундой ранее вышедшая из комнаты спящего Айзека. Она выглядит злой, встревоженной и заинтересованной.

— Где ты был всю ночь? — ей всегда недоставало манер. Будь ее альфой Питер, давно бы разбил ей нос или убил однажды. — У Стайлза? Он в порядке?

Альфа проходит мимо нее в сторону конца коридора, где находится его одинокая комната с двуспальной кроватью, перевезенной из лофта. Мысль о мягкой теплой постели кажется слишком соблазнительной после почти бессонной ночи, проведенной на холодной лестнице.

— Да. Я отвез его домой.

— Ты его что? Дерек?.. — но дверь в спальню закрывается за Дереком, а следом щелкает замок, и Эрика, одетая в черную короткую пижаму с бахромой, остается в коридоре со своим вопросом одна.

Какого черта? Думает она.


	13. У меня есть два уха, что не хотят слушать. Пт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название: Confetti - When I Grow Up  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRYrF2yWMWs

Пятница.

Стайлз вошел в дом и закрыл за собой дверь, прерывая ненавистный взгляд, буравящий в его спине дыры. Дерек остался там, снаружи. И Стайлз заставил себя перестать прокручивать в своей голове картинки, что были связаны с оборотнем прямым текстом. Сейчас его фантазийная реальность не имеет значения. Нужно подняться наверх и сказать отцу, что он дома. Неплохо было бы при этом еще придумать хорошее объяснение.

С волос подростка стекает капля воды по шее, скатываясь за шиворот. Вот если бы он не отдал Дереку куртку — тот ее все равно не просил — то был бы сейчас не столь мокрым. Но он бы все равно не оставил куртку себе, даже если бы мог отмотать время назад. Стайлз стаскивает мокрую обувь. Надо забыть про Дерека, пусть альфа-самец прибережет свои милые подкаты для своей женщины, решает Стайлз и переключается на мысли об отце. Папа… Подросток невольно снова вдыхает, чтобы найти информацию в запахе. Это должно быть странным методом для человека, но если ты можешь анализировать запахи, что находятся даже вдалеке, то принимаешь это за должное и почти тут же забываешь, что, вообще-то, этот дар дан не всем людям, это скорее аномалия для человека. Но аномалия полезная…

Концентрация отцовского запаха спускается по лестнице словно туман или лента. Сердце мужчины негромко размеренно бьется. Стайлз быстро поднимается по ступенькам и притормаживает на втором этаже, когда на улице снова гремит гром уже ближе, чем в больнице. Мимо Стайлза проносится незримый маленький он сам в темно-синей пижаме. Мальчик лет пяти выбегает из комнаты перед Стайлзом и забегает через закрытую дверь — как призрак — в родительскую спальню. На лице Стайлза появляется грустная улыбка от болезненной ностальгии. Он помнит, но так, словно это уже было и не с ним, как прятался в грозу под одеяло возле мамы, а она перекладывала его в центр кровати между ней и Джоном, и они втроем спали в ночи, когда над городом проходила гроза. Рядом с родителями было тепло и не страшно.

Стайлз тихо приоткрывает дверь. Шериф лежит поверх одеяла в штанах и бежево-желтой рубашке. Свет из окна ложится на его тело, что отбрасывает на пустую часть кровати темную тень. В комнате слышится тихий храп. Еще так рано, думает Стайлз. Он не хочет тревожить уставшего родителя, по крайней мере, пока тот сам не проснется. Ну, или пока его не разбудят звонком из больницы. Смотря, что случится первым.

— Ладно, пап. Отдыхай. — Стайлз закрывает дверь обратно.

Он уходит к себе в комнату, забыв щелкнуть по выключателю, что висит возле дверного косяка. В комнате сумрачно, но предметы различить несложно. Все лежит там же, где и вчера. Кровать небрежно заправлена покрывалом, ноутбук на столе закрыт, дверца встроенного в стену шкафа приоткрыта из-за выглядывающего носка серого кроссовка. Стайлз идет к шкафу и открывает дверцу. Ему в руки падает какая-то одежда, и он, убрав две из трех футболок обратно, оставляет на сгибе локтя висеть одну вместе с пижамными штанами и уходит в ванную. В любимую ванную. В их доме их две, одна в коридоре на втором этаже, другая у него, и Стайлз всегда был горд тем, что имеет свой персональный унитаз и ванную, в которые только он может смывать свои микробы.

В ванной, уже переодевшись в хлопковые штаны, Стайлз останавливается. Он смотрит на слой белой марли на нижней части своего живота, которая приклеена пластырями, и думает о том, что странно — почему это настолько безболезненно. Он понимает почему, но не принимает этого. И боится отклеить марлю, чтобы увидеть — есть ли там зияющая дыра. «Есть. Она там есть». Стайлз никогда не мог долго удерживать себя от чего-то, что было ему хоть каплю интересно, поэтому он отклеивает пластыри один за одним, медля на последнем, и убирает марлю. Она падает ему на ладонь, и он, смотря на голубые тонкие огрызки нити на этой белой ткани, понимает, что уже не может продолжать себе врать. Эта регенерация… пожалуй, это самый очевидный признак укуса. Но как. Как он, черт возьми, только умудрился. Уже второй раз за свою жизнь он невольно становится сосудом чужой сущности. Это омерзительно.

Длинные пальцы скользят по гладкой коже, где должна была бы быть рана. На секунду Стайлз даже готов расцарапать сам себя на этом месте. Но он понимает, что это не изменит уже того, что произошло. Его укусили. И это было в Хэллоуин. Тот человек… он не может его вспомнить. Этот монстр его укусил.

«Буду ли я таким же, как он?».

Старая добрая паника возвращается к нему. Но в этот раз она не от теней прошлого, а от тьмы будущего. Стайлз не знает, что он будет делать с новой информацией. Что эта зажившая как на собаке рана означает для него? Для его будущего? Он не мог разобраться со своей жизнью будучи человеком, а теперь… теперь он точно не сможет справиться со всем сам. Но он не может не справиться с чем-то сам. Он ведь самостоятельный, хочет доказать, что способен сам решить что угодно.

Стайлз идет к раковине и нервно включает воду. Ее шум приглушает его жалкие вдохи — или имитации вдохов, что эхом отпрыгивают от кафеля. Согнувшись над раковиной Стайлз ощущает всю тяжесть свалившуюся на его плечи тяжелой жизни подростка. Он должен был думать об уроках и вместо хождения по лесу по ночам и клубам ходить в библиотеку. Нужно было не гнаться за преступником, а бежать навстречу обычной жизни. Но разве он мог выбирать адекватные скучные решения? Он? Тот, чей лучший друг — оборотень, а предмет воздыхания — альфа стаи оборотней, да и отец шериф, что десяток лет расследует убийства. Стайлз был создан для мутного дерьма, тайн, проблем и загадок. Он хотел всего этого.

Хотел? Так получай.

Холодная вода в лицо только самую малость освежает и очищает мозги от мусора. В ванной становится слишком душно и Стайлз, быстро натянув футболку, выходит в комнату. На его заправленной кровати кто-то уже проминает матрац. Стайлз не сразу замечает гостью и вскрикивает:

— А! Черт, Эрика, ты решила меня добить?! — Стайлз все еще немного испуганный неожиданностью садится на свое кресло на колесиках и откидывается на спинку. — Почему через окно? Неужели это тоже передается через укус.

Блондинка хмуро молчит. Ее темно-карие глаза в ночи кажутся двумя угольками. Почти демонические глаза. Стайлзу страшно в них вглядываться. Эрика кажется обозленной, и Стайлз частично понимает чем. Должно быть, Дерек не спец в держании языка за зубами. Отлично. Первым, кто промоет ему мозги, будет не отец или Мелисса, а Эрика. Только не это.

— Почему ты здесь, Стайлз? — она не отрывает от него взгляда. Ее тонкие брови дугой поднимаются вверх, а на лбу образуется почти невидимая морщинка. Взъерошенные влажные волосы лежат на плечах волчицы не так идеально, как всегда. В них нет обычного созданного объема, они облепили ее плечи волнистыми нитями как длинные макаронины.

— А где мне еще быть? Это мой дом… — Стайлз пытается говорить непринужденно, словно он ученик коррекционного класса и не понимает смысла происходящего.

— Нет, придурок. Почему ты не в чертовой больнице.

Эрика щурит глаза и теперь точно смахивает на демона. Стайлз опасается, что этот маленький чертенок может его отжарить за непослушание. Он знает, что молчать с Эрикой не имеет смысла, они слишком сдружились за последнее время и друг от друга просто так не отвяжутся. Особенно тогда, когда чувствуют подвох. У всех есть эта чуйка на неладное. У Эрики тоже она есть, хоть и не столь развитая, как у Стайлза.

— Ну я… — Стайлз качается вправо-влево на стуле все еще тупя взгляд в пол, — не могу точно объяснить. Мне просто захотелось уйти домой, понимаешь?

Он смотрит на нее, и подмечает, как темно-карий взгляд волчицы смягчается. Она начинает остывать, чувствуя, что ей не собираются глупо лгать вроде «да я просто забыл кое-что дома…», пытаясь от нее отмахаться. Стайлз пытается сказать ей правду. И ему неудобно об этом говорить, она видит это в его взгляде и интонации. Конечно, она не настолько внимательна, чтобы понять, что за правдой Стайлз укромно спрятал небольшую тайну. Он не хочет рассказывать всего. Он сам еще не все понял. Может быть позже… он ей скажет.

— Это из-за того, что было в прошлом году? — голос Эрики звучит уже иначе. Тише и неуверенней. — Флешбеки от той лисы? Стайлз… — она вздыхает, и в этом вздохе понятно, что Стайлз выиграл раунд до того, как он начался, — ты не мог, не знаю, позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы тебе дали какое-нибудь снотворное? Нельзя же просто сбегать из больницы.

— Снотворное? — улыбается Стайлз. После Ногицунэ такого средства как снотворное для него больше не существует. Он слишком боится, что может вновь вернуться в прошлое — где спать было нельзя, но где его заставили это сделать. Огромное болото дерьмого прошлого. В него Стайлз не хочет возвращаться уж точно.

— Окей. Прости. Не снотворного. Но ты мог… — начинает она, и Стайлз решает прервать колесо всевозможных вариантов того, что он мог бы сделать. Он уже сделал, что теперь думать о других вариантах? Он чувствует себя прекрасно, и то, что он ушел из больницы, не главная его забота на данный момент. Ему не хочется думать о чем-то столь пустяковом.

— Да, да, Эр. Я много чего мог. Но, прости, я плохо соображал тогда и единственное, чего хотел, это уйти из гребаной больницы. Спасибо, что Дерек согласился мне помочь. Не пришлось хотя бы гулять по городу в грозу.

Последнюю часть Стайлз говорит тише. Не планировал вспоминать Дерека, но получилось само. Мысли вслух. Но эта часть про Дерека, кажется, интересует Эрику из сказанного больше всего, потому что она продолжает говорить о нем:

— О чем этот бивень думал? — она перекидывает ногу на ногу с раздражением, упираясь теперь рукой в матрац. — Ладно, у тебя с головой проблемы, но Хейл. До того, как стал возиться с тобой, он был более рассудительным. Вы плохо влияете друг на друга.

Стайлз тихо усмехается:

— Может быть.

Эрика смолкает, успокоившись полученными хоть какими-то ответами, и встает. Оказавшись рядом, она обнимает сидящего Стайлза за шею. Ее волосы щекочут подростка, прямо как слабый запах щекочет ему нос. От Эрики вкусно пахнет, как от вкусного ягодного шампуня, немного и химозно и очень сладко. Мило. И ее дружеский жест — тоже довольно мило, хоть Эрика и делает вид, что на девяносто процентов состоит из абсолютно не милых вещей. Стайлз уверен, что все девушки прелестные. Еще бы они были более спокойными, как парни. Как Дерек. Стайлз, в отличие от Эрики, не так уж сильно был удивлен соглашением Дерека отвезти его домой. Чуваку, кажется, непринципиально, с чем помогать, если это не вопрос жизни и смерти. Дерек помогает всегда, если может, но и всегда рассудительно, без лишнего пафоса и возни, просто берет и делает. Этим он нравится Стайлзу. Дерек хороший парень, выглядящий при этом по-бандитски круто.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает она ему в ухо. Из ее рта пахнет ежевичной жвачкой.

Стайлз на секунду задумывается. Как он себя чувствует? Он ввязался в какое-то дерьмо, но не знает, что ему с этим делать. Его сознание словно раскололось на до и после. Перед глазами стоит все самое худшее, а в носу яркий запах крови из единственного воспоминания о той ночи тридцать первого числа. Как он себя чувствует?.. Эрике лучше не знать.

— Хорошо. Наверно, мне вкололи обезболивающего, совсем не больно.

Она мычит и отпускает его, присаживаясь на стол возле Стайлза. На Эрике короткие джинсовые шорты и, если бы уже не был абсолютным геем, Стайлз мог бы позариться на ноги и бедра подруги. У Эрики довольно хорошая фигура. Она худая и подтянутая, у нее есть грудь и накаченная попа. Неудивительно, что после укуса все парни в школе обратили на нее внимание. Это случилось не из-за становления оборотнем, Эрике просто нужно было переодеться и начать краситься. Знала бы она это раньше.

— А что это вообще было вчера? У тебя раньше такого вроде не случалось.

Стайлз мутно вспоминает, зачем его вообще утащили на операционный стол. Он подписывал бумаги о диагностике… чего? Точно! Некая порфирия. Стайлзу кажется, что он уже читал об этом. И он будет не удивлен, если это как-то связанно с вампирами. Один — а теперь и два — вампира в городе уже есть. Чудесно. Когда-нибудь в Бейкон Хиллс совсем не останется обычных людей.

— Ну, кажется, у моей бабушки или дедушки по маминой линии была порфирия. И это, видимо, передалось мне. Ничего страшного на самом деле, просто теперь придется добавить еще одно лекарство к списку таблеток, что мне нужно принимать ежедневно.

— Это пиздец.

— Терпимо.

— А это точно? Может диагноз не подтвердится. — Эрика дружески пытается его поддержать, и Стайлз благодарен ей за попытку. Но вряд ли с укусами, если ты выжил после одного, так работает.

— Не-ет, думаю, уже все можно считать точным.

Толика гнева загорается после этих слов внутри Стайлза, но из-за Эрики рядом он держит себя в руках. Эрика как спасательный круг. Не дает утонуть в размышлениях, держа его на плаву, где видны только верхушки проблем. И не все верхушки даже выглядывают из глубины.

— Знаешь, если бы не этот вампир… — Эрика затыкает себя. Но поздно. Она понимает, что сказала того, что лучше было отложить на потом, и смотрит на Стайлза в ожидании его реакции. Он должен не знать, да. Но вот чудо, он знает, а все благодаря тому самому вампиру, о котором идет речь. Он все еще не может поверить в то, что столкнулся с Грей Меном и даже не помнит этого. Если бы он только вспомнил лицо — мог бы распознать убийцу, а потом и прекратить череду смертей в городе. Хоть что-то хорошее.

— Так Грей Мен — вампир? — вяло спрашивает подросток.

— Ты не удивлен?

— Ну, я догадывался. Когда у нас последний раз убивал обычный смертный?

Эрика тоже не помнит. Давно. Очень давно. Точно раньше того, как они перешли в старшую школу, а то есть, давнее лет трех назад.

— Не помню даже. Слушай, — она опускает на Стайлза взгляд, снова хмурясь, но теперь без демонского огонька в глазах, где горело переживания за члена стаи, теперь она скорее больше переживает за себя, — не говори Дереку и другим, что я тебе рассказала о вампире. Я не против, чтобы ты знал, но другие меня загнобят за длинный язык. Дерек одержим тем, чтобы ты не был в курсе событий.

— Да, — кивает Стайлз, — я понимаю. Волчья иерархия, слово альфы — закон и все такое. Считай, что я могила. Но… раз уж ты уже проболталась, может, ты мне расскажешь и остальное? Обещаю, что не применю эти знания для самоубийства. Мне просто интересно, чем вы так увлечены последнюю неделю, что мы даже практически не видимся вне школы.

Эрика закусывает губу. Нет, нет, нет, ей нельзя — альфа ей запретил. Да, да, да, это Стайлз — он часть стаи и имеет право знать.

Стайлз понимает, что то, что Эрика пришла — прекрасно. Она всё ему расскажет. По крайней мере, то, что они успели узнать о Грей Мене. И с этой информацией Стайлзу будет проще найти способ, благодаря которому он сможет вычислить своего «убийцу». Он хочет поговорить с этим монстром. А потом засадить за решетку, где тот сгниет.

— Ладно. Но не слова Дереку. Он, правда, меня убьет, если узнает.

Стайлз ведет пальцами по губам и выкидывает воображаемый ключик куда-то в сторону. Комнату озаряет голубоватый свет от молнии, и после этого Эрика начинает свой рассказ о том, что все они пытались от Стайлза спрятать. Ничего особенного, но Стайлз рад послушать, чтобы взглянуть потом на все уже как на цельную картину, где точно есть монстр и одна убегающая от него Красная Шапка. Стайлз знает, что история, которую Эрика сама не осознает до конца, в их мире не закончится «жили долго и счастливо». Но, быть может, они еще смогут выиграть «жили» и какое-нибудь «неплохо»…

******

Когда в районе шести утра Эрика ушла _(Стайлз уговорил ее уйти, повторяя, что с ним все прекрасно)_ , уже светлело и Джон проснулся в своей комнате. Стайлз услышал пробуждение отца со своего места через две закрытые двери и нервно закрыл вкладку на ноутбуке, где читал про вампиров. Подросток опустил взгляд в стол и вслушался в шорохи. Внутри зарождалось волнение от крутящихся мыслей, говорящих, что отец не захочет слушать его и утащит насильно обратно в больницу, а может, сразу следом и в психушку, потому что за старшую школу Стайлз сделал слишком много странного и пугающего, его отец когда-нибудь просто обязан отказаться от него. Стайлз бы от себя давно отказался.

Джон выходит в коридор, но не замечает того, что дверь в комнату сына теперь закрыта, чего не было ночью, когда он сам только приехал домой. Шериф уже идет к лестнице и кладет руку на перило, тяжело ступая на первую ступеньку, как Стайлз решает выйти.

Он не хочет пугать отца, но не знает, как начать говорить, чтобы это не было неожиданностью. Отец совсем его не чувствует, словно Стайлз все еще в больнице, а не стоит позади, как призрак. Морщась в ожидании испуга, Стайлз говорит:

— Пап, только не пугайся… Прости.

Джон вздрагивает и его дыхание на миг прерывается. Он просыпается, и его мутная пленка сходит с глаз, когда он резко оборачивается. На темном лице мужчины застывает выражение «только не это, опять?». И Стайлз закусывает щеку изнутри, стараясь не смотреть в уставшие блеклые глаза отца, которые пугают его. Под глазами отца залегли темные круги с мешками, которые в тени выглядят устрашающе взросло. Напоминают о том, сколько его отцу лет.

— Стайлз? — Джон словно ждет, что сын растворится, как просто галлюцинация от недосыпа. Но этого не происходит. Этот Стайлз материальный на все сто, и Джон узнает эти карие глаза, что так похожи на глаза Клаудии, даже в кладбищенском мраке, когда будет на том свете, и Стайлз придет навестить его могилу. Эта жуткая сценка, когда Стайлз все же останется один, не один раз мелькала в голове Шерифа. И он ничего не может сделать с этим. Только надеется, что сценка не пророчество, а обычная фобия.

— Если ты хочешь сказать что-то скверное, то я не против. Можешь даже меня наказать, хотя я не очень этого хочу, но если ты хочешь… — подростку неловко стоять там, и он начинает переступать с ноги на ногу. Да, это точно его сын. Джон уже не так уж удивлен. Он словно предчувствовал что-то такое, уезжая из больницы. Это в духе Стайлза — просто уйти домой следом, словно ничего не было. Джону кажется, что Стайлз и просто так мог бы в другую страну слетать на выходные, сказав ему об поездке уже после возращения. А, может, такое уже и было.

Джон осматривает сына на наличие повреждений, вроде, синяков на лице или руках, крови или чего-то, что вызвало бы волнение, но Стайлз кажется в порядке. Более-менее. Он стоит на своих ногах крепче, чем сам Джон. И язык у сына повязан как всегда. Джон идет к Стайлзу и прерывает его. Подросток оказывается в крепких объятиях отца. Они длятся не дольше мгновения, но от них Стайлзу становится так тепло и спокойно — он словно сам ощущает все то, что пришлось пережить из-за него отцу. Как тот волновался, не спал, и как сейчас просто рад обнять сына и быть рядом. Стайлзу кажется, что сейчас он тот, кто опора для другого в их семье. Джон держится за него, чтобы не упасть. И это одновременно приятно и жутко. Отец всегда был сильным, готовым ко всему…

— И когда ты пришел домой? Как ты вообще ушел из больницы?

Отец ничего не говорит про Дерека, и Стайлзу не хочется подставлять оборотня правдой о том, что это он его подвез до дома, а не привязал к кровати в палате вместо этого. Стайлз пожимает плечами:

— Я пришел часа два назад. Это… прости, я просто не хотел там оставаться. Проснулся в темноте, все вокруг спали, словно мертвые, еще эта гроза. Я просто запаниковал, а понял, что лучше было остаться там, когда уже было поздно возвращаться. Я не чокнутый, правда.

Джон усмехается и взлохмачивает ему волосы на голове:

— Конечно, нет, ребенок. Я никогда не считал тебя сумасшедшим, Стайлз. Если ты захотел вернуться домой после того, как проснулся в больнице после операции… что ж, это странно, но у тебя были на то веские причины. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты мне о них расскажешь.

Джон улыбается слабой, тяжелой и грустной улыбкой, и Стайлзу становится вязко внутри. Он не лучший сын, но у него прекрасный отец. Стайлз рад, что у него такой отец, и он обожает его. Раньше Джон не всегда верил ему и не хотел слушать даже тогда, когда Стайлз кричал ему правду, но сейчас… наверно, Джон или понял свои ошибки, или принял сына со всеми его недочетами, решив верить и следовать Стайлзу даже тогда, когда это может быть ошибочным путем. После Ногицунэ Джон готов принять и любить Стайлза любым, если тот просто будет оставаться рядом и в порядке. Джон понял, что ему большего от жизни и не нужно.

Стайлз кивает. «Расскажу, пап».

— Полагаю, с Мелиссой ты не встречался. Она бы тебя не отпустила… — Джон опускает взгляд и смотрит куда-то вдаль сквозь сына. Рука мужчины лежит на стене, придерживая тело, вес которого Шериф ощущает сильнее обычного. Что-то давит его вниз, хочется присесть. Его грудь вздымается чуть быстрее нормального, и Стайлзу хочется предложить отцу прилечь.

— Нет, я пробрался к выходу незамеченным.

— Надо предупредить, что ты ушел. Я позвоню Мелиссе и скажу, что сам тебя забрал. Надо только вспомнить, куда я положил телефон…

— Он в твоей куртке, в комнате. Я принесу. Знаешь, еще рано, вряд ли делали обход, можно позвонить и позже, — Стайлз улыбается и берет отца под руку, — давай лучше спустимся вниз, включим телевизор. Я сделаю тебе чего-нибудь… когда ты ел в последний раз нормальную еду?

Джон позволяет сыну утащить себя вниз на первый этаж и усадить на диван. Стайлз включает телевизор, на случайном канале идет какая-то утренняя программа новостей, где ведущая лет тридцати за голубым столом размеренно читает свой текст. Свет от проснувшегося солнца пробивается сквозь тонкую занавеску, освещая стену за телевизором. Притяжение тянет Джона вниз, и через минуту он ложится на диван, прикрыв глаза. Стайлз на кухне смотрит на отца, что скрылся за спинкой дивана, и, слышав это настораживающее сердцебиение, возвращается к анализу продуктов в холодильнике. Почти ничего нет. Они с отцом не ходили в магазин уже неделю-полторы. Стайлз делает пометку, что ему нужно купить еды. Если не для себя, так для отца. И нужно не забывать следить за тем, что тот ест на работе. И ест ли вообще… Его отец вполне может забыть о таких банальных вещах, как еда и сон, когда чем-то увлечен. В этом они схожи.

Шериф погружается в дремоту на диване, и Стайлз тихонько начинает готовить еду на кухне. Он заканчивает около шести сорока, когда гроза почти заканчивается, а потом поднимается наверх за телефоном отца и спускается обратно вниз. Стайлз думает разбудить отца и дать ему сотовый в руки, чтобы тот сделал то, что хотел, но изнеможенный вид родителя пугает Стайлза, и он решает, что сможет решить свою проблему сам. До больницы не так далеко, и он не собирается там оставаться. Если он не будет медлить, то успеет даже вернуться до того, как отец проснется. Стайлз пишет папе записку, оставляя ее на кофейном столике стоять домиком, забирает ключи от своего джипа, и едет в больницу, из которой недавно так хотел убежать далеко-далеко. Ему все еще не хочется быть внутри больницы, но ради спокойствия отца и Мелиссы, и тех, кто еще может переживать за него, он едет в госпиталь. В это неприятное по воспоминаниям место.

******

Стайлз заходит в больницу и девушка на вахте, что уже не спит, останавливает его. Она не знает его, а он ее. Стайлз подходит к стойке.

— Врачи еще не принимают, по какому вы вопросу?

— Ну я не… на самом деле… — Стайлз не может найти четкой, красивой формулировки, после которой не последовал бы взгляд «вы точно адекватны?».

Его спасает подошедшая Мелисса. Она переодета в свою обычную одежду, в старую, но красивую водолазку, горло которой виднеется из-под застегнутой бледно-фиолетовой куртки, и в старые джинсы. Она тоже выглядит уставшей, но Стайлз слышит, как ее сердце размеренно и уверенно убьется, не вызывая поводов для беспокойства за ее здоровье, как вызвал отец. Мелисса медсестра с крепкими нервами и здоровьем, которая научилась принимать все немного легче после обращения Скотта. Весь этот мистический замес в жизни ее сына и ее самой сделали ее еще закаленнее и крепче медицинской стали.

Мелисса спокойно подходит к ним, чуть хмуря брови. Она не знает, что Стайлз уходил, потому что тогда, когда она заглядывала к нему, тот спал как котенок.

— Что происходит? — Она смотрит сначала на нее, а потом на него. — Ты собираешься уйти? Стайлз, ты в своем уме? Ну-ка возвращайся в палату, пока я не позвонила твоему отцу…

— Нет, я не хочу уйти, я уже ушел. Ну, уходил. Ночью я ушел домой, и да, мой папа знает, поэтому вы можете ему не звонить. Я просто вернулся, чтобы сказать, что я ушел. В моей голове это звучало не так нелепо…

Молодая женщина за стойкой просто смотрит на Мелиссу, давая ей решить проблему. Мама Скотта поднимает руку, пальцами разглаживая лоб, мышцы на котором сжались от стресса. Ей нужен массаж. Надо взять денек отгула и сходить в spa.

— Ладно, Стайлз. Если твой отец в курсе… Но ты все равно должен вернуться в палату. Врач еще должен осмотреть тебя, а ты должен сдать анализы, чтобы мы потом могли точно поставить тебе диагноз и проследить за твоим состоянием. Обычно после диагностических операций мы отпускаем людей на третий день, если у них нет осложнений. Ты понимаешь, да?

— Но я чувствую себя прекрасно! И мне есть уже восемнадцать, разве я сам не могу решить, когда мне уйти? Я хочу уйти.

Мелисса вздыхает и сжимает губы после. Она смотрит на подростка сначала как мать, а потом как доктор. Выходки. Снова эти непонятные подростковые выходки. Ей хочется разозлиться и крикнуть «хватит», но она сдерживает себя и говорит девушке за стойкой:

— Рози, дай ему бланк «№3».

— О самовольном уходе? Да, сейчас, — девушка перебирает бумажке в столе и быстро находит нужную, протягивая ее Стайлзу вместе с ручкой.

Стайлз опускает на листок взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза маме Скотта. Когда она захочет, может выглядеть устрашающе строго. Почти их химик, только в юбке.

— Ты понимаешь, что если нарушишь больничный режим, то больничный тебе не дадут? Придется идти в школу, Стайлз.

Стайлз касается кончиком ручки бумаги и чертит свою размашистую подпись.

— Ага, ладно. — Он отдает девушке подписанный бланк, уже готовый попрощаться с Мелиссой и сбежать в безопасный дом, где не нужно сталкиваться с головной болью его неудачной жизни.

— Ну, до сви… — не успевает сказать он, как Мелисса крепко хватается за его руку чуть выше кисти и тянет в коридор в сторону процедурного кабинета. Начищенный до блеска пол скрипит от подошвы кед Стайлза.

— Сначала я возьму у тебя анализы, расскажу, как обращаться с повязкой, дам бинт, если дома у тебя нет стерильного, и только потом отпущу. — Мелисса все еще сжимает его руку и качает головой. — Господи, как только Джон тебе дал это провернуть.

— Мы просто на одной волне…

— На волне психологического или нервного расстройства, — говорит вслух она свои мысли, и потом они вместе входят в процедурный, где Мелисса берет у Стайлза кровь, а Стайлз делает вид, что внимательно слушает, как менять повязку, которую он выкинул в урну в своем туалете.

Стайлз бы очень хотел, чтобы он просто проснулся с болью и дыркой в животе и не мог никуда уйти, пролежал эти три дня в одиночной палате, а потом смотрел на свой шрам и вспоминал о «веселом» прошлом. Но его башенку ожиданий, что он строил, кто-то беспощадно снес. Снова. И в этот раз ему не хочется злиться, хочется застрять в моменте и не думать о том, что башню придется строить снова. Стайлз кивает на слова Мелиссы, слыша ее как белый шум, и думает о том, что приготовит отцу на вечер, и что скажет друзьям в школе в понедельник. Стайлз забивает свою голову бытовыми вопросами, которые не вызывают в нем паники и беспокойства, и готов продолжать врать себе некоторое время, пока не будет готов принять правду о сломанной башне.


	14. Три разделяющие от встречи фаланги. Пт, Сб.

Пятница.

Вернувшись домой примерно через час из-за того, что Мелисса долго не хотела его отпускать гулять после сбора крови, Стайлз устало вошел в дом. Телевизор все еще тихо бормотал, а отец пребывал в глубокой фазе сна, его тело неприятно напоминало выброшенного на берег тунца. Такое же серое, неподвижное и беспомощное. Должно быть, отец просто очень и очень устал, это и не удивительно. Утешал себя Стайлз, стоя в проеме гостиной спиной к кухне, где завтрак для родителя остался стоять нетронутым. Его отец просто нуждается в отдыхе. Снова подумал Стайлз и пошел наверх в свою комнату с уже спокойной душой после того, как его побег из больницы стал официально приемлемым действием, а не поводом для принудительной поездки в лечебницу для душевно больных.

Его окно было опять открыто, отчего по комнате гулял влажный холодный ветер, который уже успокаивался после ночной грозы. В обычный день Стайлз бы просто закрыл окно, чтобы не промерзнуть и не простудиться, и вернулся бы к компьютеру, за которым уже начал читать интересующую его статью. Но в этот раз его внимательность была на прибавленном уровне благодаря волшебному исцелению, и Стайлз не смог не заметить, что его любимая красная толстовка валяется не там, где он ее оставил. Он не помнил, чтобы бросал ее на пол между кроватью и шкафом. Казалось, что кто-то ее бросил туда.

Стайлз поднял свою одежду с пола и прошелся по мятой ткани взглядом — словно надеялся заметить следы чего-то. Ничего. Все как обычно. Просто его раскиданные по комнате вещи. Он отнес толстовку в корзину в ванной для грязного белья, отодвигая от себя неприятное полупрозрачное чувство-подозрение и закрыл окно, как всегда не полностью до конца, после чего вернулся к изучению статьи о вампирах на каком-то доисторическом форуме. Этот сайт был максимально прост в оформлении и выглядел так, будто создатель его был дедушкой, не разбирающийся в веб-дизайне.

На черном фоне светло-серыми буквами было написано «некоторые движения». И Стайлз, кликнув по гиперссылке, перешел к следующей части статьи про эти движения. Он уже прочитал про вампиров в целом и их базовые способности, такие как суперсила и скорость, слух и нюх (как и у всех оборотней) и теперь преступил к изучению более интересных деталей, знать про которые ему было бы весьма стати в связи с новыми изменениями. Впрочем, Стайлз был в пограничном состоянии, и читая и впитывая вампирские знания, предавал им не большего значения, чем обычным мистико-знаниям. Он любит читать про другую часть мира, скрытую от простых граждан. И сейчас ему было интересно бегать взглядом по тексту, ибо сайт, что он нашел, казалось бы, волшебным образом, он видел впервые, и здесь была поистине редкая, интересная и самобытная информация, коей Стайлз не встречал на любительских форумах и в бестиариях Дитона.

>Мир Вампиров> Некоторые движения> Анархи> Отношения анархов к старинным традициям:

«Что касается общепринятых традиций или кодекса, то Анархи в большинстве своем чтят «Традиции», пусть и с определенными поправками, а именно:

1\. Анархи не придают большого значения Традиции Гостеприимства — подчиняться чужим законам на чужой территории вовсе не обязательно.  
2\. Традиция Потомства. Рядовые анархи полагают, что могут создавать потомство без каких-либо ограничений. Впрочем, древние и старейшины с ними не согласны — поскольку понимают, к чему приведет проблема «вампирского перенаселения». Прийти к какому-либо компромиссу по этому вопросу нам пока не удалось.  
3\. Что касается Традиции — Ответственности, то большинство Анархов следуют ей (если не бросают свое дитя сразу после обращения), однако отвергают мысль о том, что должны нести ответственность за проступки своего пасынка.  
4\. Традицию — Гостеприимство, они также признают с оговорками; представляясь тем древним, которых уважают (или которых не считают опасными), и игнорируют прочих, включая чужеродные стаи.  
5\. Традиции, которая ограничивает бессмысленные убийства, Анархи, как правило, тоже следуют. «Как правило» — поскольку никто не способен остановить анарха, считающего, что он имеет право покарать сородича, совершившего преступление или подвергающего опасности фракцию. Как правило, древние смотрят на подобную самодеятельность сквозь пальцы — если причина убийства действительно была веской…»

Стайлз задумался — анарх ли их вампир? Ведь не похоже, что Греймен вообще считается с людьми или задумывается о ценности их жизни. И не похоже, что он убивает с кланом, иначе бы его было проще вычислить Дереку со стаей. Может, Стайлза укусил просто один из чокнутых кровососов-одиночек? Есть ли «чокнутые и жестокие» в одном из разделов этого сайта? Стайлз с интересом продолжил читать. У него есть выходные, чтобы найти хоть какую-то информацию по тому, можно ли «отменить» укус и что делать, если тот, кто тебя обратил — тебе совсем не интересен. Стайлз определенно не собирается становиться чьим-то «пасынком». У него уже есть отец, его единственный и любимый, и есть стая, к которой, несмотря на разногласия, он всегда себя причислял. И чтобы, все осталось по-старому, он должен что-то придумать.

******

Суббота.

Уже стемнело. Джон был вынужден уехать на ночное патрулирование, потому что он и так пролежал целый день на диване и чувствовал себя за это виноватым, зная, что безделье никак не поможет поимке убийцы, которого поймать — это его прямая обязанность. Стайлз был против этого, он пытался уговорить отца взять перерыв и остаться с ним, но отец такой же упертый, как сын. Когда Стайлз остался в доме один, он, больше не зная чем занять свой буйный ум, продолжил скрупулезное изучение информации «темного» сайта. В сон Стайлза пока не тянуло, он был бодр, словно выпил две чашки кофе за раз. Эта бодрость была похожа на состояние, когда он, забыв, сколько уже выпил таблеток «Аддеролла», выпивал третью за сутки, при норме одну в день, и был слишком активен и сосредоточен. Правда, «Аддеролл» он не пил. Надобность в нем отпала, как отпали нити после быстрого заживления раны на животе.

Около часа ночи Стайлз ощутил чье-то присутствие. Как будто две острые спицы тыкали ему в затылок. Зная, что в доме кроме него никого нет, Стайлз почувствовал себя знакомо слабо и беззащитно. Его дыхание было готово остановиться от чувства, что кто-то сейчас залезет в его комнату и растерзает его на куски как плюшевую игрушку, а он даже не успеет добежать до биты под кроватью. Наверное, не успеет. Прочитав больше о вампирских способностях Стайлз не был больше уверен, насколько изменилась его скорость и рефлексы. Он не ощущал себя более быстрым, может, это проявляется не так очевидно, как изменение со слухом и нюхом.

Телефон на краю стола мигнул от пришедшей СМС-ки и Стайлз, чуть помедлив, все же протянул руку к телефону. Он быстро прочитал сообщение от лучшего друга, что первую половину этой ночи тоже не спал благодаря воле альфы, гоняющим стаю по окрестностям, а потом нажал кнопку блокировки и экран погас. В черном экране смартфона Стайлз увидел отражение окна и два алых пятна в нем — глаза монстра. Они выделялись в темноте и пугали, выглядя по-звериному угрожающе через оконное стекло. Подул ветерок и Стайлз почувствовал чужой запах, очень тонкий, словно его гость скрывал его, но на секунду отвлекся и позволил телу выдать себя. Это был терпкий горький аромат физического превосходства. Безумия. Смерти. Противоположный запах тому, как пах другой знакомый Стайлзу альфа — Дерек (защитой, любовью, разумностью).

В темноте ночи через экран было не разглядеть лица, только красные глаза и очертания фигуры, и Стайлз, решивший, что лучше смотреть опасности в лицо, а не прятаться, как ребенок прячется под одеялом в грозу, резко развернулся в своем кресле. Стайлз сжал подлокотник и уставился в окно. Но, видимо, за ту долю секунды, что он поворачивался, гость успел спрыгнуть с его крыши и скрыться. Быстро. Пугающе быстро. С такой же быстротой он мог запрыгнуть в его комнату и убить. Но не убил… и Стайлз не знал, почему. Он был уверен, что имеет дело с поехавшим альфой, каким был когда-то Питер, когда у того мозги пошли набекрень, только этот вампирский Папочка не искал себе бет, и убивал для утоления своих похабных желаний.

Стайлз выдохнул и откинулся на спинку с нервным облегчением в груди. Он подождал, когда его застывшее в страхе тело сможет вновь двигаться, и встал. Он закрыл окно до конца, заперев его щеколдой, и завешал одиночную штору. К черту. Ему нужно более спокойное место.

От того, что он весь день провел в мысленном напряжении, у Стайлза заболела голова, и ему было неприятно садится обратно за стол, чтобы вновь оказаться спиной к окну. Кровать в метре от окна тоже не казалась безопасной. Вся комната больше не казалась Стайлзу безопасной. Поэтому, он вытащил серенький ноутбук из розетки, забрал свою подушку и пошел в ванную, где не было окон. Очень и очень хорошо. Ванная — безопасное место, решил Стайлз. Он не думал, что кто-то убьет его в ванной, хотя бы из-за того, что испугается, увидев на сушилке его мокрые трусы и носки в уточку. Подарочный комплект. Пугающе дурацкий комплект, который ему нравится.

Стайлз закрыл дверь на щеколду и в темноте залез в холодную ванную. Хорошо, что она хотя бы была суха внутри. Стайлз подложил под спину подушку и продолжил чтение на ноутбуке, который положил на ноги. К утру, когда солнце стало подниматься, Стайлз почувствовал усталость и сухость в глазах, словно в них кто-то насыпал песка, и убрал ноутбук на крышку унитаза, уснув прямо в ванной в защитной и любимой позе эмбриона. На удивление, во влажно-прохладном помещение без света ему было намного спокойнее и комфортнее, чем в теплой и светлой комнате.

«Вампиры недолюбливают прямые солнечные лучи и тепло», — проскользнула в голове подростка цитата с сайта.

******

Суббота.

Солнце уже светило ярким пятном в хмуром ноябрьском небе, когда Шериф вернулся с дежурства домой. У него на лбу была испарина, как если бы ему пришлось пробежать сто метровый забег прямо перед входом, а его вдохи давались ему несколько тяжелей обычного. Ночью, разъезжая на машине, Джон чувствовал, как его тело периодически отключалось на короткое мгновение, его руки расслаблялись без сил, как у куклы, и он дергал рулем, пытаясь собраться. Его тело кричало ему как могло: «Хватит! Возьми себе перерыв уже, дубина…», но Джон махал на эти знаки рукой. Он не был тем, кто прислушивается к себе и думает о своем здоровье до того, как что-то случится с его здоровьем. Вот если бы он уже получил инфаркт или свалился в обмороке — тогда можно было бы задуматься о том, что он делает со своим организмом, беря одну смену за одной, но сейчас, когда он еще не свалился на пол посреди разговора — разговаривать не о чем. Он в порядке.

Шериф разулся, оставив темные грязные ботинки, на которых грязь уже высохла, став песком, на коврике возле кед Стайлза, и пошел на второй этаж. В доме было тихо и душно из-за закрытых окон и работающего отопления. Или, быть может, у Шерифа был просто легкий жар… он решил не думать об этом. Джон хотел проведать Стайлза, беспокоясь за него после случившегося в школе. Однажды Джон уже не заметил серьезные изменения в сыне, год назад, и чуть не потерял его, и сейчас он не позволил бы себе допустить этой же ошибки. Он будет рядом со Стайлзом, будет верить ему и подставлять плечо, если тот хотя бы намекнет, что ему это нужно. Потому что они семья, а семья так поступает. Джон стал забывать это после того, как их семья стала меньше на одного…

Джон стучится в дверь Стайлза, и потом заходит, не услышав ответа. Он думает, что Стайлз просто спит, но подростка нет в его кровати. Сердце Шерифа болезненно пропускает удар, но Джон замечает закрытую дверь ванной и решает проверить ее, прежде чем впадать в панику. Он стучит и в нее и дергает за ручку, но дверь не поддается. Заперта изнутри. Шума воды не слышно, нет никаких звуков, и Джон зовет:

— Стайлз? Ребенок, открой дверь…

******

Стайлз слышит голос отца сквозь сон и просыпается. Кто-то стучится в ванную, и Стайлз, садясь и смотря в ту сторону, видит, как дергается ручка. Потом голос отца снова зовет его, и Стайлз понимает, что нужно открыть быстрее дверь и что-то ответить.

— Сейчас! — кричит он, перекидывая ногу за бортик ванной. Он шагает к двери, но потом замечает ноутбук на крышке унитаза и, во избежание лишних вопросов, берет подушку из ванной и кидает ее на ноут, полностью закрывая его.

Стайлз открывает дверь, приветствуя отца с улыбкой:

— Хей, пап, — говорит он, держась рукой за косяк. — Прости, задумался, пока чистил зубы.

Джон несильно хмурится, кидая взгляд за спину сына. Он ничего не говорит про то, что не слышал, чтобы вода лилась, но спрашивает вместо этого:

— Почему там подушка?

Стайлз оглядывается через плечо, мыча в поиске более-менее убедительного ответа. Он находится быстро, поэтому он говорит:

— Пролил на нее кофе. Хотел застирать пятно вчера, но, наверное, забыл…

Стайлз видит, что отец ему не верит. Но Джон не озвучивает обвинений, и поэтому они молчаливо сходятся на том, что ложь Стайлза — сухая правда, и продолжают разговор на бытовой манере. Последнее время все их разговоры сводятся к или обсуждению того, что лучше приготовить, или к тому, что Джон просто говорит, что уезжает и дом остается на Стайлзе. Самому подростку это становится уже малость или вовсе не малость неприятно. У них с отцом же куча общих тем! Например, лакросс, матч по которому уже скоро, школа, планы на Рождество (Стайлз очень хочет уехать вместе с отцом в заснеженные горы на неделю). Но, почему-то, об их общих темах, кажется, думает только Стайлз. Неужели отцу не интересно просто поговорить с ним о чем-нибудь?..

Кожа Джона сера, а его взгляд блеклый. Стайлз поднимает взгляд на отца и замечает это. Да… какие разговоры о лакроссе или Рождестве, если все, что сейчас есть в голове Джона — это мысли об убийце, смертях, Стайлзе. И последнее на самом деле на первом месте, даже если Стайлз считает иначе. Если бы не сын, Шериф давно махнул бы рукой на это расследование, не поддающиеся ему. Но зная, что смерть может коснуться и его сына, любящего лезть в самое пекло, Джон не позволял себе расслабиться. И даже если Стайлз недополучал из-за этого его родительского внимания сейчас, Джон хотел закрыть дело, усадив Греймана за решетку до конца его жизни, и потом уже вылить на Стайлза всю любовь и заботу, которую тот заслуживал.

— Кинь наволочку в машинку, — говорит Шериф, а потом поднимает руку, взлохмачивая и без того лохматые отросшие темные волосы сына. Стайлз натужно улыбается, ему не совсем нравится, когда папа так делает, потому что, на минуточку, ему уже восемнадцать, а отец так трепал его по волосам, когда ему было лет пять-шесть, и продолжает делать это до сих пор. И взгляд, с которым отец трепал его шевелюру, с годами тоже не меняется. «Ребенок». Что-то в этом есть нечто раздражающее…

— Да. Да, надо, — Стайлз причесывает свои волосы обратно. Он замечает все еще завешенную занавеску и закрытое окно. Это хорошо, успокаивает. Значит, ночью никто не влазил ему в комнату и не трогал его вещи. Застав «гостя» ночью за своим окном, Стайлз сомневается, правда ли тогда он сам кинул толстовку на пол, промахнувшись мимо кровати, или это сделал кто-то другой. Хочется перестирать все свои вещи. Ну, на всякий случай.

Стайлз не хочет рассказывать отцу про гостя, потому что тогда ему придется и рассказать про все остальное, а он не хочет. Не сейчас. Возможно, он сможет еще все исправить.

— Ты только вернулся? Пойдешь спать? Ты очень бледный, тебе нужен отдых, — быстро произносит Стайлз, проходя в комнату.

Джон хмыкает:

— В чем-то мы с тобой схожи. Ты тоже очень бледный, Стайлз. Уверен, что чувствуешь себя хорошо? Может, лучше все же вернуться в больницу, пока не поздно… Мелисса может закрыть на твою расписку об уходе глаза, если я попрошу ее. Было бы неплохо тебя поддержать немного в больнице, на случай, если приступ… — Джон забывает термин болезни, которую «установили» заочно сыну, и Стайлз подсказывает, садясь на кровать:

— Порфирии. — Про нее он тоже прочитал ночью. Довольно интересно. Возможно, у всех из отряда «существа с суперсилой» изначально были корни, прорастающие из человеческих болячек. Могут ли вампиры быть просто мутацией порфирии? Или одно с другим не связано? Стайлз не помнит, чтобы Дерек или Питер говорили про то, как появились оборотни, банши и тд.Они сами-то знают?

— Если приступ порфирии повторится. Что я буду делать, если ты загнешься запятой на моих глазах? Разве что вызову скорую, — Джону не нравится такое развитие событий и он кислится.

Стайлз скромно улыбается:

— Все будет о-кей, пап. И не переводи стрелки на меня, когда мы говорим про тебя. Отдых. Тебе нужен отдых. Давай, иди, поспи. Обещаю не шуметь… Кстати, можно пойти к Скотту? Он меня звал.

Джон качает головой, но все же соглашается. Напомнив Стайлзу про подушку в ванной вскользь, мужчина уходит в другую спальню на этаже. Стайлз сидит на своей кровати и дожидается, когда отец уляжется, а его сердечный ритм чуть замедлится, указывая на то, что тот заснул, после чего поднимается на ноги и идет в ванную за своими вещами. Он бросает подушку на кровать, ноутбук на стол, а потом идет к окну. Сквозь занавески вяло пробивается солнце, и отчего-то Стайлзу тревожно развешивать окно. Что-то шепчет ему: оставь, оставь, так лучше. Но это что-то словно чужеродное, не свое, и Стайлз гонит его из своей головы, развешивая окно.

Солнце ослепляет на секунду, и на секунду кажется, что он сгорит в золотистых лучах, но привыкая к свету и смотря на улицу, где видно, как соседка выходит из дома с белой собачкой на поводке, Стайлз понимает, что ничего с ним не произошло. Ему не больно, он не дымится, как опасался. И не светится, как в «Сумерках». Тихо хмыкнув про себя и запечатлев в памяти короткий солнечный момент, как при опытах записывают свои наблюдения, Стайлз идет к шкафу. Ночью Скотт писал ему, что хочет увидеться и звал к себе на обед. Опасаясь, что вместе с другом у него дома будет его мама — Мелисса, Стайлз отказался идти к Скотту домой, но вместо этого предложил встретиться на нейтральной территории. Звать Скотта к себе Стайлз не хотел из-за отца, иди в дом Хейлов не хотелось из-за Дерека, и Стайлз не нашел ничего лучше старого доброго заповедника. На холме недалеко за городом есть место для пикника, где стоят деревянные столы и откуда видно весь город как на ладони. В том месте они пытались напиться со Скоттом, когда тот понял, что его укусили, и что это навсегда. Скотт и он еще не были частью стаи, а всё вокруг было таким пугающим и новым, и Стайлз еще не был уверен в том, кто ему нравится (парни или девушки) и паниковал, что все же первое. Давно это было… года три назад? Ностальгирующе.

Стайлз роется в шкафу, припоминая, как все когда-то начиналось. Сейчас это кажется таким забавным. Они словно оказались в каком-то сериале. Оборотни, стаи, убийства. Их город был всегда таким скучным, далеким. Кто бы мог знать, что в нем будут происходить такие события. Что здесь будет столько опасностей и тайн.

Находя одежду, что кажется для сегодня неплохим вариантом, учитывая согревающее солнце и морозящий ветер, Стайлз переодевается и берет телефон со стола, отправляя Скотту сообщение «надеюсь, ты не забыл. я уже выхожу».

Стайлз уже хочет идти, но, застегивая молнию и касаясь при этом груди, он вспоминает об одной маленькой, но уже ставшей ему важной, вещице. Кулон сестры Дерека. Стайлз помнит, как снял его и засунул в карман толстовки, той, что вчера валялась по приходу домой на полу… Стайлз достает ее из корзины грязного белья и роется в карманах, но не находит волчьей головы. Он проверяет карманы еще раз, осматривает плетенную корзину для белья и пол ванной рядом, но кулона нет. Он помнит, что кулон был, когда он ехал с Дереком домой. Стайлз не знает, куда тот мог провалиться, и зная, что потерял один из самых своих дорогих предметов — тихо матерится, чтобы не разбудить спящего в комнате напротив отца.

Стайлз проверяет пол под кроватью и покрывало на самой кровати, но ничего. В злости, он пинает деревянную ножку, ударяясь носком. Телефон вибрирует от ответного смс Скотта: «уже в пути, бро». И Стайлз решает, что может перевернуть свою комнату вверх-дном позже. Он не сомневается, что в итоге найдет кулон, но не может не признаться, что переживает, что мог его потерять где-то на улице. Это маленькая потеря, но она, как капля в заполненный доверху водой стакан. Еще одна капля, две, и вода начнет выливаться из граненого стакана.

*Кап-кап*

Стайлз садится в джип и едет на встречу со Скоттом, намериваясь оторваться на лучшем друге за все разы, когда тот его игнорил.


	15. Друзья-утята ходят строем. Сб.

С пятницы на субботу.

После того, как его опрометчивая ошибка сама указала на себя, придя в больницу к нему в руки, Шерон, конечно, не мог допустить того, чтобы ее просто стереть. Живучий подросток с россыпью родинок на шее и на нижней челюсти был соблазнительным подарком для Шерона, как мальчик, что выжил, этот подросток притягивал к себе своей уникальностью. Шерон не помнил, чтобы раньше обращал кого-то, по крайне мере, так, чтобы потом узнал об этом. Может, конечно, парочку его «детей» бегает по миру, а он не знает… но, даже если так, до остальных своих бет ему нет никакого дела. У него никогда не было ни к кому привязанности, как не было ни у кого привязанности к нему.

А теперь привязанность появилась. К этому подростку. Это было так необычно и интересно. И Шерон еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы прямо там, в больнице со скальпелем в руке, не набросится на… как его имя… точно, такое же необычное — Стайлз, чтобы не наброситься на Стайлза.

И вот сейчас, плененный этой заманчивой игрой, азартом и фейверком новых чувств, Шерон шел ночью — только свет уличных фонарей освещал ему путь — по тихой улице. Было уже поздно, все спали, хотя у кого-то еще все-таки горел свет. Шерон не боялся, что его могут увидеть и задаться вопросом, что он делает, так как уже не боялся раскрытия. Казалось, он, наконец-то, понял, что искал всю свою вампирскую «жизнь». Он искал человека, столь чистого и прелестного своим внутренним миром, который мог бы скрасить его гнилой и черствый собственный внутренний мир. Он хотел прикоснуться к святой иконе, к которой никогда не мог и подойти, рожденный на адовых землях.

Этот подросток как светлячок привлек его к себе. Запомнив имя и внешность, Шерону не составило труда найти нужный адрес. Он проезжал мимо этого голубого дома раньше. Но только теперь — стоя через дорогу и смотря на него снова, Шерон увидел этот дом по-настоящему, обратил на него внимание. С расстояния он чувствовал, как тот, кто ему нужен, находится прямо сейчас в этом доме, и от понимания, что он может прямо сейчас пойти и забрать, что хочет, у Шерона бурлила кровь в жилах, словно демонический котел кто-то вновь поставил тлеть на огонь.

Зная, что шайка псов сейчас бегает по окрестностям, Шерон осторожно прислушался. Если его прервут сейчас, это будет немного жалостно. Придется придумывать новую стратегию действий, где его лицо уже без маски, а полицейские псы идут по его следу. Нет, будет идеальней, если тупые оборотни побегают за заведенной им мышкой еще. Шерон не надеялся, но был бы не против, если бы его вообще не обнаружили вплоть до того, как он заберет подростка и не уедет с ним куда-нибудь подальше. Куда? Шерон не знал… В его голове была дымка на этот счет.

Стоя в тени по правую сторону дороги, Шерон собрался, сосредоточив свой ум и сознание на своем телесном аромате, и скрыл его. Запах тела был и на его одежде, но не столь сильный, чтобы его можно было запечатлеть в памяти и потом узнать среди прочих. Тело — основной источник выработки феромонов. И к счастью, Шерон научился контролировать состав своих феромонов вплоть до полного прекращения их выработки. Когда ты перестаёшь пахнуть чем либо — это немного необычно, пугающе. Ты становишься словно демоном без запаха. Шерону нравилось быть демоном. Проецируя темный образ на себя, он ощущал гармонию внутри, превосходство и логику в том, как сложилась его жизнь с самого начала.

Подул ветерок. Шерон вдохнул. Все вокруг него искрилось запахами, листья, увядающие деревья, мокрый асфальт, донесся и запах жареной курицы с чьей-то кухни одного из ближайших домов. Возможно того, где горел свет, а может того, где был включен телевизор и шумел футбольный матч. Но все это сияние и искристость запахов была скучна для Шерона, его манил и интересовал среди расточительного многообразия лишь один обрывок, атом нежного аромата. Ветер подцепил и донес этот вкусно-шоколадный запах с нотками ликера и сладкого перца до него, и у Шерона прошел табун мурашек от возбуждения. Ему не терпелось стать обладателем того, кому принадлежит этот чудный и прекрасный аромат.

Перейдя дорогу, Шерон бесшумно запрыгнул на черепицу второго этажа и прошел к приоткрытому на треть окну. Занавеска еле колыхалась от ветра, дующего с севера, и, отодвинутая в сторону внутри комнаты, она приглашала подсмотреть за тем, что творилось внутри. Шерон подошел насколько было возможно к окну, и его глаза налились жгучей кровью. Венка на его виске дергалась в такт мысли: «Хочу. Хочу. Пусть это будет моим». Так по-собственнически, похабно и жестко.

Стайлз, освещенный в комнате лишь светом от экрана ноутбука, словно почувствовал, как кто-то тянет к нему руки, впиваясь взглядом, как в горло жертве клыками, и резко развернулся.

Шерон спрыгнул за секунду «до» и приземлился на ноги, убегая в сторону беспроглядного леса. Он пробежал немного вглубь, шурша опавшей сырой листвой, и остановился, залез на дерево и сел на одну из его веток, прильнув к коре спиной. На его лице расползлась улыбка, скрытая струящимися по бокам головы медными волосами. Некоторое время Тейт сидел с застывшим безумным счастьем на лице, до тех пор, пока, не пошевелившись, вещица обращенного им подростка не выпала из кармана его пальто. Волчий кулон. Весь пропахший дымом и собачьей шерстью. А еще им, альфой, и им, Стайлзом. Шерона бесила эта половина волчьей морды, что одним глазом сейчас смотрела на него с земли, и он, спрыгнув вниз и подобрав кулон, сжал его в кулаке.

Эти волки… нет, не все. Стая — группка детей, она не сделает ему ничего. Этот альфа (Шерон не знал его лично, но был наслышан о нем от Мэри) может все ему испортить. И кроме того, Стайлз постоянно видится и водится с волками, как… Шерон не переносил на дух оборотней из семейства собачьих. Возможно, потому что всегда причислял вампиров к кошкам, тоже одиночки, клыкастые и эгоисты. И Шерон не допускал того, что его бета может быть как-то связан с волками. Не в этой жизни.

Шерон убрал кулон обратно в карман, и его лицо вновь стало казаться человеческим и добродушно-спокойным. В его голове созрел «план». Или цель. Ведомый порывом капризных и эгоистичных чувств, он хотел немедленно избавиться от альфы. Он даже знал имя этого альфы — Дерек Хейл, и его историю, про пожар, сгоревшую семью и убитую позже последнюю выжившую сестру. Шерон не знал о Питере, который воскрес, но тот и не был его главным конкурентом, и вряд ли мог представлять угрозу. Шерон не вдавался в изучение подробностей про бет, ему хватило знания того, что те — группка несчастных детишек. Смешно. Сегодня он оставит этих беспризорников без их вожака.

Разве вас не учили, уходя из дома, закрывать за собой входную дверь, дети?..

Шерон разворачивается и убегает в сторону темных холмов, туда, где среди однотипных деревьев стоит восставший из пепла, как Феникс, стайный дом. В доме пусто, потому что все сейчас ходят по городу в поиске его, и возле дома — на пустом местечке возле тонкого голого дерева стоит черная машина с выключенной сигнализацией. Она словно специально там. Говорит Шерону «бери меня». И он делает это. Разбивает локтем стекло с водительской стороны и открывает дверь. За больше сотни лет своей жизни Шерон научился многому, в том числе — заводить чужие машины обходным путем. Немного фокусов руками, и «Камаро» рычит на него, а Шерон смеется, уезжая на поиски своей новой жертвы. Его время ужина как раз уже пришло. И никто же не будет против, если он убьет в этот раз подростка в этой машине?..

Пора кинуть полиции игрушку на растерзание.

******

Когда Стайлз приехал на место встречи, то Скотт уже был там. У него не было собственной машины, поэтому, он добрался на своих двоих, что было для него уже привычно. Кажется, уже невозможно сказать точно, сколько он успел набегать миль по лесам этого заповедника. Столько, сколько он и стая бывает в лесах Бейкон Хиллс, в Бейкон Хиллс не бывает больше никто. И что их только так тянет сюда… может, и правда, Неметон? До обращения душа Скотта и его друзей совсем не тянулась к лесу. Раньше они бывали в нем максимум из-за школьных походов.

Стайлз свернул с асфальтированной дороги на дорожку и остановился там, выходя из джипа. Он увидел друга впереди, сидящего на столе для пикника, но Скотт был так увлечен смотрением вперед, что не заметил его приезда и даже не обернулся и не повел ухом в его сторону. Отлично, решил Стайлз. В подростке зажегся озорной огонек, и он, в эту секунду вернувшись в детство и вспомнив игру, если ее так можно назвать, «пантера крадется тихо», сам стал пантерой и тихо пошел в сторону ничего не подозревающего Скотта. Стайлз виртуозно ступал по листве, так, что ни один листик не шелохнулся под его ногами. Ему оставалось всего ничего, когда он чуть не рассчитал вес. Листва под ногами Стайлза негромко «хрумкнула», и Скотт, успев только нахмурить брови и дернуть на сантиметр головой в бок, полетел вместе со Стайлзом, что вцепился в него, на мягкую землю.

Они кубарем прокатились вперед на метр в сторону обрыва, до которого еще оставалось несколько шагов, и остановились. В полете Стайлз умудрился так переместиться, что в итоге они оказались валетом друг на друге, тянув друг друга за ноги. Стайлз вцепился в ногу Скотта, словно был голодным псом, не желающим отдавать последнюю косточку, и собственной ногой пихал другу в лицо прямо грязной (не такой уж и грязной, на сам деле) белой подошвой.

Скотт пыхтел и пихал ногу Стайлза подальше от себя, все-таки борясь и намереваясь победить в этой шуточной схватке. Они оба смеялись, и друзьям казалось, что они вернулись в то время, когда будучи в средней школе дрались за целый джойстик. У одного из джойстиков зависала «R2» и, учитывая, что играли они в «Мортал Комбат», зависающая кнопка, отвечающая за блок — значила минус тридцать процентов от твоего шанса победить. А какой мальчик в пубертате не хочет победить лучшего друга?..

— Все! Все! Перестань, туше! — смеялся Стайлз, отпуская Скотта первым.

Они выдохнули. Скотт поднялся на ноги и в жест перемирия протянул Стайлзу руку, помогая подняться. Стоя на мягкой, присыпанной желтой листвой земле, Стайлз ответно помог Скотту, убрав у того мокрый листик с плеча и выкинув его в сторону. Скотт улыбнулся и оглядел Стайлза. Темно-коричневый завиток волос выпал из общего строя прически и повис у Скотта на лбу, делая похожим его на овечку Долли.

— Что на тебя нашло? — дыхание Скотта еще не до конца пришло в норму, и он сказал это между вдохами. Запустив руки в карманы джинсовки, он присел на скамью рядом. Стайлз последовал его примеру, вытягивая одну ногу и тоже пряча руки в карманах куртки. На этом склоне всегда гуляют ветра, но люди все равно сделали здесь место для отдыха, потому что вид, который открывается с этого склона с неогороженным обрывом — просто сказка. Весь город, каждый из домов видно отсюда в ясную погоду. А если подойти совсем к краю, заглянуть вниз — голова идет кругом и появляется странное желание спрыгнуть вниз. По крайней мере, такое желание появилось как-то у Стайлза, когда на школьном пикнике он взглянул вниз впервые ради мимолетного интереса.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стайлз. — А на тебя? Ты даже не услышал, как я приехал. О чем задумался, волчок-пирожок?

Скотт закатывает глаза:

— Не-ет, не называй меня так. Мне это определенно не нравится. — Скотт пинает листву под ногами, опуская голову, — ну… просто… не важно, наверное.

Стайлз кладет ему руку на плечо и наклоняется, обнимая за бок.

— Дава-ай, колись. О чем тревожится мой маленький пирожочек? Неужели впервые подрались с Элиссон? Этот день надо отметить в календаре как праздник. Вы никогда не ссорились, мне уже начало казаться, что ваши отношения фиктивные, и тебе просто угрожают, чтобы ты не рассказывал об этом. Папа Элиссон запугивал тебя арбалетом? Знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне обо всем на ушко, — Стайлз улыбается и указывает себе на ухо, вызывая глухую усмешку у Скотта. Скотту становится спокойнее на душе, когда Стайлз здесь, смеется и чудесно превращает все в шутку, как делает всегда, и умеет делать только он. Кажется, что пока Стайлз с ним, у Скотта не может быть проблем. Все проблемы просто превращаются в анекдот. И это круто.

— Пока ты не приехал, я смотрел на город, — начинает признание Скотт, — и, знаешь, ну, подумал, что это ведь последний наш год вместе. Летом мы сдадим выпускные экзамены и разъедимся по разным городам, я уеду с Элиссон и ее отцом в Сан-Франциско, Бойд останется здесь с семьей, я не знаю, куда решили поступать Эрика и Айзек, но ты… ты все равно не поедешь со мной во Франциско, верно?..

Стайлз понимает. Он качает головой, а беззаботная улыбка медленно сходит с его лица, оставляя после себя лишь какую-то тень.

— Вот что. Ну, да, наверное, я не поеду в Сан-Франциско, — Стайлзу становится грустно от этой мысли, он как-то не думал о том, что будет в будущем, а сейчас он вообще не уверен в том, что будет. Экзамены, колледж, тусовки и другая нормальная жизнь студента — кажется какой-то смешной невозможной для их реальности моментом. Но и бегать по лесу, гонятся за тварями из бестиария они не могут же вечно, прям до старости. Даже в книгах и фильмах всегда есть этот неприятный момент, когда все интересное заканчивается и автор ставит точку.

— Но знаешь, — не может не продолжить Стайлз, не желая поддаваться неприятному чувству, — мы же не умрем, а просто будем в разных местах. У нас все еще есть скайп и телефоны. Не знаю, как ты, но я не собираюсь давать тебе жить спокойно. Буду звонить каждый вечер, ты еще меня умолять будешь оставить тебя со своей будущей женушкой в покое…

— Ты невыносим, — качает головой Скотт, и кислое выражение лица все же уходит. Скотт отпускает пугающую мысль о будущем до лучших времен, когда будет готов ее принять, и возвращается мыслями к более актуальным вопросам, которые также его тревожат сейчас. Он смотрит на Стайлза и спрашивает: — Ты в порядке? У тебя швы то от твоего дебилизма не разошлись?

Стайлз легко ударяет его по руке.

— Не разошлись. Ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения, Скотти. Я не такой еще дохляк. Какая-то маленькая болячка не сломит меня.

Перед глазами Скотта прямо появляется картина того, как Стайлз в школе умирал от боли, а никто не мог ничего сделать, и он сомневается в достоверности этого убеждения. Дерек все же прав, Стайлз не оборотень, у него совершенно другие пороги. И, может, это правильно, что они держат Стайлза в стороне от убийств, от Греймена. Стайлз сделан не из металла, понимает Скотт, сколько бы подросток сам не шутил на эту тему.

— Тогда в школе она тебя все же сломила, — это мерзкое кислое лицо снова появляется, Стайлза бесят эти хмурые брови и грустные глаза, и ему хочется дать Скотту подзатыльника, но он сдерживает порыв. — Знаешь, ты меня здорово напугал тогда. Я не знал, что сделать. Это страшно. Не делай так больше.

— Ну, не все подвластно моей воле. Некоторые вещи просто случаются сами, — Стайлз закусывает губу. Свою «человечность» он потерял тоже случайно, это не его вина. Но… от чего-то он чувствует себя виновным в том, что его укусили. Не пойди он тогда в клуб, послушав отца и оставшись дома, то не попался бы в руки Греймена. И сейчас бы не чувствовал, как кровь гуляет по жилам лучшего друга.

— Да, бро. Наверно, ты прав.

Стайлз чувствует теплоту тела Скотта благодаря своим силам, чувствует и его запах. И это вроде приумножает присутствие Скотта. Стайлз, типа, очень чувствует, что Скотт сейчас здесь для него. Пришел после бессонной ночи и пытается поддержать. Все грехи Скотта сразу аннулируются только из-за этого. Стайлз никогда не может долго держать обиду на Скотта. Он просто обожает этого болвана. У них с детства некий… коннект. Они одно пламя, как кто-то однажды сказал им в школе из учителей. Почти разделенные сиамские близнецы. И, если они так близки, Стайлз думает, зачем ему скрывать от Скотта то, что его укусили, и поэтому он попал в больницу, а не просто из-за какой-то внезапно появившиеся наследственной болячки. Скотт сам оборотень, прошел через тоже, должен понять его.

Стайлз собирается сказать Скотту про укус, но успевает только мыкнуть, когда его прерывает громкий звонок. «Кто спустил собак? Гав, гав, гав, гав. Кто спустил собак? Гав, гав, гав, гав…», — разносится песня, стоящая на звонке на каждого из члена стаи у Стайлза на сотовом. Он бросает на Скотта извиняющий взгляд, а потом достает телефон из кармана и отвечает на звонок Айзека. Приятель звонит ему на сотовый в о-очень редких случаях, и Стайлз сразу чувствует, что что-то не так. У него уже чуйка на дерьмо-новости.

Голос Айзека встревоженный и подавленный. Скотт тоже слышит его и начинает следить за разговором благодаря своему отменному волчьему слуху.

— Стайлз, ты… я не знаю, знаешь ли ты уже, — неловко тянет Лейхи, — но твой отец арестовал Дерека. Якобы ночью он затолкал на заправке девушку в свою машину, и недавно ее труп нашли на шоссе. Это… понимаешь, Дерек не мог сделать этого. Ты можешь поговорить со своим отцом и сказать ему, что Дерек не убийца? Они взяли не того.

— Мой папа что?.. — у Стайлза просто нет слов. Не только потому, что отец снова вышел на работу (какого черта), когда выглядит так, словно готов умереть в любую секунду, но в большем случае по тому, что отец арестовал Дерека. Снова. Он снова его арестовал, серьезно? Стайлзу казалось, что это пройденный этап, где все считают Дерека убийцей из-за его хмурого отталкивающего вида. Машина. Конечно, это какая-то тупая ошибка. Наверно, тот придурок, что вбивал номера, ошибся на цифру.

Стайлз трет переносицу и вздыхает:

— Я с этим разберусь. Спасибо, что позвонил, Айзек. Если что-то случится еще, держи меня в курсе.

Подросток прерывает звонок. В груди появляется темная жижа, которая как Веном проникает внутрь Стайлза и отравляет его ум. В голове неразбериха, а еще очень жаль, что такую приятную дружескую идиллию испортили. Почему хоть когда-то все не может идти гладко и хорошо? Вечно что-то случается, с каждым разом все более чуднее. Предугадывать события уже просто невозможно.

Стайлз поднимается, встречаясь со Скоттом взглядом, и нервно произносит:

— Ну, ты сам слышал. Кажется, Дерек опять в дерьме, и мне нужно его вытащить… Черт, опять кто-то умер. Надоело! — Стайлз пинает лавочку, зацепляя вместе с тем мелкие камешки носком ботинка, а Скотт спешит его успокоить, положив руку на плечо.

— Эй, помнишь, «некоторые вещи просто случаются», — оборотень ободряюще похлопывает ладонью, и подросток с бледной кожей жмет губы, все же удерживая свой гнев в узде. Скотт прав. Эмоциями и слезами ничего не добьешься. Нужно просто ехать и решать проблемы, как взрослый человек.

— Да, конечно. — Стайлз вскидывает голову, указывая рукой на свой джип позади спины, — тебя подвезти? Не знаю, есть ли толк ехать нам вместе на станцию, но до города подбросить могу.

— Я пойду в участок с тобой, — уверенно говорит Скотт.

Стайлз кивает. «Хорошо». Они вместе идут к джипу и Скотт первым садится. Стайлз открывает дверь с водительской стороны, но потом дует ветерок, приносящий вместе с собой тонкий медный запах откуда-то с Востока, со стороны дальше по дороге из города, и Стайлз застывает, плененный этим маленьким запахом. Это кровь. Чья-то размытая, уже не столь густая в своем аромате, притягательная и вкусная кровь. Той убитой девушки, которую повесили на Дерека?..

Нет. Никакой поехавшей крыши. Стайлз трясет головой, прогоняя чужеродную сущность из себя, и садится на сиденье, хлопая, как всегда сильно, дверью, чтобы та точно закрылась. Запах пропадает, и Стайлз спокойно заводит мотор, уезжая вниз по склону в город — прямиком на станцию Шерифа устраивать разборку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> музыка, под которую частично писалась глава:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEzWqUhnbVA&list=PLwYVNjZOvI5nkulHuYfUzF4MfZ0Iajl9v&index=60  
> и для сцен со Скоттом:   
> Memories - Maroon 5  
> Dolce & Gabbana - Loveboi  
> Venom - Icon For Hire  
> Wrong Skin - Marialuna Cipolla
> 
> /извиняюсь за всякого рода ошибки, что вы можете встретить в тексте  
> не за всем получается уследить и припомнить хех


	16. Рябиновая дорога. Сб.

С пятницы на субботу.

Незадолго после въезда в округу города, где вскоре уже начинали идти постройки жилых домов, но до этого момента оставалось еще несколько минут езды среди зарослей высокой травы и редеющего леса, Шерон, управляющий черной лакированной машиной с низкой посадкой, нашел свою потенциальную жертву. Было весьма удачно, что девушка в белом и струящимся платье с пушистой накидкой из ненастоящего меха на плечах нарушала комендантский час, объявленный для всех, в особенности для тех, кто как она — еще учится в школе, разгуливая по темноте.

Но Кели — как звали совершеннолетнюю школьницу, которая вместе с Эллисон ходила на французский — на самом деле не была нарушителем правил по жизни. Слоган: «Законы созданы, чтобы их нарушать», — был не для нее. Она хорошо училась и была любимицей своих родителей. И, если бы не весомый повод, собственный девичник, что проходил в коттедже за городом, Кели никогда бы не оказалась сейчас на пустой заправке так поздно (или рано, если считать, что рассвет через час) ночью.

Шерон проезжал мимо этой заправки с вывеской «Фуд Март» месяц назад, когда только приехал в город. Еще тогда его привлекло это место. Нет людей, только толстый вечно спящий кассир внутри четырех стен, но частенько есть налитый кровью сосуд-человек, решивший заправить свою прекрасную машину, без которой из города никуда не уедешь (автобусы практически сюда не ходят, словно боятся). Но если тогда Шерон, уже собирающийся схватить зеваку со шлангом в руке, вовремя заметил одиночную камеру, висящую высоко на вышке с проводом прямо напротив заправки, остановился, то сейчас, зная о камере, он специально проехал мимо нее, надеясь, что вся черная «Камаро» попадет на запись. Было бы жаль, если номера получились бы размытыми.

Белая машина Кели стояла носом к камере и задними фарами к входу в магазинчик на заправке. Машина и камера были так расположены, что из-за бетонной колоны, где был шланг для подачи бензина, не было видно школьницу и того, как ее похищают, ракурс камеры не позволял увидеть лица похитителя.

Шерон заехал на заправку, объехал машину Кели и параллельно остановился возле нее. Он вышел, скрываясь за колонной от камеры-шпионки, в два шага приблизился к Кели, и, не успела та обернуться после того, как повесила шланг обратно на место, как Шерон накрыл ей рот рукой, крепко сжимая, чтобы девчонка не привлекла внимания раньше времени, и грубо впихнул ее на заднее сидение «Камаро».

Кели не успела понять, что произошло, когда дергать за ручку и пытаться выбраться было уже поздно. Шерон дал газу, и они поехали дальше от заправки и города. Деревья по бокам пугающе насмехались, так казалось из-за качающихся от ветра веток. Они словно махали Кели «пока-пока, еще одна дурочка». Сердце громко и быстро билось в ее груди, а тело трясло. Мужчина впереди вдавливал своей черной аурой ее в сидение, не давая попробовать на него напасть. Но она все же нашла в себе силы, чтобы закричать. Кели начала дергать за ручку, но запертые двери все равно не открылись бы от ее жалких попыток. Тогда она начала стучать по запотевшему стеклу кулаками, зовя кого-то на помощь. Но людей вокруг не было. Все спали в своих домах. На секунду Кели стало плохо от мысли, что она могла бы тоже сейчас спать в теплой пастели, если бы осталась в коттедже до утра, как ее три подруги. И ничего страшного, если бы потом на утро Кейси был бы этим недоволен и снова устроил бы сцену…

— Эй! Эй! Помогите мне! Кто-нибудь, помогите мне, меня похитили! — не унималась девчонка. Черная тушь потекла по ее щекам, а на ухе застыло маленькое пятно крови. Шерон сдернул с ее уха сережку, когда схватил.

— Тебе лучше заткнуться и не злить меня, если не хочешь, чтобы я сделал твою смерть более мучительной, — черные глаза Шерона посмотрели на нее через зеркальце впереди, и Кели задрожала, словно ее обдуло холодным ветром, и зарыдала еще больше. Ее нижняя губа затряслась, а на носу повисла прозрачная жидкая сопля. Шерону стало противно, и он увел взгляд обратно на дорогу, с раздражением щелкая по магнитоле и прибавляя громкости к первой заигравшей песни, пытаясь хоть так заглушить особу позади себя.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… что ты хочешь со мной сделать? Что тебе нужно?

Убить, конечно же. Они оба это понимали. Кели была на каждом из похорон убитых Грейменом школьников. И она начинала понимать, что стала следующей жертвой. Жизнь уже проносилась перед ее глазами. Мысленно Кели звала Кейси и отца, маму. Она надеялась, что кто-нибудь ей поможет. Спасет. Не может же она, прожив восемнадцать лет и настроив планов на следующие восемнадцать лет вперед, так тупо умереть. У нее же свадьба. Экзамены. А дети? Она хочет детей. Она не может же умереть…

Шерон повернул на мост. Почувствовав приближение кончины, девушка затрясла в стороны головой и с новой силой забила в стекло. Потом она закинула ноги на сидение и стала пытаться выбить окно острым каблуком. Круглая выпуклость диаметром в ее шпильку появилась на стекле, и, стукнув еще раза три, Кели увидела, как от вмятины бегут трещины. Они как узор снежинки расползлись в стороны, и даже казалось, что стекло готово вот-вот треснуть и разбиться на сотню осколков, давая Кели шанс на спасение.

Но «Камаро» приглушает на мосту двигатель, и Шерон снимает блок с дверей. В салоне слышится их щелчок. Этот громкий щелчок отрезвляет Кели, и она, посмотрев округленными глазами на психопата, открывает заднюю дверь и начинает бежать, подобрав подол длинного платья в руки, вперед. Шерон посмеивается, смотря на девушку через зеркало заднего вида, которая считает, словно действительно может убежать от него, и выходит на улицу.

Шерон снимает с себя свое любимое пальто, кидает его на капот, и, наклоняясь вперед, начинает бежать. Он как гепард быстро догоняет запыхавшуюся Кели и вцепляется в нее, сбивая ее с ног. Его зубы, словно плоскогубцы, врезаются в ее плоть на шее, давя на артерии и нарушая их. Шерон также хватает Кели за руку и легко, как сухой сук, ломает ее. Треск. Кели безумно кричит от агонии, от боли у нее чернеет перед глазами, а все мысли резко прерываются. Она начинает терять от потери крови сознание, и тогда Шерон, порвав ногтями кожу на ее талии, за которую придерживал тело, кладет увядающую девушку на холодную землю.

Голубые глаза тускнеют. Из бирюзового ясного неба они превращаются в серый и хмурый небосвод, становясь таким же цветом, как туман, который сейчас их окружает. Черные волосы веером располагаются на земле. Изо рта Кели вытекает кровь, такого же лилово-бардового оттенка, как ее помада на губах. Неестественно выгнутая рука лежит на земле вдоль тела, а белая ткань платья постепенно окрашивается в красный, который через несколько часов превратится в грязный коричневый.

Это жестоко, думает Шерон. Раньше он старался убивать более сдержано, не так кроваво. Он не ломал жертвам их конечности, не вырывал куски мяса, не вспарывал животы. Уже мертвых он осторожно клал в траву, как на мягкую постель, и оставлял под открытым небом возле дороги, чтобы тело не лежало неделями ненайденное в канаве и не гнило. Но сейчас… сейчас он зол. Этот альфа. Эта стая. Он хочет избавиться от них, и хочет, чтобы его выживший ребенок был с ним, стал его любимой игрушкой. Но он не может получить чего хочет, поэтому очень рассержен и не думает о том, о чем думал раньше. Тело в его руках больше не кажется эстетичным и манящим, словно французское пирожное, оно теперь просто кусок мяса, пища, от которой он станет сильнее. Чем больше он выпьет теплой крови, тем более неуязвимее станет. Сытый вампир — бессмертный вампир, а голодный — считай, что уже мертвый.

Когда кровь из артерий на шее Кели более не хлещет, как из открытого краника, а сама Кели больше не дышит и не шевелится, Шерон переступает на корточках чуть дальше, оказываясь перед животом девушки. С помощью прочных и длинных когтей, которые, благодаря выпитой уже крови невозможно сломать чем-то кроме пилы с алмазным напылением, вампирский царь вспарывает живот Кели. Шерон проникает рукой в порез и рвет его, пока ему не откроется доступ к внутренностям жертвы. Там, в кишках и желудке, под легкими и ребрами целый новый резервуар багровой жидкости. Шерон набирает эту кровь в ладони, как из колодца, и пьет, пьет, пока не почувствует, что полностью насытился.

Только после этого, облизав губы и пальцы, Шерон встает и уходит. Его руки по локоть в крови. Алые пятна на его груди и животе, ногах, коленях, ступнях, в волосах. Кажется, что он вышел из Ада. Он почти Сатана.

Забирая свое пальто, Шерон убегает вглубь леса, оставляя Кели лежать на голой земле в ожидании полиции, которая должна ее найти. Шерон уверен, что ее найдут в этот же день, потому что он не так уж далеко уехал от заправки, где осталась машина школьницы. Этот мост, с машиной Дерека на нем, также хорошо просматривается с главной дороги с двух сторон.

******

Позже этого же дня.

Джон не знал, что надеялся увидеть, когда ехал на место, где нашли убитую девушку. Ему сообщили подробности зверского убийства по рации, так что картинка того, что там будет, была у Шерифа в голове. Но он надеялся, что, когда приедет на мост, ему скажут, что это все розыгрыш, и он, проклиная парней за такие шутки, сможет уже выдохнуть и схватиться за сердце, которое болело в груди.

Но вот он приехал и своими глазами все увидел. Убедился, что не розыгрыш. Еще одного ребенка убили. Но как… Джона чуть не вырвало на месте преступления, когда он увидел это тело. Это ужасное, истерзанное тело юной девушки, которая издалека была похожа на Клаудию своими темными волосами и вздернутым носом. В воздухе, на этом отрытом огромном пространстве, стоял омерзительный медный запах, насыщенный, сконцентрированный так, что не вдохнуть, чтобы не почувствовать его, он проникал в ноздри и оседал в легких, всасываясь внутрь как вирус.

Джон прикрыл нос и рот рукой, хотя это не слишком помогло, и подошел ближе к трупу. Рядом были еще трое знакомых лица, также работающих в полиции, в частности, по этому делу. Шериф просто кивнул им, когда пришел в себя. Хотя, «пришел в себя» — слишком громко сказано. Он был готов упасть замертво от переизбытка эмоций и боли прямо здесь и сейчас, возле бедной Кели Хеннинг. Джон не знал эту девочку, честно, он видел ее впервые, и, наверное, если бы не это, то не пережил бы случившегося, и точно бы словил сердечный приступ. Но Кели была новым, чужим человеком, отчего было проще не наделить ее особенной ценностью, убедив себя, что девочка — просто манекен. Если не думать об убитом ребенке, как об убитом ребенке, понял Шериф, проще будет заснуть позже. Хотя, Джон не думал, что этой ночью он сможет заснуть при всем своем желании. Точно будет видеть, закрывая глаза, этот мертвый взгляд и кровавое тело с кишками наружу. Еще один призрак-преследователь по его душу.

— Когда? — выдавил из себя Джон.

— Ее убили сегодня ночью, Шериф, — взяла на себя честь ответить женщина с медицинской маской на лице, что сидела на корточках перед телом.

— Греймен?

— Мы… — женщина взглянула на напарника, нахмурилась, а потом продолжила, — точно не понятно. Почерк разный. Это убийство жестокое, очень отличается от тех, что были раньше, хотя тело также оставили в лесу, а убили в ночное время суток. Кстати, машина осталась здесь. Видимо, кто-то спугнул Греймена, или он понял, что попал на камеру на заправке, и бросил свою машину здесь. Посмотрите, вон она, на мосту…

Женщина рукой в перчатке ткнула за спину Шерифу, и Джон обернулся, всматриваясь вперед. Черная машина была ему знакомой. Слишком знакомой. Он знал, чья она. Но он не верил в то, что видел. Все казалось уже бредом или галлюцинацией. При чем здесь «Камаро» Дерека Хейла? Как она тут оказалась?

— Эта машина? — уточнил Джон, словно и так было не ясно. Женщина кивнула, вернувшись к копанию в теле, и Шериф, покачнувшись, побрел обратно к своей патрульной машине, что была дальше от тела и черного бельма на мосту.

Пэрриш бросил на Шерифа тревожный взгляд, но не стал первым открывать рта и что-то спрашивать. Помощник даже не стал подходить к телу, когда приехал на место преступления. Ему было страшно смотреть на это вблизи. Даже на войне, куда его отправляли несколько лет назад, было не так жутко.

Джон остановился у двери с водительской стороны и поднял на Пэрриша взгляд. Вдохнув воздуха, Шериф попросил:

— Привези в участок Дерека Хейла. Его адрес ты знаешь, тот сгоревший дом в лесу. Нам есть о чем с ним поговорить.

С этими словами Джон сел в машину, завел мотор и, оставив помощника, поехал в участок. По дороге Джон вытащил из бардачка пузырек с таблетками и выпил одну, пожалев, что никогда не покупает воду в бутылках, потому что сейчас в его горле пересохло от волнения, и он не был уверен, что не поцарапал себе случайно нёба. Было не разобрать из-за специфичного вкуса меди во рту…

******

В разгар солнечного дня, когда земля немного нагрелась и подсохла, Дерек, закончивший пробежку недавно, услышал приближение чьей-то машины к дому. На секунду он подумал, что тот, кто угнал его машину — решил ее вернуть по каким-то причинам, но чуть позже, чувствуя запах пороха и стали наручников, Дерек понял, что все не будет так просто. Он хотел ехать в участок писать заявление об угоне позже, но, видимо, полиция его обогнала и сама приехала к нему. И чутье подсказывало, что вовсе не для того, чтобы интересоваться угнанной машиной. Напряжение и агрессия помощника Шерифа летела Дереку в ноздри через открытое окно вместе с пыльным воздухом.

Поставив стакан с водой на место, Дерек пошел к двери — встречать полицию. После пробежки, благодаря которой надеялся избавиться от лишних мыслей в голове, альфа был весь мокрым от пота. Его светло-серая футболка прилипла к его спине, а обычно зачесанные кверху волосы лежали небрежно на голове. Рваная мокрая прическа напоминала ту, что была у Дерека в школьные годы. Тогда эта неухоженность на голове на фоне зализанных идеально ровно гелем волос Питера делала Дерека в пару раз моложе на вид, придавая подростковой неухоженности его образу. Впрочем, сейчас с такими волосами он снова выглядел по-подростковому неухожено, моложе и живее. Был больше похож на себя настоящего.

Полицейская машина остановилась недалеко от дома, и Дерек увидел, как из нее выходит Пэрриш. Он хмуро, бросая искры из глаз, посмотрел на него, но не двинулся вперед, ожидая, что Дерек в курсе того, что сделал и что его ждет, и от этого сам пойдет к нему, протягивая руки в наручники. Конечно, Дерек не был в курсе того, в чем его собираются обвинять, но зная единственную актуальную для всего города проблему, было несложно догадаться.

Когда Дерек подошел, выходя из тени дома на свет, то отбросил приветствие — вряд ли бы Пэрриш ответил на него без вспышки гнева — и вместо этого сразу спросил:

— В чем проблема? — Дерек не был настроен агрессивно, напротив, он был сдержан и, не до конца понимая ситуацию, не знал, что ему стоит говорить и как действовать. Рассерженный, заведенный Джордан, что не был в курсе ничего, происходящего вокруг, был уверен же, что стоит сейчас перед настоящим преступником. И вспоминая мертвых девушек, которых так жестоко лишили их будущего, а еще Шерифа с его пустым взглядом, Пэрриш был готов повязать Дерека сейчас же, и сейчас же сам присудить ему срок.

— У меня нет проблем, — бросил помощник, поднимая руку, чтобы скрыться от слепящего в глаза солнца, — это у вас проблемы, мистер Хейл. Водили столько времени полицию за нос. Умело, однако. Но теперь эти трюки больше не пройдут. Вы зря бросили свою машину на месте преступления. И не пытайтесь врать, что она там оказалась случайно. Камера на заправке засняла ваши номера…

Дерек понял, в чем дело, и хотел быстро прояснить ситуацию, потому что ему определенно не нравилось быть «убийцей» в чьих-то глазах. Он прошел этот этап своей жизни, и, кажется, людям было бы уже пора перестать винить во всем его, не имея доказательств на руках. Даже с клыками и прочим — он все еще человек, живущий по законам. Он не нарушает законов, если только от этого не зависит чья-то жизнь.

Но Пэрриш и не хотел его слушать, конечно…

— Мою машину угнали ночью. Я сам хотел придти в участок сегодня, чтобы сообщить об этом…

Пэрриш нервно засмеялся, и Дерек заметил, как вздулись вены у того на руках и исказилось в гримасе неприязни лицо. Ложные обвинения от хранителя порядка вместе с нежеланием выслушать стали поводами для раздражения Дерека, и он, меняясь во взгляде и все же сдерживая себя, чтобы не сказать лишнего, попытался было сказать что-то еще, но помощник его заткнул громким:

— Да что ты мне втираешь! Убил столько детей и еще пытаешься себя выгородить?

— Я могу все объяснить!

Успел Дерек рыкнуть только последнюю фразу, как Пэрриш схватил его за кисть руки и дернул, разворачивая к себе спиной и прижимая лицом к капоту машины. Дерек не стал сопротивляться, хотя очень хотел врезать этому человеку. Он мог бы, да. Физически был сильнее здесь он. Но примени он свою силу, то мог бы запросто, в порыве гнева, и сломать этому человеку руку. И это уже точно было бы на совести Дерека.

— Конечно, объяснишь! — кричит и жмет его Пэрриш, после чего заталкивает на заднее сидение машины и сам садится за руль, блокируя двери. Он заводит мотор и даже не смотрит на Дерека, а Дерек очень даже смотрит на него, желая воспламенить своим взглядом и сжечь. Такого отвратительного поведения он давно уже не встречал…

Интересно, настроен ли Шериф, с которым они уже столько раз содействовали друг другу, так же? Или отец Стайлза еще не успел потерять рассудок на почве этих бесконечных убийств…

******

Когда Стайлз и Скотт почти доехали до участка, что был в центре города, по пути успев обсудить абсурдность задержания Дерека как подозреваемого по делу Греймена, Стайлз решился спросить еще кое-что его интересующее на повестке дня. Но этот вопрос был интимный, личный, и Стайлз знал, что Скотт не в курсе, что он запал на его альфу, Стайлз даже не был точно уверен, знает ли друг, что он гей, поэтому Стайлз метался, играясь пальцами на руле, раздумывая: стоит или нет. Он хотел спросить у Скотта — знает ли тот, встречался ли Дерек с какой-нибудь девушкой, чью желтую сумочку он мог видеть в машине альфы? Наверное, Скотт не ответил бы на этот вопрос, так как его редко интересует личная жизнь других людей настолько, чтобы обращать на нее внимание и что-то там подмечать, но… пока они ехали, Стайлз искусал губы в желании задать этот вопрос.

И вот, когда на горизонте появился участок, и Скотт уже сказал ему все, что хотел, кроме новостей связанных по делу Греймена, Стайлз все же решился и резвее, чем планировал, кинул:

— Слушай, а Дерек случайно не обзавелся новой подружкой? Ну, знаешь, может, кто-нибудь увел его на тернистый путь серьезных отношений?..

Скотт повернулся к нему с нахмуренным лбом, но по взгляду оборотня было видно, что он не понимает, зачем Стайлз может спрашивать про это. Хотя, Скотту была не особо интересна причина. Он привык, что Стайлз говорит много и всякого. Их разговоры раньше могли скакать от обсуждения того, как решать алгебраическое уравнение до того, почему женские прокладки такие дорогие.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами волк, — вроде нет. Хотя, недавно какая-то лесная баба приезжала к нам в город, отдала… ну, не важно, что отдала. Дерек просил у нее помощи по делу Греймена. Она быстро уехала, так что не думаю, что у них что-то было. Питер еще назвал эту женщину головной болью. Не знаю, что он имел виду… может, это была их родственница или подруга семьи, и она как и все тетушки, любит раздавать советы и указания? Помню, как моя тетя приезжала к нам…

— Да, твоя тетя та еще головная боль, — усмехается Стайлз, вспоминая очкастую женщину, что чтила себя единственным человеком с мозгом в голове. Она говорила, что Скотту и ему делать чаще, чем моргала. Хорошо, что она приезжала в БХ лишь единожды. Стайлз и Скотт под конец гостевой недели не выдержали и насыпали резиновых тараканов в кровать спящей тете Скотта. О, та была ужасным блаттофобом. Но, это было забавно… веселое воспоминание.

На такой приятной ноте Стайлз паркуется у участка, и они выходят на улицу, спеша к дверям. Стайлз опережает Скотта, толкая стеклянную дверь, и идет вперед по бледно-желтому коридору, проходя мимо женщины на пропускной стойке. Она знает его, поэтому даже не пытается остановить, просто тихо говоря: «Твой отец не рад, когда ты приходишь без приглашения, еще и с друзьями, ты же знаешь?».

Да, он знает. Но что он может сделать, если его папа делает такую хрень.

Чуть не сталкиваясь с парнем в форме лбами, когда тот резко выходит из-за угла, Стайлз огибает его, и, оставляя Скотта стоять за дверью предкомнаты для допроса, заходит внутрь. Это небольшой коридор с окном в конце, возле которого есть дверь в комнату со столом для допросов. По другую сторону от этой двери камера с решеткой три метра на два, где Стайлз чувствует Дерека еще до того, как увидит его глазами. Стайлз резко останавливается, словно боясь, что Дерек его увидит, а голос отца зовет его из-за спины, и Стайлз крутится на пятках к нему.

— Хей, пап, — натужно улыбается Стайлз, пряча руки в карманы. В голове Стайлза нет цельной картины того, что он собирается говорить, поэтому Стайлз чувствует небольшое волнение в груди. А, может, он просто трепещет перед Дереком, которым пропахло все помещение. Кто знает…

— Кто тебя сюда звал? — Шериф сидит за столом в темной части коридора-помещенья, а его куртка с рацией висит на спинке деревянного стула. На столе перед мужчиной дело по убийствам этого месяца и одна другая тонкая папка с именем «Кели» на ней. Стайлз думает, что это новая жертва. Имя кажется ему знакомым… Это не та любимая девушка Кейси, парня-эмо из школы? Они вместе ходят на программирование. Чувак, наверно, повесится, когда узнает про Кели. Стайлза на секунду затапливают мысли о бедном парне, и он забывает про вопрос.

— Стайлз. Зачем ты пришел? — снова спрашивает Шериф. Его голос негромок, и Стайлз видит, что отец не выглядит лучше. Он выглядит еще даже хуже. Словно ему резко стало на лет десять больше, и он какой-то пенсионер с плохоработающим кардиостимулятором, вынужденный до сих пор работать. От такого у Стайлза начинают дрожать руки. Он не знает, как заботиться об отце, кроме как что-то ему запрещать, как он ему. Не ешь это, не делай это, я сделаю сам, не переживай и успокойся. По сути, они оба проявляют заботу одинаково не слишком умело. Семейное.

— Ну, я узнал, что ты задержал Дерека, поэтому пришел узнать почему. Почему? Он ведь точно не может быть убийцей, за что ты его запер в этой клетке? — Стайлз вытаскивает руку, тыкая ей в сторону Дерек позади себя. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз здесь из-за Дерека и говорит сейчас о Дереке, он продолжает игнорировать самого Дерека, что, вообще-то, здесь и может сам разобраться со своей проблемой. Чуваку уже двадцать шесть, он может говорить за себя, верно? Но Стайлз чувствует, как его тянет заступиться за этого обросшего щетиной мишкой и повинуется. В конце концов, Дерек не такой уж спец в переговорах, может, это хорошо, что Стайлз вызвался немного помочь ему в этом. Чисто по-дружески.

Джон смотрит на Стайлза, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этим беспокойством по Дереку, но, уставший после разговора с Хейлом и Пэрришом, Джон отпускает эту проблему погулять еще. Он чувствует странность в привязанности Стайлза к Хейлу, но пока что закрывает на это глаза, ссылаясь на то, что эти двое просто уже много чего сделали вместе и успели сдружиться. Дружба этих двух противоположностей кажется Шерифу также немного странным событием.

— Это не клетка, — сперва исправляет Шериф, потому что «клетка» звучит не по-людски, словно они относятся к преступникам, как к зверям, а это не так. Шериф не считает Дерека животным, и не считал бы, даже если тот правда что-то сделал. Они уже успели выяснить, что машину Дерека угнали, и, хоть это еще не подтвердилось, Шериф верил этой версии. Но он не имел права отпустить Дерека гулять до того, как не проверят информацию о краже.

— Железная решетка, клетка, одно и то же, — бубнит подросток.

— И ты не работаешь в полиции, Стайлз. Ты просто школьник, я не могу обсуждать с тобой дела. Хватит, просто подожди, когда мы сами разберемся, кто украл машину Хейла и…

— Так ее украли? А есть свидетели?

— Нет. Стайлз, я серьезно запрещаю тебе задавать вопросы, что касаются дела, — Джон трет переносицу.

Но Стайлз не может просто послушать. Он что, просто, ну, должен уйти дальше гулять со Скоттом, будто ничего более интересного не происходит рядом?..

— Но должны же быть свидетели. А если их нет, то что? Просто посадишь его?

— Я не собираюсь его садить, — вздыхает Джон, — скоро Пэрриш съездит к Дитону в клинику для животных и уточнит про алиби Дерека. Если тот его подтвердит, то мы отпустим…

Стайлз уже не слушает, что дальше говорит отец в надежде успокоить сына и заставить уйти, а быстро и ловко приближается к столу, хватая с него диктофон для допросов и убегает, бросая перед этим:

— Я сделаю это быстрее! Засекай время!

Дверь закрывается за Стайлзом, и Джон шумно выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку стула. Но что за непослушный ребенок… Не слушает никого, как и его мать. Клаудия была такой же. Слышала только то, что хотела, а остальное — словно проходило мимо нее или отскакивало от ее ушей, как теннисный мячик от стены. Иногда Джону кажется, что Стайлзу досталась от матери на половина, а процентов девяносто ее генов.

— Тебя он слушает также удачно, как меня? — интересуется Джон у «подозреваемого по делу», чувствуя некоторый релакс после спада нервного напряжения. Картинки мертвой Кели уже постепенно уходят из его головы, а адреналин спадает, оставляя после себя пустой бак высосанных ресурсов.

Дерек смотрит в окно с решеткой на нем, через которую светит солнце, и не может сдержать легкой улыбки. Стайлз — сильный порыв ветра. Врывается внезапно, будоражит тебя, а потом так же быстро исчезает. И никто не может унять ветер. Чтобы облегчить себе дорогу, можно только разве что идти не против его порывов, а в сторону, куда он дует. И в таком случае, сильный ветер даже будет подгонять тебя, ускоряя прибытие к месту, куда вы вместе рветесь.

— Не думаю, что ваш сын хоть какого-то слушает, Шериф.

Шериф издает глухой смешок:

— Жаль, что вместе с детьми не идет инструкция, как с ними разговаривать. Это бы очень облегчило мою жизнь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по традиции, музыка:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0AccW9Birk&t=2079s  
> и название главы - песня "Rowan Road" - Woods End 
> 
> *рябина - барьер для оборотней, но не для вампиров, так что по рябиновой дороге Стайлз вполне может придти к Дереку, что его ждет; либо версия вторая, Стайлз может идти по рябине к своей цели, оставляя Дерека, не способного идти за ним следом, позади. Хахах... даже не знаю, что мне нравится больше. Наверное, второе :р (стекло, стекло) 
> 
> булочка с корицей дерек:   
> 1 https://sun4-16.userapi.com/bKlf3s0L6cTP2YQjTsn6u3IQeiFRdkpdaZn4cw/fGste6NOgYg.jpg  
> 2 https://sun4-10.userapi.com/7fHk27jLAvOf31tK3jrCHxJVAugAYNorXI_e4Q/QGhyh3Dz5ZM.jpg


	17. Фортуна за бесплатно. Сб.

Суббота.

Когда ради своего эталона суровой чистой человечности, который оказался несправедливым образом за решеткой, что портила этот самый образ, Стайлз явился к Дитону, тот, конечно, был рад помочь. Хотя и рад — громко сказано. Дитон всегда был нейтрален. Он даже злился нейтрально, тихо, где-то внутри себя, а его лицо никогда не отображало истинных эмоций ветеринара. И Стайлзу было интересно почему. Наверное, это не из-за ветеринарной профессии, а из-за второй, которая про друидство, Дитон был такой тихий и загадочный. Нес людям мир и знания, не прося ничего взамен. А мог бы. Учитывая, скольким количеством эксклюзивной и редкой информации Дитон обладал, он мог бы уже начать просить что-то за нее взамен. Это странно, думал Стайлз, что друид все еще не додумался или не решился на это. Возможно, Дитон просто любил свой «хороший» образ, а может...

— Это все? — тактично спросил ветеринар, вздымая редкие брови кверху. На его лысом лбу появилась морщинистая линия, а Стайлз, который записывал «показания» для Дерека, вынырнул из своих мыслей и опомнился.

Подросток отошел от металлического стола, на котором лежал дрожащий белый пес породы самоед, которого Дитон мелодично поглаживал все это время, и взглянул псу в глаза, мысленно извиняясь, что ему пришлось ждать своего укола в лапу в пугливом ожидании из-за внезапного визита непонятного человека с пугающей штуковиной в руке. Пушистый зверь с милой мордахой словно что-то увидел «не то» в глазах Стайлза и заскулил, пряча морду под руку Дитону.

Стайлзу стало еще стыднее за себя перед Дитоном. Но Стайлз должен был прийти... наверное. В конце концов, когда он взял диктофон и рванул сюда на джипе, думать о том, что, вообще-то, не он должен этим заниматься, на середине пути думать было уже поздно. Да и если бы не он, то отец бы отправил своего помощника за этим. А Пэрриш бы точно долго провозился с взятием показаний, потому что всегда медленно со всем возиться. Как, в приницпе, и все в участке. Отец Стайлза не в счет. У него возраст. Имеет права быть не таким уж юрким.

— Спасибо за содействие, — чуть улыбнулся Стайлз, дернув рукой, в которой был маленький диктофон на батарейках. Самоед испугался этого движения и снова заскулил. Что не так с этим милым псом?.. Или что не так со Стайлзом?

У подростка начало складываться ощущение, что, возможно, животные чувствуют мертвых оживших людей. И, если это так, то это жутко. Хоть Стайлз и не чувствует себя «мертвой плотью», но, задумываясь о том, что он все же укушенный вампиром вампир, который должен питаться онли кровью, ему самому становится жутко и неприятно от себя самого. Его тело вдруг кажется ему источником бубонной чумы. Хочется его сжечь или...

— Не за что, обращайся еще, — ответил Дитон. Его темнокожая рука контрастировала с белой шерстью собаки. Словно белый и черный шоколад. Наверное, Дитон не только хороший ветеринар и друид, но и хороший человек, раз и животные и люди так к нему тянутся.

Стайлз качнул головой «кончено» и уже развернулся, собираясь уходить. Но потом, чувство, такое нечеткое, тягучее, заставило его остановиться в дверном проеме, который вел в комнату ожидания, и снова обернуться к парочке у стола. Самоед, успевший вынуть морду из-под руки Дитона, снова засунул ее туда, стоило Стайлзу крутануться на пятках. Еще пару секунд, думал Стайлз, мысленно прося у животного прощения за свое явно его напрягающее присутствие. Раз уж он пришел сюда, к Дитону-друиду, который лучше всех разбирается в укусах, то... ну, он должен знать — можно ли обратить укус, если ты его пережил. Есть ли хотя бы шанс.

— Эй, Док, ради научного интереса... а может ли укушенный человек снова стать человеком, если уже обратился?

Дитон поднял на него глаза и пару секунд молча стоял, задумавшись над вопросом. Потом он чуть нахмурился, чуя подвох и осознавая, откуда мог прийти внезапный интерес именно к этой теме. Алан смотрел на него своим пронзительным взглядом, в котором, почему-то, Стайлз прочитал «ты серьезно, Стилински?». Но Дитон не стал спрашивать его напрямую. Возможно, опять же из-за своей тактичности и доброты, а может, ему просто уже надоело брать ответственность за чужих детей на себя. Если бы Стайлз сказал ему напрямую — меня укусил вампир, что мне делать? — то Дитону пришлось бы разбираться с этим. А так... ну, он просто может ответить на вопрос и, не продолжая досаждать, вернуться к своей работе, на которую у него почти не осталось времени из-за Стилински.

— Если кто-то, — он специально делает акцент на «кто-то», — пережил укус, то нет. Нельзя просто отменить то, что уже был сделано. В истории, по крайне мере, такового еще не случалось.

Это, мягко говоря, расстраивает Стайлза. Он опускает глаза в пол, а его приподнятые уголки губ тают вниз. Засунув руки в карманы куртки, Стайлз говорит:

— Вот как. Значит, в интернете на том сайте врут. Напишу, чтобы люди не верили ему, спасибо. Спасибо за помощь. Пока. И тебе... облако. Можешь перестать скулить.

Стайлз уходит. Он идет на выход, задумавшись и, когда его рука ложиться на плоскую белую ручку двери, а колокольчик уже звякает и дверь приоткрывается, подросток чувствует запах — что-то малознакомое, а потом его тело встречает твердое препятствие. Стайлз врезается в человека и через секунду понимает, смотря в холодные голубые глаза, в кого он врезался. Он спешит отойти в сторону и пропустить Питера внутрь. Уровень неловкости поднимается со ста до ста двадцати процентов. Серьезно, он приносит людям какие-то сплошные неприятности. «Заноза в заду» — вполне мог бы сказать ему Питер. Но, удивительно, тот не говорит ничего такого. Стайлз ждет едкого замечания или колкой фразочки, которые так любит дядя Дерека, но ничего. Тогда Стайлз заполняет словесное пространство сам:

— Привет, криппи-дед... Если ты к Дитону, то, думаю, он не много занят. У него пациент. И эта ватная палочка не особо любит чужаков. Но, вообще, ты и сам, наверное, может разобраться здесь, так что я пойду. Пока, старик.

Стайлз дергает за ручку двери и ускользает на улицу прежде, чем что-то еще неприятное случится в ветеринарной клинике. Его копилка «неловких ситуаций» и так пополнилась на месяц вперед. Хватит. Надо собраться и вернуться к отцу в участок, чтобы тот смог отпустить Дерека. Солнце уже начинает спускаться к закату с точки зенита, Хмуроволк все еще сидит в клетке. Это просто несправедливо...

Подросток садится в свой джип и заводит его, уезжая.

******

Питер Хейл давно не встречался лицом к лицу со Стилински. Конечно, он видел его, когда тот приходил на тренировки стаи к их дому, но тогда из окна или на расстоянии поля он не особо обращал внимания на подростка.

Теперь же Питер чувствует, что не только Дерек изменился. Этот мальчик тоже. Не только в своем характере, в нем, думает Питер, Дерек преуспел больше. Что-то в основополагающем Стилински изменилось. Это трудно уловить, если не знать, что ловить. Питер часто встречался и с другими стаями оборотней, видел каниму и банши. До того, как случился пожар, он сталкивался в вампирами. Дерек был еще мелкий и тупой школьник, поэтому, когда его мать воевала с двумя анархами, что пришли на ее территорию, Дерек не принимал участия в отвоевывании территории. Но Питер принимал в схватке участие, как уже достаточно взрослый член стаи Талии. И он хорошо запомнил это чувство.

Как тогда, много лет назад, сейчас, своим волчьим нутром он ощущал тончайшую ауру темной стороны. Оборотни и вампиры хоть и имеет схожую суть, заключенную в силу, когти и клыки, но все же у них противоположное значение. Если оборотни более ближе к людям, хотя они сами и «волки» — животные, то вампиры, выглядящие как люди всегда и не имеющие зверя внутри, заменяющего внутренний голос и подсказывающий инстинкты, ближе сами по себе к зверям из-за своей зверской мании к убийствам и животному безразличию. Вампиры и оборотни на тончайшем уровне враги. Наверное, так было заложено с самого начала, чтобы вампиры не долюбливали оборотней, а те их в ответ. Когда вы на одной ступени революции, то должны бороться, пытаясь оказаться выше в итоге. Что-то типа законов природы.

Вампиры, когда из стало значительно меньше, чем оборотней, словно проиграли и ушли в темноту. И оборотни забыли о них. Вражда утихла. Запах чужой крови забылся. Но, в связи с последними событиями, когда один вампир точно есть на твоей территории, Питер не смог не узнать и не вспомнить.

Он посмотрел через стеклянную дверь, как Стайлз уезжает, а потом пошел Дитону. Он все же пришел к нему. И, несмотря на то, что Стайлз сбил его с толку, Питер собирался быть и дальше последовательным аккуратистом. Он не собирается гнаться, как Стайлз, за десятком зайцев одновременно, и не станет, как Дерек, закрывать себе глаза. Он просто отметит в своем ежедневнике еще одно дело, которое надо будет решить, и разберется с ним, вычеркнув перед этим все остальные пункты черной ручкой.

— Добрый день, — приветствует его Дитон более расслабленно, чем провожал Стайлза минутой ранее.

Питер кивает, потом встречаясь с «ватной палочкой», как окрестил ее Стайлз, взглядом. Пес лежит на животе, а его морда покоится на столе. При виде Питера самоед приподнимает голову, но быстро опускает ее обратно. Его белый пушистый хвост начинает приветливо ходить туда-сюда, от хвоста отлетают шерстинки, которые медленно оседают на пол и на одежду ветеринара.

Обходя стол в центре небольшой комнаты стороной, Питер присаживается на стул возле ящиков с документацией и закидывает ногу на ногу. Он пришел вовремя, как они и договаривались с друидом, но, видимо, из-за Стайлза Дитон не успел сделать свои дела вовремя. Ничего, Питер может подождать. Он никуда не торопится последние два года, как с поста альфы его сверг дорогой племянничек.

В какой-то момент, решив, что немного разговора не слишком помешает работе ветеринара, Питер спрашивает, не скрывая интереса:

— Зачем к тебе приходил Стилински?

Ухо пса дергается в сторону оборотня, а сам Дитон кидает на гостя секундный взгляд. Решив, что не нарушит ничей тайны, если скажет с правильной формулировкой и акцентом, он отвечает, почти заканчивается со стяжками на ноге собаки:

— Стайлз приходил ко мне по поводу алиби Дерека. Но, ты ведь не про это спрашиваешь. Знаешь, Питер... — Дитон берет кусачки и отрезает нить, — скажу так. Вам стоит лучше приглядывать за этим подростком, пока он не влип в еще большие неприятности. У меня есть повод полагать, что Стайлз также уже знает, за кем все охотятся.

Питер усмехается, обнажая белые зубы:

— Да уж, Стилински может. И почему-то я не удивлен, что зная меньше нас, он смог продвинуться дальше. — Питер встает, когда видит, что Дитон закончил. — Что же, спасибо, что поделился свежими новостями.

— И ты поделишься новостями с Дереком?

— Не думаю, — пожимает плечами оборотень, подходя к столу и гладя радостного пса между ушами, отчего белый хвост начинает дергаться еще быстрее. — Я не хочу делать этим двоим одолжения, рассказывая за них то, что они сами должны поведать друг другу. Но, может быть, я поговорю со Стайлзом и смогу убедить его рассказать свой маленький секрет мне...

Питер игриво щурится псу и вдруг спрашивает:

— Как его зовут?

— Фортуна. Это она. И кажется, ты ей нравишься, Питер.

— Да, Фортуна всегда на моей стороне. Да, девочка?

В комнате раздается поддерживающий «аф», прерываемый чихом. Фортуна еще не выздоровела до конца. Но, стоит сказать, ей уже намного лучше. Верно?

******

Конечно, Стайлз не ждал восхваляющих од в его честь, поклона в ноги или еще чего-то такого, но ожидал, что ему скажут хотя бы «спасибо». Ну, или, «неплохо сработано», как в фильмах о полицейских. Ну, или что будет хотя бы намек на похвалу за то, что он такой быстрый. Не прошло и тридцати минут, как он успел съездить до клиники для животных, записать показания алиби Дерека, вернуться сюда...

Он слишком много ожидает. Это его проблема. Иной раз лучше вообще ничего не ждать в ответ, а просто делать, как тебе больше хочется и все, без лишних запар, что тебе это даст и даст другим, потому что в итоге, надеясь на отклик со стороны отца и Дерека, да хотя бы отца, потому что похвала от Дерека — это тоже чудо, что и сотворение из воды вина, Стайлз почувствовал горькое разочарование, получив выговор. И если бы только от кого-то одного! Они накинулись на него, как пираньи на свежую кровь в маленьком аквариуме.

— Больше никаких вмешательств в дело с твоей стороны, ты меня понял? — скрестив руки на груди и припечатав сына хмурым тяжелым взглядом вынужденного принятия помощи, сказал ему отец. Он забрал диктофон, положив его возле себя, но не стал сразу включать. Он и так знал, что там будет. И он бы и так отпустил Дерека, потому что у них недостаточно улик для его задержания дольше, чем нужно для допроса. Пора уже отпустить Хейла. Но вот его машина... она еще побудит у них. Может, Греймен там что-то оставил. Свой волос или кошелек... вдруг... надо хорошенько там все обыскать еще раз.

— Но я ведь помогаю, — не унимался Стайлз. Он не мог просто сказать «ладно», потому что не хотел отмахиваться от отца, словно тот муха. «Ладно, не буду» — тоже нет, это была бы наглая ложь. Он не может перестать лезть в это. Разве он этого уже не говорил?..

Стайлз хочет иметь вес в этом мире. Хочет почувствовать, что приносит пользу, а не только разрушения. Но, почему-то, все запрещают ему этого делать, удерживая его в кожуре, не давая выбраться из омута странствий. Он просто хочет понять свое предназначение и роль, в конце-то концов. Разве это не нормально?

— Ты не помогаешь, — с упором на «не», вздыхает Джон. У него точно болит голова от этого. Кажется, здесь слишком душно. У него сдавливает в груди с утра, как он увидел девочку с кишками наружу. И это давление не хочет его отпускать до сих пор. Джон надеется, что это не что-то серьезное. Он не хочет уйти на вынужденный больничный, когда дело не закрыто. Но конец еще даже не близок. Ноль улик. Все больше мертвых. Надо ужесточить комендантский час. Стоит сделать его с шести вечера до шести утра для всех, с оговоркой для тех, кто в это время должен идти на работу. Люди будут не рады этому, но... это ради них же.

Не найдя слов, Стайлз вздыхает и отворачивается от отца. И чувствует Дерека в паре шагов впереди. Блять. Окно, которое есть в этой комнатке-коридоре, маленькое и не открывается. Все пропахло отцом и Дереком. И, хоть аромат Хейла нравится Стайлзу и он был не против украсть его как-нибудь и спрятать в своем шкафу, чтобы его вещи провоняли им насквозь, сейчас, когда он точно не определился на каком они с Дереком уровне и есть ли у них вообще шанс существовать как что-то цельное, ему становится плохо от этого запаха можжевельника и моря в носу. Выдыхая через нос и стараясь делать вдохи поменьше, Стайлз поворачивается обратно к отцу и тыкает позади себя на решетку в стене.

— Почему он все еще в клетке?

— Это не клетка... — Джон вяло тащит папку к краю стола и закрывает ее, после поднимая на сына взгляд. — И как только я закончу заполнять всю эту бумажную волокиту, сразу же отпущу его. Приятно, что ты заботишься о... своих друзьях. Но, Стайлз, хватит уже. Давай каждый будет делать свою работу, пожалуйста. Моя работа — это, — Джон хлопает рукой по мягким папкам, — а твоя работа — ходить в школу, делать уроки, думать о поступлении и выбирать себе вуз, который я смогу оплатить.

— Бюджет. Я точно пройду их конкурс, — уверенно бросает подросток вскользь.

— Если не вернешь школу в приоритет, то может и нет, — спокойно отвечает Джон без мысли о том, что слова могут как-то задеть сына. Конечно, Стайлз расценивает беззаботную мысль о том, что, забей он на учебу, скатится и разрушит свои планы, как укор. Словно его еще раз тыкают в лужу, которую он сделал. Его все время тыкают лицом в его лужи, но так мало говорят о достижениях, что иногда хочется повеситься или убиться, доказывая, что он не лузер и не слабак, хоть так и выглядит.

Стайлз отводит от отца взгляд. Обида в его груди и так режет ему сердце, когда Дерек вдруг решает его добить.

Альфа встает и подходи к решетке так, что Стайлз видит его лицо. И прилипшие ко лбу черные волосы. И футболку, облепившую грудь. Очень вовремя. Очень. Феромонов же не достаточно в этой комнате.

— Послушай своего отца, Стайлза. Он прав.

— Не припомню, чтобы спрашивал мнения со стороны.

— Стайлз... — начинает отец, но Стайлз, которому стало дурно и жарко в этом помещенье, прерывает:

— Нет, я понял. Спасибо вам за нотации, я, пожалуй, пойду.Слишком много любви витает в этой комнате, нечем дышать.

Он выходит из комнаты уже в проветренное помещение участка, по которому гуляет ветерок от вентиляторов и гудение сканера где-то неподалеку. Людей стало чуть больше, чем было, когда они со Скоттом сюда... Скотт. Черт, он бросил лучшего друга в участке. Как тот его сотню раз. Может, это неплохо, чтобы Скотт хоть раз побыл на его месте, но сейчас Стайлз только снова чувствует себя плохишом, что не умеет делать добро от слова совсем.

Стайлз осматривается, но Скотта не видно на диванах или где-то возле стены. Наверное, ушел. А они ведь даже не попрощались. Стайлз даже не вспомнил о нем, когда убегал из участка с диктофоном руке. Блин.

Щелкнув языком и не чувствуя желания идти куда-то, особенно домой, где нет никого и может быть след того, кто ночью смотрел на него из-за окна, Стайлз вяло тащится вперед к кабинету отца. Там есть диван, на котором можно полежать, и он хочет просто упасть на него, немного подумав обо всем, а еще он хочет упасть именно на него, потому что это самый дальнестоящий диван из все возможных от комнаты допроса, и там точно не будет пахнуть отцом и Дереком. Полное уединение для своих самокопаний. Превосходно.

В кабинете отца Стайлз закрывает за собой дверь и падает на диван, откидывая голову на твердую спинку. Пружины чувствуются сквозь джинсы. Ужасно.

«Нельзя просто отменить то, что уже был сделано», — звенящий в ушах голос ветеринара появляется в голове Стайлза. Он открывает глаза, врезаясь взглядом в пробковую доску, на которой развешаны фотографии по делу. Красные и желтые нити тянутся от одной к другой. Знакомые лица. Правда, Келли еще там нет. Ее парень... он ведь не повышается из-за нее, правда? Интересно, ему уже сказали?

Стайлз пытается поставить себя на место Кейси. Если бы ему сказали, что Дерека убили, то... может быть. Да, может быть, он мы попытался себя убить. Или нет. Такой трудный для представления вопрос. Не менее трудный, чем думать о том, что будет с ним, если отец умрет, оставив его одного, без родителей и семьи. Это жутко даже в перспективе. От одной мысли, что он будет стоять каждый год в день памяти на могиле не только матери, но и отца, у Стайлза глаза намокают. Он очень боится этого. Но отец его не слушает. Все равно работает до посинения, ест вредную еду, уезжает туда, где его могут подстрелить. И он еще говорит Стайлзу «не лезь». Сам, блин, не лезь.

Дверь комнаты для допроса хлопает. Стайлз выпрямляется и через жалюзи видит, как отец, а следом Дерек выходят. Отец быстро идет вместе с Хейлом куда-то целенаправленно. Куда — заинтересовывает Стайлза и он, решая узнать это вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь и продолжать думать о смерти отца или Дерека, встает. Перед тем, как открыть уже дверь, Стайлз вспоминает о том, что летало в его голове, когда он думал о других вещах. А конкретно, он вспоминает, что его комната — место с табличкой «добро пожаловать всем желающим» над окном. И что у отца было несколько камер, таких, маленьких, их ставят как раз в комнаты, чтобы следить за тем, что происходит дома, когда никого нет, ну или чтобы следить за нянями, которые остаются с детьми дома одни, или за своими котами. Стайлз не помнит, откуда у отца камера, может, это «конфискат», но он думает, что если заберет одну себе, тот не заметит. Просто пока все не успокоилось, и пока он не решил, что делать дальше.

Стайлз открывает ящик стола отца, в нижнем лежат три камеры. Черные, небольшие, меньше ладони. На батарейках и управляются от смартфона. То, что нужно. Запихнув одну к себе в карман и задвинув ящик стола обратно, Стайлз спешит догнать по следу из запаха отца.

******

Когда двигатель-Стайлз исчезает из комнаты, Дерек отходит от решетки и садится обратно. Хочется покачать головой, словно дедушка. Ну что за непослушный ребенок. Когда уже повзрослеет и поймет, что к чему. Такие вот чувства испытает Дерек. И ему это не нравится. Он не такой старый, не так уж ушел далеко от Стайлза, чтобы смотреть на него с такой высоты. Если подумать, Дерек провел большую часть своей «взрослой» жизни в социальной изоляции и не многому-то научился. Он почти тот же подросток, что Стайлз. Не больше его умней, если не меньше. Но все же... ему двадцать шесть. Почти тридцать. А Стайлз только школу заканчивает.

Нормально ли это вообще, расценивать Стайлза, как свою пару. Как человека, с которым они, в будущей перспективе, могу заняться сексом.

Вспоминая, что отец Стайлза буквально в двух метрах рядом, Дерек почти заливается краской. Почти, потому что физически никогда не краснел. Капилляры лица не так расположены. Но вот сердце у него стучать начинает чуть быстрее. Дерек слышит и ощущает, как кровь, словно на скоростном метро, мчит по венам и артериям. Хочется унять это и взять себя руки, но... в тоже время хочется позволить себе просто почувствовать то, что происходит и быть собой. Быть честным самим с собой.

— Ладно, — Джон вздыхает и встает из-за стола, заставляя Хейла выбрать вариант «взять себя в руки». Дерек с нейтральным холодным выражением на лице подходит к решетке, а Шериф доходит до нее и вставляет ключ в скважину. — Похоже, на этом все. Извини, если Пэрриш был слишком груб. Я не просил его делать поспешные выводы, а попросил лишь привезти тебя в участок, потому что так было бы быстрее, чем если бы я ехал сам. В следующий раз все-таки буду делать все сам.

— Не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, — отзывается Дерек, выходя, наконец, из «клетки», которая начала уже медленно нервировать волка внутри. Он, как и Дерек, любит свободу. Леса, чистый воздух, пространство. А не такие вот духовки.

— Постараюсь уж. Знаешь, раз ты здесь. Может, поможешь мне с осмотром твоей машины? Думаю, если твой нос ничего не найдет, то уже никто ничего не найдет в ней. Наши эксперты нашли только пару волос девочки, да блестки с ее платья, а водитель — словно призрак. Ни одного волоса после себя. Может, хоть запах...

В голосе Шерифа отчетливо слышна надежда. И, конечно, Дерек согласен помочь и побыть ищейкой, даже если это его как-то принижает. Это его машина. И он заинтересован в поимке убийцы, который так дерзко начал себя везти, не меньше Шерифа. У Дерека с Грейменом теперь личные счеты. Еще никто не смел права трогать его машину. А тот украл ее для убийства. Дерек собирается отомстить за это.

— Конечно, Шериф.

— О, спасибо. Пошли. Ее оставили на парковке. У нас больше не было места, где ее можно оставить в безопасности. Там есть хотя бы камеры, на случай, если Греймен захотел бы что-то убрать в твоей машине после себя. Хотя, мне кажется, он бы не вернулся. Такой скользкий и дотошный. Чертов Шерлок. Как можно так предусматривать все заранее, не понимаю...

Хоть Дерек и рассказал Джону, что Греймен — вампир, Шериф все равно не мог перестать считать его убийцей человеческого рода. Просто Джон никогда не видел вампиров и для него они, как и русалки, что-то немыслимое. Ему спокойнее рассуждать об убийце как о человеке с падшей до низов моралью. Так проще, нежели думать, что тот вампир, вынужденный убивать. Джон не хочет искать Греймену оправданий. Их не может быть тому, кто зверски убивает других. Так его учили думать, когда он учился в полицейской академии.

******

Когда Стайлз догоняет отца, тот забирает у пропускной стойки у девушки ключи от машины Дерека. Дерек стоит рядом и он первый, кто замечает Стайлза, но он ничего не говорит, потому что Стайлз игнорирует его взгляд и просто идет к отцу почти сквозь него. Дереку даже приходится сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы подросток не прошелся ему по ногам.

Стайлз останавливает и спрашивает отца:

— Куда вы идете?

Когда Джон отвечает только уставшим вздохом, Стайлз спрашивает женщину, передававшую ключи:

— Что за ключи ты им дала? Да ладно, мне можно сказать, давай.

— От его машины, — сдержанно и явно недовольная вынуждением ответить, говорит она, возвращаясь к компьютерной работе. Или делая вид, что возвращается к ней. Скорее, второе.

Джон идет на выход, а Стайлз, опережая Дерека, идет у отца под боком. Джон сдерживается, чтобы не повернуться и не приковать Стайлза наручниками к стене в участке, лишь бы тот уже угомонился. Его энтузиазм и гиперактивность уже превращается из ветра в ураган, в неконтролируемый хаос.

Они выходят на улицу, где достаточно прохладно для Калифорнии, но нормально для дождливой осени. Ветерок обдувает троих людей — людей? — идущих вдоль участка к парковке, что находится за ним. На углу Джон оборачивается, а Стайлз почти врезается в него, все же успевая вовремя затормозить. Дерек просто проходит их стороной, идя к своей машине, а Джон кидает ему ключи. Дерек ловко ловит их и пикает ими. Подходя ближе, он видит полуразбитое стекло на заднем сиденье. Понимая, отчего, как оно было сделано — его допрашивали по этому поводу — он злиться. Тихо рычит. И все же открывает дверь с водительской стороны, садясь на свое законное место. Его место. Не место чертова убийцы детей.

Стайлз издалека смотрит на Дерека, но потом Джон заставляет его обратить на себя внимание, спрашивая:

— Ты пил таблетки?

— Что? — опешивает Стайлз. Чаще всего про таблетки спрашивают друзья. Редко — очень редко — Дерек. Еще реже отец.

— Ты решил их бросить?

— Нет, — врет Стайлз. Он не пил «Аддерол» с момента укуса, с Хэллоуина. Точнее пробовал пить, но результата не было. Они словно перестали на него действовать. Но... он вроде как больше и не особо в них нуждается. Его ум более чистый сейчас, нежели когда он был на таблетках. Хотя, он все еще думает о ста вещах в минуту. Но, быть может, это не из-за СДВГ?.. Его мама была такой же, но у нее не было диагноза. Кто знает.

— Надеюсь, ты не врешь. Мы с твоем мамой долго сражались из-за «Аддеролла», и если ты вдруг решил его бросить, то лучше тебе сразу сказать мне об этом. Я просто должен быть в курсе того, что происходит с моим сыном. Понятно, Стайлз?

— Я ничего не бросал, — нервно отвечает Стайлз и отворачивается, пряча руки в карманы, где натыкается рукой на камеру-шпионку. — И я всегда тебе все рассказываю, ты же знаешь, пап.

— Я... — Джон знает, что они уже прошли через преграду «я тебе не верю, чтобы ты не говорил, Стайлз», и что было решено доверять друг другу, как семья, но Джон опять чувствует подвох. Он не может утверждать, так как Стайлз хорош во лжи. Он в ней прекрасен. И от этого становится не ясно, когда его словам можно верить, а когда нет.

Чуть не потеряв сына уже раз и два, Джон боится, что, став он слишком строгим и неверующим снова, то потеряет Стайлза. И обратно уже не вернет. Поэтому, чувствуя, как напрягается струна между ними в эту секунду все больше и больше, готовая порваться, Джон дает заднюю:

— Я знаю, Стайлз. Просто я волнуюсь за тебя всегда. И последнее время ты слишком нестабильный. А такое обычно случается с тобой, когда ты нажил себе проблем и не хочешь о них рассказывать. Если у тебя правда проблемы, я всегда рядом. Можешь мне рассказать о чем угодно, ребенок. Даже если это что-то глупое, вроде протеста против таблеток или желание привлечь внимание.

Отец хлопает его по плечу и идет к Дереку, который уже выходит из машины. Стайлз остается стоять на месте. Он смотрит на спину отца и часть Стайлза хочет догнать его, уткнуться в спину и закричать, что все плохо. Но... смотря, как Джон прихрамывает, идет вяло и медленно, слушая, как его сердце бьется как-то не так, Стайлз сжимает челюсти и решает, что справится сам. Он уже взрослый. Хватит сбагривать свои проблемы на других.

Но...

Если его упрямство в итоге будет по слишком дорогой цене?


	18. Если я буду тонуть, прыгнешь ли ты за мной. Сб.

Все еще суббота.

Снаружи не ощущалось ничего. Ну, в плане запаха, как остаточного следа насилия, что произошло в его машине. За пределами черного салона Дерек чувствовал только солнце на своей коже, ветерок. Ощущал запах травы и сухих листьев, перегноя и подтеков от полицейских машин. Мирно. Спокойно. А внутри салона... Только сев на водительское сидение, где ночью сидел кто-то чужой и омерзительный, альфа смог уловить носом этот шлейф паники и страха. Тонкий аромат сладких духов, который чудом еще не выветрился. Должно быть, запах парфюма той девочки. Удивительно, как сладкое и горькое могут смешаться, создав прекрасную единую композицию ужаса.

Прошло уже слишком много часов для того, чтобы в салоне остался более сильный запах. Были лишь намеки и шлейфы. Эмоции, пахнувшие сильнее всего, въедающиеся под кожу остались, но что-то большее, более объемное, за что можно было бы ухватиться, улетучилось на ветру. Быть может, если бы одно окно не было разбито, запах в салоне сохранился лучше бы к этому моменту. Но, увы.

Кто-то, кого затолкали в его машину, по-настоящему умер недавно ужасной смертью. И Дереку было крайне неприятно осознание, что это его машина послужила средством для похищения. Кто-то угнал ее для этого. Кто-то зашел на его территорию и плюнул на его собственность. И Дерек был уверен, что это было сделано специально. Как знак на двери, которые оставляют стаи друг другу, намериваясь устроить вражду. И, хоть на двери дома никто не оставил знака, который бы кричал: «Это вражда» и «Вызываю на дуэль», этих знаков было полно в его машине. Таких же четких, как кровавые узоры на двери.

Дереку хотелось скорее избавиться от всего, что напоминало бы, что он все-таки не способен контролировать все, что он не может защитить даже собственные вещи от чужаков. Как здесь говорить про стаю и того, кто ему дорог, если он не смог уследить за неодушевленным предметом? Как в таком случае он может не врать себе, говоря, что достаточно способен, чтобы не дать своей стае попасть в беду при сегодняшней угрозе?

Кто бы ни был этот чертов вампир, возомнивший себя правителем его территории, он еще пожалеет, что сунулся сюда.

Может, Дерек не может гарантировать, что его стая не пострадает, но он сделает все, чтобы не допустить этого. Будет более внимательным и собранным. Вернет фокус в нужное русло. Если потребуется, вернется к давним истокам, когда гнев и злость были его якорем и движущей силой, а не кто-то, кого его волчок зовет «парой». Кладя руку на кожаный черный руль, такой же черный, как салон и приборная панель, Дерек проводит по нему вверх-вниз, оставляя заново свой аромат. Метит свою территорию. Через разбитое окно с водительской стороны пробивается прохладный ветерок, который приносит на себе частички пряного знакомого аромата. Эта смесь, которая раньше никогда не встречалась Дереку, слишком ему приятна. И он больше не может говорить своему волчку «перестань», когда тот чувствует натянувшуюся между ним и Стайлзом алую ниточку связи.

Стайлз вместе со своим отцом приближаются, и Дерек, взяв себя в руки, но не сумев полностью спрятать недовольство, читающиеся на его лице, выходит на улицу. Ветер, все время гуляющий по окрестностям этой осенью, начинает играться с его волосами, лохмача волосы. Словно маленькие ручки младшей сестры, как больше пятнадцати лет назад, пристали к его голове. Лоре нравилось подкрадываться к нему из-за спины и накидываться, портить причесанную прическу и приговаривать что-то про то, чтобы брат перестал копировать их дядю – Питера. Дерек никогда не считал, что он копировал Питера, зачесывая волосы также, как он, но, разве что-то можно доказать сестрице, которая решила иначе.

Шериф кивает на «Камаро», и Дерек видит, как тот надеется, что сейчас будет утешительный ответ. Но Дерек разочарует, отвечая:

\- Нет, ничего. Он все еще хорошо себя маскирует.

\- Вот дерьмо, - вздыхает отец Стайлза и щиплет переносицу. – Ладно, Хейл. Спасибо на этом. Ты, наверное, хочешь забрать свою машину. Думаю, я смогу что-то придумать. Вернись через час в участок, я заполню бумаги и отдам тебе твою машину. Правда, не знаю, захочешь ли ты снова ездить на ней после этого. Может, некоторое время это будет неприятно...

Дерек кисло оглядывается на блестящую в солнечных лучах машину с низкой посадкой:

\- Не похоже, что у меня есть альтернатива. И продать ее я тоже не смогу. Много воспоминаний связано с этой машиной. Да и кто захочет покупать ее здесь в такое время.

\- Можно полить ее антисептиком, - негромко говорит Стайлз, который ненарочно спрятался чуть позади Шерифа. Оба мужчины смотрят на него, и подросток пожимает плечами. – Что? Это неплохой вариант избавиться от всего оставшегося внутри его тачки начисто. Типа, не знаю, микробы, запах... Или что тебя больше смущает?

\- Не знаю, может осознание, что девочка, которую везли на казнь, так хотела жить, что пробила каблуком мне стекло на заднем сидении?

\- А, ты с этой... точки зрения. Ну, если попробовать просто не думать об этом...

\- Думаю, Дерек разберется, ребенок, - Джон кладет ему руку на плечо, и Стайлз смолкает, а отец продолжает. В его голосе слышится умирающая надежда, что сын еще захочет его послушать и перестань лезть в не его дела и вернется к «нормальной», своей, подростковой и скучной жизни. Джон хочет, чтобы Стайлз думал о своем будущем и был больше увлечен рутиной собственной жизни, нежели увлечен рассуждениями о чужой.

\- А ты знаешь, мама твоего Скотта звонила мне. Ты не оставил им свой номер телефона, так что... Она попросила, чтобы ты приехал сегодня в больницу. Это про результаты анализов. Я дал ей слово, что ты приедешь, так что, ты не мог бы не подставлять меня и съездить сейчас в больницу, раз уж ничем не занят?

Стайлзу неловко от того, что они обсуждают его здоровье сейчас, когда это не самая важная тема дня. Да и еще Дерек рядом. Стайлз чувствует себя соплей, которая все время болеет или страдает, и ему стыдно за себя перед альфой, который на другой чаше весов. Если Стайлз на чаще весов хилый грузик с наклейкой «какой-то мусор», то Дерек – неплохое такое грузило с наклейкой «настоящее железо». Конечно, нет никакого соревнования межу ним и Дереком, и глупо сравнивать себя, да еще и с альфой твоей стаи, но все же Стайлз не может удержаться от этого. Желая поскорей закрыть тему и угодить отцу, который этого заслужил, подросток отодвигает от себя желание ответить «ну, на самом деле, я занят тут», и говорит:

\- Окей, пап... – и тут же, чтобы не было возможности продолжить, Стайлз подкидывает тему, которая интересна ему, и продолжает. – А что с Дереком. Он же не будет сидеть снова в участке и ждать, когда ты заполнишь бумаги. Давай я отвезу его домой или, может, он захочет прокатиться со мной.

Стайлз не знает, откуда в его голову пришло последнее. Он не хотел звать Дерека ехать вместе с ним в больницу. Что, блять? Нет, нет, это самая тупая идея. Ему пора серьезно учиться думать о том, что он говорит до того, как это будет произнесено им.

Джон смотрит на него взглядом, который Стайлз никак не может идентифицировать, а потом обращается к Дереку за ответом на это внезапное предложение. И, боги, Стайлз просто молится, что парень откажется. Потому что он сам не знает, зачем это предложил. Просто... внезапная паника накрыла Стайлза, стоило отцу заговорить о больнице. Это место – в топе его не любимых мест. А теперь, когда Стайлз знает, что ничем, что могут вылечить в больнице, не болен, он еще больше паникует из-за ситуации с больницей и пытается игнорировать мысль, что кто-то может понять по его анализом, что он обращен. Хотя, вряд ли, это можно как-то понять по анализу крови и мочи. Но кто знает. В его кишках ковырялся хирург, и, если он захочет взглянуть на то, как заживает его шрам, а найдет гладкую кожу, то...

В общем, Стайлз не хочет идти в больницу. И он был не против поддержки, раз уж он согласился туда идти. Может, поэтому Стайлз ухватился за Дерека, как за спасательную соломинку, зовя собой. Дерек в голове Стайлза – это образ защиты. Как оберег. Который Стайлз потерял... надо его найти.

На удивление, Дерек не отказывается. Согласие Хейла поехать с ним заставляет Стайлза практически округлить глаза. Серьезно? Зачем тебе это, Хмуроволк?...

Возможно, думает Стайлз, Дерек просто чувствует себе должником перед Джоном. И поэтому соглашается. Но... часть Стайлза видит, хочет видеть, в этом другой подтекст.

\- Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Конечно. Почему нет? Не думаю, что хочу возвращаться в участок. Ваш помощник все еще там, и мне кажется, мы с ним не очень дружим.

Дерек вспоминает, как Пэрриш вел себя при его задержании и хмурится. Человек даже не извинился перед ним. Возможно, для Пэрриша в порядке вещей такое, в конце концов, он и не делал ничего ужасного, кроме поспешных обвинений и легкого насилия с его стороны. Пустяк. Наверное.

\- О... Прости, Хейл. Пэрриш бывает вспыльчивый. Да и последнее время мы все немного на нервах.

\- Погоди, погоди, - Стайлзу все еще не верится, - поедешь со мной в больницу? Может, я лучше просто подброшу тебя до дома.

\- Разве не ты это мне предложил? – Дерек приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Да, но... Но я не подумал, что тебе это будет не интересно.

\- Все в порядке.

\- Вот и отлично, - говорит Джон. – Вы езжайте, а я пойду. И Стайлз, не смей снова убегать. Дерек проследит, чтобы ты зашел в кабинет и вышел из него с результатами анализов. Верно?

\- Конечно, Шериф.

\- Отлично... – Джон уходит обратно за угол и потом заходит в участок.

Оставаясь один на один с Дереком Хейлом, Стайлз чувствует себя несуразно перед ним. Словно ты остался с учителем, который тебе нравится, в оном пустом кабинете, и перед вами пробегает не совсем здоровая искра. Стайлзу интересно, только ли он так себя чувствует сейчас. Он понимает, что да, когда поднимает на Дерека взгляд и видит, как тот улыбается. Или усмехается. Никогда не понятно, что внутри этого скрытого оборотня. Его мир потемки для Стайлза.

\- Что? – спрашивает он Дерека.

Тот качает головой, а улыбка сходит с его лица, но озорной блеск в зеленых глазах остается.

\- Твой отец сказал нам езжать. Пошли?

Стайлз вздыхает, понимая, что уже не отвертится от этого. Как бы ему не хотелось сбежать от нового себя, от своих чувств и от Дерека, рано или поздно ему придется ему с этим столкнуться. Выиграет ли он что-то от того, что столкнется со своим страхом лицом к лицу, будет зависеть только от него.

\- Тебе серьезно хочется со мной возиться? – спрашивает Стайлз больше риторически, все же разворачиваясь и начиная идти к своему джипу. Дерек идет следом.

Со стороны они вполне могут сойти за нормальную парочку.

******

Когда они доезжают, Стайлз говорит Дереку, что тот может подождать его в машине, но тот не соглашается. В итоге они идут вместе. Это напоминает Стайлзу, как они вместе с Дереком сбегали из больницы. А теперь они в нее возвращаются. Если это не глупая насмешка судьбы над ним, то Стайлз не знает. Как объяснить то, что Дерек здесь. С ним. И, вроде, не пытается сбежать от него и не говорит ему заткнуться. На самом деле, Стайлзу даже показалось, что Дереку стала нравится его болтовня. Пока они ехали Дерек дважды улыбнулся на его шутку. Это победа, если считать, что дерек никогда не улыбается.

Может, все правда может меняться. Жизнь такая не статичная.

\- Чем вам помочь? – спрашивает парень с темными волосами и в очках, когда Стайлз подходит к стойке при входе узнать, куда ему идти.

\- Мне сказали прийти. Моя фамилия «Стилински».

\- Хорошо, секунду.

Звучит щелканье по клавишам, потом мед брат что-то читает с монитора и говорит:

\- Да, вижу. Запись к врачу без уточнения времени. Вам нужно на третий этаж, триста десятый кабинет. Это в конце коридора. Доктор Тейт должен вас ждать.

Парень улыбается ему, и Стайлз отвечает не очень радостной улыбкой, стараясь не быть сучкой из-за своего испортившегося настроения из-за волнения. Он не хочет идти туда. Хочет просто уйти куда-нибудь. Например, к Скотту. Нужно извиниться перед другом, а потом, может, тот захочет пустить его к себе в гости до вечера, пока отец не вернется домой.

\- Спасибо... Ну, ты тут приземлишься на какой-нибудь стул или...

\- Пошли уже, - Дерек идет к лифту.

\- Ладно... мистер Грозный. Как скажешь. Но, знаешь, в кабинет я точно зайду без тебя. Не хочу, чтобы Док подумал, что я, кроме того, что чокнутый, раз сбегаю из больниц, так еще и не самостоятельный. Мне восемнадцать, я могу придти сам за своими анализами, разве нет?

Дерек вызывает им лифт, отвечая:

\- Конечно. Подожду тебя в коридоре. Даже через дверь я смогу услышать ваш разговор.

Стайлз заходит вместе с альфой в лифт. Он хочет сказать, что тоже может слышать теперь разговоры за закрытой дверью, как и суперслухастики, но решает держать и дальше язык за зубами, раз решил пока никому ничего не говорить. Он надеется, что самая сложная проблема решиться сама. Стайлз ждет, что проблема рассосется сама, но... она же не рассосется. Обычно такая тактика не приводит ни к чему хорошему. По итогу, проблему просто слипаются в снежный шар или сходят на тебя лавиной в какой-то самый неудобный момент. Но разве Стайлзу это интересно? Пф, нет.

\- Личное пространство никто не отменял, чувак. Убавь свои локаторы немного...

\- Это была шутка. Ты думаешь, я подслушиваю за людьми, Стайлз?

\- Откуда я знаю, что ты делаешь. И в обще, напомни мне, чтобы мы поработали над твоим юмором. Я проведу тебе лекцию по тому, как строятся все шутки когда-нибудь...

Лифт приезжает на третий этаж. Они выходят, и, доходя до конца светлого коридора, в котором на лавочках сидят еще три человека в разные кабинеты, Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку и делает рукой жест, словно убавляет громкость у своего уха. Дерек закатывает глаза и садится на недлинную мягкую лавочку у стены напротив двери кабинеты хирурга.

Стайлз заходит к доктору, и дверь за ним закрывается.

******

Шерон не слышал стука, но сразу чувствует гостя в своем кабинете и оборачивается. Его отражение в овальном зеркале на стене поворачивается вместе с ним. Положив расческу на край раковины, вампир приветливо улыбается Стайлзу, который кажется немного сконфуженным. Возможно, ожидал увидеть старого пухлого доктора, а не молодого с волосами, не хуже, чем у Лидии. А может просто никогда не приходил в врачу узнавать про свое здоровье. Стайлз, хоть и часто куда-то влипает и ранится, никогда не боле серьезно. Самое серьезное, что у него было, отел из-за аллергии на руках и высыпания по тому же поводу на лице, еще в детстве. Стоит сказать, что и операции ему никогда не делали. Это был его первый наркоз.

\- Мистер Стилински, - первый говорит Шерон, расслабленно и веселее обычного. Он не бывает групп с пациентами, но и так, как сейчас, добр тоже не бывает. Но у него есть повод быть таким довольным. Альфа убран, а тот, из-за кого перестройка всей души Шерона, пришел к нему, как по заказу. Конечно, Шерон не сможет просто взять сейчас отключить Стайлза – хоть физически может сделать это – и увезти с собой из города, решая, что потом. Слишком много людей вокруг. Ему не дадут уехать спокойно. Это можно будет сделать позже. Сейчас Шерон просто рад встрече и тому, что все идет гладко, как он любит. Ошибки и новые переменные выводят его из себя.

\- Да, я...

\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, - Шерон, не успевший завязать волосы, идет к столу и садится за него, приглашая Стайлза сесть напротив. Черные глаза вампира блестят, и Стайлз смотрит в них, пытаясь понять, почему хорошее расположение с чужой стороны вызывает в нем неприятный дискомфорт. Но то, за что можно ухватиться, все время ускользает от него. Танцует вокруг него, не даваясь в руки. – Можно же обращаться к тебе на ты? Для меня все мои пациенты – словно мои друзья... Присаживайся.

\- Конечно, - Стайлз садится на стул, сокращая расстояние между ними. Мало того, Шерон подвигается еще, ставя локти на стол. Стайлз непроизвольно откидывается на спинку стула, чтобы сохранить комфортное расстояние. Его нос улавливает чужой запах тела, и кажется, словно понятие «личное пространство» сегодня решило ретироваться из его жизни. Испытание за испытанием...

Шерон же видит эти отторгающие его действия и чуть сбавляет пыл, тоже откидываясь на спинку стула. Он не хочет, чтобы его, как волки это любят называть, бета, боялась его на инстинктивном уровне. Он не какой-то монстр, он может многое дать этому мальчику, много научить. Им будет неплохо вместе. Шерон покажет ему, как обращаться с новым телом и научит азам вампирской жизни, к которым Шерон сам пришел путем проб и ошибок, а взамен Шерон хочет, чтобы и ему что-то дали. У него никогда не было близких, друзей, семьи. Он хочет узнать, каково это. Когда кто-то в тебе нуждается и ценит.

Потому, что Шерон не хочет пугать бету, он непроизвольно вмешивается в сознание Стайлза, блокируя ненужные пугающие вещи о себе и не давая и вспомнить. Телекинез. Альфы из высших «сортов» могут так подчинять бет. Шерон не знает точно, как это работает, но он знает, что такое есть. Мэри ему рассказывала и показывала на своей бете-шлюхе. Тогда Шерон не счел это интересной способностью, так как и без телекинеза удачно манипулировал чужим сознанием, но сейчас... это довольно интересно. Правда, Шерон все еще не знает точно, как это работает. Он не видит мыслей Стайлза, но как-то может не давать ему думать о чем-то.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает его Тейт.

\- Все отлично, - врет Стайлз. Хотя, все же физически он чувствует себя хорошо. Неплохо. Его просто радует, что он не светится и не горит на солнце, а его кожа не слезет с него пластами. И боли пока нет. Так что. Ну, неплохо. Насколько это возможно.

\- Я рад, - Тейт качает головой, а потом открывает верхний ящик в столе. В нем лежат некоторые личные дела, ручка, а еще кулон сестры Дерека. Убирая его в сторону, Шерон вытаскивает дело Стайлза и открывает его.

\- Знаешь, в Лондоне я лечил пару пациентов с теми же симптомами, что у тебя, и по результатам, что я здесь вижу, у тебя тот же диагноз, что и у них...

Стайлз хмурится.

\- Мы не встречались раньше?

\- Что? – Шерон открывает взгляд от бумаг. – Я проводил твою диагностическую операцию. Но не думаю, что под наркозом ты мог меня видеть.

\- Нет, мне... мне кажется, это было еще раньше.

Шерон жмет плечами, по которым стекают волнистые рыжие волосы, шелковистые и приятно ухоженные.

\- Не знаю. Может, мы виделись в кофейне? Я как-то туда заходил. Одна медсестра сказала мне, что там делают чудесное эспрессо.

Стайлз пытается вспомнить, копаясь в памяти, но у него только начинает болеть голова. Тупо, несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы он бросил эту затею и вернулся к разговору про диагноз. Которого, по сути, нет, и они оба это знают. Стайлз не знает, зачем слушает все это. Он не болен. Ну, не тем, что можно вылечить в больнице. Хотя он бы был рад, если бы это было возможно. Может, он сможет стать первым, кто обратит укус после его принятия?... В конце концов, многие вещи когда-то считались невозможными.

\- Да, может быть...

\- Так вот, Стайлз. Твой диагноз. Я могу говорить, судя по твоим анализам, что у тебя одна из форм Порфирии. Те боли в области живота, с которыми ты поступил к нам, это был приступ. Такое бывает, когда уровень порфиринов скачет в твоем организме. Конечно, мы преодолели кризис, но еще нельзя сказать точно, что он не повторится снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне через неделю, чтобы я проверил, что криз не собирается повторяться. Если будет опасность его повторения, мы сделаем тебе курс капельниц...

Стайлз думает о том, что ему это все чертовски бессмысленно, но доктор так мило пытается объяснить ему его ситуацию, что Стайлз слушает и кивает. Да, конечно, он придет. Но капельницы... не сделают ли они ему хуже? От еды он чуть не умер. Работает ли так с лекарствами? Или они просто не действуют на него, как его таблетки «Аддерола»?... Так много вопросов и так мало ответов. Стоит еще раз зайти на тот сайт, где была информация о вампирах.

\- И когда точно мне прийти?

\- В субботу. Приходи, когда тебе будет удобно. Я работаю до шести.

\- Ладно. М-м... это все?

Шерон смотрит на него, ему хочется задержать подростка на еще, хочется быть перед ним честным, сказать о вампирах и просто предложить уехать, но Шерон понимает, что это не сработает. Стайлз слишком долго водился с волками. Его придется переучивать на свой лад некоторое время, возможно, не самыми нежными способами.

\- Думаю, да. Не забудь про субботу.

\- Конечно. Помечу в календаре. Спасибо, док. До свидания.

Стайлз встает и уходит к двери. Когда он ее открывает, уже находясь в проеме, Шерон видит, что тот забыл свои результаты анализов, ради которых и приходил, и, беря их, зовет его:

\- Погоди, Стайлз! Ты забыл.

Шерон обходит стол и подходит к подростку, передавая из рук в руки листы, скрепленные скребками. Стайлз забирает их.

\- Там есть некоторые рекомендации. Я написал их для тебя.

\- О... спасибо. Еще раз.

Стайлз забирает листы и переводит взгляд в сторону. Шерон тоже смотрит туда и видит на диванчике еще одну персону. Дерека Хейла. Улыбка пропадает с лица Шерона, но он держит себя в руках. Смотря на Дерека, Шерон говорит Стайлзу, прежде чем тот уйдет из больницы куда-то вместе с этим животным, которое должно было быть за решеткой сейчас:

\- Если что-то случится и нужна будет консультация, набери меня. Я оставил свой номер на последнем листе. Удачного дня...

Шерон скрывается за дверью, отходя к зеркалу, у которого расчесывал волосы недавно. Он ставит локти на края раковины и, тупя взгляд в стену, прислушивается к голосам в коридоре, стараясь придерживать свой сердечный ритм на том же уровне и дышать в том же темпе. Шаги по другую сторону стены становятся тише и пропадают. И Шерон позволяет себе сжать челюсти и представить, как убьет этого волка. Какого черта его отпустили. Пусть его просто уже застрелят...

Разозлившись и не сдержав порыв гнева, Шерон слишком сильно сдавливает края раковины, так, что с правой стороны тот отламывается с глухим «хрум». Белая керамическая крошка из осколков сыпется на пол, и Шерон, чувствующий, как некоторые осколки вошли ему под кожу, разжимает ладонь. Кровь начинает капать на раковину, скатываясь в слив. Регенерация уже началась, и, чтобы осколки быстрее вышли наружу, Шерон фокусируется на боли в руке и сосредотачивает регенерацию на этом. Мелкие острые крошки выталкиваются из его плоти, падая, а края раны зарастают.

Шерон включает воду и смывает кровь с руки и раковины.

Надо будет сказать, чтобы его раковину заменили. Рейка со шкафа случайно упала на нее. Какое глупое недоразумение...

******

Когда они едут обратно в участок, телефон Стайлза, который лежит в кармане куртки, которую он снял и кинул на заднее сидение, ибо от солнца стало немного жарковато (или не от солнца?), начинает вибрировать от пришедших одна за ругой СМС. Не пытаться обращать на это внимание сложно, но и тянуться назад, когда ты за рулем, Стайлз не может. Поэтому, он просит Дерека сделать это. Зря. Потому что тот на удивление милый песель сегодня и отстегивает ремень безопасности, тянется к куртке через передние сидения, все еще сидя на своем месте, но чуть приподнимаясь и наклоняясь к Стайлзу, чьи руки лежат на руле.

Дерек случайно задевает его, пока достает сотовый из кармана, и по телу Стайлза проскальзывает маленький электрический импульс удовольствия, который довольно сложно поддавить. Стайлз очень тактильный человек. Он любит касания, случайные или нет, но последний месяц недополучал их в огромных количествах, и теперь чувствует некоторую ломку по этому. Все же чертовски приятно, когда тебя касаются, пусть и случайно и на долю секунды.

\- Держи. Твой «Скотти», - протягивает телефон Дерек.

\- Читать чужие смс плохо, - без зла бормочет Стайлз, беря сотовый и, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги на долго, быстро пробегая взглядом по тому, что вдруг срочно потребовалось лучшему другу. К счастью, просто фигня и какие-то извинения. Наверное, эти сообщения должны были придти ему раньше, когда Скотт ушел из участка, когда Стайлз его бросил, но что-то сбилось, и сообщения поступили только сейчас. Стайлз решает уладить все позже, когда будет проситься к Скотту в гости на ночевку, если отец скажет, что задержится допоздна. Что-то Стайлзу подсказывает, что так и будет, учитывая новое убийство и волокиту, что с ним пришла. Вероятность получить отказ от Скотта и остаться в доме одному, немного пугает, вспоминая, какое хрупкое может быть оконное стекло в его спальне и твердый чужой кулак.

Дерек косится в его сторону.

\- Все нормально?

Стайлз сначала кивает, а потом уже отвечает:

\- Как и всегда. А что? Что-то вдруг резко изменилось, что ты решил спросить об этом?

В голосе Стайлза случайно слышится обида. Конечно, он говорит про сейчас, но Дерек чувствует в этом пасхалку на прошлое. Может ли Стайлз злиться на него за то, что раньше Дерек в упор не видел его и не интересовался его жизнью? Вполне. Дерек чувствует эти флюиды, исходящие от подростка.

\- Нет...

Дереку так чертовски жаль, что он не силен в словах. И не умеет быть собой для других. Он знает, какой он и понимает свои чувства, но не может просто дать себе выглядеть таким же в глазах других. Его образ заковал его в рамки. Эта оболочка с набором характеристик сковывает его на поступки. Часть его надеется, что кто-то, например, Стайлз, просто каким-то образом сможет увидеть его за всей этой кожурой и понять и решить, что делать с этим дальше. Дереку комфортнее жить, как раньше, не меняясь, хотя он уже давно ждет этих изменений и очень в них нуждается. Сложно бороться с самим собой, но Дерек пытается. Медленно, но пытается. И рядом со Стайлзом ему легче это делать. Он его мотивация к изменениям в лучшую сторону.

Они доезжают до участка. Прощение неловкий момент. Поэтому Стайлз рубит его, говоря «пока» первым, а Дерек, в своей манере, уходит после сигнала на действие.

Стайлз смотрит, как Дерек скрывается за стеклянными дверьми, а потом, не очень желая ехать домой, решает попробовать найти кулон Дерека в машине и потом ответить Скотту. Начав с первой задачи, Стайлз выходит из машины, хмурясь от солнца, открывает заднюю дверь и залазает на сидения, ища на них и под ними. Он надеется, что найдет чертову половинку волчьей головы на шнурке. Он не может ее, блять, просто взять и потерять. Это крестраж. Это важно. Он роется и проводит в десятый раз рукой по грязным местам, находя там лишь пыль и крошки. И старый моток изоленты. Ладно, может, она сможет пригодиться...

\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной... – потеряв надежду, Стайлз открывает багажник. Конечно, там не может быть потеряшки, но он так надеется найти подвеску, что готов заплакать, если этого не сделает. Он чувствует себя виноватым за потерю вещицы. Снова лузер. И кроме этого, он потерял не просто свою вещь, он потерял то, что дорого кому-то другому. Вдвойне ужасно. Его глаза становятся чуть влажными. Возможно, от солнца. Оно его бесит.

\- Что-то сломалось? – Дерек подходит к нему со спины.

Стайлз вздрагивает, пугаясь. Потом вздыхает и оборачивается, закрывая багажник.

\- Нет. Просто искал кое-что.

\- И что же?

\- Неважно. Тебе уже отдали машину? Быстро. Что теперь, поедешь домой?

\- Нет, сначала на мойку. Попрошу облить все антисептиком. Хочешь со мной?

\- Это приглашение? – улыбается Стайлз немного хмуро. Ему начинает казаться, что оборотень возиться с ним из-за чувства долга или как со слабым звеном стаи. Но в то же время Стайлз надеется на другое и затаивает на это дыхание. Он не против проводить время с Дереком. С ним комфортно. Чувак, хоть и бывает резок и говорит заткнуться, ни разу не был с ним абъюзным. Дерек теплый человек. С такими как-то всегда уютно и, если такой человек тебе что-то предлагает, ты всегда готов согласиться. Ну, в рамках разумного. Хотя и на безумное с Дереком Стайлз готов.

\- А похоже на что-то другое? – приподнимает брови Хейл.

\- Неа. Ладно. Согласен. Вернешь меня потом обратно к участку? Все равно все рядом.

\- Конечно. Не оставлю же я тебя там.

\- Кто знает, что у тебя на уме...

******

Этот день построен на невезениях, понимает Дерек, когда мужчина на мойке говорит, что работники уже ушли. Раньше сегодня, потому что в первую субботу месяца у них всегда сокращенный день, что-то вроде бухгалтерского учета после трех и до вечера. Сверяют кассу и расходу и все в этом духе. Дерек уже был готов развернуться и уйти, но владелец вдруг сдобрился и предложил, если Дерек хочет, самому бесплатно помыть свою машину. Все равно у них было много клиентов в этом месяце.

Дерек согласился. Лучше, чем ничего. И пошел обратно к машине, возле которой стоял Стайлз, ковыряющий землю носком кроссовка, чтобы сказать об этом.

\- Они закрыты, но мне разрешили помыть свою машину бесплатно самому.

\- Интересно, - тянет Стайлз. – Ну, и куда? Пошли.

\- Не хочешь подождать здесь? – удивляется Дерек.

\- И пропустить все самое интересное? Пф... вряд ли когда-нибудь еще мне посчастливиться попробовать себя мойщиком машин. Да и... вдруг понравится. Будет запасным вариантом, если не поступлю на бюджет.

\- Если захочешь, поступишь. – Уверенно говорит Дерек. От этого тона Стайлз даже опешивает. Звучит так, словно Хейл даже не сомневается в нем. Вау.

Усмехнувшись, подросток садится обратно в машину и ждет, когда Дерек тоже сядет и заедет внутрь мойки, где и стоят все эти шланги, тряпочки и прочее. Внутри машины и правда не очень уютно сейчас. Стайлз понимает, про что говорил Дерек. Ты словно видишь, что было в этом салоне ночью. И знаешь последствия. И как-то не по себе от этого. Словно ходишь по местам преступлений, а гид говорит: «Итак, на этом самом месте когда был убит Кеннеди...».

Они заезжают. Помещение просторное и внутри говорит свет. Окон нет. Здесь чуть теплее, чем на улице и нет ветра. Есть шланги для подачи воды, разные щетки и тряпки, средства для мытья. Довольно тихо и уединенно.

\- С чего начать? – выходя, спрашивает Стайлз.

\- С салона, - Дерек кидает ему сухую тряпку.

\- Звучит разумно...

******

Возможно, соглашаться ехать на мойку, было не верным решением. Стайлз испытывал передозировку Дереком за день. Он не видел его днями ранее, а сейчас просто провел с ним несколько часов рядом. Так близко. Запах Дерека осел на него. Он чувствовал эту отрезвляющую свежесть, душистый хвойный лес. Не помогало еще и то, что Дерек был с самого начала какой-то не такой. Взъерошенный, потерянный, более нервный и большим спектром чувств. Стайлз жадно смотрел на Дерека, когда тот не смотрел на него, пытаясь запечатлеть этот образ в своей памяти. Он боялся, что такого может больше не случиться. 

В какой-то момент их монотонная чистка салона перешла к более веселой чистки внешнего корпуса машины.

Стайлз был свою заднюю часть, кидая взгляды на открую часть рук Дерека. Мышцы играли под футболкой. На спине была мокрая полоса вдоль позвоночника. Стоит сказать, светлый цвет идет Дереку больше, чем черный, который он вечно носит. Эта светлая футболка слишком ему шла.

В помещенье запах мыла и воды стал наполняться и смешиваться с терпким запахом теле Дерека. Стайлз старался дышать короче, но это было трудно. Чувствуя, как расплывается, как лужица, и боясь за то, к чему это может привести, Стайлз отложил ворхотистую тряпку и подошел к шлангу, который висел рядом. Он взял его в руку и, улыбнувшись, включил воду. Напор воды брызнул в бетонный пол, а потом этот напор воды брызнул в Дерека. Случайно. Шланг выпал из рук Стайлза и по альфу полоснуло прохладной водой.

Стайлз быстро понял, что наделал и закрыл краник.

-Ох, черт... с тебя капает вода. С тебя капает вода! Прости! Я не случайно... то есть, блять, не специально, я хотел просто... Что ты делаешь? Дерек, не надо!

Прохладная вода полетела в сторону Стайлза, и, хоть он и двинулся за капот, спрятаться от ее напора не успел. Холод быстро отрезвляет. И вызывает какое-то бешенное нервное возбуждение и эйфорию. Стайлз, с которого теперь тоже капала на бетон вода, а точнее, лилась, распространяясь по рубашке и джинсам до самых носков, засмеялся и облокотился об машину, на которой были ванильные мыльные разводы.

\- И как мы поедем обратно?!

\- Один-один, - ответил Дерек, улыбаясь. И это была не какая-то натянутая улыбка или оскал. Это была настоящая, человеческая улыбка от радости, которая искрилась в сердце оборотня. Белые зубы и морщинки под глазами, горящие зелененные глаза. Все это Стайлз хотел бы видеть каждый день. Это, а не боль, страдания и холод.

\- Ты чокнутый... – вздохнул подросток, убирая мокрые волосы назад.

\- Как и ты, Стайлз.

Стайлз рассмеялся, а Дерек считал этот звук самым прекрасным, что слышал последние десять лет своей жизни.

******

В итоге они домыли машину за почти час, так как лили воду не на нее, а на друг друга. И из-за этого, вместо того, чтобы ехать в участок, Стайзу пришлось поехать домой. Он намочил собой все сидение Дереку, но... тот тоже намочил свое. И поэтому претензий быть не могло. Если Стайлз намочил Дерека случайно, то тот сделал это специально. Хорошо, что Джон не сможет увидеть их, иначе у него бы возникли некоторые вопросы...

\- Ну, спасибо, что подвез, - видя свой дом, говорит Стайлз. Одежда прилипла к его телу и остыла, от чего стало неприятно. Поскорей бы все снять и переодеться во что-то сухое.

\- Стайлз... – Дерек остановил его, не удержавшись, и Стайлз, который уже открыл дверь, посмотрел на него. Надежда на что-то разрушилась, когда Дерек продолжил: « Ты забыл» и протянул ему его куртку, единственную вещь, что осталась сухой, так была на заднем сидении во время их дурачеств.

\- О, да, конечно.

Глупо было на что-то надеяться. Стайлз вышел из машины и зашел в дом, стаскивая обувь, от которой на коврике остались его мокрые следы. Поднимаясь в свою комнату, он думал о том, что, может, надо было позвать Дерека зайти. Дать ему полотенце и разрешить просохнуть у него, а потом ехать уже домой. Но, может, это было бы уже лишнее. Все хорошо в меру.

Стайлз заходит в свою комнату и достает из кармана телефон и... камеру. Точно. Он совсем про нее забыл. Она маленькая, хорошо, что не выпала и тоже не потерялась бесследно. Стайлз все еще хочет вернуть ее отцу, когда перестанет нуждаться в слежке за своей собственной комнатой.

Стянув с себя носки, подросток берет камеру и запрыгивает на кровать. На самый ее угол. Чуть потянувшись и держась за стенку, стараясь не навернуться Стайлз крепит «шпионку» под потолок возле шкафа, так, чтобы захватить максимум комнаты и окно, самое важное. Он нажимает на кнопку, и камера включается. Остается скачать приложение на телефон от нее и вести номер камеры, а потом подтвердить, снова нажатием кнопки на нее, что камера работает и присоединена. На все это у Стайлза уходит меньше пяти минут. Теперь он видит себя на экране своего телефона. Отлично. Может, это не многое ему даст, но... все же ему так спокойнее. В случае чего у него будут доказательства, а у его отца зацепка. Но он надеется, что его паранойя останется всего лишь ею.

В ванной, в сухой одежде, Стайлз пишет Скотту:

«Есть местечко в доме для одного придурка?

«Я вспомнил, что мы давно не устраивала вечер-кино»

«Если ты не занят с Эли сегодня»

Скотт отвечает через минуту:

«У нее ПМС»

«Приходи»

«Купи чего-нибудь перекусить»

«Мама на смене, так что еды в доме нет»

«Я хочу есть :с»

Стайлз улыбается и пишет ответ:

«ОК»

«И чтобы ты без меня только делал»

Последняя смс приходит от Скотта:

«Устроил бы разгрузочный день»

******

Оказывается, сегодня был день Полнолуния. Скотт сказал ему это, когда они устроились смотреть первую часть «Звонка» в гостиной перед теликом. Возможно, поэтому Скотт был так ему рад, когда Стайлз пришел. Почти вертел хвостом. Полнолуние, да. Штука, что сводит волчков с ума. Скотт научился с ними справляться на ура, но они все же действовали на него, хотел он этого он или нет, как пмс на Эли.

Стайлз сидел на диване с подогнутыми ногами и ковырялся в телефоне, так как уже видел недавно «Звонок» и не очень то пугался от него. Этот фильм хорош, когда ты не помнишь сюжета, как, например, Скотт. А так, он становится нудноват и затянут.

Когда время перевалило за четыре нуля, Стайлзу надело листать ленту в социальных сетях и он вспомнил о камере. Он не надеялся увидеть кого-то в своей спальне, поэтому чуть не вскрикнул, когда там кто-то был. Ему потребовалось секунды три или пять, чтобы понять, что это не вампир, а оборотень. Дерек.

\- Какого черта...

\- Что там? – Скотт, сидящий на полу, обернулся на него, но Стайлз махнул ему рукой.

\- Фигня в интернете.

\- Окей.

Дерек просто сидел на его кровати и... окей, это было странно. Возможно, думал Стайлз, он что-то хотел, но не нашел Стайлза в его комнате. Вопрос, почему тот не ушел сразу. Было неловко наблюдать за кем-то со стороны. Особенно, зная, что тот не в курсе, что на него смотрят. Да, это его комната, он имеет права, наверное, но все же.

\- Ладно, это странно.

\- Да что? Покажи, – Скотт опять юрнулся к нему, чуть не рассыпав свою еду по полу.

\- Просто глупый пост на реддите, ничего интересного, - Стайлз выключил телефон, положив возле себя. – Смотри, Саманта сейчас полезет из телика.

\- Где? – и Скотт снова вернулся к фильму. А Стайлз вернулся к телефону, но Дерека в его комнате уже не было. Так, ладно, пора устанавливать на окно замок или решетку.

******

Обычно Дерек держал волчьи инстинкты под контролем. С помощью гнева он контролировал себя в Полнолуния, но сегодня, сейчас, это не работало. Он мог найти в себе гнев, но он просто не действовал. Мысли через секунду возвращались к Стайлзу, а не к причине злости. И в какой-то момент Дерек поскользнулся. Потерял вверх. Его волчок, внутренний голос, инстинкт, сущность, взяла тело под свой контроль и повела к дому Стайлза.

Дерек запрыгнул на черепицу крыши, а потом открыл окно, подцепив его когтем, и залез внутрь. Черный волк жалобно заскулил, не найдя пару. А потом Дерек почувствовал запах. Свежий, но не назойливый. Сладкий, но совсем не слащавый. Это запах имел глубину, великолепную, превосходную, темно-коричневую глубину, но при этом не имел в себе излишней перегруженности. Все четко и в меру. Гармонично. Отличная редкая симфония.

Этот запах был от голубой подушки. Дерек сел на край кровати и взял подушку в руки, проводя по ней ладонью. Его зеленные глаза в темноте казались несколько другими. Словно дымка опустилась на них вместе с блеском желания. Дерек вдыхал этот запах и чувствовал, как он дает ему то, что он искал. Контроль. Он нашел свой новый якорь.


	19. Преследующие нас. 1888, Вс, 2002.

1888 год, Венгрия.

В холодном сыром подвале, где пахло плесенью, крысиным пометом и страхом, а еще совсем немного смертью, как в саркофаге или в гробу, вода, собираясь под потолком, падала вниз. И Шерон, обняв колени и раскачиваясь как маятник в углу, смотрел в сторону капающей воды, в место, где та встречалась с каменный полом, издавая тихое и повторяющиеся каждые две секунды «бульк», способное развить в уравновешенном человеке приступ неуравновешенности. Наверное, если бы он уже не вышел из себя, за что здесь и оказался, то не был бы так спокоен. Многие вещи легко выводят его из себя. Но, наверно, капающая вода — не в их числе. 

Шерон не знал, сколько часов уже провел в этом подвале, потому что солнце не пробивалось сюда сквозь щели, а ветерок не залетал сквозняком. Но время шло. Наверно, уже была ночь. Слишком тихо стало. Не было слышно цокота каблуков нянек и топота мальчишеских ног сверху. Почти мирно. Но утомительно и бесконечно долго. Он даже перестал пугаться крыс, цапающих его за пальцы ног и отрывающие вместе с тем кусочки его плоти. Эти голодные жирные зверьки, кажется, вполне могли бы съесть его живьем, оголодав до самых костей, словно он куриная ножка, поданная к обеду.

Из-за этих крыс Шерон боялся закрыть глаза, хотя, будучи с открытыми, все равно не видел даже своего носа. Чернота, от которой не сбежать. И Холод. Прямо как в его душе. Его словно толкнули в этот подвал специально, не хватало еще услышать от няньки, когда та его пнула с лестницы, что-то вроде: «Взгляни на себя, какой ты...».

А какой он? Наверное, плохой. Хотя он в это раньше не верил. Словам взрослым нельзя верить. Они все время врут и говорят загадками. К примеру, его мама все время говорила ему, когда ему было четыре или пять, что они съездят к Венецианскому заливу, но в итоге это убеждение оказалось лишь «может быть», а когда его мать умерла, то и вовсе стало «мы никогда туда не поедим». Его отец говорил, что любит его мать, а в итоге это было ложью. Там, где было «да» — оказывалось «нет» и наоборот. Он совсем запутался...

Примерно после того, как взошла луна, а звезды осветили лес вокруг, пансионат встретил свой последний день. Почти по такой же темноте, как в подвале, гости с недобрыми намерениями забрались через окна в их приют, ставший их единственным домом, где, впрочем, их все также никто не любит.

Сначала скрипнула кровать. Кто-то заходил по полу. К этому добавилась еще пара шагов, но уже глухих, чужих. Еще до того, как стало громко, появилось ощущение тревоги и опасности. Словно зверь, обнажив клыки, уже смотрит на тебя из кустов и готовиться кинуться. Только вот волки охотятся стаями, да и не пробираются в дома. Может, какой-то голодный и любопытный лис? Или изголодавшийся медведь? Интересно.

Шерон прислушался. Старался понять. А вдруг правда медведь. Вокруг ведь лес в несколько миль точно, так почему зверек не может пробраться в место, где столько еды? Выбирай на любой вкус: пожирнее и старше или покостлявей и молодей. А если не люди, то на кухне запасы разделанных тушек и сарделек. Наверно, запах мог разлететься по округе или...

Раздался лязг металла от упавшей посуды, словно воины скрестили мечи на поле боя, и не ожидав этого резкого и оглушительного звука, от которого задрожали стены пансионата даже в подвале, Шерон вскочил на ноги. Стукнулся об потолок и потер затылок рукой, а потом вбежал по каменной лестнице к деревянной толстой двери и, встав на самые носочки, взглянул за решетку. Интерес заглушал страх, а, может, сидеть в безопасности, но не знании, что происходит, было просто еще страшнее.

Его невысокий рост не давал ему рассмотреть все нормально, а ноги уставали и приходилось или напрягаться и держаться на руках, либо опускаться на пятки, пропуская, когда кто-то пробегал мимо, и поспешно подниматься обратно на носки, когда звать и спрашивать уже было некого.

В коридоре, который вел с главной детской спальни на кухню было темно, но не так, как в подвале. Луна пробивалась сквозь окна и освещала картины на стенах и алые разводы на полу. Сначала Шерону показалось, что это валяется красный шелк, но приглядевшись, он понял. Это блестела кровь. В ночи она переливалась перламутром и казалась бархатным пластом. Такая странная... он никогда не видел столько много крови. Словно кто-то косорукий не донес графин с вином и разбил его там. Несколько литров точно будет!

Из комнаты, в которую из-за ракурса Шерон никак не мог бы взглянуть, выбежал мальчик. Испуганный и в порванной рубахе, он чуть было не поскользнулся на крови — нога его уже скользнула, но он вовремя схватился за стену и удержался. Шерон узнал мальчика сразу. Держась руками за прорезанное окошко, чтобы не упасть обратно на пятки с носков, потому что знал, что тогда мальчик исчезнет, так и не заметив его, Шерон позвал не очень громко, отчего-то начиная бояться того, что даже не видел:

— Лукас! Выпусти меня! Я здесь.

Лукас, мальчик с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, тощий и маленький, как почти сгоревшая свеча, взвизгнул и резко обернулся. Его круглый рот приоткрылся в страхе, а на глазах заблестели слезы. Пройдясь взглядом по стене напротив, Лукас увидел рыжеватую шевелюру Шерона в окошке и быстрым шагом подошел, дергая за ручку. Дверь была заперта.

— Дурак, было бы открыто, сам бы вышел. Дай ключ. Вон, на крючке.

Шерон просунул руку и указал на место, где няньки вешали связку ключей. Лукас подошел к ней молча, словно бы проглотил язык, и, весь дрожа, прыгнул, пытаясь зацепить ключи. Они висели высоко, чтобы дети не достали, а табуретки или ведра рядом не было. Лукас, держась за стену одной рукой и присев, как кошка, снова прыгнул, и все же смог задеть кончиками пальцев ключи, но те все равно остались висеть на крючке. Ключи звякнули, а сразу за этим раздалось шипение где-то со стороны кухни. Потом шаги. Лукас оцепенел и, обернувшись и взглянув на Шерона, умчался дальше по коридору прямо мимо него, не обращая внимания на оклики.

Мышцы заныли и задрожали, подставив его. Шерон опустился на пятки, утыкаясь лбом в дверь и ругаясь: «apró gyáva!». В этот момент кто-то закричал и в дверь, которая отделяла его от свободы, кто-то сильно ударил. Шерон отскочил назад и уставился вперед. Тяжелое дыхание за дверью напугало его. На секунду он сам почувствовал себя трусом. А в следующую секунду вдруг ощутил волну гнева. Он не знал, откуда пришла эта смелость или тупость, но он, вздохнув воздуха, твердо произнес:

— Если пришел съесть этих тупых теток, то ешь и сваливай! Тупой медведь! Из-за тебя Лукас чуть в штаны не наложил...

Когти зацарапали по двери по той стороне, а потом медведь засмеялся и прошептал, как змей из подземного царствия:

— Молодая кровь... такая сладкая.

Голос был пугающе не человеческим и не звериным. Демоническим. Новым. Такое он никогда не слышал и не знал, что это значит.

Шерон застыл. Животные — не говорят на венгерском. Значит, это все же человек? Но зачем какому-то мужчине приходить в пансионат, который находится в глуши и убивать в нем всех? Кажется, так делают пираты. И то ради того, чтобы потом забрать корабль себе. Может, они перепутали лес с морем, а здание с судном?

— Тебе... нужен пансионат? Можешь забрать. Я его все равно ненавижу.

Змей по ту сторону засмеялся опять, но уже громко, а потом снова ударил в дверь. Сильнее первого раза. Дерево треснуло, в Шерона полетели щепки, а потом в надлом, что получился, просунулась чья-то окровавленная рука с черными длинными, длиннее, чем у волков и лисов, когтями. Они почти задели его кожу.

Шерон отступил назад, но там была лестница, ведущая в маленькую темную комнату, в которую падать он хотел меньше, чем встречаться с монстром лицом к лицу. Поэтому, он остался стоять на самом краю лестницы и вздрагивал, когда рука дьявола отламывала светлое дерево и прорезала путь себе к нему. В голове словно выключили все лампочки. Он впервые замер и боялся ответить страху криком или кулаками. Не мог пошевелиться и защитить себя, а перед глазами проносились кусочки сегодняшнего дня. В последний момент, когда рука схватила его и притянула к дыре в двери, он увидел лицо улыбающейся матери, утром узнавшей об изменах его отца, за секунду до того, как она развернулась от него и шагнула под поезд. Он тогда впервые видел поезд. И впервые видел смерть вживую. Кажется, что ее голова тогда откатилась от тела на пару метров, почти к его ногам. И люди рядом кричали. Почти как сейчас кто-то кричит.

Хлынула кровь. Шерон услышал гудок паровоза.

— Не трогай его!.. — обрывисто донеслось до его ушей. Дальше он не разобрал.

Шерон открыл глаза, не чувствуя себя живым. Он считал, что стал уже призраком и все видит так туманно. Привидения ведь ходят под простыней, смотря на мир через нее. Рядом была выбитая и разнесенная в щепки дверь, висящая на одной петле. Повернув голову в бок, Шерон увидел того, кого видел через отверстие в дереве. Мужчина с широкими округленными плечами, высокий и тощий, но не ставший от этого менее грозным. Словно оборотень. Но не мохнатый, а лысый. Он был без рубашки, только в штанах, босиком. На голой спине висели его белые волосы, длины ниже плеч. Вьющиеся на концах, похожие на пучок водорослей или лапшу, закрученную на вилку.

Этот собранный из кусочков образ шел к Лукасу, которому не было куда бежать — позади ему также навстречу шел кто-то еще. Шерон не мог различить лица, но, кажется, еще один из них. Они шли к Лукасу, сдавливая его с обеих сторон, как стены, что сходятся в комнате-ловушке вместе, пока от тебя не останется и места, лишь кровавое пятно. Лукас метался и плакал, он был похож на мышку, которая видела в глазах идущего на нее кота свою смерть. Шерон собрал силы и чуть приподнял руку, пытаясь будто достать до Лукаса и выхватить его из лап зверей. Но это было так далеко... и он не мог ему помочь. Во рту появился медный привкус.

— Nem! Álljon meg! Ne... nem... — успел собрать рассыпанные от паники мысли в голове в слова Лукас перед этим.

И мужчина, выбивший дверь, набросился на Лукаса вместе с тем, что был сзади мальчика. Они дернули Лукаса за руки, и Шерон услышал их хруст. Словно хрустнул сучок под ногами в лесу. Лукас закричал, а через секунду его крик прервался бульканьем крови в его глотке.

Шерон не мог отвести взгляд. Они (не люди понял он уже окончательно, люди так не поступают, даже дикие) — рвали кишки, а он все равно смотрел на это, чувствуя, как слезы собираются в глазах. У него не было сил пошевелиться или что-то сказать. И в конечном счете он пролежал на деревянном полу в чужой крови до того момента, пока тот, кто сломал дверь в подвал, не вернулся к нему. Второй продолжал терзать тело Лукаса, словно тот еда, а не человек.

Шерону казалось, что к нему идет вожак, потому что второй не напал и не начал есть Лукаса, пока первый не сделал этого. Так обычно ведут себя те, что ниже. Они с Лукасом делали также, когда Кристофер — жирный ублюдок — игрался с ними в «Король и поданные». Шерон наделся, что Кристофер умер первым.

Он присел и склонился над ним. И Шерон почувствовал острое желание второго шанса. Он не хотел быть мертвым. Он хотел вернуться. Хотел убить тех, кто убил Лукаса. Он хотел сжечь пансионат и сбежать. Он хотел бы еще раз увидеть поезд, но без крови на нем. И, наконец, побывать где-то, кроме глуши, в которой его оставил отец несколько лет назад после самоубийства матери. Он хочет к людям, которые не будут плевать в него. Вряд ли все это есть в гробу под землей. Под землей только черви. Он убедился в этом, когда закопал полевую мышь и раскопал ее через три дня.

Возможно, это везение, а может, судьба. Когда его почти убили окончательно, Шерон умудрился нащупать возле себя осколок посуды с кухни и вонзить его в тело Змея, когда тот уже обвивал его шею. Шерон знал, где у людей сердце. И, может потому, что часто изучал внутренности мышей и кроликов и читал учебники по медицине, оставленные ему отцом, как прощальный подарок, а может просто интуитивно, просто так удачно подобрав руку с осколком к себе и взмахнув ею, он смог вонзить осколок в мертвое сердце.

Тело, что было на нем, зашипело, а Шерон почувствовал, как ему на лицо капает что-то теплое. Медный запах густо витал по всему пансионату, поэтому Шерон, будучи в лежавшей в кровавой луже, не различил, что капнула на него кровь. Но ему было и все равно. Все заглушалось, а силы покидали тело, и Шерон успел подумать:

Он убил его. Он убил зверя. Отец был бы им горд. Отец охотился на зверей, но у Шерона никогда не получалось убить даже кролика. А сейчас он убил такого большого!

В предсмертном сумасшествии Шерон рассмеялся, и пара капель чужой крови попала ему в рот. Звук его радостного голоса разозлил зверя, и Змей, рывком вытащив осколок из своего сердца, перерезал Шерону горло. Кровь, вернее, ее остатки, хлынули, словно через прорванную трубу, наружу. Вскоре Шерон погрузился в темноту, слыша в последний миг отдаляющуюся пару шагов. Монстры ушли, а в Доме Мертвых Детей стало тише, чем на кладбище.

Когда он проснулся, то тела мертвых окружали его, и он подумал — что тоже мертв, он в этом не сомневался, только удивился — почему он может двигаться и говорить, а Лукас нет?

Ответ нашелся не сразу. Но голод ему подсказал. И тогда желание жить уступило месту желанию умереть. Он впервые получил то, что хотел, но не был этому рад. Шерон понял, что жизнь — разочарование, не имеющее смысла, и стал тем, кем стал.

******

Воскресенье.

— Лукас...

— Нет, его зовут Льюис, Док, — женщина, стоявшая за его спиной, обошла его и нагнулась к своему трехлетнему сыну, который сидел у Шерона в кабинете на кушетке уже минуты две.

Мальчик со светлыми мягкими волосами и голубыми глазами просто смотрел на Шерона, и, чувствуя себя обнаженным перед этим невинным взором, словно этот ребенок — проекция его воспоминаний, транслируемая и для других, в частности, для этой женщины рядом, Тейт испугался, что его собственный взгляд может измениться и раскрыть кому-то чужому частичку его укромного мира, отчего поспешил развернуться и уйти к столу, чтобы взять личное дело ребенка, которое было ему вовсе не нужно. Он уже взглянул на него, осмотрел маленького пациента и знал, как специалист, в чем дело. Но мать Льюиса, кажется, ничего не смутило. В отличие от самого Льюиса. Шерон чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Все дети отчего-то липнут к нему, рассматривают молча или пытаются узнать о нем больше, заставить его поиграть с ними (еще чего), и обычно ему плевать, но сейчас... Это ребенок побил все рекорды. Так умело его еще никто не смущал. А в жизни Шерона было много детей.

Наверное, он должен закончить уже прием. Время обед. Он должен пообедать, если не хочет лишиться того, что смог получить от той девочки с заправки. Убивать снова может быть проблематичным, стало слишком много возни с людьми в этом городе. Надо уже уезжать отсюда, в субботу, вместе со Стайлзом. Шерон не надеется, что подросток обращенный им станет его слушаться, поэтому готовится к возможным сложностям заранее, главное, конечно — поддержание самого себя в полном порядке. А для этого нужна кровь. К счастью, у него еще остались ее запасы, донорская. Ее должно хватить на неделю. 

Сколько же денег он отдал за эти никчемную пакетики крови. 

— Так что? Почему у него кровь постоянно идет из носу? Я ходила уже и к неврологу, и к педиатру, но те говорят, что все в порядке. Даже не знаю, что делать. Вдруг это что-то серьезное.

Шерон обошел стол и сел обратно в свое кресло. Солнце, пробивающееся через окно, где были подняты жалюзи, легло ему на кожу шеи и руки, которую он положил на стол. Его регенерация моментально срабатывала, не давая коже даже начать обгорать, но все же тепло раздражало. Кожа становилась теплее, тело становилось теплее. Неприятно. Он привык к холоду или хотя бы к легкой прохладе, к мраку. На солнце он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Возможно, если бы у него не было опыта с обгоранием на солнце до состояния полного облазывания кожи, он бы был к солнечным лучам более нейтрален. А может, это инстинкт, а не плачевный опыт зудит в нем. Он так и не разобрался с некоторыми вещами.

— Это механические повреждения. Как часто вы проверяете, что делает ваш сын? Судя по всему, он любит познавать мир методом экспериментов на себе. У него в носу явные повреждения от, может, солдатиков...

— У нас есть целая армия солдатиков. Мой муж их собирает, — взглянув на сына, который все так же просто качал ногами, словно летая в своей мире, а не сидя здесь, сказала женщина. — Льюис? Ты трогал папиных солдатиков? Ты же знаешь, что мы не разрешаем. 

Голос женщины изменился с мелодичного и теплого, как молоко, на строгий и холодный, как кусок металла. Няньки также говорили с ними. Шерон опустил взгляд снова на дело, начиная читать в нем про болячки мальчика, не связанные с его кровотечениями из носа. ОРВИ, отравление, ротавирусная, ухудшение слуха, синяки, перелом руки. Либо этого ребенка бьют, либо родители явно не досматривают за ним. Знакомое наплевательское отношение и лживая опека. Чем-то эта женщина похожа на его мать, но не внешне, вовсе нет, его мать была красивее и изящнее, как перо Феникса, а эта словно выжатая скатерть. Исстиранная одежда, никакого макияжа, запах алкоголя и дешевых духов. Шерон еще раз взглянул на мальчика, но теперь издалека и не как хирург-травматолог. И заметил еще детали. Более не явные.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Шерон, — просто следите за ним лучше. И уберите все мелкое от него. И острое.

Шерону хотелось добавить «хотя бы», но он промолчал.

Уже собираясь уходить, мать Льюиса достала откуда-то конструктор из мелких магнитных шариков, который точно не стоит давать детям, и дала сыну, якобы как награду. Хотя мальчик не похоже, что чего-то ждал за то, что вел себя тихо на приеме. Кажется, это его обычное состояние. Шерону больше, чем казалось, что делается это для него, как показуха. Я — хороший родитель. Да, да. Только вот отчего-то совсем не знаешь, что делает твой сын в другой комнате.

— Так, давайте, — Шерон поднялся и подошел, забирая у мальчика опасную игрушку из рук, тот нахмурился, но не заплакал, — вы будете относиться к ребенку так халатно хотя бы не при мне. Это нельзя детям. Эти шарики на магнитах, если он проглотит хотя бы два, они попадут в его пищевой тракт, притянутся к друг другу и будут тереться, пока не протрут ткани до дыр. А поверьте, это совсем не также будет легко исправить, как кровотечение из носа. Он может умереть от этого. Случаи уже бывали. Откуда вы вообще это взяли? Магнитный конструктор сняли с производства уже как пару лет.

Женщина явно не ожидала напора и растерялась, посмотрела на сына, улыбнулась, а потом ответила:

— У нас дома много чего. Мы с мужем любим коллекционировать всякие такие вещи. Я не знала, что это так опасно.

Льюис, Льюис... Не самая лучшая мать тебе досталась.

Шерон убрал конструктор в карман белого халата и, понимая, что вести разговор с матерью, от которой его уже начало тошнить, решил поговорить с мальчиком. Дети, если они не жестокие и не глупые, а спокойные и взрослые по взгляду, как этот, его притягивают. Есть что-то в этих маленьких беззащитных телах и умах его привлекающее. Хотя и влечение это не всегда здорово.

— Не пихай ничего в нос и в другие места. И не глотай то, что нельзя пережевать. Это может быть опасно для тебя, понимаешь, Лукас?

Мальчик кивнул. Они поняли друг друга, Шерон знал. Но вот матери мальчика это не понравилось и она, дернув сына за руку, повела его вон из кабинета, цокая при этом каблуками. Отвратительный звук.

Уже в дверях она развернулась и, покраснев в лице, пробурчала:

— Его зовут Льюис, а не Лукас. Мы выбирали это имя шесть месяцев! Да и что вы за врач, раз даже этого не можете запомнить. Как вы вообще термины свои учили? Я пришла на прием по делу, а в итоге, кроме каких-то нотаций, ничего не получила. Лучше уж вы бы оставались там, откуда приехали. Спасибо за прием. Пошли, Лью.

И она ушла, хлопнув дверью, как истеричка, которой и является. Шерон потер переносицу и подошел к двери, заперев ее. Что же... он пытался. Но зачем? Эта женщина все равно не изменится. И скорее всего при таком раскладе Льюис или умрет до того, как обреет ясность ума, либо получит серьезные проблемы с ЖКТ или психикой. 

Наверное, он должен расстроиться, что не смог ничем помочь, но он столько через это проходил, что ему уже и все равно. Мальчик забылся, как и его мать-дура, как мираж, стоило Шерону достать пакетик крови, закрыть жалюзи и приступить к обеду. Кровь, пожалуй, то из немногих, что по-настоящему его еще радует.

******

2002 год, Бейкон Хиллс, Дом Хейлов.

— Думаю, у меня нервный срыв, — заметила Талия, сидевшая на ступеньке своего дома, когда, шурша в темноте листвой, Алан — ее верный соратник и советчик, а еще друг и немножко психолог, подошел к ней. Она слышала, как он идет, но не стала говорить, пока друид не будет совсем рядом. Была летняя ночь, почти два часа после полуночи, недавно было Полнолуние и дети уже уснули, вымотанные этим волчьим днем, школой и семейными ссорами, которые случаются у них каждый день.

Темнокожий друид не ответил. Он сел рядом с Альфой Хейл, устремив взгляд в лес впереди, который плохо просматривался. Кроны деревьев пугающе покачивались. Почти как черные дреды Алана. Уже как неделю он думает побриться налысо. Хотя и не представляет себя без волос. Просто ему кажется, что пора что-то менять. Стать серьезнее и взрослее. А не просто каким-то лекарем зверушек, который по ночам ходит к подружке-оборотню, чтобы побыть ее психоаналитиком. Она ему за это даже не платит. Возможно, стоит уже взыскать с нее плату.

— Поимей совесть сделать хотя бы серьезное лицо, — Талия толкает его в бок, и Алан смотрит на нее, тепло улыбаясь. Он знает, что она устала. Но он также знает, что она сильная, взрослее него, и справиться со всем, что подкидывает ей судьба. Она уже стойко перенесла смерть мужа, заняла его место по праву, и сейчас Алан видит, что не зря. У нее прекрасно получается быть суровой и мудрой, доброй и любящей.

В лесу, под рокот кузнечиков, начала угукать сова. Удивительно, как в одном и том же месте может быть мирно ночью и шумно днем.

— Прости, — только и говорит друид, но потом чувствует не как человек, а как друид с целительным даром, что Талия действительно «на грани срыва». Хоть и лицо ее все с той же эмоцией стойкого тепла, а в черных глазах блеск даже ночью, в сердце ее тревога, а в душе болезненное предчувствие. Ее волчица хоть и лежит мирно, но заснуть не может, и все смотрит в лес, словно ждет приходящей угрозы. И, хоть чужие стаи давно не появлялись, Талия, видимо, не перестает волноваться о детях, о Питере, который ей тоже как ребенок, о покойном муже. В этой голове жужжит беспокойство. И Талия по своей натуре пытается его поддавить.

Талия, которая уже больше часа сидит на этой ступеньке в одной блузе вишневого цвета и в джинсах, опускает взгляд на свои босые ноги. Она убежала на улицу, когда ссорилась с братом и была готова его ударить. Испугавшись себя, Талия ушла и до сих пор не зашла обратно. И никто ее даже не пытался звать.

Теперь Алан чувствует этот черный ком внутри нее еще сильнее. Конечно, ей не у кого искать поддержки. Она здесь самая взрослая, Альфа, та, на ком все держится. Ей не положено давать слабины. Но так ли это? Алан против старых взглядов на уклад внутри стаи. Время меняется, взгляды тоже должны меняться в лучшую сторону. Они же уже не в древности живут.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивает Алан, поворачиваясь к ней телом, потому что чувствует, что так будет лучше. Он чувствует себя немного тем, кого используют и в кого плачутся, но он не против. Ему нравится лучше понимать людей и исследовать их мозги, чтобы потом объяснить им же, как их мозг работает и как лучше с ним обращаться. Так он чувствует свое превосходство на тем, кто физически сильнее него, при этом не применяя силу и никого не обижая.

Талия взялась за маленький золотой кулон, подарок супруга, и попыталась быть честной, но не слишком. Ей нужно было выговориться.

— Дети. Это всегда они, — сказала она, распахнув свои и так широкие глаза. — Я просто не знаю, что мне делать дальше. С каждым годом все сложнее. Питер отдаляется, я вижу, как он все меньше и меньше появляется дома, и когда я хочу сказать ему, что готова ему помочь, он просто уходит, даже меня не выслушав. Это подрывает мою репутацию. Мне это не нравится, конечно. И Питер чувствует от меня плохую энергетику и отдаляется еще больше. А за ним всегда идет Дерек... Боже, у него такой отвратительный возраст. Ему всего тринадцать, а он уже успел столько дел наворотить в школе и дома. Вчера ночью он завязал Коре волосы в узелки, пришлось их отстричь... Представляешь, какой плачь был? Я еле уговорила ее на это.

Алан сдерживает улыбку, умиляясь этому мгновению искренности. На его куртку падает капля, а следом такая же падает и ему на нос, и он понимает, что скоро начнется дождь. Мокнуть он не любит, поэтому пытается ускориться и сделать свой вывод до того, как начнется ливень. Талия, конечно, не болеет простудами, но вот он — вполне.

— Ты сама говоришь, что они еще дети. Этот трудный возраст пройдет, стоит только еще немного потерпеть. Может, не все стоит воспринимать как четкую структуру? Некоторые понятия довольно пластичные. Подстрой то, что не получается изменить, под себя, изменившись немного сама.

— Я не могу просто упасть на диван, есть целый день мороженное и плакать. У меня нет права этого делать, пока дети еще не выросли. Я должна дать им лучшее и сделать так, чтобы они прожили годы в этом доме так, чтобы потом у них остались только приятные воспоминания.

Алан не удерживается и качает головой в стороны. Ему хочется ударить ее в руку, но он никогда не касается никого первым. Хотя не понимает сам почему.

— Никому ты ничего не должна. Поверь мне, если ты будешь делать так, как хочет твое сердце, а не твои отголоски прошлого, в виде наказав родителей, то все станет только лучше, — видя, что это не действует, Алан внезапно, не подумав, дополняет свою речь более резкими словами, которые рискованно говорить, не зная, как на них может отреагировать Талия. — Подумай, что тебе сказал бы Йен?

Рука Талии, где среди пальцев повис кулон от мужа, замирает, как и ее сердце. Она и он избегают называть его имя. Сколько лет она его не слышала? Йен. Ее Йен. Он был бы не рад, что она пытается его забыть. Пары не могут разрывать свою связь. Даже после смерти. Это сильнее брака и обещаний. 

— Он бы сказал что-нибудь философское. В духе: «Вокруг нас многое может измениться, но мы начинаем и заканчиваем свою жизнь с семьей. Не беспокойся, если в семье есть разногласия, умрем мы все равно вместе». А я бы посмеялась над тем, что он опять свел все к смерти.

Альфа оставила кулон в покое и вздохнула. Начался дождь. На дереве под ней появились мокрые пятна, и она встала на ноги, поддавая руку Алану, который любезно воспользовался помощью. Встав на ноги, он не поспешил отпускать ее руку, и Талия, раз попытавшись ее выдернуть, вопросительно уставилась на него. Долги касания — не ее страсть. Но, зная Алана уже давно, она также знает про его способности, которые иногда его самого застают врасплох. Он не только хорошо осведомлен о травах и оберегах, обрядах и каноне их жизни, но и облает набором экстрасенсорных навыков, передавшихся ему от матери.

— Ты что-то увидел? Скажи мне.

Алан сморгнул пелену сглаз и покачал головой.

— Нет, что-то непонятное. Прости, — и отпустил ее руку, шагая под козырек над дверью.

Перед тем, как Талия открыла дверь, Питер, сидевший на лестнице, вбежал на второй этаж и скрылся в своей комнате. Он хотел позвать старшую сестру зайти в дом, но не решался выйти к ней на разговор один на один. Он знал, что слабее нее. Всегда был. И она это знала. Их родители это знали. Но не хотел убеждаться в этом на практике. Он не мог заставить себя быть настоящим перед ней или перед кем-то из ее детей. Он сам не понимал, почему не может этого. Может, он просто не умел. Родители не говорили с ними по душам. А Талия сбежала с Йеном в четырнадцать из дома, вернувшись только через пять лет. Все эти пять лет он рос в стае как изгой. И сейчас, когда его положение изменилось, он все еще изгой, разве что чуть более отвратительный.

Наверное, он действительно отвратительный, потому что ему даже не стыдно за то, как он себя ведет в этом доме, и что позволяет. Ему даже не стыдно, что он не вышел к Талии и не позвал ее зайти. Единственное, что его гложет по-настоящему, так это то, какой пример он поддает Дереку. Этот щенок — не его, а ее сын, а воспитывает его он. И воспитывает ужасно.

Слыша, как Талия продолжает говорить с друидом из города, Питер скатывается по двери на пол и натыкается на свое отражение в зеркале на противоположной стене у окна. Скользкий, нарциссичный, обиженный на весь мир взгляд выводит его из себя, потому что даже в нем он видит свою уязвимость и слабость, и его глаза загораются голубым, а он рычит на собственное отражение, как на врага и разбивает зеркало. На шум приходит Талия, но Питер отталкивает ее, убегая из дома в темный и одинокий лес, который наполняется шумом грозы.

В этом лесу ему место. Здесь, а не в том доме.


	20. Птицы в когтистых капканах веток. Пн.

Понедельник. 

В городе мертвых мечтаний наступило девятое ноября, и птицы, сидевшие на почти голых ветках деревьев, дружно скучковались, согревая друг друга от холодного ветра. Наверно, жителям Бейкон Хиллс есть чему поучиться у птиц. Во время, когда в небольшом городе произошла небольшая по меркам других – больших городов – трагедия всем бы стоило подставить другу плечо. Но, как и принято в цивилизованном обществе, все отстранились друг от друга и попрятались в свои коконы еще больше. Толи от страха, толи от доброты сердечной, а может просто от глупости. Ведь с возрастом люди не умнеют, они все те же дети, разве что с морщинами и ранами.

И, чтобы люди не поубивались от дистанцирования окончательно, те, кто выше, придумали правило для понедельника – быть днем, который ненавидят большинство школьников и работников. Ведь в этот день ты вынужден встать утром и покинуть теплую постель, в которой пару минут назад спал и мог позволить себе витать в других мерах-сказках. Но вот сказки кончались, и ты идешь парить не в небесах, а на земле, среди других людей-призраков, подсасывая у них и так скудный запас энергии. 

Стайлз хоть и не смог заснуть ночью, испытав приступ старой доброй бессонницы, наверное, на нервной почве, но он все равно смог окунуться в другой мир. Ненадолго. Чтобы потом было не так больно возвращаться в мир реальный. Несколько часов он вспоминал отрывками и мазками красок моменты из прошлого, моменты, помня которые, он не дает маме окончательно уйти из этого мира, а потом, когда думать о ней без слез стало уже нереально, он решил немного подумать о вчерашнем, о Дереке, явившимся в его комнату ночью, пока он был у Скотта. И на последок он успел даже помечтать, наивно, как ребенок, да и бессмысленно, ведь мечты – не сбываются, особенно, если ты мечтаешь о том, чтобы все сложилось иначе. Что есть, то есть. Наверное, стоит просто смериться с правилами. Но Стайлз же бунтарь. Правила для того, чтобы их нарушать. И сейчас, когда судьба указывает ему, что делать и куда идти, не давая права выбора, он испытывает желание закричать ей: «А ты заставь меня слушаться!».

Наверное, в этот раз у него правда нет выбора. Даже Дитон сказал, что укус – необратимое. И пора бы перестать прокручивать идеи, как его можно обратить. Но... Было бы проще, не будь он подростком. Взрослые относятся к подставам от жизни как-то проще. Словно уже не удивленны новым правилам, видно, просто новых для них уже нет, это старые, о которых им вновь просто напомнили в не лучший момент.

Отца снова нет дома, поэтому, Стайлз сам будит себя. Вернее просто заставляет себя встать с кровати. Он отказался от поблажки в виде пролеживания боков в больнице, поэтому, вынужден идти в школу. Не то, чтобы он против. Дома холодно и ужасно тихо. Все равно он бы тут не остался на день. А школа хотя бы что-то. Стайлз надеется, что Скотт сегодня придет, потому что если нет – день будет скучноват. За пару месяцев они со Скоттом медленно отдалялись-отдалялись друг от друга, дошли до какой-то грани, а потом, в эти выходные, быстро сошлись обратно, стоило им провести немного времени вместе. Если бы они не встретились, то, может, это стало бы последней каплей для Стайлза, и он бы вычеркнул Скотта из золотого списка «самых близких», записав его имя в воображаемом блокноте с именами остальных «друзей и приятелей». Но хотя бы это закончилось тем, чем он хотел. Один плюс против...ста минусов? Есть над чем поработать. Может стоит составить какой-то план.

Заталкивая вещи в потертый рюкзак, ходя вокруг стола полуголым, Стайлз еще туманно думает о том, что стоит сделать дальше. Его мысли улетают, как попугаи из открытого окна, и он закрывает окно, а кто-то открывает его обратно. И эти птицы все летят и летят от него. И это вроде грустно, а вроде ему и уже все равно. С того момента, как он перешел из разряда «просто человек» в «человек с секретиком» у него творится какой-то хаос не только в теле, но и в голове. Он еще не привык к той перестройке, что произошла так резко и нежданно. Он вроде и стал лучше физически, а вроде, не так уж этого хотел, как думал. Его импульсы в мозгу больше не скачут, словно волны музыкального бита, но все равно рассеиваются и убегают, просто как-то... иначе. Он умет думать о чем-то одном и том же дольше десяти минут, чего не мог раньше, но это мучительно. Он словно задействует мышцы, которыми никогда не пользовался, и это вызывает боль в этой области. Ноющую, волнообразную и неприятную боль.

Из-за того, что кинул все свои вещи в стирку, но так их не постирал и не развесил, идти оказалось не в чем. Хотя шкаф и полон одежды. 

Стайлз открыл его, оглядывая с верху-вниз, словно заигрывая с ним, и вздохнул, осознавая, что не видит ни одной своей заношенной и любимой толстовки или футболки. Только одежда, которую он никогда не надевал. Либо та, что подарки, либо та, что ему перестала нравиться сразу после того, как он взглянул на нее еще раз дома. В основном что-то или слишком яркое, а он не любит выделяться и выделываться, ибо он не такой, либо что-то наоборот через чур темное, слишком кэжуал – как любит говорит Лидия.

Один из свитеров, подаренных Лидией в прошлом году (а дарила она их всего два, быстро поняв, что менять вкусы друга все равно бессмысленно), был ближе всего, поэтому, Стайлз остановился на нем. Он же не девчонка, чтобы думать три часа – что бы надеть. Плевать. Что выпало, то и наденет. Вернется домой и постирает свои вещи, и снова потом будет носить их. А пока...

Вытянув руки, Стайлз хмуро взглянул на черный свитер, мягкий на ощупь, как шелк, с белыми узкими полосами поперек, и натянул его на себя. Тонкий кашемир облепил тело неуютно для него. Хотя, зная, какие вещи покупает Лидия и какие у нее вкусы, грех жаловаться на этот свитер, стоимостью, наверно, как его почка. Но что он может подделать, если такой? Он привык прятаться за своей бесформенной одеждой в несколько слоев, а не быть «на виду» у подростков из школы. Пытаясь хоть как-то заглушить треволнение, Стайлз вытащил из шкафа еще и темную джинсовку из грубой объемной ткани и надел ее на себя.

Жмурясь от тусклого света, который стекал волной по стене, он забрал рюкзак и направился вниз, избегая кухни, словно на ней сидел дьявол, готовый его убить, притронься он к холодильнику. Он не хотел есть. Но продолжал думать о еде. Это нормально. Люди постоянно думают о еде, да, но... было тревожно, что он стал думать о ней в другом ключе. Не «чтобы сделать на завтрак, а потом чтобы купить на обед?», а «если я поэкспериментирую и снова что-то проглочу, например, кусок тоста, загремлю ли я снова в больницу из-за смертельной боли?». Он хотел попробовать съесть что-то. Хотел вернуться к питанию, которое было до Хэллоуина, но в последнюю секунду, спускаясь по лестнице, передумал. Струсил. Как ребенок. Решил, что все просто повторится, еда – встреча с туалетом – боль. А если так, то это просто перечеркнет «а может...» и оставит только «теперь вот так, смирись». Не хочет он мириться. И опоздать на урок литературы не хочет. Надо бы ехать быстрее.

Проезжая перекресток, где пару раз в год случается небольшое ДТП, Стайлз всего на секунду задумывается, умер бы он, если бы в него влетела другая машина, а его джип бы трижды, как в кино, перевернулся. Или для него действуют уже другие законы. Стоит поэкспериментировать с этим, чтобы узнать.

******

Когда он приезжает в школу, атмосфера, встречающая его, мягко говоря удручающая. На парковке мертво спокойно, никто не сигналит и не кричит, не бегает и не смеется. Все передвигаются как-то тягуче, школьники средней и старшей школы тянуться, как сыр, только что достатый из микроволновки, в направлении к главному входу. Двери открыты, и, смотря на время на телефоне, Стайлз тоже сбавляет обороты, подстраиваясь под темп движения других. До звонка еще десять минут. Кабинет литературы, где сегодня будет занятие, на втором этаже второго корпуса. Всего в школе три корпуса – три здания, стоящих друг за другом, соединенных лестницей на втором этаже. Чаще всего Стайлз «пользуется» первым и вторым корпусом, потому что третий для средних, и он ходит туда разве что-то из-за картотеки, раз в год, если не меньше.

Проходя на первом этаже мимо алтаря, устроенного для погибших учеников, Стайлз не может не заменить прибавление на нем одной фотографии, под которой лежит несколько букетов алых гвоздик и один, как яркое пятно сверху, большой букет белых ромашек с маленькими лепестками. Смотря на фото Келли, где та улыбается в камеру, сверкая кольцом на пальце, Стайлз догадывается, что ромашки от ее жениха. Кто как не любимый знает лучше остальных, какие цветы любит его девушка? Наверное, Кейси пришел не так давно. Его ромашки выглядят свежими, Стайлз чувствует от них соль слез и горечь скорби. Настроение быстро опускается еще ниже. И теперь Стайлз идеально вписывается в толпу людей с теми же кислыми лицами. Наверное, никто не будет ходить счастливым, когда в школе общий траур, а в городе ужесточился комендантский час и усилился патруль. Тут уж не погуляешь это точно.

Заходя в кабинет за пять минут до звонка, Стайлз видит Скотта. И Эли. Девушка и парень сидят на своих местах, в разных частях класса, как в первые лекции литературы, пару лет назад. Хотя Стайлз давно уже поменялся с Эллисон и отдал ей свое место перед Скоттом, сам заняв ее у окна на второй парте. Стайлз понимает, что что-то не так. От Эллисон, спрятавшейся за книгой, буквально веет обидой, и от Скотта, уткнувшего нос в стол, буквально несет грустью. Стайлз начинает немного разбираться в том, как пахнут эмоции. Хотя и всего лишь немного. Все еще слишком много всего, чего он не может разобрать, попадает ему в нос, щекочет и раздражает его. Иногда, проходя мимо толпы девушек, выливших на себя все свои лучшие духи, или парней, кидающих друг на друга взгляды-бури, Стайлзу хочется закрыть нос рукой. Но он сдерживается. Театрально хвататься за нос было бы уже слишком. Словно бы он не может справиться с каким-то запахом.

Он проходит между партами, доходит до своей, где когда-то сидел возле друга и прошептал с ним весь урок, и садится, как на коня, на стул, устремляя почерневший взгляд карих глаз-виски на Скотта, который так растекся, что его скоро можно будет подтирать с пола. Радует, что резвый оборотень хотя бы не плачет. Тогда бы Стайлз точно не знал, что делать. Он видел, как Скотт плачет только три раза. Первый – тот разбил нос на детской площадке, свалившись с турника, на котором висел вверх-ногами, второй – когда отец Скотта свалил от них, а третий пускай останется без комментария.

Стайлз опускает подбородок на свои руки и негромко зовет, словно боится напугать щеночка:

\- Эй, дружок.

Скотт пыхтит. Словно старый пес, который недоволен тем, что к нему лезут и прерывают его сон. Хотя Стайлз чувствует, что Скотт не спит. Его сердце бьется слишком быстро для дремы, а еще Скотт потеет и много думает о чем-то. И Стайлз не может объяснить, как понимает это.

Мотнув головой в сторону Эли, которая все еще читает ту же триста вторую страницу, трясся при этом ногой, словно пытаясь скинуть таким образом муравьев с носка тфули, Стайлз поворачивается обратно к другу. Ему хочется, чтобы хотя бы здесь, в дружбе, все шло гладко и без подстав. Ему нужно хотя бы это, чтобы выжить. Спасибо.

\- Игнорите друг друга, значит. А меня ты тоже игноришь? Скажи хотя бы за что, а то я как идиот, не в курсе. Мне не нравится быть идиотом, ты же знаешь. Это твоя стезя.

Скотт приподнимает голову, и Стайлз рад, что не видит мокрых глаз. Оборотень выпрямляется и отвечает более-менее привычным и спокойным голосом:

\- Тебя то за что?

Стайлзу не терпится узнать:

\- Что у вас случилось?

Быстрый перебор мыслей вдруг останавливается на возможном «расстались» и Стайлз сжимает деревянную спинку стула в волнении. Неужели парочка для подражания всем парам пара могла расстаться? Скотт бы не пережил такого, он сто раз это говорил. Эли его первая и единственная, Скотт сказал это не меньше сотни раз. И, выслушав не меньше сотни раз эти высказывания, Стайлз принял их за истину. Ощутил правдивость этих отношений и громких фраз. Нет. Не могли они расстаться.

\- Я... – Скотт сжимается в точку в бесконечности и шепчет, - забыл про нашу дату. Она была в субботу. Эли раньше намекала за пару дней до нее, чтобы я вспомнил, а в этот раз или она забыла это сделать, или я не заметил ее намека. Она купила мне подарок и ждала, что я приду, а я оставил ее одну в субботу.

Это так невинно и смешно, что Стайлз улыбается. Но потом принимает серьезное лицо и спрашивает:

\- В субботу? Это когда ты сказал, что у нее... – видимо, громко начинает Стайлз, потому что Скотт его затыкает рукой. Стайлз морщится и отодвигается от прикосновения.

\- Да, да... но откуда я должен был понять, что это не пмс, а она обиделась, что я забыл про дату? Мы уже праздновали юбилей отношений в прошлом году.

\- Прикол в том, что это каждогоднее событие. Хотя, не помню, чтобы мои родители когда-то праздновали свой свадебный юбилей... – задумывается Стайлз, а потом подытоживает. - И что, это все? Я уже подумал, что вы расстались или кто-то кому-то изменил.

Он говорит про измену к слову, но удивляется, когда Скотт морщится, словно проглотил лимон, а потом его челюсти сжимаются, когда он вспоминает еще что-то, и он говорит об этом:

\- Я же не Джексон, чтобы изменять своей девушке.

До Стайлза смысл сказанного доходит не сразу, но и потом он решает уточнить, боясь, что может понять что-то не так, потому что люди часто понимают что-то не так, а когда Скотт сказал что-то неоднозначное, то точно стоит уточнить:

\- А Джексон что?

По лицу Скотта видно, как он думает: сказать или нет. И решает сказать. Но говорит смазано, быстро, меняя тему обратно на свои отношения, видимо, потому что отношения других людей и их обсуждение кажется ему разговором за спиной. Неправильным. Это не его дело. Но раз уж он уже проболтался, то можно проболтаться чуточку точнее, верно? Но он все равно чувствует себя каким-то енотом-прошмандовкой, что распускает слухи.

\- Эллисон сказала, что Лидия ей сказала, что застала его с кем-то в постели вчера. Большего я не знаю. Эллисон не захотела со мной говорить. Думаю, она и про это рассказала случайно. Когда мы ехали в школу, она просто выдала это и замолчала. Как думаешь, долго она еще будет обижаться? Может, подарить ей цветы? Но я не знаю, какие ей нравятся. Может, розы...

Стайлз потер переносицу. Хотелось треснуть Скотта по лицу и спросить: «Что там с Лидс?». Но, понятно, Скотт больше в своих проблемах, да и не знает большего, если говорит, как было.

Лидия встречалась с этим чсв-шным Джексоном всю старшую школу, уехала, когда тот собрался в другой город, вместе с ним, как самая преданная и героическая женщина, а что в итоге? Тот решил разбить ей сердце? Это же Лидия. Умная, сильная, самостоятельная и роскошная, но хрупкая Лидия Мартин. И одно дело, когда партнер изменяет тебе в начале отношений, вроде, когда еще толком еще ничего нет, а другое, когда вы почти женатая пара с общим имуществом и планами на жизнь. Какого черта. Если Джексон попадается ему на глаза, то он точно разобьет ему нос. Давно хотел. И надо будет позвонить Лидии. Почему она вообще не позвонила ему вчера? Черт, друзья словно сговорились выкинуть Стайлза из своих жизней. Всё проходит мимо него. Только проблемы его видят и обнимают. Он словно дерево, выросшее на холме для молний в грозы. Бьют в самую верхушку, сжигают, а остаются лишь угольки чего-то прежнего.

Изменения, конечно, всегда опыт, а опыт хорошо. Но иногда хочется обыденной стабильности, даже если через месяц захочется повышаться от такой стабильности. Людям вообще хочется всегда того, что у них нет. Это, наверное, человеческая фишка – желать противоположное. В жару ждем дождь, в дожде молим о солнце. Ну и так далее. Так далее. Это бесконечное.

\- Скотти, - усмиряя волну раздражения, возникшего от гнева на Джексона, а не друга, говорит Стайлз, - ты милый, но такой дурак иногда...

\- Ого, как друзья говорят, - улыбается кто-то сбоку от них. Стайлз останавливается, прерванный одноклассницей, чего имени даже не помнит, и отвечает ей с не очень искренней улыбкой. Нету настроения шутить.

\- На то мы и друзья, чтобы говорить с друг другом как хотим. Верно, Скотти? – он кладет руку на плечо друга, ожидая поддержки. Конечно, Скотт кивает.

Стайлз продолжает девушке с конским хвостом и в белой блузе:

\- Вот. Видишь? Скотт на меня не обижается, даже когда я называю его придурком и тупым. Потому что частично это правда.

Скотт вздыхает, а потом, чуть хмурясь, тоже отвечает однокласснице:

\- На самом деле, это уже немного обидно. Но Стайлз тоже иногда придурок. Поэтому, все нормально.

Девушка смеется, а Эллисон поворачивается на этот звук и, встречаясь взглядом со Скоттом, прячется за тетрадку обратно. Детский сад, думает Стайлз. У него есть проблемы и посерьезнее этой. Серьезно, у них вампир в городе, мразь Джексон в Лондоне, у него – Дерек и укус. А разбираться и выслушивать он должен про забытую дату?

Возможно, сейчас он, как и другие, обесценивает чужое горе и чужую проблему, но, серьезно, это же просто глупая дата. Ясли-и...

\- Ладно. Помогу тебе. Чтобы за придурка не обижался.

Не дожидаясь вопросов Скотта, Стайлз захватывает свой рюкзак и идет к столу Элиисон, присаживаясь на ее парту и приветственно улыбаясь, на случай, если Эли захочет проткнуть его стрелой вместо того, чтобы выслушивать. К счастью, либо охотница уже перестала злиться, либо умело держит себя в руках, понимая, что Стайлз здесь не причем. 

\- Что читаешь? – решает начать подросток.

Большие карие глаза смотрят на него снизу-вверх, транслируя неловкость. Стайлзу самому становится немного неловко, но он не уходит. В одежде, которую надевал лишь раз, он чувствует себя неуютно и не так смело. Больше не прячась в мешке от картошки Стайлз вспоминает, что, вообще-то, парень. И парень в пубертате, ну или почти в нем. А Эллисон девушка. С неплохой фигурой и другим дополняющим это, вроде мозгов и харизмы с характером. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит, словно подкатывает к ней.

Стайлз неловко поднимается со стола и хватается рукой за ремешок рюкзака.

\- Мне кажется, что ты и сама уже не хочешь продолжать эту милую перепалку со Скоттом, - говорит тихо Стайлз, хотя Скотт все равно их услышит, если захочет, - так что, может, поменяемся партами, и вы на уроке решите вашу проблему? Давай, соглашайся. Это выгодное предложение. Может, за час Скотт сможет сформулировать хорошее извинение, а ты ему в этом поможешь?

Девушка мнет край листа, раздумывая. Ей хватает трех секунд. Стайлз считает. Потом она вскакивает с места, захватив сумку и улыбается так, что на ее щеках появляются глубокие ямочки. Стайлзу кажется, что у Лидии тоже есть ямочки. По крайне мере, были, когда она была чуть полнее, чем год назад. Надо позвонить ей по видеозвонку и убедиться, что ямочки не исчезли вместе с потерянными килограммами. И вообще, надо убедиться, что Лидия в целом в порядке. Чтобы она из себя не строила, она все же девочка и нуждается во внимании и поддержке.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что. Только урок не срывайте, идет?

Эллисон уходит и садится на его место. Скотт сразу веселеет. Стайлзу кажется, что он видит, как друг машет хвостом. Ладно. Хотя бы одна проблема решена. Можно похвалить себя? Он молодец.

Стайлз занимает место у окна, которое по праву уже и стало его. Звенит звонок. Класс наполняется подростками. В последнюю очередь заходит учитель. И Стайлз отворачивается от окна и видит, как в класс, вместе с учителем литературы, полным и невысоким мужчиной с сединой, входит Кейси. Парень в черной кофте и джинсах, таких же темных, как его потекшая подводка под глазами. Когда он садится за первую парту, которая наискосок от его места, Стайлз видит под задравшимся рукавом одноклассника свежие красные полосы на запястье. Вдыхая, Стайлз чувствует запах крови. Сначала это смущает его из-за того, что он увидел что-то личное, что-то не самое приятное, чужую боль, но потом его смущает запах уже по другой причине. Он чувствует голод. У него почти урчит живот. Словно он не ел неделю (а так и есть) и сейчас кто-то вынес поднос с жаренной курицей, картошкой, сладкими десертами и прочим и поставил перед ним.

Стайлз моргает и хмурится, почему-то, все еще смотря на руки Кейси, и не знает, как реагировать на... себя? Эти мысли. Это желание. Словно пришло из чужой головы. Чуждое. Чужое. Это же не он. Это пугает его. В его голове словно кто-то щелкнул пальцами, включив красный свет к комнате, где всегда было темным-темно, а Стайлз даже не знал, что есть какая-то лампочка. Неожиданность, но совсем не приятная. Просто немыслимая. Стайлз заставляет себя отвернуться к окну. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться. Но голос учителя не дает ему уйти мыслями отсюда, прибивая его к его месту.

Стайлз стягивает рукав, натягивая его по пальцы, и закрывает им так, чтобы это действие другим не бросалось в глаза, нос рукой. Он старается не дышать, но, когда думает о том, что не дышит уже почти минуту, впадает в панику и делает вдох. Следит за дыханием. Вдох. Выдох. Вот так. Все нормально. Он отворачивается обратно к окну, когда учитель начинает говорить у доски всему классу про актуальные события, смотря по большему счету на Кейси, который просто плачет. Слезы текут из его глаз и такой же эмо-мальчик, что сидит позади Кейси, гладит его спину. Про себя Стайлз считает до десяти туда-сюда, при этом поочередно, как по клавишам пианино, постукивая по парте. Иногда он делал так, чтобы унять панический приступ, который еще не начался, но близко. Он давно так уже не делает, ибо панические атаки перестали быть медленно приходящие, став теми, кто заходит, пинком открывая дверь. Но сейчас ему хочется вернуться к старой привычке, которая не помогает и никогда не помогала. Возможно, у него просто тик.

\- Сегодня черный день для всех нас. Наверное, вы слышали, что еще одна ученица старшей и средней школы умерла...

Кейси взрывается в рыданиях, пряча лицо в руках, а Стайлз дергает еще и ногой. Им обязательно это слушать? Все и так все понимают, давайте просто перейдем уже к Шекспиру и поговорим о его творчестве.

\- Кейси? Может, тебе надо выйти? – учитель литературы смотрит поверх очков на мальчика, но тот, пряча лицо в руках, качает головой. Или от напряжения, или от силы притяжения, но кровь, всего лишь жалкая капелька крови, образуется на алой полосе и стекает по бледной коже вниз, пока не встречается с тканью и не впитывается в нее.

У Стайлза сдавливает виски, и он оглушен собственным биением сердца, которое слышит только он. Он вскакивает с места, ощущая, что не может терпеть, и излишне громко говорит:

\- Мне надо выйти. Можно? Спасибо.

\- Да, конечно...

Дверь за Стайлзом закрывается быстрее, чем он успевает услышать разрешение уйти. Быстрым шагом, как разгоняющийся по рельсам поезд, он доходит-добегает до мужского туалета в конце коридора. На спине выступил холодный пот. Стайлза трясет, и он часто дышит, но воздух ходит туда-сюда, не всасываясь. Просто шмыкается в горловой трубе. Стайлзу так кажется. Это чувство вместе с тем, что у него во рту, давит на него. Или давят клыки. Он не различает. Просто вваливается в кабинку и запирается, утыкается лбом в дверь и старается считать. Цифры точные. Простые. Постоянные.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. И снова также, пока воздух не начнет усваиваться в легких. Или пока самообман не начнет действовать. Тут не до разбора.

Проходит пару минут. Стайлз опускает сидушку унитаза, которая уже пожелтела от старости, и садится на нее, сгибаясь, как запятая. Он открывает глаза и, устав, словно пробежал марафон, слышит белый шум в ушах, прерываемый на отрывки фраз его мыслей. Пугающе. Он задумывается, не вселился ли в него клон злой лисы? Тот голос, что шептал ему тогда, очень похож на тот, что шепчет ему сейчас. Только тогда он точно знал, что говорил кто-то чужой. А сейчас он думает, что чужой – это он сам. Он самозванец. Обманывает. Себя. Или того, чье место занимает.

Стайлз закрывает лицо руками, а потом пропускает волосы между пальцами и, сжав пальцы, тянет волосы, пока не станет хотя бы немного больно. В эту секунду он ярко, как вспышка, ощущает, как все неправильно, плохо и катится в бездну. Все так изменилось, что голос говорит ему: «Ты – это не ты», и он готов поверить. Это так пугает.

В этот момент кто-то входит в туалет. Ухо Стайлза дергается на звук. Он смотрит вниз, в шель между полом и дверью, и видит тень чей-то фигуры. Потом слышит шмыганье и ощущает запах соли и крови, понимая, кто зашел в кабинку справа.

Стайлз опускает руки и сжимает их.

У людей бывает чувство, такое, когда не ел день или два, специально или вынужденно, не важно, а потом, приходя домой, открывая холодильник, видишь много готовой любимой еды и, ощущая, как течет слюна во рту, просто срываешься и ешь все. И что нравится, и что не нравится в придачу. Кажется, Стайлз читал, что компульсивные переедания – это когда ты ешь все, что видишь, и не можешь остановиться, даже если чувствуешь, что если съешь еще, то умрешь, встречаются у тех, кто голодает. Он читал про расстройства пищевого поведения в средней школе из интереса, когда каждая вторая девочка «худела» и все об этом говорили. И сейчас, вспоминая, что читал, смутно догадывается, что что-то от этого отзывается сейчас и в нем. Но видоизменено. Он не просто хочет наесться. Он хочет свершить жестокость.

Стоит Стайлзу закрыть глаза, как он видит, как льется кровь. Нет.

Он издает сдавленный звук, а Кейси, что за стенкой, охрипло зовет:

\- Стайлз?...

Но Стайлз его не слушает. Он поднимается, случайно хлопнув дверцей, и, ополоснув лицо холодной водой, уходит из туалета, оставив Кейси плакаться там по подружке одного. Когда он возвращается в кабинет, то учитель лишь кидает на его взгляд, пока остальные заняты или просмотром ленты в социальных сетях, либо чтением стихов, либо, как Скотт, беседой.

******

Кейси так и не возвращается в кабинет. И учитель просит Оли, друга Кейси, такого же чудика, сходить его проверить. Оли тоже не возвращается. Но, кажется, никому и нет дела. Они просто читают стихи Киплинга. В какой-то момент начинается дождь, и Стайлз отвлекается на него. Его чувства притухают, и он, изнеможденный всем, смотрит, как капли дождя ударяются о желтые листья на деревьях во дворе. Никто больше не видит этого. Никто больше... Дождь...

******

Весь день лил дождь, словно плача вместе со Стайлзом и его отцом по Клаудии. Она умерла позавчера. Ее похороны были сегодня. Несмотря на споры отца со Стайлзом, нужно ли Клаудию хоронить в гробу или кремировать и поставить банку с ее прахом дома, Джон Ноа Стилински решил, что жену нужно закопать. Он бы не смог каждый день проходит мимо ее праха и говорить: «Доброе утро, любимая!» или «Чудесный день, милая!» или «Сладких снов, Дия».

Хоть Стайлз просил, Джон отказался в пользу своих чувств. И сейчас, когда сын плакал, вцепившись в его штанину, отец чувствовал себя ужасно. Может, будь у них прах, а не могильная плита на окраине города, Стайлз был бы менее несчастен. А может, нет. Может, ни в чем нет смысла.

Джон провел ладонью по волосам сына, и, дождавшись конца церемонии, ушел к машине, оставив Стайлза стоять там одного. Захочет – придет, решил он. В бардачке Джон нашел склянку водки «50 мл» и выпил ее, а потом опустил сидение и лег, закрывая глаза...

Все уже разошлись, но Стайлз все еще стоял у могилы и смотрел на лицо матери, которая смотрела на него с фотографии. От дождя волосы прилипли ко лбу, а насыщенно-бардовая кофточка Клаудии, которую та носила, когда была здорова, дома, промокла большими пятнами. Стайлз прижимал к себе эту кофту и не мог заставить себя успокоиться, потому что уже понимал, что произошло. Никто не объяснял ему, говоря бред вроде: «Она на небесах» и «Ушла к Богу», но он сам все знал. Это смерть. И от туда не возвращаются. Он не знает, что такое «Небеса», и где это «Там, возле Бога», но ему было плевать, даже если там были бы батуты, еда всего мира и спа. Его мама ушла, и он никогда ее больше не увидит и не услышит. Она обещала сходить с ним к дедушке... И что теперь? Что ему делать? Он хочет к ней. Он не монстр. Он ее не убивал. Он не хотел, чтобы она умерла. Но она так сказала... она так сказала... Он хочет ее назад. Он не хочет оставаться один с папой. Ему нужна его мамочка.

******

Стайлза выдернул из его мыслей голос учителя. Он моргнул, смаргивая слезы, которые, как он решил, учитель заметил, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу, и переспросил:

\- Что вы сказали? Простите, я задумался.

\- Ничего. Стайлз, ты мог бы прочитать нам «Если»? Мы здесь читаем стихи по очереди.

В словах не было упрека, лишь легкое предложение. Верно. Литература. Он и забыл. Сколько уже прошло времени?... Некоторые подростки в классе хихикнули над ним, но большинство привыкло к его рассеянности и тупости. Стайлз просто открыл библиотечный сборник стихов и, найдя «Если» Киплинга довольно быстро, начал читать, включая, насколько возможно, все свое литературное изящество (ему все еще нужны все пятерки):

«Если ты спокоен, не растерян,  
Когда теряют головы вокруг,  
И если ты себе остался верен,  
Когда в тебя не верит лучший друг,  
И если ждать умеешь без волненья,  
Не станешь ложью отвечать на ложь,  
Не будешь злобен, став для всех мишенью,  
Но и святым себя не назовёшь, -  
И если ты своей владеешь страстью,  
А не тобою властвует она,  
И будешь твёрд в удаче и в несчастье,  
Которым в сущности цена одна,  
И если ты готов к тому, что слово  
Твоё в ловушку превращает плут,  
И, потерпев крушенье, можешь снова -  
Без прежних сил - возобновить свой труд, -  
И если ты способен всё, что стало  
Тебе привычным, выложить на стол,  
Всё проиграть и всё начать сначала,  
Не пожалев того, что приобрёл,  
И если можешь сердце, нервы, жилы  
Так завести, чтобы вперед нестись,  
Когда с годами изменяют силы  
И только воля говорит: «Держись!» -  
И если можешь быть в толпе собою,  
При короле с народом связь хранить  
И, уважая мнение любое,  
Главы перед молвою не клонить,  
И если будешь мерить расстоянье  
Секундами, пускаясь в дальний бег,-  
Земля - твоё, мой мальчик, достоянье.  
И более того, ты - человек!».

\- Замечательно, - улыбнулся учитель. – Генри? Кто-нибудь, разбудите его, пожалуйста. Генри, прочитай-ка нам «Песнь мертвых». Да, мы здесь читаем...

Стайлз отвернулся обратно к окну. Довольно хорошее место. Так приятно – иметь возможность уплыть душой куда-то за пределы класса. Погрузиться в себя и все тихонько разложить по полочкам. Внутри его головы полный бардак. Пора бы навести генеральную уборку. Выкинуть лишнее. И придумать уже, наконец, что делать с новым, которое он никак не хочет брать в руки... Его часть новой жизни – которую он не хочет принимать – видимо, не уйдет. Это тревожит. Но избавиться от тревоги и сгладить углы страха он может или избавившись от «укуса – подарка», либо переключив внимание на что-то другое. От укуса он не знает, как избавиться. А внимание переключить как-то не очень получается. Но, быть может, получится сделать это на лакроссе... Так хочется вернуться к прежней жизни, где заботой номер один было – попадет он в игру или нет, получит «А+» или просто «А», а не это все.

К счастью, раздается звонок. И все вскакивают со свих мест, исчезая из кабинета, словно волна цунами с моря, оставляя после себя бардак из жвачек и листков бумаги. На парте Кейси чуть пахнет кровью. Видимо, след крови фантомно остался на гладкой поверхности. Стайлз буквально пробегает через это место, но Литературный Червь, как зовут его в школе среднегодки, останавливает его:

\- Стайлз, подожди. Задержись на минутку.

Стайлз вдыхает и облизывает губы. Он хочет убрать руки в карманы толстовки, но... свитер без карманов. И он вынужден просто скрестить защитно их на груди, подойдя в два шага к высокому учительскому столу. В кабинете кроме них больше никого нет.

\- Да?

\- У тебя все хорошо?

\- Да, а почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Я заметил, как ты вел себя сегодня. Не похоже на тебя. Но, да, наверно, у тебя кто-то был из друзей в списке погибших? Эх... мне жаль, прости.

\- Ничего, - Стайлз все еще не меняет положения рук. Он не хочет оправдываться и вообще говорить, поэтому просто заканчивает. – Ну, спасибо. Но скоро звонок, а мне еще переодеваться идти. До свиданья.

Пухлый мужчина со светлой бородкой говорит «ну да» и улыбается, наконец, отпуская его. 

В коридоре народ уже более живей, чем с утра. Наверное, первого урока хватило, чтобы настрадаться и собраться в целое. Хотя, есть те, кто так же тащиться, шаркая по полу носками, опустив голову ниже плинтуса или спрятавшись за длинными волосами. От кого-то пахнет травкой. А от кого-то таблетками. Это интересно – чувствовать все так ярко, но в этом больше минусов, чем плюсов все равно. Стайлз надеется, что когда-нибудь ему свыкнется и он перестанет замечать все подряд, потому что он словно вторгается в чужие дела и в личные пространства тех, кто проходит мимо него. Ему не должно быть дело, как пахнет от нее. Или от него. В их школе много красивых парней. Но он все равно предпочтет Дерека им. И человеческую неспособность чувствовать запахи тому, чтобы чувствовать все.

Впереди, у шкафчиков, Стайлз замечает Эрику. Она выглядит непривычно милой. Спокойной. Ее вырез не показывает ее лифчик, и она не в мини, а в обычных джинсах. Почти как до укуса, если еще убрать макияж и запутать волосы.

В голове всплывает строчка из «Если»:

«Не станешь ложью отвечать на ложь».

Они не врали ему, но скрывали правду. И, быть может, он все еще немного обижен на них за это где-то глубокого внутри себя, поэтому не хочет бежать рассказывать своей правды, а не только делает это потому, что просто не уверен и боится. Да, не уверен, но что мешает все решить, рассказав? Эрика не отвернется от него. Они друзья. Он знает это, но... он хочет рассказать и не хочет. Хочет получить помочь и решить все сам. Жуткая двоякость, созданная возможными «если».

\- Ладно...

Стайлз подходит к Эрике сбоку. Та не замечает его, ища что-то в шкафчике, тогда он «кашляет» и говорит привет. Она тут же вздрагивает и потом улыбается ему, осматривая, словно пытаясь найти поломку. И заостряет внимание на одежде. Эрика берется за край тонкого свитера и, оценив ее, изрекает:

\- Что-то новенькое. Неплохо. Мне нравится, Бетмен. 

\- Нечего было надеть.

\- Я думала это только моя проблема, - смеется она, закрывая шкафчик и убирая что-то в карман джинсов.

Они с Айзеком договорились встретиться сегодня и пойти на свидание. Да, не самое подходящее время, но не все время же носить траур. Так и жизнь пройдет. Лучше успевать все, пока есть возможность, брать от школьной поры лучшее. Скоро это все уйдет. Взрослая жизнь может оказаться еще хуже.

\- Слушай, - неуверенно начинает Стайлз, собираясь, сам не зная, как сказать об этом. Просто внезапно, чувствуя Эрику и ее тепло, такое безграничное и стабильное, проверенное временем и событиями, он ощутил толчок от желания рассказать хотя бы ей. Он хочет ей сказать, а затем обнять и заплакать ей в плечо.

\- Да? – Эрика приподнимает брови, а потом смотрит куда-то за спину Стайлза, и добавляет: А-м... ты не мог бы чуточку подождать? Я сейчас. Буквально секунду.

И она убегает к Айзеку, который идет, спустившись с лестницы, к ней спиной. Эрика догоняет его и, до того, как он обернется, уловив ее духи и ее аромат тела, запрыгивает ему на спину, обхватывая за грудь. Эрика достает, когда спускается на свои ноги, из кармана то, что достала из шкафчика. Маленькое пригласительное. Айзек принимает его и разглядывает, заливаясь краской, словно им с Эрикой по пять лет, и она ему только что показала то, что у нее под юбкой. Романтично. Словно кадр из фильма про школьную любовь.

Стайлз оборачивается, пытаясь не слушать их разговор. Он уходит быстрее, чем Эрика заметит, что его уже нет возле ее шкафчика.

Направляясь в сторону спортивного зала, он ощущает горький привкус во рту. Но не медный. Это не аромат крови снова играется с ним, это... разочарование? Но он не уверен, в ком или чем. В самом себе, что не может рассказать о важном и не может порадоваться за успех друзей, или в том, что навыки, которые он когда-то восхвалял – слух и нюх на сто – на деле такой отстой с большой буквы. Все классное на деле отстой, если первоначально у тебя завышенные критерии и ожидания. 

Ему следует когда-нибудь извиниться перед Скоттом. Быть оборотнем не так уж заебись, теперь он понимает друга чуть больше. Надо бы извиниться за то, что посадил его тогда на цепь. Хотя он вроде извинялся, но... еще раз не будет лишним.

Скотт... а если он расскажет Скотту? 

Если он расскажет Скотту, тот поймет его лучше, чем поймет его отец или Мелисса. Даже лучше, чем Эрика, может быть.

Так почему он все еще не кричит о том, что произошло?

Заходя в раздевалку, Стайлз встречает еще одно сопротивление. Финсток останавливает его, выходя из своего кабинета (если это так вообще можно назвать, это скорее берлога или нора), со стаканчиком кофе. Столько кофе, сколько пьет физрук, не пьет в БХ никто. Даже Стайлз.

\- Не уж то воскрес, Билински? И куда ты собрался? Слышал я про белую карету, которая забрала тебя на прошлой недели. Справка есть? Когда теперь на поле? Если не через месяц, то, может, тебе еще есть смысл возвращаться в команду. Но если больше, то, прости...

\- Все отлично, я пришел не сидеть на лавочке, тренер.

Рот Бобби Финстока приоткрывается, а его круглые глаза смотрят на Стайлза, и Стайлзу становится неуютно. Он чуть отступает назад, когда рука тренера дергается, но тот просто поднимает стаканчик кофе и отпивает, все еще смотря на своего ученика. Волосы тренера торчат в разные стороны, словно перед тем, как выйти из кабинета, он засунул вилку в розетку и его ударило током. На темно-серой футболке пятнышко от соуса, который всегда кладут вместе с картошкой из сети быстрого питания. Больно на это смотреть. Стайлз не одобряет такие пищевые привычки, хотя, сам бывает ест вредную еду, и не редко. Ну, ел. Верно. Он хочет попробовать поесть еще раз, даже если это опять закончится скорой. Может, стоит просто выбрать что-то полегче. Фруктовое пюре? Все могут его переварить, верно? Он обязан попробовать снова. Да, сегодня, после школы. Будет пробовать, пока что-то не выйдет.

\- Ну, настрой мне нравится. Так держать. Но справка?

\- Со мной все в порядке, я могу играть. И бегать. И все остальное. Мой врач мне разрешил, - немного врет он, потому что боится, что тренер запросто может выгнать его из зала физкультуры и с поля для лакросса. А это – лишние часы просиживания на лавочке для неудачников и спущенные в унитаз старания на тренировках. Это последний год. Если он не проявит себя в лакроссе сейчас, то не сделает этого и потом. И плевать на мнение других и девчонок-фанаток, он хочет сделать это для себя. И, может, немного для отца. Папа любит спорт и любит, когда его сын добивается каких-то «нормальных» подростковых побед, а не побед в духе «я сегодня не дал Скотту загрызть прохожего, ведь сегодня Полнолуние, я молодец?».

\- Я уже говорил, что больше не собираюсь подставляться под стрелы. Даже те, что, типа, ненастоящие. Короче, играй, раз хочешь, но если сдохнешь на поле – я не при делах. С меня хватит этой бюрократической фигни. Иди.

Стайлз кивает и улыбается. Финсток уходит обратно в свой кабинет, может, за еще одним кофе или, может, хочет покурить там незаметно, а Стайлз идет к своему шкафчику. Сейчас не лакросс, а просто физкультура, но, как правило, те, кто в команде, проводят час на своей части поля и переодеваются в своей раздевалке, а те, кто «обычные» на своей чуть большей части поля и переодеваются за стеной – в чуть меньшей раздевалке без душевой. Хоть в чем-то им повезло. Хотя, вид голых задниц в общей душевой спорный вопрос, кому еще повезло... В прошлом Стайлз довольно сильно парился по этому поводу, когда еще не понимал себя так, как сейчас. И по тому же доставал с тупыми вопросами бедного Дэнни.

Скотт неожиданно возникает за его спиной, и Стайлз коряво крутится, опуская футболку. Наверное, он поступает неразумно. И вообще, по идее, у него должно быть время «отдыха и покоя» после того, как его разрезали и сшили – хоть это и слишком грубо звучит для подобной операции. Но, ладно, ты начинаешь делать много неверных выборов, что могут стать странными для других, общаясь с оборотнями и переживая вселение злого тысячелетнего духа в себя. Все уже и так странно. Такой мелочи никто и не заметит, он надеется, ибо на фоне остального это капля в море.

\- Ты играешь?

\- Нет, просто решил переодеться, чтобы не чувствовать себя белой вороной, и так на лавке посидеть. Да, Скотт...

\- А там период восстановления?

\- Скотт, ты много знаешь про диагностические операции? Два прокола. Они у меня зажили уже вечером, когда я пришел домой. Да и из того лечения, что мне нужно, самое серьезное – пить пару лекарств. Все хорошо. Я чувствую себя достаточно бодро, чтобы попытаться догнать тебя сегодня на первом же круге.

Скотт улыбается, и это даже задевает Стайлза. Да, он всегда отстает. При чем не только от лучшего друга, но и от всех остальных. Его дыхалка не справляется с оборотнями и теми, кто сидит на протеине и добавках, на которые у него не хватает карманных денег. Но он хотя бы честен с собой и может трезво оценивать настоящий успех, не сравнивая его с успехом других, что бессмысленно. И, оценивая трезво, теперь он примерно на той же ступени, что и Скотт, хоть и не знает, как это работает и не имеет того же опыта, что друг. Он вполне может стать быстрее сегодня, верно? Было бы круто. Интересно, как сильно удивлятся другие, если он вдруг прибежит первым? Хах...

\- Ты можешь попробовать, - пытается мягко осадить его Скотт, но Стайлз уже уверен – сегодня он не лузер. Надо же поиметь хоть какую-то выгоду с того, что произошло с ним. Да и он определенно нуждается в выплескивании эмоций. А как не лучше избавиться от лишнего эмоционального груза, чем не через спорт?

\- Я тебя еще уделаю, - Стайлз захлопывает шкафчик, мягко хлопая Скотта по плечу, и уходит на выход на поле. Скотт догоняет его и обегает вперед. Они уверенны в себе и чувствуют мальчишеский азарт, как будто им по двенадцать, они играют в приставку, а победителю достается пять банок колы, купленных ими вместе на карманные деньги.

На поле Скотт пихает его на траву, которая пахнет росой, свежестью и мятой, немного землей и пылью, и смеется, убегая, пока Стайлз поднимается на ноги. На открытом пространстве гораздо лучше. Ветер дует ему в лицо, принося с собой только запах леса рядом, который сразу переходит в густые дебри из хвои и шишек.

Жадно поглощая «чистый» воздух, Стайлз бежит за убегающим Скоттом, откидывая панические мысли снова на потом. Потом. Потом все решится само.

\- Подожди! Стой! – кричит Скотт, когда Стайлз валит его на землю.


	21. Скоропортящийся по струнно. Пн.

Понедельник.

— И что вы залупеньки вытаращили? Побежали! Давай, давай, три круга. Кто остановится — будет отжиматься, пока не потеряет сознание.

Финсток, который успел надеть поверх грязной футболки темно-синюю мятую и не первой свежести толстовку с капюшоном, прошелся мимо ширинки парней примерного одного возраста и остановился, чтобы протереть влажной салфеткой свисток. Сделав это, он обхватил его губами и дунул. Раздался свист, обозначающий команду «БЕГ!». И парни рванули вперед по уже истоптанной подошвой кроссовок тропе небольшой ширины. Недалеко, в другой части поля в три ширинки стали вертеть головой кругом старшеклассники с двух классов. Среди них была Эллисон, махающая Скотту, который, как всегда, быстро вырвался вперед и первым забежал в лес, куда уходила тропа для бега.

Есть два круга для бега, тот, что не выходит за пределы поля и трибуны, небольшой, по нему бегают все каждый урок физ-ры, и тот, что уходит за пределы школьных владений в лес. Финсток всегда гонит их в лес, так как считает, что круга на поле им будет мало, даже если они прибавят пару кругов сверху к тем трем, что он стабильно им дает всегда в начале занятия. Бежать через лес тот еще ад. И все парни уверенны, что Финсток знает это. Ему определенно нравится их мучить.

Кто-то сзади споткнулся об торчащий корень, чуть не подвернув лодыжку. Привычное дело. Скотт усмехнулся, оборачиваясь. Айзек бежал недалеко и, стоило Скотту сбавить ход, когда Финсток скрылся за плотностоящими деревьями, Лейхи догнал и обогнал его. В лесу ветра почти не было, но отчетливо ощущался сырой запах, перегной или просто мокрая трава смешанная с грязью — не понятно.

Стайлз успел остыть за время, пока они пихались со Скоттом на поле и выкинуть из головы жгучее и острое желание навалять другу, поэтому привычном образом побежал позади остальных. Он привык быть на низах. И сейчас, хоть что-то и хотел пару минут назад, встал на свое привычное место, как маленькая шестеренка, и завертелся в общем механизме, где все слаженно работало. Пока...

— Да ладно тебе! — Скотт, опять замедлившийся, отчего еще несколько ребят его обогнало, повернулся к нему и продолжил бежать спиной вперед. Его темные завитки влажных волос у корня забавно подпрыгивали при его переносе веса с одной ноги на другую. Вот бы Скотт вляпался в дерьмо случайно или врезался бы в дерево, — подумал Стайлз слегка раздраженно, хотя и не серьезно. Куда он без Скотта, конечно.

— О чем ты? — выдохнул Стайлз более ровно, чем мог сказать обычно при беге. У него не очень с дыхалкой и выносливостью. Да и с силовыми. Со всем. Но сейчас он даже не устал. Словно только начал бег, хотя они уже пробежали почти половину большого лесного круга.

— Не хочешь прийти первым? Ты же хотел. Давай, попробуй. Я могу не гнать так быстро, если хочешь. Не буду, знаешь, включать голубое топливо. Все по честному.

Они остались уже одни, другие скрылись впереди за поворотом. Даже те, кто были тоже совсем не очень. Стайлз подумал «ладно, ладно, раз ты так хочешь, то я тебе устрою» и без предупреждения рванул вперед. Удивление на лице Скотта, когда тот остался в одиночестве, глотая пыль своим чувствительным носом, определенно стоило того.

Чувствуя, как сердце бьется быстрее, а кровь становится горячее, хотя, может, ему всего лишь это кажется, Стайлз ускорился еще немного, добавляя мощности плавно, по чуть-чуть. Словно проверяя, как может ездить эта гоночная машина. Стремно вжимать педаль сразу в пол, включая последнюю скорость, когда садишься за руль скоростной тачки впервые. Боишься, что может просто занести или перевернуть.

Он спрыгнул с бугра, преодолел выпирающие толстые корни, виднеющиеся, как паруса утопающих в море кораблей, и, слыша Скотта недалеко позади, «дал газу» на прямой, обгоняя и чуть не сшибая троих ребят. Скотт, наверное, почувствовал страх остаться в проигравших, как так, он, лидер — и последним? ну уж нет — и влился в игру, серьезно собираясь уделать бедного Стайлза, нуждающегося в уступке в игре, в которой он не силен. Или силен? Теперь грани размылись дождем.

Выбежав из леса, Стайлз встретился с Айзеком, который уставился удивленно в его спину. Часть круга по полю намного меньше, чем по лесу. И бежать по полю гораздо удобнее. Здесь Скотт его почти догнал. Пробегая мимо Финстока, Стайлз обогнул тренера справа, а Скотт слева, и Стайлз вырвался вперед, всего на пару шагов, а Скотт зарычал совсем рядом.

Финсток округлил глаза и прищурился, проверяя, вдруг у него галлюцинации от его таблеток?

— Мне же не показалось? — спросил он самого себя, а потом, уверившись в честности своих глаз, закричал: «Давай, Стайлз, я в тебя верю!» и тише, когда друзья скрылись снова в лесу: «ебнуться можно, кто мы мог подумать».

Тренер замычал себе и закачал головой, активно погрузившись в мысли. Ему определенно стоит пересмотреть отношения к Стилински. Возможно, он не спроста дружок Скотта. Должно же быть у них что-то общее. Может, скрытые физические способности — оно самое. Ребенок не так прост, как он думал. Да, ему определенно стоит внести корректировки, которые могут дать положительные результаты в будущем.

******

На последнем круге, обогнав со Скоттом остальных, в лесу Стайлз, уже чувствуя сладость во рту от победы, стопорится. И Скотт опережает.

Стайлза словно толкают вперед, и он спотыкается и сильно замедляется, когда картинка перед его глазами размазывается, словно кто-то провел рукой по свеже нарисованной маслом картине. К горлу подступает тошнота, а потом ноги становятся ватными. И земля под ногами больше не чувствуется такой уж твердой. Он вынужден почти остановиться. Но все еще двигается вперед, боясь, что те, кто позади, его обгонит, как сломанную машину, и он в сто миллионный раз придет последним.

Айзек приближается к нему. Конечно, он догнал. Но оборотень не спешит исчезать впереди. Он замедляется под темп Стайлза и, смотря на него, говорит запыхавшимся голосом:

— Не бредь. Сбавь обороты. Ты же сыпешься. Что на тебя нашло?

Стайлз, который бледнеет на глазах, кислится:

— Я не ссыплюсь.

Айзек закрывает рот и, секунду или две все еще смотря на него, убегает вперед, оставляя его позади. Стайлз слышит парней из команды за спиной и прибавляет темп, но не до того, какой был на первом или втором круге, намного медленнее.

Он приходит третьим. Скотт улыбается на импровизированном финише во все свои зубы. Еще бы, конечно, он рад. Он всегда побеждает. Стайлз молча останавливается по другую сторону тренера, не доходя до Скотта, и приключается на разговор с Финстоком. Тот выглядит счастливее, чем когда они подарили ему на день независимости диск «День независимости» и он включил его им вместо урока экономики. О, этот прекрасный день. Сейчас таких уже не сыщешь. Каждое занятие — нагрузка, тест, лекция или промывка мозгов потоком информации, которая по большему счету им не нужна. Скорей бы школа закончилась. Дальше будет лучше. Студент — другой уровень. Но это не точно.

— Вы все это видели? — разбрасывая руки в стороны, когда через полторы минуты прибегают на финиш уже все, говорит громко тренер. — Вот, что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что хочу, чтобы вы выложились на всю сегодня. Это! Побить все свои рекорды — вот что круто. Эй, Билински, ты что, все это время придуривался? По-другому я не могу этого объяснить. Или это какие-то допинги? Тогда я хочу их название.

Стайлз смущенно усмехается.

— Молоко с медом.

Одноклассники рядом шумно дышат, лишенные сил, чтобы или посмеяться или заворчать и скорчить лицо. Стайлз выпрямляется, а Финсток улыбается тонкой улыбкой.

— Пейти дети молоко, будете быстрее. Ладно. Не хочешь, значит, палиться. Но мне то на ушко потом, надеюсь, скажешь? Или смс напиши хотя бы. Я буду ждать. — Тренер раздумывает, смотрит на потного невысокого парня возле Айзека, и решает кое-что.

— Так, слушайте. Надеюсь, вы не забыли про первую игру в среду. Знаю, что уже утвердил на нее состав, но, решаю я, так что я решаю, что Уилли нужно заменить. Пускай Стайлз попробует на его место. М? Как тебе, Стайлз? Станешь в нападающие на первую игру?

Айзек не верит тому, что слышит. Ему не жаль, совсем нет, что Стайлз будет тоже играть, это здорово, но не сейчас же, когда он недавно вышел из больницы. Что вообще происходит? Неужели только он видит этот абсурд?

— Но тренер...

— Не тебя спрашивал, — прерывает Айзека Финсток и вскидывает брови, смотря ожидающе на Стайлза. — Ну так что? Давай, детка. Я могу передумать.

Стайлз не любит занимать чужие ниши и менять чьи-то планы (хотя вот это уже спорно), но, думая, как будет папа рад тому, что его взяли на игру, даже если он не сможет на нее придти, кивает. Потом кивает еще раз. Да, черт, да! Почему нет? Это же круто. Хотя и волнительно. Он не знает наверняка, как отреагирует папа, когда узнает, что он будет играть, ведь тот, как и остальные, не знает про укус, но Стайлз что-нибудь придумает, что ему сказать и что будет звучать убедительно. Ему просто хочется сказать возможности да.

— Да... да, конечно, я не против.

— Принято. Отлично. А теперь, тряпки, продолжаем тренировку! — и он снова дунул в свисток, от которого заложило левое ухо.

******

Через час физкультура закончилась и на поле осталась только команда из семнадцати человек. Класс, занимающийся прошедший час разминкой в начале и игрой в мяч потом — ушел переодеваться две минуты назад.

— Все, валите в душ. От вашего пота глаза щиплет сильней, чем от слезоточивого газа. Хватит мне страданий от вас на сегодня. Встретимся завтра утром. И только посмейте кто-то опоздать, до игры всего пару дней.

— Да, тренер, — отозвался хор голосов.

Айзек дождался, когда остальные пройдут мимо и скроются в здании школы, и бесшумно подошел к учителю, который достал сигаретку и зажигалку из кармана. Белый дым метнулся из его рта Айзеку в лицо, когда Финсток обернулся и почти врезался в него.

— Че тебе? — буркнул вместо извинения мужчина.

— Вы уверенны, что его стоит ставить в игру? Он еще не полностью оправился, — смазано говорит Айзек, чувствуя, как у него начинают намокать ладошки от волнения. Он думал просто забить на это и уйти, но, в конце концов, решился подойти с волнующим вопросом к тренеру. Может, он все еще не такой экстраверт, как Эрика и не умеет начинать разговоры с кем угодно без страха, как Стайлз, но, чувствуя связь со стаей, которая стала его настоящей семьей, Айзек готов заставить себя меняться к лучшему маленькими шагами. Сделает сейчас что-то, чего не делал раньше, легче будет повторить это потом. А он хочет повторять, потому то, кто он сейчас для других — его не полностью устраивает. Он хочет быть увереннее. Как Эрика. Не хочет быть тем, кого тащат в их паре. Он парень, а не она. И это его задача решать вопросы, а не ее. Она должна быть за ним, как за стеной, а не наоборот, как это есть сейчас.

— Твой приятель почти тебя уделал, Лейхи. Не будь таким жадным, дай и неудачнику разок что-то выиграть.

Непринужденность в голосе мужчины оскорбляет Айзека, не то, чтобы слишком, как если бы так сказали про него или Эрику, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать чесотку от злости где-то под ребрами. Айзек хмурится и начинает:

— Я не...

Не это имел в виду. Он хотел встать на защиту Стайлза. Но тренер, спавший три часа за эти сутки, выпивший шесть чашек кофе за утро и начавший курить сигарету, которая сейчас сгорит, так и не отдав себя ему, гаркнул:

— Все, вали давай. Это не те вопросы, которые я обязан обсуждать с тобой. Иди в душ. Не порть мне аппетит перед обедом.

И Финсток пошел вперед, оставив его разочарованную тонкую натуру стоять на влажной зеленой траве.

— Но мистер Финсток!..

Тот помахал ему невнятно и скрылся за дверьми. Айзек выдохнул. Полупрозрачное облачко пара, как сигаретный дым, пронеслось перед его лицом и развеялось. Взглянув в сторону, Айзек вдруг закрыл рот и, решив все равно добиться чего-то, хотя бы от Стайлза, быстро пошел вперед.

******

— Он уже ушел, — сказал Дэнни, когда Айзек у него спросил про Стайлза. Айзеку ничего не осталось, как принять поражение. Или...

Сейчас большая перемена для обеда, а они всегда, или почти всегда, встречаются на обеде и садятся за один стол. Там он и поговорит со Стайлзом о том, что чувствует, что что-то идет не так, как должно идти. Он не понимает, что не так и не может предъявить Стайлзу ничего конкретного, у него просто есть это чувство. В детстве, когда мать еще не ушла от них, Айзек чувствовал, что что-то не так, даже не видя ничего плохого. Родители скрывали свои недомолвки и не говорили никогда ему об разводе, мать даже не попрощалась с ним, молча сбежав от них, получив от отца подпись на нужном документе. Тогда Айзек знал, что случится что-то такое до того, как это случилось. Он шел домой, где его должна была ждать мама, с почти точным знанием, ощущением, что дома не будет никого. Такое повторялось и сейчас. И это тревожило его и немного приносило боли.

Он боялся, что Стайлз, как и его мама, может пропасть. Из-за волнения быстрее решить этот вопрос и прояснить то, чего не видел полностью, Айзек быстро принял душ и переоделся, оставив Скотта в полотенце у его шкафчика в раздевалке, и ушел на поиски Стайлза. Запахи в коридоре смешивались и Айзек не мог отследить нить, которая привела бы его к другу, поэтому он просто пошел в школьную столовую, которая на первом этаже.

******

Стайлз не слишком вспотел, поэтому решил не лезть в душ. Он переоделся и первым ушел из раздевалки. Он шел по коридору в кабинет информатики, не собираясь идти в столовую, потому что не хотел встречаться со своей компашкой волчат, хотел немного одиночества, которое можно было бы получить в кабинете. Но Эрика застала его на лестнице.

Волчица поймала его за запястье, когда он прошел мимо профессионально играя, словно ее не заметил, увлеченный мыслями. Она заглянула в его глаза и чуть улыбнулась. Сегодня у нее не было красной матовой помады на губах. Лишь розовый блеск, пахнущий персиками и сахаром.

— Далеко собрался?

— Видимо, нет, — негромко ответил он. Эрика так и не отпустила его руку, пока они не спустились обратно по лестнице. Лишь в коридоре она пустила его, уверенная, что он не убежит от нее, как ребенок от матери в ТЦ. Они пошли по течению людей в конец коридора, к задним дверям, ведущим на уличный дворик, где есть скамьи с лавками. Когда погода хорошая — там собирается, чтобы пообедать, много народу, ведь обедать на свежем воздухе в разы приятней, чем в столовой, в которой всегда стоит странный кисловатый запах.

— Займем там место, — сказала Эрика, доставая сотовый. — Я напишу в чат, чтобы они тоже шли сюда. Дождь был несильный и уже давно закончился. Думаю, скамейки будут сухими, но лучше поторопиться, чтобы успеть занять места под навесом.

— Как скажешь, — Стайлз удрученно посмотрел на приближающиеся двери.

Когда они вышли на улицу, там и правда было вполне сухо. Остались намеки на влагу, но, в основном, округа была чиста. Был несильный ветер, который сдул после дождевые тучи, и теперь светило солнце. Оно уже припекло Стайлза на тренировке, и он раздраженно поднял руку, чтобы прикрыться от лучей, пока они шли от здания школы до обеденных мест под козырьком в паре метрах впереди. Другие ученики заняли похожие места неподалеку, и кто-то вышел из дверей за ними, зашагав в том же направлении, увлеченно разговаривая.

Эрика перекинула ногу через лавочку, села, а потом перекинула вторую, разворачиваясь к деревянному столу и ставя локти на него. Телефон все еще был в ее руках, и она что-то листала в нем. Когда Стайлз сел рядом с ней и уже успел отойти мысленно в другое далекое место, Эрика отложила телефон, расстегнула сумочку и что-то достала.

Она поставила прозрачную пластмассовую баночку с белой крышкой и белым содержимым на стол возле руки Стайлза и забарабанила длинными ногтями «трым-трым».

— Что это? — Стайлз завертел баночку, вычитывая название среди черного мелкого текста на этикетке сбоку. — Это же не наркотики? Потому что за столько тебя могут и посадить.

— Это сухая глюкоза, — ответила она. — Тебе от приступов. Это пьют при порфирии, когда чувствуют, что боль в животе нарастает. Ты не знал? Боже... кто из нас заболел этой хренью, я или ты? Я вчера весь вечер про это читала. Такой пиздец.

Она нервно перекинула волосы с одного плеча на другое и закинула ногу на ногу аккуратно, пытаясь не удариться коленом об край стола.

Стайлз мыкнул и засунул глюкозу в рюкзак. Вряд ли она была ему нужна, но забота Эрики трогает. Может, своей ложью он разовьет у нее интерес к генетическим болезням еще больше, она прочитает еще и еще и поймет, что ей нравится эта тема, и она хочет стать врачом. Было бы неплохо. Стайлз не помнет, чтобы Эрика говорила, кем хочет стать, и он переживает за нее. Всем нужно понимание того, в чем он хорош или в чем хочет стать хорош. Он, например, выбрал ай-ти, но еще думает о полицейской академии, чтобы пойти по стопам отца. Правда Стайлз не знает точно, хочет он работать в полиции из желания оправдать для отца право на свое существование или ему просто это нравится. Быть шерифом он точно не собирается, но ему нравится детективное дело. В детстве он как-то говорил, что будет коронером, потому что ему нравился сериал про девушку-коронера, который шел по ТВ как раз в то время, когда он возвращался с начальной школы.

— Пиздец, да. Звучит воодушевляюще. Надеюсь, я хотя бы доживу до выпускного бала.

Эрика ущипнула его через свитер за плечо, и Стайлз чуть отодвинулся от нее по скамье, театрально потирая это место. В это время двери снова открылись, и Эрика увидела Айзека. Она махнула ему рукой, чтоб тот быстрее их увидел.

Когда Айзек сел напротив нее, смотря на него, а не на Эрику, Стайлз понял, что за столом теперь есть что обсудить. Айзек принес собой тучку отлично пахнущий эмоций. И отчего-то Стайлз резко похолодел на пару градусов, вскользь подумав о том, что, ведь, кто угодно из его друзей может как-то догадаться о том, что произошло. Особенно Айзек или Эрика. Они ведь вместе ходили на ту тусовку на Хэллоуин. Вдруг Айзек вспомнил, что что-то видел? Стайлз, конечно, не помнит, что было, и был бы только рад, если кто-то пролил бы света для него на тьму, поглотившую его тогда ночью, но все же...

— Что-то случилось? — нахмурилась волчица.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь играть в среду? — спросил Айзек, и Стайлз убрал руку со стола, словно волчок может его цапнуть за нее.

— Конечно. Мы ведь это уже решили. А у тебя есть повод быть против этого? — чуть приподняв брови, отчего на лбу появились тонкие горизонтальные линии, спросил подросток, гадая, что именно происходит в голове Айзека. Милый кучерявый щеночек никогда не проявлял агрессию даже к кому-то не из их клуба, не то, чтобы к нему. И было странно чувствовать эту агрессию от него сейчас. От Эрики хлынуло тепло гордости, перемешанное с эклектическим холодом смятения.

— Тебя взяли в игру? Это классно... Но ваш тренер не знает, что ты был в больнице? Если он поставил тебя в игру до всего, то, может, тебе лучше попросить тренера заменить тебя кем-то?

Айзек с какой-то стати ответил за него.

— Нет, Стайлз говорил ему о больнице. Тренер знает. Он поставил его сегодня на тренировке, потому что Стайлз прибежал третьим, и тренер решил, что в Стайлзе открылся талант, как когда-то в Скотте.

— Ты бегал сегодня? — уже без теплоты, льющейся от нее, спросила она Стайлза. И Стайлзу захотелось уткнуться носом в стол или закричать в небо. Но он только тихо вздохнул. Все. Все, кто его окружает, видят в нем слабое звено. Он знал, конечно, что не такой клевый, как они, но почему-то полагал, что только он считает себя лузером, что может развалиться от любого толчка. Почему они не могут просто порадоваться за него? И не усложнять его жизнь...

— Да. И не вижу в этом проблемы.

— Как ты смог прибежать третьим? — изумилась Эрика.

Стайлз все же задрал голову к небу и пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я и раньше мог бы это сделать, если бы был более нацелен на результат и думал о том, где лучше срезать и как правильнее дышать, а не как не упасть и не умереть от нехватки воздуха в самом начале. Не знаю. Просто получилось. Забей.

— Но все же... — Эрика опять заговорила, словно Айзек заразил ее тем, что принес с собой, и Стайлз вдруг стукнул ладонью по столу и поднялся на ноги.

— Черт, я забыл телефон в машине. А он нужен будет на информатике. Продолжим потом, окей?

Он ушел. Или убежал. И оставил Эрику с Айзеком позади. Пусть обсуждают все, что хотят, друг с другом, раз уж так переживают об одном и том же. Ему нет дела до чужих суждений. Он знает, что в порядке, и что хочет играть, и что не будет рассказывать об укусе, пока что. Так что лучшее, что думает Стайлз можно сделать сейчас — сбежать. Отодвинуть срок сдачи решения проблемы на потом.

В коридоре он слышит Скотта и Эллисон и прячется на лестнице, ждет, пока они пройдут, и, боясь, что может столкнуться с кем-то еще знакомым, желающим его достать, идет к главным дверям школы. Раз уж он сказал, что забыл телефон в джипе, что же... там он и подождет конца этой перемены.

******

Чуть раньше.

Его племянник снова исчез из дома, а щенята ушли в школу, играя в послушных деток. И Питер остался один. Это стало частым явлением. Но ему не привыкать. Он уже не помнит на вкус того времени, когда было иначе. Возможно, что-то сидит в нем и истощает зловонную ауру, от которой всех и уносит. В любом случае, он не слишком-то спешит менять уже привычное положение вещей, даже если они стали его не устраивать. Он волк-одиночка. И умрет им. Ему не грустно из-за этого. Разве что самую крупицу.

Питер не знает расписания детей, но, он полагает, что в обед у них примерно в это время. Когда они ходили в школу с Дереком, то было так. Вряд ли что-то изменилось. За десятилетия Бейкон Хиллс не сменил ни одного камня в своем фасаде. Его словно закупорили в стеклянную банку.

Забирая ключи и надевая короткое шерстяное пальто, старший Хейл идет к своей машине.

Он думал о том, чтобы просто рассказать о Стилински Дереку сразу и лишить себя лишней головной боли, но, поразмыслив, что из этого может стать в итоге, передумал и пришел к выводу, что не хочет лишать себя возможности развлечься и обзавестись компанией (он считает, что Стайлз неплохая компания). Стилински сам должен рассказывать о своих секретах другим, особенно Дереку, который его прямое продолжение руки. Пары должны быть практически одним целым. А смотря на эту парочку, Питер видит разве что избитого волчка и не менее побитого мальчика, которые живут в разных плоскостях и разрушаются, как мост, от того, что связующее истончается. Им нужно что-то, что их объединит, при этом не повредив тонкую нить еще сильнее. Опасно влезать в эти сложные отношения, но Питер хочет, поэтому, влезает в них, стараясь ничего не задеть, аккуратно, как форточник. Просто сделает что-то тут, а что-то там. Может, что получится.

Оставлять Стайлза разбираться со все самостоятельно, учитывая, что у него не хватает опыта, чтобы справиться с новыми правилами самому, жестоко. А Питер не такой черствый, хоть может так показаться.

За тридцать лет жизни он пришел к выводу, что лучше относиться проще ко всему; к подставам, к смерти близких, понял, что никому ничего не должен и стоит жить и думать о себе. Но при этом полностью из-за этого убирать всех людей из своей жизни и становиться отшельником — уже крайность и абсурд. Он пробовал убрать от себя всех и вся и в итоге потерял себя и стал монстром. Людь, оборотень или вампир, ты все еще социальное зверье. И лучше делать что-то хорошее для тех, кто способен тебя терпеть и любить, если не хочешь кончить плохо от неудовлетворения базовой потребности. Общение стоит наряду с едой и сном. Не стоит забывать про него. Иногда все же нужно выгуливать свои коммуникативные навыки поболтать.

Питер доезжает до школы довольно быстро. Он любит ездить быстро. Благо, его машина и пустые дороги с более-менее нормальным асфальтом позволяют это. Он был рад, когда купил эту машину. Она может разогнаться до сотки за несколько секунд. Иногда, когда он сидит в ней один, то дает себе представить, как разгоняется, а потом выворачивает резко руль и эпично завершает свою длинную, затянувшуюся и ушедшую куда-то не туда историю. Что-то завлекательное есть в мысли о собственной смерти. И это влекущая сила смерти стала сильнее после того, как он умер и ожил. Если раньше он думал о смерти, как о размытом и неясном понятии, которое только и интересно своей таинственностью, то сейчас он думает о ней, как о реальном и существующем выходе. Переходе.

Говорят, что никто не знает, что происходит с человеком после смерти. Но Питер знает. И не может просто забыть этого, облегчив себе существование в мире живых. Желание вернуться туда, откуда пришел, понемногу отламывает кусочки от него каждый день.

Питер доезжает до старшей школы Бейкон Хиллс как раз тогда, когда Стайлз выходит на улицу, и старший Хейл видит его, радуясь, что ему не придется или ждать подростка в машине, или искать его в школе, как какой-нибудь маньяк. Стайлз сам знает, что надо делать. Питеру определенно нравится этот подросток. Хоть, он временами и доставуч в силу своего характера, он интересный и смышленый. Если бы не Дерек и Скотт, вечно висящие возле Стайлза, Питер бы давно сделал Стайлза своим бетой. Но судьба, конечно, знает, как лучше.

******

На улице ходят школьники. Стайлз слышит их голоса и сердца. Медовые, сахарные, мускусные, кислые и другие запахи витают в воздухе, оседают на все предметы, даже те, которых он вынужден касаться, вроде дверных ручек или асфальта. И он хочет сбежать от этого информационного шума. Навсегда. Это не его. Ему не нужно столько ненужной информации обо всем, в силу своего всегда включенного интереса, он не может перестать все замечать. И это все давить на него, обвивает его шею и душит. Люди, которые максимально близко стоят к нему, находятся не ближе, чем в пяти метрах, но ему кажется, словно они зажали его в тиски и нагло лапают. Суют ему в лицо руки или говорят ему в уши.

Стайлз видит свой джип и, затыкая уши, чувствуя разрастающуюся мигрень, почти доходит до машины. Но кто-то как шлагбаум выставляет перед ним руку, и он врезается в нее, а потом этот кто-то этой же рукой обхватывает его за талию и прижимает к себе. Стайлз убирает руки от ушей, чувствует запах приятного одеколона и хочет повернуть голову, чтобы узнать, тот ли это, о ком он подумал, но человек закрывает ему глаза. И Стайлз разочарованного выдыхает. Не он.

— Какого черта, Питер?..

Питер сухо посмеивается.

— Верно. И как ты только угадал? — Он отпускает его.

Стайлз быстро отпрянывает назад и разворачивается. Это правда Питер Хейл. С его фирменной улыбкой Мона-Лизы в маньячкой интерпретации. Чуть наклоняя голову, оборотень смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, и Стайлзу становится неудобно, словно Питер имеет способность читать мысли и делает это сейчас с ним. В голубых глазах Стайлз видит свою оголенную для Питера душу.

— Зачем ты пришел? Время похищений закончилось.

Питер улыбается:

— Один достоверный источник мне намекнул о кое-чем, что связанно с тобой и тем, кого обсуждает весь город. Вижу, ты понимаешь про что я. Не хочешь продолжить в более... — Питер отводит взгляд в сторону на девушек у лестницы неподалеку, смотрящих на них, — уединенной обстановке?

Стайлз хмуро смотрит на компашку девочек и, слыша обрывок «думаешь, это его знакомый?» от одной из них, проходит мимо Питера и доходит до своего джипа, кладя руку на ручку с водительской стороны. Но Питер мягко перенаправляет его к своей машине, что в нескольких метрах позади, ближе к деревьям и выездной дорожке с парковки. Питер открывает ему дверь и идет на водительское место, садясь, а Стайлз все стоит перед открытой дверью и почему-то не хочет садиться. Он слышит, как шерстят книги его памяти, но среди листов он не может ничего прочитать.

Питер нагибается к нему через сидения:

— Не вынуждай и вправду тебя похищать.

Стайлз все-таки садится и хлопает дверью. Питер сразу же дает газу и уезжает с парковки, и тогда, когда они уже начали движение, страх отпускает Стайлза и он расслабляется, хотя это и громко сказано, в сидение с мягкой кожаной обшивкой. В салоне Питера ничем не пахнет, разве что немного самим Питером. Здесь чисто и почти стерильно. Даже елочки-вонючки нет на зеркале, как у Дерека.

— Твой «надежный источник» это же не Айзек? — когда школа пропадает из виду, говорит Стайлз. По реакции он понимает, что нет, и уже утверждает. — Дитон, да? Блин, зря я у него спрашивал. Так и знал, что он поймет и кому-то расскажет. Надо было рассказать ему и попросить попридержать секрет немного.

— Немного, это сколько? — спрашивает Хейл. — День? Два? Неделю? Год? Сколько времени ты планировал молчать, Стайлз? Я думал, что семья не держит секретов друг от друга. Ты же уже вроде понял, к чему приводит молчание о важном. И опять за старое. Я считал, что ты умнее.

— Я...

— Да не оправдывайся. Я тебе не отец и не психолог. Мне плевать, что ты делаешь. Просто интересно, почему. Тот, кто тебя укусил, ты знаешь его?

Питер смотрит на него, а Стайлз не может не отвести взгляд. Смотря в глаза Питера, он возвращается в тот день и снова чувствует чужие руки на себе, но... пытаясь разглядеть лицо, того кто был сверху, он не может, и чувствует себя тупой несчастной жертвой, что не может ничего ответить. И все же, Питер психолог. По крайне мере где-то в глубине души совсем немного. Стайлз словно у него на приеме, пытается вернуться в травмирующее воспоминание, чтобы пережить его еще раз и отпустить, по пути прихватив пару новых упущенных деталей, так, как бонус.

— Это мужчина. Это все, что я помню о нем.

— Очевидно, что Греймен мужчина. Я говорю о чем поинтереснее. Номерные знаки? Имя? Может, фотопортрет. Было бы неплохо узнать, кого искать и кого остерегаться до того, как он подойдет к тебе близко.

Стайлз выпрямился:

— Ты думаешь, он захочет со мной встретиться?

Питер тихо усмехнулся:

— Встретиться это вряд ли... но вот убить или забрать тебя определенно. Ты каким-то образом выжил после укуса. И если Греймен знает о тебе, а он должен знать, он захочет или добить тебя, потому что делать тебя бетой не входило в его планы, либо, он может захотеть, раз уж ты уже его бета, взять тебя под свое так называемое крыло. Все альфы если и обращают, то только ради того, чтобы прибавить себе сил за ваш счет.

— И за твой счет. Ты же тоже бета. Не говори, словно ты сам альфа. — Замечает Стайлз, а потом нервно проводит рукой по волосам. — Блять. Я не знаю, что делать! Какого хрена... я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Почему я? Почему не кто-то другой, кто был бы этому рад?

— Только не плачь, — сухо просит оборотень, опуская немного окно со стороны Стайлза, чтобы тот глотнул воздуха. — Я не жилеткой тебе побыть пришел.

— А что тогда? — Стайлз высовывает нос в окно не несколько секунд, а потом растекается обратно по креслу, оставив за окном лишь руку. Ветер приятно ласкает кожу, остужая ее и немного обескровливая. Питер не стал уезжать далеко и ездит по лесной дороге вокруг школы. Стайлз надеется, что на дорогу не выпрыгнет Айзек или Эрика. Он все еще думает, что то, что было на обеденном перерыве, немного странно. Какие-то семейные разборки, словно Айзек его старший брат. Возможно, это какие-то стайные заморочки оборотней, в которые он не посвящен.

— Что тогда? — смакует Питер и выравнивает скорость на пятьдесят километров в час. — Хороший вопрос... Не знаю. Будем считать, что я просто помогаю тебе, потому что ты важен Дереку, а Дерек, хоть и загнал меня под плинтус, важен мне.

— Не особо что-то верится в это.

— Во что именно?

Стайлз начинает перечислять и причитать, чувствуя гонение. Что друзья, что отец или Дерек, Питер также автоматически ставит себя выше него и то, что делает, а именно — влезает в его дела и личную жизнь — героически называет помощью. Он не просил о помощи. Разе он просил? Нет. Нет. Нет. Дайте ему решить все самому. Хотя бы дайте время принять. Все происходит слишком быстро. Его жизнь меняется с той скоростью, которую он не может обработать.

— В то, что он будет меня преследовать только по тому, что обратил. Если бы он был во мне заинтересован, то давно бы уже пришел и сделал, что хотел, а не ходил вокруг, да около. И ты. Тебе никогда не было дела до Дерека. И до кого-либо еще. Ты сухарь... — под конец Стайлз вскинул руками и скрестил их на груди, ощущая, как слова защиты и нападения утекли, и измельчали берега личного пространства. Питер знает. Так почему он пытается все замять сейчас? Сам же камеру повесил в комнате, потому что ночью тот, о ком они говорят, приходил к нему. Все же Греймен знает о нем и помнит. Он где-то рядом, а Стайлз даже не знает, с какой стороны ждать нападения и когда.

— Следи за выражениями. Я не Дерек, мимо ушей могу и не пропустить, — ответил оборотень. — Меня льстит, что ты считаешь, что у меня нет сердца, но, к сожалению, оно есть. И если ты будешь меньше упираться, то может получиться все решить чуточку быстрее и эффективнее. Если так не хочешь, я могу и бросить эту затею, и просто рассказать Дереку...

Стайлз вскрикнул:

— Нет! Не надо никому ничего рассказывать... — вздохнув, он все же сдался. — Ладно. Прекрасно. И что? Допустим, я согласен сотрудничать с тобой, а дальше? Будем ставить вампиру ловушки? Весело, но что-то мне кажется, это не сработает.

— Я не собираюсь никого ловить. Делать мне больше нечего, как гоняться за кровавыми наркоманами. Я уже ответил на вопрос, я всего лишь помогаю тебе из своей любви к Дереку. Будет жаль, если ты самоубьешься или тебя убьют и Дерек пойдет за тобой следом.

— С чего бы ему это делать? Он меня ненавидит. Если я исчезну, он только обрадуется, что не нужно больше вытаскивать мою задницу из передряг...

Стайлз отвернулся к окну, а Питер устало вздохнул. Зачем он разбирается с этим? Это же не касается его. Но, он говорил правду, когда говорил, что любит Дерека. Может, поэтому. Может, из чувства вины перед племянником. А может все вместе, ведь, в конце концов, человеческие чувства и поступки, вызванные ими, сложная система с запутанными путями, как паутина.

— Стайлз. Скажи, какие с Дереком у вас отношения? — этот разговор ушел не туда, но Питеру хотелось что-то прояснить для себя. От Дерека никогда не услышишь о его чувствах, тот всегда их прикрывает простыней, а о чувствах других Дерек также не говорит, ибо не разбирается в них.

— Не знаю. Случайные. Какая тебе разница? Это не твое дело.

— Не мое дело, конечно, — гулко повторил Питер. Слова болезненно засели в его голове. Подросток прав. Как и для Дерека, так и для Стайлза и стаи, Питер никто. Просто тот, кто живет в их доме, ходит где-то по краю их общего круга и следит, как зритель за тем, как разворачивается их жизнь. Словно приведение.

— Хотелось бы, — продолжает оборотень, — сказать что-то очень умное и трогающее, чтобы быстро дошло до твоего сознания и многое прояснило бы, но... — Питер улыбается ему в зеркало, — как ты и говоришь, это не мое дело. Хорошо. Разбирайтесь с этим сами. Но вампир — это не просто сложные отношения, это проблема, которая хочет тебя убить. И нравится тебе или нет, я собираюсь решить эту проблему вместе с тобой. Мы не сможем выследить вампира, раз ты ничего не помнешь, и я догадываюсь, почему...

— Почему?

— ...но мы можем хотя бы облегчить твою жизнь. Переход после укуса всегда неприятное и сложное время. Если ты не рожденный от укушенной, а обращенный после укуса уже в каком-то возрасте, то тебе приходится буквально учиться всему заново. Принимать новую реальность и правила. У тебя уже прорезались зубки? Чувствуешь, как течет кровь в моих венах?

Стайлз опустил взгляд и невольно прислушался. Тук-тук гулко отзывалось сердце в груди. Так ровно, сильно, спокойно и успокаивающе. Теплая жидкость быстро, как вагоны электрички, неслась по венам, как по рельсам. И это дополнял влекущий Стайлза запах. Он снова почувствовал голод и испугался этого.

— Нет! Ничего нет! Все осталось прежним...

— Да? Тогда ты не будешь против, если я проверю это, — Питер обхватил его запястье и на большом пальце его вырос острый коготь. Стайлз почувствовал давление на кожу и выхватил руку, прежде чем его кожа разошлась бы, как некрепкая ткань.

Питер недовольно посмотрел на него. Довольно долго. Стайлз задышал чаще, и потом, когда выдохнул, Питер вдавил педаль газа. Машина резко поехала быстро вперед, а стрелка на спидометре скакнула до круглой цифры. Потом машина резко затормозила и послышался скрип резины по асфальту, на нем остался черный след. А на панели, об которую Стайлз, сидевший не пристегнутым, ударился носом, остался похожий след, только ярко-алого цвета. Стайлза пронзила боль и он, сморщившись и открыв рот, схватился за нос и только потом закричал:

— Какого хрена, Питер?! Кажется, я сломал нос... 

Как больно.

Через меньше, чем минуту, Питер снова взял его за руку, только уже аккуратно и отодвинул руку от лица. Кровь застыла под носом Стайлза, она стекала вниз по губам и заляпала свитер на груди. Питер оценивающе посмотрел и потом задел его нос. Стайлз ожидал боли и дернулся, но быстро успокоился и удивился, когда ее не было. Он повторил за Питером и задел свой нос, пытаясь подвигать его немного. Ничего. Просто нос. Но он же чувствовал, как что-то хрустнуло... почему нету рези, когда он касается его?

— А все уже заросло. Хм, интересно. Так быстро. Кажется, быстрее, чем у оборотней. Давно ты завершил переход? — начал говорить Питер, открыв бардачок и доставая оттуда пару влажных салфеток. Одну Стайлзу, а одну вытереть панель. 

— Какой переход? — с рукой на носу спросил подросток.

— Насколько мне известно, у вампиров обращение состоит из двух этапов. Первый — укус и последующее выживание после него. А второй, тот, когда ты уже полностью перестраиваешься и, грубя говоря, становишься полностью вампиром. Я думал, что ты еще на первом этапе. Ты же сказал, что не знаешь, кто тебя укусил. А чтобы перейти на второй этап — альфа должен дать тебе немного своей крови.

— Круто. И что это за система такая? Как это работает?

— Я не знаю.

Стайлз опустил руку и задумался.

— Я... возможно, я мог пересекаться с Грейменом, не зная, что это он. Вообще-то, кто-то ночью сбирался мне на крышу. Я видел красные глаза в окне.

— О чем еще вспомнишь? — пассивно-агрессивно от раздражения, что Стайлз скрывает почти все, что важно знать тому, кто хочет ему помочь, спросил Питер. Получился риторический вопрос. И Стайлз не ответил. Питер продолжил, вздыхая, уставший от этого разговора. В теории все всегда кажется проще. Он думал, это будет веселее. Но помогать другим и вникать в их проблемы — тот еще геморрой. Отдавая себя кому-то, истончаешь свои внутренние резервы сил. А у нго эти резервы и так скудны.

— Ладно. Наверное, хватит на сегодня. Давай закончим это быстро, и продолжим разговор уже завтра.

Питер поднял вверх по руке рукав пальто и начал расстегивать манжетку. Стайлз уставился на него с не полным пониманием того, что Питер делает. Но он догадывался. И начал переживать. Он вновь услышал и почувствовал кровь и во рту стало больше слюны.

— Что ты делаешь? Перестань. Эй, ты слышишь? Застегни обратно.

— Стайлз. Не будь таким ребенком. Сам подумай, долго ли кто-то может без еды? Все питаются на Земле, даже растения. А ты не растение. Тебе нужно намного больше. Сколько ты уже ничего не ел?

Стайлз открыл рот и закрыл его обратно.

— Именно. Так что давай закончим быстрее.

На мгновение он решил сделать это. Но в следующее мгновение он уже отказался от предыдущего решения и грубо пихнул руку Питера от себя и открыл дверь, выходя на улицу, на воздух. Подальше от соблазнов и головной боли в виде оборотня. Когда Стайлз захлопнул дверь, Питер опустил окно и сказал ему:

— Я даю тебе время до среды. Потом, если ты сам не расскажешь Дереку, я сделаю это за тебя. До завтра, Стайлз.

— Что? Но в среду игра, мне не до этого...

Питер дал по газам, и, когда Стайлз еще не закончил, машина уже была далеко впереди. Подросток сжал челюсти, потоптался на месте и слишком поздно показал Питеру фак.

— Дерьмо... — стонет Стайлз, приседая на корточки. Все сразу давит на него и у него подкашиваются ноги. Сидя, он вспоминает об информатики, которая или уже началась, или которая вот-вот начнется, а он даже не у дверей школы.

— Дерьмо! — резко поднимаясь, повторяет Стайлз, и у него снова начинает кружиться голова и чесаться кожа на шее и руках. До школы он доходит по теньку, идя через лес напрямую. И, конечно, опаздывает, заходя в класс через три минуты после звонка. Дерьмо-день. Дерьмо-день. Дерьмо-жизнь.

Увы, но вечером, когда Стайлз уже дома, лучше не становится.

Увы, но вечером, когда Стайлз уже дома, лучше не становится.


	22. Песнь мертвых. Вс.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лидия кого-то встречает   
> глава без стайлза*

Воскресенье. 

Он умер. Но они еще не знают. Вот, что подумала Лидия, ощущая холодные мурашки и озноб, когда женский голос с того света пропел ей имя ее друга, что остался вместе с другими ее школьными друзьями в далеком Бейкон Хиллс. Если бы не Джексон, который ее так любит и не сможет без нее жить, она бы не уехала в Лондон. По крайне мере в этом году. Она хотела закончить старшую школу сперва, а потом уже уезжать. Но получилось так, как получилось. Ей пришлось адаптироваться к Лондону, в котором она никогда не жила, довольно быстро, потому что она перешла на самостоятельное обучение из-за переезда, и, чтобы сдать предстоящие выпускные экзамены, она должна была готовить себя сама. Не то, чтобы она не могла этого. Она всегда училась сама. Без репетиторов. Иногда она чувствовала, что знает и понимает материал лучше учителей в школе, потому что ей было интересно то, что она читает впервые, а учителям, читающие зомбировано один и тот же материал из года в год, уже давно нет. Лидия уверена, что учителя литературы по всему миру читают каждый год одно и тоже стихотворение с одинаковой интонацией, под копирку, выделяя одно и тоже слово голосом. Если бы только кто-то заинтересовался этим, чтобы заметить, и сравнил, указав на это педагогу. Но никто же не слушает так внимательно, как она. Даже Стайлз. Хотя он и умен, он тоже не видел того окаменения мозга преподавателей, что видела она.

Возможно, это даже хорошо, что она перешла на самообучение. Учиться стало интереснее, хотя и сложнее в плане добычи материала и организованности себя, но и эти недостатки есть чем прикрыть. Лидия стала наконец уделять меньше времени учебе и больше тому, что ей нравится по мимо нее. Творчеству. Она сходила уже на десяток кастингов и снялась для спортивного журнала в роли модели. С недавних пор она решила попробовать себя в качестве театральной актрисы. И вот она здесь. Повторяет свои слова беззвучно в сотый раз, пробуя и смакую разную интонацию. Как будет лучше, показать эмоции голосом, благо он у нее достаточно многогранный, или отыграть лицом? Наверное, первое. Ей не очень по душе те, что слишком стараются. Переигрывание не лучше, если не хуже, недоигрывания. Лучше она случайно не дожмет, чем покажется поверхностной выскочкой. В конце концов, если тех, кто устроил этот кастинг сегодня, что-то не устроит, она сможет придти еще раз после рождества...

Подул холодный ветер, и свечки, что освещали открытую сцену и немного места для зрителей, частично погасли. Но все были заняты и не обратили внимания на такую мелочь. Даже Лидия. Она сидела на деревянной скамье в своем недлинном платье, но хотя бы в длинном плаще, и не отрывала взгляда от текста. Слова... слова... как бы их обыграть...

— С-с... — раздался шепоток, словно большая змея проползла где-то рядом, за ее спиной.

Нахмурив брови, Лидия опустила бумажные листы себе на колени и обернулась. Ничего. Никого. Тогда она повернулась обратно к сцене и снова опустила взгляд, но в этот раз прикрыв глаза. Так ей проще сосредоточиться. Лучше слышно звуки с того мира, когда она не отвлекается на происходящие события в мире этом. Она не знает, как это работает, формулировка правил пришла к ней сама путем накопления опыта. Раньше, если она не имела понятия, как и что, боялась, то сейчас начинает понимать суть вещей и, вместо того, чтобы отталкивать от себя тех, кто пытается дать ей знак и помочь, она обращает на них внимание и слушает. Правда, не всегда получается удержать пришедшую информацию в себе, и случается то, что случилось, например, когда в БХ убили ту девушку, то есть, разбитая ваза. Лидии до сих пор немного жаль, что она разбила этот дорогой предмет декора, потому что квартира, в которой они жили с Джексоном, была съемная, и вся мебель и декор, что был у них, был на самом деле не их. За вазу пришлось заплатить. И, конечно, не ей. У нее мало денег. Родители перестали бездумно давать ей тратить их деньги, а, чтобы не зависеть от них и зарабатывать самой, так, чтобы хватало на свои большие амбиции, Лидия еще не научилась. Но она близка. То модельное агентство взяло ее номерок.

— ...т-д... ай... — снова послушалось из-за спины. Ей же не почудилось? Ей показалось, или дух сказал ей «Стайлз»? Она не поняла. Что это было? Предупреждение?

Лидия резко встала и, положив листы с текстом на скамью у сцены, потопала по деревянным ступенькам к выходу. Все равно она слишком разволновалась, чтобы выступать сегодня. Да и тот, с кем ей нужно целоваться по роли, ей не нравится. У него грязные волосы и перхоть. Ладно, перхоть, но кто приходит в театр играть Ромео таким неопрятным? Ему настолько плевать на тех молодых и прекрасных леди, что пришли тут с ним целоваться? Этому Ромео еще можно постигаться в самомнение с ее Джексоном...

Лидия запахнула бежевое пальто, когда вышла из круглого театра и на нее подул более холодный влажный ветерок, дующий со стороны Темзы, что была здесь совсем рядом.

Несмотря на то, что рядом была Темза, место это не пользовалось в ночное время большой популярностью. Рядом не было клубов и других, работающих по ночам, заведений, разве что взрослая круглосуточная больница, что дальше по улице вдоль Темзы, да старое кладбище, что не закрывается никогда.

Верно, кладбище. Кажется, когда-то там было похоронено около пятнадцати тысяч мертвых душ низшего сословия. Потом эти останки переносили, но Лидия знает, что кости уже не имеют значение после смерти. Мертвые не привязываются к какому-то конкретному месту, как многие считают. Загробный мир устроен намного сложнее. Довольно трудно разобраться в нем, пока сам не побудешь мертвым.

Впереди, в смертельном одиночестве, возник хлюпающий звук. Лидия остановилась, у нее перехватило дыхание. Было похоже, словно кто-то захлебывается своей кровью, но пытается что-то сказать.

— Т... т-т... — звучало из чего-то перерезанного горла.

Лидия не была медиумом, наверное. Она не видела призраков. Она их только слышала. Иногда она слышала чистые голоса, к счастью, хотя бы не достающие ее каждый день, а иногда просто звуки, обыденные, вроде сигнала автомобиля или плачущего ребенка. Иногда звуки были странными. Вроде жужжания пчел или электричества. Иногда звуки пугали ее. Это были те, что словно шли из нижнего ада, звуча как пламя, сжигающее плоть грешного, или земли, раскалывающейся под тяжестью людских пороков на две части. В такие дни, когда она слышала буквально звуки конца света, она не спала. Не могла. И просто сидела, смотря на открытую в гостиную дверь, и ждала, когда проснется ее любимый. Она не знает почему, но она никогда не будила Джексона, когда ей становилось страшно из-за ее способности. Просто не могла... или не хотела.

Послышался звук шагов. Шелестела листва. Звук отдалялся, и Лидия преследовала его. Ей казалось, что это не все. Что она должна понять? Кто умрет? Это не может быть Стайлз. Они говорили по телефону не так давно. С ним все в порядке.

Когда Лидия коснулась кованной калитки, чтобы приоткрыть ее, шум города резко пропал. Возникло статичная тишина, давящая на виски. Стало немного больно. Словно чьи-то руки давили ей на голову, пытаясь раздавить ее, как арбуз.

Она шагнула на землю, принадлежавшую изгнанным мертвецам, и послышался снова звук. Голос. Только уже четкий. Различимый. Молодая девушка, а, может, даже ребенок, слишком ее голос был робок и мелодичен, запуганно шептала впереди:

— Он умрет. Он скоро умрет. Не дай ему умереть... не дай ему умереть... — потом слова призрака стало не разобрать. Словно кто-то не хотел, чтобы она говорила ей, и насильно затыкал ей рот или утаскивал туда, откуда она ушла. Стоя на старой косой плитке, Лидия испугалась громкого крика, который последовал через пару секунд тишины, и шагнула назад. Ее каблук провалился в щель между двумя камнями, и банши завалилась на бок, упав на садовую землю, на которой не росли цветы, но росли кусты черники. Некоторые ягоды валялись отдельно от веток на земле, и Лидия расплющила их ладонью. Ягодные едкие чернила замарали ей руку, а еще немного плащ. В ночной темноте капельки черничной натуры напоминали капли крови.

Не вставая с черноземной земли, потому что в ушах все еще звенело и кружилась голова, Лидия попыталась унять дрожь в теле и выровнять свое дыхание. Сложно оставаться безразличной, когда на тебя просто кричат, а еще сложнее, когда кричит мертвый. Лидия уверенна, что это был призрак. Она чувствовала это, ее внутренняя струна напряглась сильнее, чем когда приходил просто знак свыше или предчувствие без сопутствующего гостя. На самом деле, души говорят с ней совсем не часто. За все время было лишь пару раз, этот, примерно, раз четвертый. И все еще непривычно. Сердце Мартин гулко стучит в груди быстро-быстро, и она думает о том, чтобы подняться, но боится, что просто упадет обратно.

Когда она опускает голову, и рыжие мягкие кудри закрывают ей лицо, она вдруг снова что-то слышит возле себя. И резко поднимает взгляд на того, чье присутствие ощутила так близко.

Но это не мертвый. Просто парень. Симпатичный.

— Ты одна из тех, кто тащится от ночных прогулок по кладбищу? — молодой человек с мило торопящимися заостренными ушами и большими карими глазами цвета пепельной плитки горького шоколада, протягивает ей руку, и Лидия кладет ладонь поверх его. Он помогает ей подняться, и, когда Лидия хочет было сказать «спасибо», он наклоняется, чем опешивает ее, и отряхает ее. Так бережно и с любовью. Словно она какая-то роза, что растет в королевском саду. Вот тебе и «Ромео и Джульетта» с их несчастной любовью.

Потом он выпрямляется, а Лидия забывает про спасибо. Она смотрит на то, как падает свет уличных фонарей, что за пределами калитки и кладбища, на его светло-бежевое лицо, и как бликуют звезды в его живых ярких глазах, и ей становится так... спокойно. Сердце больше не пробивает солнечное сплетение, а крик не звенит в ушах. Хотя Лидия все еще помнит его.

— Я не поехавшая, — говорит Лидия в ответ, хотя и с чувством, что ей не обязательно оправдываться. Ходить по кладбищам ночью не запрещено в Лондоне. Разве, что только на некоторых. Но на заброшенном, где и костей почти уже нет, только цветные памятные ленты, да статуи ангелов и плачущих дев, вряд ли. Она добропослушный гражданин.

— Кто тебе внушил мысль, что ты можешь быть поехавшей? — он улыбается и протягивает снова свою теплую руку. — Меня зовут Лесли Флинт. Местный медиум. Та девушка накричала на тебя? Ты же ее испугалась, верно?

Лидия открывает рот, но звуки не идут. Лесли добро смеется над ее реакцией. Но потом он продолжает:

— Видимо, да. Удивленна, что есть еще такие? Ты? Странно. Ты никогда больше не встречала тех, кто их слышит?

— Говоря их, — начинает Лидия, — ты имеешь ввиду мертвых? Давно ты умеешь их слышать?

Конечно, ей интересно. Она не встречала никогда кого-то, похожего на себя. На самом деле, она думала над тем, что, раз есть множество оборотней, вампиров и даже темных лис и духов, значит, есть и еще банши. Или хотя бы другие их вариации. Но все же, думать и встретить вживую — разное. Ей вдруг стало так... свободнее. Словно груз с плеч.

Лесли Флинт, который говорил на чистом британском, в отличие от Лидии, взял ее за руку и, улыбаясь ей, словно прося разрешения и получая его, на мгновение ушел словно в какой-то транс, его взгляд потемнел и стал стеклянным, словно его душа улетела далеко от тела, но потом он моргнул и бодро сказал картаво:

— Лидия! Очень красивое имя, — сказал он сперва. А потом, добавил, — я общаюсь с мертвыми столько, сколько себя помню. Раньше я игнорировал их, а моя мама считала меня шизофреником и пыталась лечить, но потом мама умерла и стала просить у меня прощения, что не верила мне.

У Лидии идет холодок по спине, но Лесли улыбается ей все еще так мило. А еще он все еще не отпустил ее руку. Тогда, когда Лидия хочет мягко указать ему на это, подозревая, что он и по ее линиям на руке что-то узнает личное о ней, медиум трет ее ладонь своим большим пальцем.

— Черника. Видимо, ты замаралась, когда падала.

— Спасибо, Лэс...

Имя само сходит с ее пухлых губ. Улыбка Лесли дергается, но лишь на миг. Лидии кажется, что она, возможно, первая, кто так его назвал.

— Никто меня так еще не называл. Обычно люди считают меня каким-то или профессором, к которому нельзя обращаться неформально, или шарлатаном, который не заслужил, чтобы его имя вспоминали. Спасибо. Лидс.

— Будь осторожна в следующий раз. — Он отпускает ее руку и разворачивается.

Она останавливает его:

— Стой. Ты... мы еще встретимся?

Он говорит, не оборачиваясь, грустным голосом:

— Надеюсь, нет.

И уходит обратно вглубь кладбища. Темнота полностью растворяет его. И Лидия даже больше не уверенна, что говорила с живым, а не с мертвым человеком. Может, она ударилась головой, когда упала? Она трет висок, но боли нет. Глубоко вздыхая, Мартин открывает калитку и уходит с мертвого сада. Домой она приезжает раньше, чем должна была, потому что решает не возвращаться в Шекспировский театр. Все равно она забыла все слова, а желания целоваться с тем безразличным к ней и наглым в отношении ко всем, она как-то не жаждет... Это не последняя роль, в конце концов, будут новые открытые двери вслед за теми, что закрылись. Ведь Вселенная всегда стремится к усредненности. Чисто черного или белого долго не бывает.

******

Возможно, это просто не ее день.

Возвращаясь полностью выжатая этим днем в апартаменты, что они снимают, и заходя внутрь, Лидия вешает плащ на вешалку, снимает туфли — ее ноги так гудят — и бесшумно идет в спальню. Дома тихо и в гостиной, что совмещенная с кухней, не говорит свет. И вода не льется в ванной. Значит, Джексона нет дома. Он говорил что-то про встречу с другом, поэтому, Лидия без задней мысли, уже расстегивая пуговки на груди у платья цветом неба, толкает белую дверь и заходит в комнату.

Ее встречают вздохи. И два голых парня в широкой кровати, простыни которой все измяты и частично съехали на пол. В одном из парней Лидия узнает своего Джексона. Его блондинистые волосы с тонной геля мелькают перед ее лицом также, как следом мелькает его голый зад и испуганное выражение лица.

Мускулки возле рта дергаются в спазме, и Лидия застывает с шокированным и разбитым выражением лица. Она переводит взгляд с Джексона на голого загорелого парня, который закрывает себя одеялом и убегает во вторую ванную, которая в этой комнате.

— Лидия, Лидия, постой, — Джексон идет к ней, но она дергается, разворачивается как раз тогда, как первая слеза начала течь по щеке, размазывая тушь, и быстрым шагом идет обратно к входной двери. Ей некуда идти. У нее нет знакомых в Лондоне. Разве что знакомая матери, кажется, живет или жила где-то здесь. Но Лидия не пойдет к ней ночевать на ночь глядя. У нее есть немного денег, которые ей заплатили за съемку для спортивного журнала, вот их она и потратит на отель. А потом, может быть, или вернется в Бейкон Хиллс к маме, или найдет, где можно достать еще денег, чтобы хватило хотя бы на комнату в Лондоне. Цены здесь в разы и в разы выше, чем в БХ. Даже не стоит сравнивать.

Джексон хватает ее за обе кисти рук и припечатывает к стене, он так рядом, что она чувствует запах секса. Их секса. Он ей изменил. Он ей изменил с парнем. Она чувствует себя идиоткой, брошенной, и, возможно, жертвой, отчего становится противно не только от парня, но и от себя. Лидия приподнимает голову и отворачивается от гладко выбритого лица Джексона. От того несет алкоголем. Виски или коньяком. Почему-то, она не удивленна.

— Прости, Лидия, Боже, прости, не знаю, как это вышло. Он... он просто... он ничего не значит для меня... Эй, посмотри на меня! Ты меня слушаешь?!

Лидия издает сдавленный звук. На ее щеках черные потеки туши. Она дергает руками и, все же, вырывает их. Ее платье все еще частично расстегнуто сверху, и, когда она наклоняется, чтобы забрать свои туфли и плащ, разрез чуть расходится и становится видно часть ее черного кружевного лифчика. Но Лидии слишком все равно на это. И на то, что, должно быть, подумают о ней прохожие, когда она выйдет из дома. Она просто хочет убраться от сюда. И немного поплакать в одиночестве.

Сбегая по лестнице босиком под крик Джексона, Лидия плачет, вытирая глаза, и слышит мужской голос, звучащий эхом в парадной.

«В Национальном Театре»

Не зная почему, она садится в метро, надев на улице уже туфли и застегнув пуговицы на платье, и едет с пересадками на другие ветки в Национальный Театр, который точно закрыт ночью. Она проезжала его не один раз, но никогда не была внутри. Она не знает, что будет делать там. Просто ей кажется, что там ее кто-то ждет. И поэтому она идет туда, полагаясь на помощь, как корабль в шторм полагается на свет маяка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> муз https://youtu.be/XlpTLDulFe8  
> лэс тру https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpdkkzGOZwzAt89dlAls-Ag


	23. Тыква, что больше не одинока. Пн.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> стерек готовят ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если найдете несостыковки в сюжете, пройдите мимо этого, пожалуйста~  
> муз: https://youtu.be/2vhWfMSr4YM  
> эта глава немного позитивнее предыдущих, ибо даже я могу устать от тоски :р

Понедельник, БХ.

Школьные уроки закончились как раз тогда, когда погода на улице разыгралась, и стало тепло и солнечно. Подавленное настроение подростков в трауре отступило до вечера в тень. И толпа девушек и парней заполнила пространство коридоров и лестницы, подростки старшей и средней школы спускались все по одной и той же лестнице, создавая затор в главных дверях. И Стайлз, решивший уберечь себя от толкучки, а заодно, и от Айзека, который скорее всего ждал бы его у главного выхода, чтобы поболтать, решил пойти по более длинному, но безопасному пути. Стайлз спустился по пустой лестнице, которая была в другом конце коридора, вышел на улицу через выход, который был во втором крыле, рядом с арт-классом, где также уже никого не было, и напрямую пошел на парковку по узкой, засыпанной желтыми листьями, тропинке из камня.

Он закинул рюкзак на другое сидение и уехал, не теряя времени.

Еще в школе на уроке он подумал, что, раз его поставили в игру, ему необходимо привести себя в относительный порядок. Хотя бы на время. Чтобы выжить на тренировке завтра, и на игре в среду, ему нужны силы, которых у него после сегодняшнего забега на физкультуре почти не осталось. Он чувствует гордость за то, что пришел в числе первых. И это круто. Вселяет уверенность. Но, кажется, на этот акт самовыпендрежа он потратил все свои силы, а часть, что осталась в запасе, ушла после разговора с крипи-дедом. Стайлз чувствует себя слабо. Сонным. Обессиленным. И немного дезинформированным. Его мозг словно затуманен, и он думает только о том, что хочет есть, чтобы не быть таким разваливающимся гипсовым изваянием.

Поэтому, Стайлз решает заехать в фуд-маркет, который не совсем по пути домой, но в котором больший ассортимент, чтобы купить еды не только для себя, но и для отца, который и раньше то не способен был приготовить что-то сытное, что не было бы замороженной едой из супермаркета, не говоря уже про сейчас, когда у того нет времени, чтобы просто что-то положить в рот. Стайлзу кажется, что будет неплохо дать отцу знать, что он не обижается на него и любит его. Последнее время он несколько правда раздражен, но не на отца, а на все, что происходит вокруг, и поэтому, он думает, его настроение не лучшим образом отпечатывается на том, кто ему дороже всех. На его папе. А Стайлз очень не хочет, чтобы его отец считал его неблагодарным избалованным ребенком, каким он иногда и является…

Сегодняшний вечер должен быть лучше. Он приготовит ужин, и попросить папу придти на игру в среду. Это должно быть хорошо. Хотя, Стайлз сам не может полностью поверить в то, что хотя бы день в его жизни не будет трудностей. Чем старше он становится, тем больше убеждается, что жить сложно постоянно. Это становится уже неким правилом существования. Ему только интересно, почему в начальной школе им никогда не говорили, что жить иногда больно, на ряду с рассказами о том, что у незнакомцев конфет лучше не брать, а руки нужно мыть перед едой, чтобы не съесть микробов за обедом. Возможно, эта информация о жизни просто столь грустна, что рассказывать ее детям — считается жестоким обращением? Кто знает…

Стайлз доезжает до продуктового магазина «Harris Teeter», который, пожалуй, самый большой продуктовый в городе, и выходит из машины. К счастью, одноэтажное здание из красного кирпича с высокими потолками отбрасывает большую тень, и Стайлзу не приходится идти под солнцем от своей машины до входа. Ему кажется, он бы этого не выдержал. Солнце выводит его из себя с того момента, как начало светить слишком ярко. Это как когда у тебя болит голова целый день или второй день подряд, ты устал, но кто-то возле тебя все равно бессердечно слушает громко музыку, что бьет по перепонкам и по голове. И как здесь оставаться в приятном расположении духа?..

Стоит сказать, что гипермаркет в США в любой части штатов — это храм еды. Стайлза еще в детстве поражало, насколько американцы любят всё, что связанно с едой. Они буквально благотворят еду, словно это божество, что может или покарать их, или наградить бессмертием. Что, вообще-то, так и есть. Но большинство все же переступает грань, получая не долгую жизнь, а ожирение первой и второй, а иногда и третьей степени. В средней школе Стайлз очень увлекся темой ожирения среди американцев, потому что увлекался темой питания, ибо хотел поправиться и набрать мышечную массу. Но каким-то образом, вместо того, чтобы узнать лучше о том, как набрать, он досконально изучил то, как избежать набора. Информация про ожирение и болячки, которые вытекают от неправильного питания, заинтересовала его больше из-за его отца. Тот после смерти Клаудии перестал вообще есть здоровую пищу. Джон не умел готовить, разве что что-то самое и самое элементарное, да и то с горем пополам, и поэтому питался практически одним фастфудом, в котором холестерина больше, чем сахара. Да и в добавок к этому Джон ел такую еду не три раза в день по стандартному набору, а один, когда возвращался вечером с работы, и набирая за день не только свою норму калорий, но и превышая ее в два-три раза.

В тот период, когда его отец стал заметно набирать и выглядеть хуже внешне, Стайлз забеспокоился тем, как должно быть уже сейчас выглядит его папа внутри, и взялся за его питание. Стайлз занял место матери и стал готовить себе и отцу каждый день. Он стал собирать ему ланч-боксы со здоровой едой на работу, когда ему было десять. И это дало результаты. Его отец вернулся в форму, у него ушли мешки под глазами, и сами глаза стали снова большими, как раньше, а не заплывшими, и еще Стайлз заметил, что его папе перестала быть нужна передышка при подъеме на второй этаж, тот стал подниматься в свою комнату также быстро, как раньше.

Наверное, последнее время он снова перестал следить за тем, что ест его папа. Стайлз чувствовал вину за это. Его отец не читал всего, что читал он, и не знает, что убивает себя своими пагубными привычками. Но он-то знает! А раз знает, должен держать отца в рамках дозволенного.

Пора вернуть папу в норму. Он снова плохо выглядит снаружи, а, соответственно, и внутри тоже. А Стайлз боится потерять отца из-за кого-нибудь тупейшего неправильного питания, пожалуй, больше, чем боится даже собственной смерти. Ему, в принципе, уже не так страшно умереть, если его отец останется при этом жив.

В большом светлом магазине с множеством аккуратных стеллажей играли не громко инди песни, среди которых, пока брал тележку, Стайлз различил слова одной:

«Я не хочу быть твоим парнем,

Когда тебе нужна компашка,

Нет, не хочу быть твоим парнем,

Когда тебе больше некому позвонить…»

И тогда, когда он было только подумал о ком-то, чье дерзкое имя начинается на «Д», и что, верно, вспоминает о нем так же, как девушка из песни, только когда ему что-то нужно от него, впереди, в молочном отделе, Стайлз увидел спортивную фигуру Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз слишком резко затормозил, и получилось, что его резиновая подошва скрипнула, создав трение с натертым до блеска гранитным белым полом, что напоминал зубную эмаль человека, только что отбелившего зубы в классной стоматологической клинике. И, хотя играла музыка, она не была настолько громкой, чтобы заглушить скрип. Сердце Стайлза буквально остановилось в тот момент, когда ухо Дерека, как у сторожевого пса, дернулось в его сторону. В застывшем взгляде Дерека Стайлз увидел развивающуюся мысль и, испугавшись, что Дерек может просто взять и увидеть его, Стайлз оставил тележку и быстро спрятался за стеллаж с ненавистной вредной едой.

Должно быть, он выглядел как ребенок, что прячется от родителей в продуктовом магазине, потому что девочка, лет десяти, у которой были длинные, почти русалочьи косы, улыбнулась ему и спросила:

— Ты с кем-то играешь в прятки? — она опустила руку со сладкими хлопьями, в которых, как знал Стайлз, сахара столько же, если не больше, сколько в газировке, и те издали тихий шуршащий звук.

Стайлз боялся говорить вслух. Вдруг, его голос будет слишком громким? А может, у него просто слишком пересохло во рту, чтобы что-то говорить. Он просто покачал головой: «Да». И жестом попросил девочку замолчать, не выдавать его.

Она улыбнулась снова и, кивнув, ретировалась в другое место, подпрыгивая, как кролик, пока шла. Стайлзу было интересно, где родители этого ребенка, потому что он не видел в магазине взрослых кроме него и Дерека, и по актуальным обстоятельствам пускать девочку ходить на окраину города одной — опасно, но мысль быстро ушла из головы, когда, чуть выглянув из своего укрытия, Стайлз больше не увидел Дерека в молочном отделе. Рука на стеллаже Стайлза дернулась, и он огляделся вокруг, отойдя от сладких хлопьев и шоколадок, но Дерека все равно не было нигде рядом. Он его не видел. Но в голове Стайлза был диссонанс из-за того, что он все еще ощущал запах Дерека. Его одеколон, такой резкий и холодный, но приятный, и шлейф леса, что тянулся от него всегда, ибо был его собственным запахом.

Боясь, что, если будет стоять на одном месте слишком долго, снова наткнется на волка, Стайлз взялся за свою тележку и пошел вглубь магазина, просто надеясь, что Дерек ушел в сторону кассы. В воздухе витало слишком много различных едкий запахов, перебивающих аромат волка, и Стайлз, даже пытаясь, не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, чтобы понять, в какую сторону ушел Дерек. Внимание подроста, подобно скачущим запахам от стеллажей, перескакивало с одного на другое. В какой-то момент Стайлзу показалось, что он действительно ребенок, как та девочка у хлопьев, потому что бояться встретиться с кем-то из знакомых в магазине — непозволительная для взрослых глупость. Стайлз сомневается, что взрослые избегают контакта с кем-то, кто им нравится, из-за своих комплексов. Если они и избегают кого-то, то только того, кто их раздражает… может Дерек и услышал его, поэтому ушел? А что, оборотень уже не такой несуразный подросток, как он, может себе позв…

Стайлз доехал до угла, и навстречу ему вышел Дерек, в которого он, еще бы секунда, и въехал полностью, а не только чуток. Первые несколько секунд Стайлз крайне неловко молчал и желал уметь перемещаться в пространстве при помощи мысли, но потом, поняв, что его тело не собирается никуда исчезать с данной точки, вынужденно заговорил первым, потому что Дерека, видимо, молчание, в отличие от него, никогда не смущает. Этот чувак может молчать целую вечность, и не будет ощущать желания говорить, как Стайлз.

— Привет, — выдохнул Стайлз и хотел продолжить: «Что, кролики в лесу закончились, и ты пришел за ними сюда?», но сказал вместо этого шаблонное: «Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть…». Он хотел продолжить как-нибудь еще, но заиграла новая песня, и Стайлз, услышав текст, не смог сдержать вырывающуюся наружу неловкость. Но почему они включают в этом магазине такой сопливый плейлист? Зачем вообще включать музыку со словами?

«Ты же знаешь, я слишком много болтаю.

Так приложись же ко мне губами

И заткни меня…» 

Стайлз неловко опустил взгляд вниз, а Дерек, незримо для другого, тихо улыбнулся.

******

Раннее, БХ.

Питер вернулся в дом, в котором был самостоятельно приписан, и обнаружил племянника на кухне. Дерек был взлохмаченный, словно извалявшийся в земле волчонок, и потный. Видимо, снова давил муравьев в пожелтевшем лесу, который медленно умирает, дабы после зимы возродиться вновь. Как же в мире все циклично. Питер никогда не перестанет восхищаться тем, как все налажено работает даже тогда, когда со стороны может показаться, что механизм окончательно сломался.

Элегантно повесив пальто на петельку, Питер хотел было идти наверх, в комнату, в которой он уже пару суток читает биографию кровавого вампирского клана, но ученик, превзошедший своего учителя, вдруг его остановил:

— Куда ты ходил?

Питер не повернулся. Его умилял этот истинно заинтересованный тон родственника. Словно о нем кто-то все еще помнит и интересуется его жизнью. Смешно, смешно. Ровный, бесстрастный голос ответил Дереку:

— Смотрел на звезды в лесу. Занимательно, как в этом хаосе люди умудряются найти систему. Словно она там всегда была специально для нас.

Питер решил, что разговор окончен, и шагнул на ступеньку дальше. Та скрипнула. И Питер снова остановился. Все так же демонстрируя свой профиль, который, по его мнению, был довольно так неплох и вполне подошел бы для чьего-то портрета, он добавил:

— Я немного устал… — его фальшивый погибающий от нехватки мощи голос идеально подошел к словам, — ты мог бы съездить в тот продуктовый на окраине и затариться едой? Твои щеночки обглодали нас еще вчера. Решу эту проблему, раз уж принял альфа-эстафету.

— Ладно, — Дерек покрутил стакан с водой в руке и кинул взгляд на закрытый холодильник, задумавшись над тем, действительно ли там пусто, а, когда повернулся обратно, дяди уже не было на лестнице. Как обычно. Питер никогда не любил разговаривать с ними. Если он вообще любил хоть с кем-то разговаривать. Даже девчонок в школе, что признавались ему в любви, он одаривал лишь односложным ответом. И хорошо, если это было не «спасибо», как иногда бывало. Признаваясь в любви, как-то надеешься на ответ получше.

По крайне мере, Дерек надеялся на свое признание услышать что-то подлиннее «спасибо».

******

Когда Дерек приехал к «Harris Teeter», что был ближайшим продуктовым к стайному дому, ибо находился недалеко от таблички въезда в город и главной дороги, Дерек не заметил, направляясь к дверям, знакомого потрепанного временем джипа, так как тот был припаркован далеко. И Дерек был слишком в своих мыслях, чтобы увидеть какую-то важную деталь общего пейзажа.

На самом деле, альфа размышлял в дороге, почему Питер попросил именно это. Он никогда не жаловался на то, что беты опустошают их продуктовые запасы, и тем более дядя никогда не просил купить что-то для всех. Обычно он сам себе брал все необходимое, на свои деньги, и его не волновало «общее». Питер даже имел свою персональную полочку. Как-то Стайлз сказал, что это смешно, так как они живут почти как в общежитие. И что нечестно, что у Питера целая полочка, а у Дерека и его стаи всего две на всех. Не справедливо-ость.

Возможно, подозревал Дерек, Питер намеренно это сказал. Как и обычно, он говорит лишь то, что действительно необходимо сказать. Возможно, это наследственное у них, рубленное многословие. И если так, то цель Дерека в продуктовом — не покупка продуктов, а что-то, может быть, с продуктами даже вовсе не связанное. Но это лишь догадки.

Недели две назад Дерек бы вообще не стал обо всем этом задумываться, так как тогда он жил в тумане и действовал на автопилоте. Ему было все равно на то, что с ним происходит. Но сейчас словно что-то стало меняться. Возможно, из-за приезда знакомой друидки и ее подарка, Дерек встал на тропу к исцелению, начав меняться и возвращаться к настоящему себе. А настоящий он, по воспоминанием о том, какой он был в школе, любитель поразмышлять и помечтать. В школе Дерек, хоть и не был таким уж популярным, как Питер, и не был очень сообразительным, впрочем, как и сейчас, он любил загадки. Возможно, поэтому Пейдж ему понравилась. Она была загадкой для него…

Сидела в одиночестве в своем музыкальном классе сутками и играла музыку, а на ее лице было такое непонятное отражение ее чувств. И в карих глазах, вместе с музыкой, плескалось что-то. Играя на виолончели, Пейдж словно улетала и видела что-то, чего никто не видел. Дереку было интересно, что она видела. Ему было интересно, что Пейдж видела и в нем. Потом, когда они уже начали встречаться, у Пейдж, смотрящей на него, был тот же самый взгляд, который был у нее при игре на виолончели. Дерек чувствовал, что она видит его настоящего. Никто не мог так больше нее.

Раньше не мог, будет вернее сказать. Дереку кажется, что судьба не просто так связала его со Стайлзом. Потому что Дерек видит в Стайлзе черты Пейдж. Возможно, ему просто хочется видеть ее в нем… Но ему ведь не кажется? Это не должны быть выдумки. То, что его цепляет, так же есть в этом несуразном подростке. Разве что немного в другом ракурсе. Если Пейдж была тихим мечтателем, и скрывала все, что знает, то Стайлз ее противоположность в этом. Посмотрев в глаза Стайлзу, Дерек сразу может сказать, что у того в голове. И если Стайлз что-то узнает, он спешит рассказать об этом всем, потому что считает, что информация, что он узнал, действительно очень интересная. И Пейдж, и Стайлзу, всегда есть что рассказать.

Возможно, Дереку не стоит сравнивать двое людей, которых он любит. Тем более, одна уже мертва, и не имеет значения, что было в прошлом. Ему нужно научиться отпускать прошлое. Иначе он так и не научится быть, жить, в настоящем. А в настоящем Пейдж мертва навсегда. Но в настоящем у него есть Стайлз.

Дерек зашел в магазин и направился в его нутро. Он не знал, что ему конкретно нужно взять, так как Питер не дал никаких указаний на этот счет, поэтому решил просто осмотреться для начала, а потом решить, что им нужно. При своем осмотре он чудесным образом заметил того, о ком только что думал. Высокий худощавый молодой человек лет восемнадцати ошивался у стеллажей впереди, и, то ли освещение, то ли Стайлз начал пользоваться оттеняющим шампунем, волосы подростка показались Дереку немного другого оттенка. Обычно насыщенно коричневые волосы были словно немного запудренные, выцветшие. Наверное, виновато освещение. Или ему кажется.

Стайлз выглядел задумчивым, и тогда, когда подросток был уверен, что находится в одиночестве, держался не так задорно, как на публике. Немного опущенные плечи, заторможенная походка и пассивные движения, пустой взгляд, в котором видно, что мыслями Стайлз где-то далеко от сюда. В какой-то момент Дерек думал подойти и дать знать, что он здесь. Была мысль даже спросить, что случилось, что вечно шумный Стилински такое привидение, но Дерек побоялся. Это было бы слишком не типичным для него актом. Он не привык начинать общение первым, не привык проявлять заботу о ком-то так явно, не привык быть дружелюбным. Может, ему стоит уйти, пока Стайлз его не заметил?..

Прошлый Дерек так бы и сделал. Но хочет ли уйти Дерек настоящий? Скорее всего нет. Точно нет. Настоящий Дерек хочется подойти ближе.

И Дерек идет ближе. Правда, не напрямую. Он ходит за Стайлзом на расстоянии, и потом, когда тот сворачивает право, Дерек огибает его, чтобы оказаться немного впереди. Он надеется, что Стайлз сам выйдет на него и скажет первое слово. Так будет проще. Так Дерек еще может переступить через свои преграды дозволенности, что он сам же усердно выстроил за минувший десяток лет одиночества.

В какой-то момент Дерек понимает, что Стайлз его заметил, так как слышит скрип недалеко от себя, но, когда Дерек театрально поворачивает голову, чтобы «заметить» Стайлза, тот уже скрылся за стеллажом. Это смешно, как они оба бегают и убегают постоянно друг от друга. Но кошки-мышки не могут продолжаться вечно.

Дерек слышит детский голос: «Ты с кем-то играешь в прятки?» и потом видит, как светловолосая девочка в розовом платье уходит из-за стеллажа, где прячется Стайлз, двигаясь в другую сторону, и Дерек идет в том же направлении просто потому, что уверен, что в конечном итоге Стайлз пойдет просто прямо, решив, что он бы не стал идти в том же направлении. Что-то вроде интуиции. И немного игры.

Стайлз правда идет прямо. Он проходит молочный отдел, доходит до большого стеллажа с пестрыми пачками еды, и Дерек идет вровень ему, но по другую сторону стеллажа. Момент, когда стеллаж заканчивается, и Дерек слышит, как Стайлз поворачивает к нему, ибо больше некуда, слева стена, просто восторг, как новогодний подарок.

Почему-то внутренний волчок Дерека радостно ликует, когда Стайлз наезжает колесиком на пальцы правой ноги оборотня. Это не больно, но все же немного неприятно. Но все равно пустяк.

Их взгляды встречаются, и доли секунды хватает, чтобы их связь немного укрепилась. Ниточка становится толще и остается такой даже тогда, когда Стайлз прерывает их зрительный контакт. Тогда, когда подросток опускает взгляд вниз, начиная говорить, Дерек имеет возможность проскользить взглядом по Стайлзу и отметить для себя, что подросток действительно слишком бедный и выглядит так, словно ему не очень-то хорошо.

Волчок скулит.

— …Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — произносит Стайлз.

Губы Дерека дергаются в улыбке.

— Да что ты. — Говорит он с легким сарказмом. — Далеко тебя занесло. Ближе к дому нет супермаркетов?

Стайлз, желающий, чтобы песня про поцелуи закончилась, мнется:

— Здесь больше выбора. Хочу сделать на ужин что-нибудь хорошее.

— Пригласил к себе девушку на ужин? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз наконец поднимает на него взгляд. Дерек почти смеется. «Серьезно? Я?».

— Ну, конечно, я же такой популярный среди девушек, — саркастично отвечает подросток. — Просто хочу сделать отцу хоть что-то приятное в этом месяце. Правда… я не знаю, придет ли он сегодня вообще домой. Или это все бессмысленно. Я его почти не вижу дома. Не удивлюсь, если ужинать мне придется в одиночестве. Если только… ты, может, хочешь составить мне компанию?..

Стайлз, видимо, предлагает это быстрее, чем понимает, что собирается предложить. Слова как и всегда не задерживаются в мыслях. Дерек видит, как Стайлз на секунду закрывает глаза и сжимает челюсти. Словно матерится на себя внутри себя. Скорее всего, так и есть.

Дерек не может не радоваться тому, как легко у него иногда получается понимать Стайлза. Обычно Дерек имеет проблемы с понимаем людей, но со Стайлзом все иначе. С ним легко. Возле него тепло. Как-то свободно? По домашнему… И, если Дерек не придумывает, Стайлз чувствует что-то похожее. Или нет, и Дерек просто ошибочно видит то, чего на деле не существует. Но надежда умирает последней?

— Я свободен сегодня, — отвечает Дерек.

— Правда? — Стайлз удивлен. Он словно ждет пару секунд, что Дерек скажет «шутка», и, когда этого не происходит, продолжает. — Тогда, может, ты поможешь мне купить еды? Я думал над тем, что можно приготовить и из чего, но, знаешь, может, у тебя есть какие-то идеи или пожелания. Я всегда рад разнообразию и взгляду со стороны…

К счастью, еда, та тема, в которой Дерек неплохо разбирается. Его мама ужасно готовила, как и сестры. Пару раз они чуть не устроили пожар на кухне, забыв про еду на плите, и тогда Дерек просто начал готовить сам. Он был более внимательный в этом плане и терпеливый. Иногда перфекционист. Ему нравилось, когда еда на его тарелке выглядела не просто адекватно, а красиво и привлекательно. Позже Дерек увлекся и БЖУ, и стал так же обращать внимание на то, что кроется внутри еды, насколько она привлекательна в плане питательной ценности. БЖУ, калории, витамины, все это — довольно интересно. Это так же помогло ему набрать мышечную массу уже в школе, и сохранить ее после того, как школа закончилась.

— Я люблю мексиканскую кухню. Могу предложить что-то из нее.

— Только если без нереального количества перца. Не люблю слишком острое, —успокаиваясь, говорит Стайлз.

— Я тоже, — поддерживает Дерек, вставая слева возле Стайлза, когда тот начинает катить тележку вперед.

Они еще долго ходят по гипермаркету и кладут еду в тележку, забывая при этом про то, что грузило их мозги ранее. Веселая романтическая музыка создает правда хорошее настроение, и Стайлз с Дереком пытаются уберечь это настроение и привезти его с собой, когда едут к Стайлзу домой.

Когда они бесконечно долго пробивают продукты на кассе самообслуживания, девочка-златовласка, которую встретил Стайлз, когда прятался от Дерека, выглядывает из-за угла и, облизывая леденец, улыбается. Она обнимает своего плюшевого жирафа покрепче и говорит ему негромко:

— Вот видишь, Кретинчик, любить друг друга — это хорошо. Ты ведь меня тоже любишь?

К сожалению, Кретинчик не отвечает. Но Оливия принимает тишину за согласие, и радостно ускакивает обратно к полочкам со сладостями. Мама, что работает здесь на складе, не разрешает ей трогать продукты без ее спроса, но Кретинчик сказал, что не расскажет ей. Оливия ему верит. Жирафик еще никогда не выдавал ее. Он хороший молчаливый друг.

******

Напротив кассы, в честь прошедшего Дня Мертвых, стояли тыквы, те, которые никто так и не купил, и Стайлз не смог удержаться, чтобы не купить одну. Если не на еду, то хотя бы ради тыквы, как символ Хэллоуина, он ее возьмет. Он выбрал маленькую и яркую. Если положить ее в морозильник, то, до следующего октября она вряд ли протянет, но вполне может протянуть до рождества. Можно использовать тыкву на рождество? В общем, Стайлз не имеет четкого представления, для чего ему сейчас тыква, она просто была слишком милой, и он ее забрал из того одинокого магазина. Тем более тыква довольно полезная. Должна быть, по крайне мере. Не зря же он читал что-то про столь полезные тыквенные семечки? А это целая тыква.

В доме Стилински свет горит только на кухне, и Джона нет дома, поэтому, Стайлз позволил себе провести Дерека на кухню и дать ему нож. Самый острый, что у них есть.

Пока Стайлз возился с очищением тыквы от кожуры, то заметил, как Дерек виртуозно нарезает петрушку, и как его мышцы рук и плеч привлекательно напрягаются от такого простого действия.

Было что-то слишком милое в том, как Дерек вписался в его кухню и в эту домашнюю обстановку. В какой-то момент Стайлз включил музыку, похожу на ту, что играла в магазине, и атмосфера стала еще расслабленнее. Разговоры между ними шли сами собой. И, когда появлялось молчание, оно не было режущим. От этого молчания не было больно, как обычно, а было наоборот, приятно? Стайлзу хотелось плакать от того осознания, насколько он соскучился по такому вот общению. Айзек, согласный придти к нему в любой час, и Скотт, вспоминающим об нем пару раз в месяц, это, конечно, хорошо, но все же не то. С Дереком он чувствует, словно находится дома. Да, он находится дома, но, типа…

— Стайлз, ты закончил? — Дерек возник рядом с ним.

Стайлз промычал в ответ и, аккуратно подняв разделочную деревянную доску, на которой была почищенная и разрезанная тыква, передал ее Дереку. Тот должен был сделать из нее соус, пока он будет обжаривать грибы. На самом деле Стайлз не большой любитель грибов, он, почему-то, считает, что от них у людей повышается отделяемость слизи, но, возможно, это просто бред, который он прочитал на одном из сомнительных форумах и запомнил, так как слизь вызывает довольно яркие картинки в голове, а все яркое запоминается довольно хорошо.

Пока Стайлз обжаривал грибы, он чуточку увлекся тем, кто занимался тыквой. И случилось так, что грибы подгорели. Они выглядели ужасно, на самом деле. И пахли так же. Стайлз убрал сковородку с огня, но слишком поздно, и понял, что спасать уже нечего. Дерек был занят, поэтому не повернулся к нему, когда спросил:

— Ты их сжег?

На самом деле, главное, что было в этом блюде, было грибы. И Стайлз умудрился это испортить. И он не знает как. Он никогда ничего не жег на сковороде. Он, блин, умеет обращаться с такими вещами. Но это случилось. И Стайлз не мог просто признаться в своей ошибке. Он решил, что Дерек, быть может, не заметит, что грибов не будет в блюде, и, может, можно соврать ему…

— Нет, все хорошо. Ты заканчивай лучше быстрее со своей частью…

Дерек усмехнулся. «Хорошо».

******

Стайлз предложил Дереку подождать на диване, и сказал, что закончит сам. Дерек согласился, так как дом не его, и правила устанавливать не ему, и сел в гостиной, где было темно. Так как оборотень видел в темноте довольно неплохо, а с кухни какой-никакой свет давал освещение, Дерек не стал включать свет. Да и темнота ему нравилась. В ней как-то уютнее. Спокойнее.

В темноте Дерек смог различить фоторамку, что стояла на полочке напротив, где была женщина, похожая на Стайлза, и Джон, обнимающий ее. Стайлза на фотографии не было.

Дерек знает про то, что мать Стайлза умерла, но он раньше никогда ее не видел. Издалека и в сумраке плохо видно. И Дереку становится интересно разглядеть того, кто когда-то оберегал Стайлза сильнее всех, поближе. Поэтому он смотрит, что делает на кухне Стайлз и, убеждаясь, что тот еще занят, встает. Дерек подходит к стене и берет осторожно рамку в руки. Кареглазая шатенка очень похожа на Стайлза. Или, вернее, тот на нее. На самом деле Стайлз мало чего взял от внешности отца. И в этом они схожи. Дереку тоже часто говорили, что он весь в мать, да и он сам видел, что совсем не похож на своего американца отца. Ни характером, ни внешностью.

Довольно тяжело думать над тем, что его мама, и мама Стайлза уже умерли.

Кажется, Дерек помнит, что это случилось даже почти в одно время. Но не помнит откуда. Может, Скотт сказал ему, может, сам Стайлз. Дерек просто запомнил, что подумал тогда, когда узнал, что это странное совпадение, что их члены семьи погибли с разницей, может, год.

Дереку становится интересно узнать чуть больше про мать Стайлза, и он делает мысленную пометку спросить об этом как-нибудь подростка позже. Сейчас, решает Дерек, не подходящий для этого момент. Он не хочет портить теплую атмосферу призраками прошлого. Пусть все идет так, как идет само, раз оно начало идти в нужном направлении.

Оборотень садится обратно на диван, на его левый край, и слышит, как Стайлз заканчивает. Чуть позже подросток заходит в гостиную и отдает Дереку одну тарелку, на которой зелено-красно-желтое аппетитное нечто. Это слоистое, тыква на самом верху, зеленная фасоль, которая должна быть с грибами, на самом низу, и Стайлз надеется, что Дерек просто не станет рассматривать то, что ест, и не заметит пропажи одного ингредиента. Или хотя бы не заострит на этом внимания. Стайлзу все еще стыдно, что он просто сжег эти шампиньоны, что они выбирали минут десять.

Они начинают есть. В темноте. И не хватает только свеч и более романтичной музыки, чтобы это выглядело как свидание. Просто смешно. Он и Дерек Хейл сидят у него в гостиной и едят то, что совместно приготовили, как какая-нибудь сладкая парочка. Стайлз все еще помнит, как Дерек реально угрожал разорвать ему горло за то, что он слишком много говорит в его присутствии бессвязного бреда. А теперь? Теперь они оба просто сидят здесь и… Стайлз, ковыряющий свою еду, не смог сдержаться, и рассмеялся, чуть не перевернув белую плоскую тарелку на себя.

Дерек вскинул брови и спросил серьезным голосом, но улыбка не его чуть щетинистом лице выдавала его:

— Ты точно те грибы использовал? Потому что на тарелке явно нет никаких грибов…

Стайлз, уставший всем, что произошло с ним за эту неделю, видимо так расшатал свою психику всеми попытками держать себя в руках, что сейчас, чувствуя полную радость и тепло в том месте, где было пусто и холодно, взорвался в тихом задыхающимся смехе. Да, он очень адекватный. Конечно. Стайлз согнулся пополам, чтобы поставить тарелку на кофейный столик от греха подальше, и потом, красный от смеха, сел обратно и развернулся к Дереку, закидывая ноги на диван и выпрямляя одну, чтобы пнуть пяткой Дерека в бедро.

Дерек не мог начать ворчать хотя бы в шутку, потому что он был безумно заново влюблен в искорки, горящие в этих ликерных глазах. Как давно он их не видел? Кажется давно. Очень давно. Стайлз, если подумать, не смеялся при нем уже где-то месяц. Как раз тогда, когда Дерек пообещал шерифу отгородить его сына от опасности.

— Твои грибы… Да, да! Они подгорели, каюсь! Но знаешь, что, это из-за тебя. Это ты меня отвлекал! — Стайлз не убирает ногу, после того, как пинает его в бок, а просто кладет ее на ногу Дерека. И этот жест кажется самым уместным из возможных. Дерек рад ему? Но улыбка пропадает с лица Стайлза, а во взгляде вместо счастья появляется страх, и Стайлз отдергивает ногу, словно руку от горячего утюга, когда осознает, что сделал это. Он все еще слишком неуверен, на каком они уровне.

Прежде, чем Дерек успевает что-то сказать, Стайлз поднимается на ноги и уходит на кухню, оставляя Дерека в гостиной.

— Налью воды…

Дерек слышит, как быстро бьется сердце Стайлза, и, помедлив немного, тоже встает, чтобы не быть просто идиотом, упускающим шанс. Дереку кажется, что сейчас достаточно подходящий момент, чтобы что-то сделать. Он заходит на кухню и подходит к Стайлзу, который стоит у раковины и набирает в прозрачный высокий стакан воду. Не то, чтобы она очень-то была ему нужна. Но он же сказал.

Когда Стайлз, наливающий воду, чувствует позади себя материальное плотное скопление молекул, пытающихся соединится с его молекулами, то ожидает уже заведомо еще одного контакта и потому не вздрагивает, когда Дерек кладет руку ему на плечо. Жар его ладони приятно пробивается сквозь шерстяную ткань к замершей коже Стайлза.

Потом, когда Дерек видит, что все хорошо, его рука скатывается ниже и зависает на запястье Стайлза. Дерек поворачивает подростка к себе, а Стайлз, избегая взгляда Дерека, смотрит как бы сквозь него — в окно. Словно там происходит что-то интереснее, чем просто собаки, гоняющиеся друг за другом вокруг соседского почтового ящика.

— Мож… — начинает говорить Дерек. Но Стайлз видит появившийся в его радиусе уличного зрения капот патрульной машины отца, и начинает говорить вместе с Дереком, опережая его.

— Папа приехал. — Говорит Стайлз, и не понятно, с облегчением, или с волнением и легкой паникой. Или все вместе.

Это срабатывает как «стоп» для них обоих. Дерек сразу прерывает контакт, а Стайлз наоборот, касается его, подталкивая к проему.

— Возьми наши тарелки и поднимись наверх, — говорит он тоном "возражения не принимаются". — Ты не успеешь уже выйти через дверь, выйдешь через окно. Я его встречу, и потом сразу поднимусь к тебе…

Дереку хочется закатить глаза. Он уже не школьник, чтобы шугаться чужих родителей. Но, вспоминает Дерек, Стайлз — да. И, раз так ему хочется, то окей. Дерек делает так, как Стайлз ему говорит. И, когда Дерек исчезает на лестнице, Стайлз открывает дверь отцу, что только собрался достать ключ из переднего кармана своей куртки.

— Привет, пап! — улыбается Стайлз и открывает дверь шире. Отец заходит внутрь. Его походка тяжелая, и Джон как-то тяжело дышит. Стайлзу кажется, что тело папы дрожит. Мужчина кажется обессиленным, словно еще немного, и упадет прямо на коврике для обуви.

— С порога встречаешь уже, — замечает отец, и потом начинает заваливаться к стене, и Стайлз его ловит под руку.

— Пап! Пап, давай, я тебя помогу, — Стайлз крепко держит отца под руку и отводит его медленно, так, как удобно передвигаться отцу, к дивану. Стайлз укладывает отца на диван и садится рядом на колени.

— Принести тебе что-нибудь? Открыть окно? Налить воды? — спрашивает он обеспокоенно.

Джон молча и лежа качает головой и закрывает лоб рукой. Стайлз решает, что у отца, видимо, головные боли, и решает не донимать его вопросами. Вместо этого Стайлз поднимается и стаскивает с ног отца грязную обувь, относит их в коридор, заходит на кухню и берет там стакан воды, что набрал, и относит его в гостиную, ставя на кофейный столик вместе с упаковкой аспирина, что прихватил с кухни.

Когда Стайлз ставить стакан и таблетки, он снова смотрит на отца, но тот уже спит. Наверное, он долго не спал. В какой-то мере Стайлзу это знакомо. У него было, что он бессонничал, а потом отключался, чуть ляжет. Но даже он тогда не выглядел в отражении так удручающе. Стайлзу страшно за папу. Он, конечно, не думает, что с ним действительно что-то случится. Но кто знает. Стресс, неправильное питание, в прошлом алкоголизм, в нынешнем, возможно, какая-нибудь сердечная недостаточность. Тогда, когда отец увидел его в дверях, его сердце вздрогнуло, а сердечный ритм сбился и потом еще несколько десяток секунд не мог вернуться в норму. Стайлз не кардиолог, он даже пульс толком у себя найти не может, может, не там просто ищет, но ему кажется, что так не должно быть.

Возможно, он просто накручивает себя. Как всегда. Ну, он на это надеется.

Касаясь значка шерифа на груди отца, Стайлз встает и поднимается в спальню, где ждет его Дерек…


	24. Я привык к тьме. Пн.

Понедельник.

В тишину должен был ворваться шквал, носящий имя «Стайлз», но вместо того в комнату на втором этаже проскользнуло безмолвное привидение с легкой краснотой, идущей по нижнему краю ресниц, и с отсутствующим взглядом. Стайлз даже забыл, что Дерек был все еще у него дома, так уж он увлекся своими мыслями. И, потому, не обратил внимания на то, как волк изучал его книжную полку, которая была справа от окна, в метре от рабочего стола.

Дерек множество раз был в спальне Стайлза. Раз тридцать точно был. Но он никогда не рассматривал спальню подростка, всегда словно смотрел сквозь то, что здесь находится. И, наверное, зря. Потому что по плакатам на стенах, по книгам на полке, по бардаку на столе и по таблеткам на комоде, можно было уже сделать много интересных выводов и лучше понять такого шумного и яркого, но от того не менее скрытного и сложного человека.

Дерека смутили некоторые названия бумажных книг, которые он успел прочитать на их корешках. Среди обычных Кинговских ужасов или книг по древней мифологии была литература о сне, как заснуть, что такое сон. Это напомнило Дереку о Злой Лесе и времени, которое прошло, но которое еще ушло не так далеко, чтобы раствориться и забыться. Тогда, когда Стайлз нуждался в нем, подумал Дерек, он был не рядом. В городе. Но только лишь телом. Мыслями и сознанием он был тогда далеко. Сейчас же это изменилось. Дерек готов быть рядом, как физически, так и ментально, только не знает, нужно ли это. Ждут ли этого вообще от него. Или он один, кто чувствует эту надобность.

Дерек смотрит на сгорбившуюся на стуле фигуру Стайлза. Тот утыкается лбом в стол, отчего получается тихое «пум».

Даже, если он единственный, кто чувствует, он все равно не сможет просто выкинуть это чувство и забыть о нем. Это слишком обвязало его изнутри. И он понимает это все лучше. Ему нужен кто-то, ради кого он будет переучивать себя жить по-другому каждый день. Нужен кто-то, кого он будет любить. И в ком он сможет полюбить себя. Нужен кто-то, с кем он сможет стать лучше. И он видит, что он уже стал становиться лучше возле Стайлза. До того, как Стайлз и Скотт забрели на его участок несколько лет назад, Дерек помнит, каким он был. Разбитым. Грубым. Диким. Он не ощущал себя, как личность, не знал, зачем живет и чего хочет от жизни. Сейчас эти острые углы сгладились, и, хоть он уже и несколько лет назад был взрослым, физически, сейчас он повзрослел умом. Вырос, может быть, или развился.

И Дерек хочет, чтобы со Стайлзом случилось что-то подобное. Как он заметил, Стайлз стал закрываться от всех. Он словно суицидник, который не говорит, но глубоко в душе знает, что ему нужно прекратить все связи и минимизировать общение, если он не хочет после смерти расстроить своей кончиной слишком много людей. Мутное сравнение. Но первое, приходящее на ум. Оно слишком темное. Дереку оно не нравится. С такой точки зрения он словно видит то, чего не должен. Возможное будущее. Какой-то плохой исход. Он не настроен на плохие исходы. С него их уже достаточно. Его шрамированное сознание не выдержит еще одной раны, по крайне мере сейчас, в данное время, когда он еще только меняется под напором изменений внешних.

Альфа ставит книгу «В конце Джон умрет» Дэвида Вонга, которая в желтой обложке и со страшным лицом на титуле, под стать своему жанру «хоррор», обратно, и на шуршащий звук ухо Стайза чуть дергается.

Стайлз негромко вздыхает, выпрямляется и потом медленно поворачивается, откинувшись на своем потрепанном стуле. В таком небольшом тихом и темном пространстве, где царит атмосфера уединения, связь Дерека и Стайлза успевает накинуть пару тоненьких ниточек от одного клубка в сердце к другому клубку в сердце, тем самым скрепив две души еще покрепче. Сильно дерни — все нити разорвутся, и придется накидывать их заново. Это не крепкая веревка, здесь нет морских непосильных узлов. И это не цепи. Так и есть. Если кто-то из них не захочет — связь их не обязует. Хотя так может выглядеть со стороны. В любую секунду кто-то из них может порвать нити, что сплелись между ними в алую ленту, и тогда им снова станет чуждо понимание друг друга. Их пути могут разойтись, всегда есть ни один вариант. Но их все равно всегда будет тянуть к друг другу, ибо они сами хотят этого. Эта надобность в их связи сидит в них. Ее просто нужно вытащить на поверхность, позволить ей быть в этом физическом, а не только в мифологическом мире. В конце концов, любить и нуждаться в друг друге — нормально. Все люди стремятся выживать совместно. Они тоже могут попробовать.

Могут. Ведь могут? Стайлз не знает. Как и Дерек. Они просто не знают, как правильно. Хотя и слышали, что ходят слухи, что правильного не существует. Есть выбор. Правильного и неправильного выбора нет, есть выбор, и есть последствия выбора.

Возможно, им просто удобнее оправдывать свой страх решиться на что-то правильностью и неправильностью. Так ответственность за то, что происходит, лежит не на них, а на расплывчатой морали, которые люди придумали не понятно когда, при каких обстоятельствах и на какой срок. Люди вообще любят придумывать что-то, что усложнило бы им только жизнь. Некая нация мазохистов-мучеников. Выродки Шекспира, чей мир был полон жертв. Но речь идет о реальном мире, а не о грезах или поэзии.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на свои книги, которые он уже зачитал до дыр, особенно те, где главный герой страдает по сюжету, и потом смотрит на Дерека, который где-то далеко. Зеленные глаза смотрят в пол, куда-то в сторону ножки кровати Стайлза, и Стайлзу становится так невыносимо интересно узнать, о чем же в эту секунду думает Дерек Хейл. Что происходит в его голове? Если бы Стайлз мог на минуту получить способность читать мысли, ему стало бы намного легче решить для себя некоторые вещи. А еще он бы хотел хотя бы раз оказаться в чужом теле, чтобы взглянуть на самого себя чужими глазами. Что люди видят, когда смотрят на него? Просто чудика? Старшеклассника-одиночку? Проблемного сына… Что люди могут видеть в нем? Что Дерек видит в нем? Что он в нем нашел? Зачем Дерек здесь. Сейчас. Стайлз знает, что волку есть чем заняться и без него. Но тот здесь. И должна быть причина.

Вопрос «что здесь делает Дерек?» становится таким интересным для Стайлза, потому что он ищет, но не может найти ответ. Совсем. Зачем Дерек согласился на ужин? Что он говорил? Стайлз не помнит даже этого, все вышло как-то само собой, и, быть может, поэтому Дерек здесь, у него просто не было шанса сказать «нет» или «не хочу»? Стайлз чувствует, словно затащил мужчину к себе. И ему становится неловко. Он прочищает горло, чувствуя, как в комнате стало вдруг жарче на пару градусов, хотя этого не может быть с их-то системой отопления, которая оставляет желать лучшего, и поднимается на ноги. Стайлз останавливается возле двери, которая закрыта наглухо, и прислоняется спиной к стене, задевая правым плечом немного белый косяк. Он обхватывает рукой ручку, но на этом пока все.

— Давай я провожу тебя. Через дверь. Знаешь, я не помню, где ключ от замка на окне, поэтому… — Стайлз смотрит на маленький почтовый замок, который прикрутил к окну, дабы его было невозможно открыть снаружи никак. Камера под потолком должно быть все также пишет запись, но о ней Стайлз решает не упоминать, раз уж Дерек ее не заметил ни сейчас, ни когда был в его комнате один в полнолуние. Говоря о полнолунии, Стайлз до сих пор не знает, что нашло на волка в ту ночь, что он забыл у него в комнате в полную луну. Но спрашивать как-то не хочется.

Дерек смотрит на замок на подоконнике, а затем поворачивается к Стайлзу. Тот неловко убирает руки за спину, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Зачем тебе замок на окне? — спрашивает с подозрением Дерек, ожидая честного ответа. Но Стайлз очевидно блефует, говоря лишь частичную правду.

— Ну, я уже давно говорил, что повещу замок, потому что нежелательные гости, так любящие входить через окно, а не через дверь, как нормальные люди, мне уже надоели. Я все время пугаюсь, заходя в комнату и видя, как кто-то из вашей клыкастой оравы стоит у меня посреди спальни! — Стайлз улыбается, но выходит нервно. Его губы дрожат. И он в итоге закусывает их. Опасаясь следующего вопроса, подросток продолжает: — Если это все, то…

Стайлз приоткрывает дверь, но Дерек в два шага оказывается рядом и, ставя ладонь на дверь, захлопывает ее обратно, благо не слишком громко, так как Стайлз не успел открыть дверь больше, чем на пару сантиметров.

Рука Дерека рядом с его головой, дыхание волка на лице. Он снова прижимает его к стене у него же в комнате. Стайлз спрашивает:

— Я один испытываю дежавю сейчас? Кажется, мы нашли у тебя еще одну странную привычку…

Но Дерек его прерывает довольно… не грубо, хотя сначала Стайлзу так и кажется, а скорее требовательно. Манера речи Дерека всегда вызывает у Стайлза мурашки. Ему нравится то, насколько сильным может казаться Дерек даже с помочью всего лишь голоса. Так мужественно. Именно мужественно, а не похабно-властно. В школе парни тоже бывают зажимают своих девчонок и разыгрывают сценки «я твой папочка — а ты моя шлюшка», но это абсолютно иное. Видя пафосную игру в «сильного» в школе — Стайлзу хочется или закатить глаза, потому что это выглядит так тупо, когда какой-то идиот строит из себя мачо, коим никогда не будет, либо блевать, когда мачо строить из себя идиота, докапываясь до девушки, которая не просила о подобном внимании. Сейчас же у Стайлза только мелкая дрожь внутри, словно долгое землетрясение застало его врасплох. А еще так жарко, душно, и дыхание само по себе застывает.

— Зачем ты дистанцируешься от стаи, Стайлз? — когда Дерек говорит, Стайлз не может не смотреть на его лицо и губы. Боже, почему так близко. Неужели, нельзя разговаривать на некотором расстоянии? Как же личные границы? У волков их не существует?

— Я дистанцируюсь? Это ты, кто отбросил меня назад! — громко шепчет Стайлз, открыв глаза шире, потому что серьезно, теперь и он еще виноват? В какой-то мере жар от близости смешивается с жаром гнева. Когда на него нападают, он защищается. Бей или беги, да? Ему всегда нравилось выбирать второе, то более логичное решение с его-то «силой», но сейчас он выбирает первое — бить. Потому что в глубине души достаточно обижен на Дерека до сих пор за то, что тот просто взял и отодвинул его от всех, от себя, от Скотта и Айзека, Бойда и Эрики, когда на горизонте появилось что-то интересное.

— Я тебя не отбрасывал, — защищается Дерек. Его волчок внутри просыпается, вскакивая на ноги и виляя хвостом, чувствуя, как что-то начинается.

— Ты буквально запрещал мне приходить, и я был вынужден слоняться без дела и без друзей, пока ты их эксплуатировал по полной, даже не спросив, хотят ли они этого. И знаешь, как мне было хуево от ощущения, что я лишний в вашей компашке? Я знаю, что все время только мешаю всем, но ты просто взял и указал на это еще раз. И как это называется, как не жестокость?

Дерек рыкнул:

— Забота это называется. — Волк наклонился еще ближе, разгоряченный гневом от того, что Стайлз так все не правильно понял, и что вообще думает о таком. Он, без кого уже давно случилось бы много чего плохого в стае. Это тупо. И Стайлз, вроде как, не такой уж идиот, чтобы не замечать очевидного, того, что он такой же нужный член стаи, как кто-либо другой в ней. Для Дерека, возможно, Стайлз даже более важный член стаи, чем кто-либо другой в ней, но этого Дерек не хочет говорит вслух, потому что даже мысленно это звучит не самым приятным образом. Дерек знает, что если его заставят выбирать — кому жить — Стайлзу, или, например, Скотту, Дерек выберет Стайлза. Этого знания достаточно для Дерека, и он не считает нужным озвучивать, показывая себя не с лучшей, возможно, стороны. Стайлз слишком любит друзей, Скотта, всех, но не себя. Он просто взбеситься, если услышит, как Дерек в теории спасет его, а не его друга.

— Видимо, у нас очень разные представления о заботе, — усмехается Стайлз и опускает взгляд. Нервное напряжение, словно он только что взял сложную партию в игре на скрипке и вот-вот может оплошать и подставить весь оркестр, поселилось в нем, заставляя нервничать и ощущать себя некомфортно.

Стайлз поворачивает голову в сторону. Глупый, глупый разговор. Как они вообще его начали? Черт, он снова не помнит, как это началось. Кажется, у него серьезные проблемы с памятью. И с нервами. Потому что он все еще дрожит. Но в этот раз, кажется, уже не из-за внутреннего землетрясения, а от холодка. Стало так холодно в комнате. Словно на кладбище в сырую погоду. В голове всплыли образы опускающегося гроба, в котором была подружка Кейси. И вспомнилось чувство вины за то, что даже не попытался ничего сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. И папа, должно быть, так устал уже гоняться за этим вампиром-призраком… Папа. Он же внизу. Один. Стайлз оставил его там, даже не отвел до комнаты, потому что не мог смотреть на серое лицо отца, который так устал от своей работы, что даже забыл, что у него есть сын дома, который ждет его. Обида. Это тоже есть. И вина за то, что чувствует обиду на отца, но не должен ее чувствовать. Папа делает то, что должен. И Стайлз это знает. Господи, у него столько всего внутри, что он не может никуда деть, и еще Дерек… И вампир. И игра в среду. И экзамены.

Стайлз не знает, как сможет справиться со всем этим. Ему кажется, что происходит слишком много. У него не хватает ресурсов на все.

В какой-то момент глаза Стайлза намокают, но он не плачет. Просто устал. Выжат. И хочет просто упасть и не двигаться. Стайлз не замечает, как глаза Дерека всматриваются в него, как волк пытается читать его. И как горячая ладонь обхватывает ладонь Стайлза, а пальцы Дерека сплетаются с его. И как становится легче. Дерек словно тащит его боль. Разделяет боль, уменьшая ее. Но только вены на руке у Дерека не чернеют. Это уже другие фокусы.

— Твой отец попросил меня отгородить тебя, — начинает Дерек, а потом добавляет, — он переживал, что ты может навредить себе. Ты часто не обращаешь внимания, во что лезешь.

Стайлз переваривает услышанное. Почему-то, он не удивлен. И это звучит даже правдиво. Он даже сейчас влез во что-то, во что бы влезать не хотел. Он все еще не знает, как собирается избавляться от укуса. И сможет ли. Но он хочет. Потому что — вампир? Это не то, кто он. Он человек. Просто Стайлз.

— Ты раньше не мог сказать? — ворчит Стайлз. Его нижний край ресницы опять краснел, как тогда в продуктовом магазине. И Дерек понимает, что это из-за него. Стайлз был такой счастливый, когда они готовили на кухне. А сейчас он снова выглядит несчастным. Из-за него. Дерек поднимает, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, руку, и вытирает единичную слезинку со скулу подростка. О, Стайлз так хотел расплакаться, как сучка. Валяться на полу. Выйти в окно. Покричать под дождем. Но он держал себя руках. Потому что это то, что нужно делать? Ему так кажется. Ему думается, что один из признаков взрослости — это умение держать эмоции в узде, не поддавать виду, что тебе плохо. Но он заблуждается.

— Это что-то бы изменило? — нежно-рычащий тембр, резонирующий в голове Стайлза, вызывает снова тепло. Классные качели. Так весело качаться.

— Да, — быстро отвечает Стайлз, — я… я лучше бы понял ситуацию, наверное.

— Наверное, — улыбается Дерек. Его рука все еще на скуле Стайлза, но тот не делает ничего, чтобы убрать ее, и, кажется, Стайлзу даже нравится этот акт внимания и заботы. Стайлз даже поворачивает голову обратно прямо, когда его глаза уже высохли, и смотрит в туманно-зеленные глаза Дерека.

— Так теперь мне можно будет ходить с вами? Я не скажу папе, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек только может покачать головой и сказать «поэтому я и не рассказывал», опуская на мгновение взгляд и поднимая его на карие глаза Стайлза снова. Но в тот момент, когда смотрит в ликерные глаза подростка, в которых частично видит отражение своего же силуэта, Дерек замечает что-то странное и хмурится, смотря более внимательно Стайлзу в глаза. Это смущает Стайла. Он неловко кашляет, а потом, высвобождая руку из руки Дерека, касается своего лица.

— Что-то прицепилось к лицу после готовки? — бормочет Стайлз, цепляясь за возможность вырулить на более обыденную и неэмоциональную тему разговора, потому что чувствовать давление столь долго и искушение у него нет сил. Он почти был готов поцеловать Дерека. Или попробовать сказать, что хочет этого. Эта мысль, что губы Дерека достаточно близко, фоном крутилась в голове, пока они говорили.

Дерек качает головой, но все еще кажется таким заинтересованным. И смущенным. Сбитым с толку. Он говорит:

— Не замечал раньше этого голубого цвета.

Теперь Стайлз тоже не понимает. Голубого? Где, на его лице? Говорит ли Дерек про какую-то краску? Зачем он вообще разглядывает его лицо?

— Я не… ладно, знаешь, кажется, мне нужно срочно в туалет, — на одном дыхании говорит подросток, проталкиваясь мимо Дерека в сторону своей персональной ванной, — я хочу отлить еще с магазина. Но так увлекся готовкой, что забыл. Кажется, мой мочевой…

— Можно без подробностей.

— Ладно. Хорошо. — Стайлз исчезает в ванной, закрывая за собой дверь. Ему нужно некоторое уединение. Немного кислорода без запаха можжевельника в нем. И в туалете, к счастью, чисто. Тут пахнет только сыростью, потому что вытяжка в этой ванной плохо работает, и мылом, которое плавает в мыльнице, как картошка в масле. Да, он все время наливает в мыльницу воду случайно, ничего не может подделать…

Стайлз, правда, не хочет в туалет. Он подходит к зеркалу. Чувствует, как сердце фантомно «готово выпрыгнуть из груди». Решая занять время и охладить себя, Стайлз открывает воду и умывается, надеясь, что это заодно смоет с его лица и то что-то голубое, что заметил своим зорким глазом Дерек. Прохладные капли стекают по его лицу, капая в раковину, Стайлз оставляет холодные ладони на своих теплых щеках, чувствуя, как на линии подбородка уже колется немного щетина, ведь он не брился уже целую вечность, и смотрит на свое отражение в заляпанное пастой зеркало. Потом отмоет. Всегда потом.

Сначала Стайлз не замечает. Но, смотря не на кожу, а в свои глаза, он видит. Да, что-то правда голубое. Он оттягивает кожу век пальцами вниз, чтобы на радужку, может, попало больше света и было лучше видно. Он видит, как его обычно однотонная коричневая радужка дала плешь. Словно два слоя краски, голубая и коричневая, были нанесены друг на друга, коричневая осыпалась внизу холста, внизу круглой радужки, предоставив миру голубую. Но Стайлз очень сомневается, что такое возможно. Бывает ли гетерохромия не с рождения? Могло ли что-то измениться в генах, отвечающих за цвет глаз, после укуса? Если это из-за укуса, то… это хреново.

Этот яркий голубой цвет, прозрачно-небесный, сверкающий на фоне его карей радужки, вызывает столько же раздражения, сколько негодования, и совсем немного страха, потому что на подкорке Стайлз понимает, что так не должно быть, и что, видимо, что-то идет не так. Другая сущность словно изнутри пробивается наружу, уже через глаза кричит «я здесь, черт возьми, смотри на меня!».

Стайлз закрывает воду и вздрагивает, пугаясь, когда Дерек стучит ему в дверь.

— Да все уже, — вздыхает Стайлз, зная, что Дерек его все равно услышит. Дверь не такая уж толстая, как и стена, отделяющая ванную от спальни.

— Мне надо идти.

Но Дерек кажется не волновался из-за времени, которое Стайлз был готов потратить на разглядывание своего левого глаза в отражение зеркала. Голос Дерека кажется обеспокоенным. Волк словно хочет бежать. Что-то случилось, думает Стайлз и идет открыть дверь. Он смотрит на оборотня, тот хмурится, но не как обычно. В руке у волка Стайлз замечает телефон. Экран еще горит, освещая пол до двери.

— Опять кто-то умер? — не может не спросить Стайлз, уже думая, что, раз Дереку позвонили, то позвонили и отцу, и тот, наверное, заставит себя встать с дивана и поехать на место, даже если сил нет открыть глаза. Стайлзу нужно привязать его скотчем к дивану. И кормить с ложечки пару дней пустырником.

Но Дерек, к облегчению Стайлза, отрицательно качает головой.

— Это про убийство того, кто убивает, — говорит альфа, — Алан хочет, чтобы я приехал.

Стайлз вспоминает, что Дерек не знает, что он знает, что убийца — вампир, поэтому закусывает язык, не желая новых сцен, и просто мычит в ответ и говорит:

— Ну, тогда пока?

Явственно чувствуется недосказанность. Словно фильм оборвали на чем-то интересном. Дерек кивает, Стайлз видит, что тот хочет сказать что-то другое, нежели он говорит на самом деле:

— Ночи, Стайлз.

— Да, — Стайлз смотрит на окно, за которым уже темно, но чувствует, как его дневная усталость отступает, на самом деле, он чувствует малый прилив энергии и, скорее всего, уснет только незадолго до рассвета, опять. С другой стороны, это неплохо. Будет время вспомнить о домашке и исправить оценки. У него с ними начинаются трудности, он это чувствует. Интуиция на тестах — это хорошо, но только тогда, когда ты читал и знаешь материал, и он записан у тебя где-то в памяти, а не когда ты гадаешь с ответом, как на кофейной гуще.

— Я напишу тебе, когда освобожусь? — спрашивает Дерек непривычно мягко.

Стайлз не может не улыбнуться, кивая. Он открывает дверь для Дерека, говоря, что проводит его, и, когда волк покидает его дом, а легкий храп с дивана в гостиной успокаивает Стайлза достаточно, чтобы он мог позволить себя подняться обратно в свою комнату, он поднимается. Не закрывает дверь, на случай, если папа проснется и будет звать его, и падает на свою кровать задом-наперед — ногами на подушку, головой — к шкафу.

Телефон начинает вибрировать в его кармане, посылая вибрации по телу. Сначала Стайлз почему-то думает, что Дерек, но потом видит «Питер» и вздыхает.

Стайлз помнит разговор с крипи-дедом в машине и, опасаясь, что, если будет его игнорить, тот просто придет и накажет его как-нибудь, принимает входящий.

— Что тебе нужно в столь поздний час, Питер? — вместо «привет» говорит подросток, подгибая колени и смотря в белый потолок с мелкими трещинками. Кажется, их стало больше. Может, кто-то тяжелый ходил по чердаку, и потолок потрескался от его веса? Наверное, у него начинается паранойя. Ну, у него есть повод для нее.

— Ты рассказал Дереку? — тон Питера столь вояжный и непринужденный, прямо-таки граф за ужином спрашивает у прислуги, заказал ли он у фермера еще свеклы для супа.

— Ты же дал мне время до среды, — без надобности напоминает подросток, предвкушая, что Питер уже усложняет ему жизнь и собирается определенно усложнить ее сильнее. Но Стайлз ничего не может сделать против дяди Дерека, у него нет рычагов давления против него. У Питера вообще есть слабые места? Кажется, он слишком безумен, чтобы иметь их.

— Я передумал. Среда слишком нескоро. Кто знает, что может произойти до среды, — Стайлз слышит копошение и потом щелчок зажигалки. Стайлз не знал, что Питер курит. Может, решил начать? Стайлз надеется, что не из-за него.

— Среда послезавтра. Конец Света не произойдет за день с лишним, — ворчит Стайлз и садится, смотря в окно, с которого светит свет с улицы. Что-то зудит посмотреть в окно.

— Конец Света, может и нет, но конец тебя, либо кого-то из тех, кто попадется тебе под руку, когда ты захочешь перекусить — вполне возможно. Выгляни в окно.

Стайлз хмурится:

— Для чего? Откуда ты знаешь, где я? Только не говори мне, что ты стоишь через дорогу, — Стайлз поднимается и подходит к окну, и, конечно, Питер стоит, прислонившись боком к своей машине, и машет уму свободной рукой, выдыхая белый едкий дым от сигареты. Он не курил больше пяти лет. Ну, что же, курить уже бросал, бросит еще раз. Соблазн был слишком велик.

— Выйди, — бросает Питер Хейл.

Стайлз смотрит на него и не шевелится. Нет. Ни за что. Но Питер снова говорит:

— Либо ты выходишь, либо я звоню Дереку, — и он бросает трубку, тушит сигарету об асфальт и садится в свою машину. Свет мигает, когда он открывает дверь, и тухнет снова. Стайлз мнется недолго, трет ребром телефона лоб, а потом выходит из спальни, а потом и из дома. На улице прохладнее, чем было днем. Даже холодно. Но Стайлзу приятно, как холод скользит по его коже, освежая и успокаивая, а осенний ветер играет с его отросшими за лето волосами.

Стайлз садится на свободное от водителя переднее сидение и хлопает дверью, по привычке, сильнее, чем было бы достаточно. Питер кидает на него недовольный взгляд, а потом смотрит на солнцезащитные очки, которые нацепил Стайлз в панике перед тем, как выйти из комнаты. Он не хочет, чтобы внимательный Питер, как и Дерек, увидел его плешь в радужке.

Но придурок Питер, конечно, просто так оставить это не может. Ему нужно в обязательном порядке лицезреть его проигрыш, словно ему мало. И сказать «я же говорил». Так думает Стайлз, терзая ниточку на толстовке, но Питер, на удивление, ничего не говорит. И Стайлз поднимает голову, когда тот начинает говорить серьезным тоном и как-то устало:

— Знаешь, без крови ты не сможешь. Как бы ты не надеялся, но голод победит. Это природа, — Питер похож на отца, объясняющего, как у мальчиков проходит период полового созревания, это почти забавно, — против этого сложно идти. И, если ты не хочешь пить кровь на живую, а убивать на трезвую голову, я полагаю, тем более не станешь, остается только вариант — найти мертвого, у которого можно позаимствовать крови.

У Стайлза в спазме дергается мускулка у виска. Он не ослышался? Питер предлагает ему пить кровь мертвого? Это треш. Даже в ужастиках вампиры не падают до такого. И вообще — пить кровь? Он, блять, не собирается никогда в жизни.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Питер смотрит на него через зеркало, к счастью, все еше видя его отражение:

— Твой мозг уже начал атрофироваться от голода? — он вздыхает. — Нам нужен труп. Жмурик. Донор, для которого жидкость, поддерживающая жизнь, уже не актуальна. Называй как хочешь.

Стайлз представляет себе труп. Он как-то смотрел на ютубе медицинский ролик для будущих патологоанатомов, где какого-то мужчину буквально со скальпа до пят выворачивали наизнанку, вытащили его язык и трахею, кишки, сняли лицо и положили на грудь, показали его черепную коробку, и ему становится тошно. Он хватается рукой за ручку двери и открывает ее прежде, чем его могло бы вырвать.

— Ты псих, — только и говорит он, выходя на улицу. Питер смотрит на него через стекло, потом жмет на кнопку возле себя, и стекло со стороны Стайлза опускается.

— А ты вампир, который давно не ел. Подумай, что у тебя в приоритете, Стайлз.

Стайлз обнимает себя руками, от сезонного холода, конечно, больше же не от чего, и пялится на Питера. Тот же предлагал это серьезно. От этого и жутко. Как он вообще все еще общается с этим маньяком? Он же… Стайлз трет глаза и говорит:

— Блять, спасибо за предложение, но нет. Ни за что. Знаешь, я скажу Дереку в среду обо всем, но на этом все. Отстань от меня. Иди, занимайся своими маньячными делами. Не склоняй меня к чернухе.

— Ты в любом случае навредишь кому-нибудь. И лучше мертвому, чем живому. Ты хочешь стать причиной чей-то смерти?

Стайлза передергивает.

— Я бы не… — он не может закончить, но в итоге все же выдавливает из себя это, — не убил никого. Я же не убийца. Я даже рыбу не могу разделать, потому что мне ее жалко. И вообще не люблю вид крови. Это омерзительно для меня.

— Верю, но все меняется. И чем дольше ты будешь отрицать, тем хуже могут быть последствия. Так что садись. Я уже спланировал, как мы можем незаметно пробраться в морг. Задняя дверь больницы открыта, так что мы…

— Нет. Нет! Я не собираюсь. Все, Питер. Проваливай уже, — Стайлз развернулся. Стало дурно. К горлу подступил ком, подросток подавил его, как и желание закричать на крипи-деда, и зашагал к своему дому. Шагов, преследующих его, не последовало. Поэтому Стайлз зашел в дом, запер дверь и посмотрел через окно на кухне на улицу. Машина Питера стояла все еще там же. Питер сидел в ней в темноте минуты две, прежде чем завести двигатель и уехать. Когда тот скрылся из вида, Стайлз отошел от окна и остановился в проеме гостиной. Папа все еще спал на диване. Даже в той же позе. Стайлзу хотелось лечь рядом. Даже на пол. И просто лежать возле кого-то, с кем безопасно. В детстве он так делал с мамой, когда ему было грустно. Как-то он не хотел идти в первый класс, хотя летом перед первым классом все уши прожужжал родителям, как туда хочет, но на деле в школе оказалось не так уж весело. Ему не давали ходить во время урока, и он был вынужден сидеть и дергать ногой, грызть ручку и мучится от желания походить или попрыгать. Он не мог не задавать слишком много глупых вопросов. Был слишком шумным. Он сразу стал не любимчиком всех учителей и одноклассников. Его пытались изменить, но это было неприятно. Хотели заставить делать то, что он не хочет. В итоге он перестал хотеть в школу и одним утром залез к маме в постель, прижался к ее боку и просопел, что никуда не пойдет. На удивление, мама не вылезла в то утро из постели. Она ответила, насколько помнит Стайлз:

«Знаешь, твоя бабушка постоянно говорила мне делать что-то, что я не хочу делать, через силу, потому что надо. Меня это так бесило, — сонно посмеялась Клаудия, гладя Стайлза под одеялом, — давай сегодня не послушаем твою бабушку? Честно говоря, я тоже не хочу подниматься сегодня с постели».

Стайлз оставляет папу в гостиной и поднимается наверх. Он заходит в комнату отца и осторожно идет к его кровати. Это та же самая двуспальная кровать, которую он делил с Клаудией. Стайлзу кажется, что он может чувствовать запах мамы на одеяле. Но это лишь иллюзия. На самом деле, в этом доме уже нет вещей, на которых бы остался ее запах. И от этого тоскливо.

Садясь на кровать с правой стороны, Стайлз поворачивает голову, думает недолго, а потом забирается на кровать дальше и ложиться на подушку. Он смотрит на потолок, такой же белый, как и в его комнате, но здесь трещинок нет, он гладкий, словно только выкрашенный побелкой, или чем-то там красят потолки, он не силен в ремонте. Здесь спокойно. Стайлз накрывает себя частью одеяла, поворачивается набок, и закрывает глаза, представляя, словно слева на кровати лежит Клаудия и гладит его по спине. В какой-то момент, когда глаза Стайлза привыкают к темноте, образ матери, который спустя года все еще графично вырисован в его памяти, начинает тонуть во мраке, и подросток засыпает.

< Я привык к тьме, я привык к тьме  
Я просто человек, просто плоть и кости  
Я не могу вернуть всего, что сделал  
И теперь никого не осталось, чтобы любить  
Я привык к тьме, я привык к тьме >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если вы прочитали и дадите мне знать, я буду очень рада))


	25. Вся вода окрасилась кровью. Вт.

Вторник.

Утро Стайлза началось в обед. Он просыпался ночью, примерно, раз пять, но не хотел уходить из комнаты отца, да и вообще что-либо делать, поэтому заставлял себя заснуть вновь. В итоге, он проспал все свои будильники, когда солнце стало подниматься над горизонтом, и проснулся лишь в обед, почувствовав запах гари. Это шло по вентиляции с первого этажа, с кухни. На кухне Джон готовил — или пытался — обед. Сначала Стайлз подумал, что отец решил сделать себе завтрак, и все как всегда пошло не очень хорошо, потому что готовка обычно не то, что хорошо получается у Джона, но потом Стайлз взглянул на время, все еще сонный, несмотря на то, что спал больше десятка часов, и резко сел, быстро спуская ноги к полу. 

Волосы Стайлза топорщились в разные стороны, одежда не пахла и джинсы и свитер было сложно измять даже при желании, поэтому Стайлз пренебрег ванной и переодеванием, схватил сумку со спортивной одеждой и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Дерьмо, как, просто как он мог проспать. Он не хотел спать. Но проспал столько много. И все еще чувствует себя уставшим. Магия, не иначе. Злые козни кого-то свыше.

— Все хорошо, я предупредил в школе, что ты не придешь по семейным обстоятельствам, — сказал мужчина в фартуке с кухни. Стайлз бросил сумку с клюшкой на пол и прошел к проему на кухню, останавливаясь в нем и осматривая бардак из яичной скорлупы, муки, которые были размазаны и рассыпаны по стулу и немного возле плиты. В раковине была сковорода, от которой все еще шел светло-серый дым, а плита, хоть была и выключена, все еще источала тепло, которое Стайлз чувствовал даже с расстояния. Наверное, отец включил максимум. Неудивительно, что пахнет горелым.

— Так ты видел, что я проспал, и даже не разбудил меня? — Стайлз скрестил руки.

— Не за что, — Джон махнул в его сторону венчиком, послав на пол пару бежевых капель жидкого теста. — Подумал, что один день ничего не изменит. Да и мы давненько не общались, да?..

Он развернулся обратно к столу, на котором был бардак, и, не зная, за что взяться, положил венчик и взял муку, чтобы убрать ее на место. Стайлз подошел и сел на свободный стул, наблюдая за картиной. Стало менее тревожно из-за того, что он проспал школу, но небольшое опасение, что тренировка после школы, и что до нее час, и он не хочет и на нее опоздать, еще и перед игрой, было еще внутри. Кстати, о тренировке. Стайлз позвал отца:

— Пап, — он дождался, когда тот ответит «да, ребенок?» и продолжил, — ты как, завтра занят вечером?

— А что будет завтра? Какой-то родительский день? Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю ходить по учителям, выслушивая их скучные монологи о том, как правильно воспитывать детей. Все говорят одно и то же. Удивительно. Словно зазубрили единый справочник. Это смешно, у ваших учителей дети хотя бы есть? Я не припомню, кроме матери Лидии...

— Да, да, старые ворчливые и бездетные, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Нет, это игра. Прежде чем ты откажешься, хочу сказать, что в этот раз я играю. Меня взяли на игру недавно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пришел. Если ты, конечно, не занят работой...

— О, Стайлз, — Джон потрепал его по волосам, оставляя в них немного мучной пыли, — я приду. Пару часов ребята справятся и без меня.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся. На самом деле, он ожидал, что отец откажется или у него возникнут вопросы, каким образом его взяли на игру. Но тот согласился и про вопросы забыл. И это так здорово. Воодушевленный, Стайлз обратил внимание на коптящую сковороду, ту, которая еще бабушкина. Стайлз даже не помнил, чтобы она все еще была у них. Он давно уже купил две новые сковороды, для блинов и обычную антипригарную.

— Что ты пытался приготовить?

— Не пытался, а приготовил, — гордо поправил Джон и обошел Стайлза, открывая холодильник и извлекая из него тарелку со стопкой блинов. Не полностью черных, на удивление Стайлза. Только местами.

Джон поставил тарелку на стол.

— Они были горячие, я решил, что в холодильнике они быстрее остынут, — объяснил он.

Стайлз приподнял брови:

— Ты же знаешь, что нельзя ставит в холодильник горячее? Они бы остыли через минут пять-десять и так.

Джон посмотрел на старый холодильник.

— Что же, — вздохнул он, возвращаясь к мойке, — эти показания останутся между нами двумя, хорошо?

Стайлз тихо посмеялся:

— Как скажешь, пап. Но это последнее предупреждение. Прости, но этот пенсионер, — Стайлз указал на холодильник, — и так уже начал подтекать. Может, стоит вызвать мастера его посмотреть?..

Так, Стайлз просидел на кухне с отцом около получаса, в итоге понимая, что опаздывает и на обеденную тренировку. Схватив свои вещи, он попрощался с Джоном, и поехал в школу. Только доехать от пункта А до пункта Б без остановки где-то между у него не получилось. Машина Питера преградила ему недалеко от поворота к школе, и Стайлзу пришлось-таки выйти из джипа и начать еще один неприятный разговор с доставучим некровным родственником. Видимо, Питер вдруг увидел в нем сына или племянника, потому что иначе, почему тот так прилип к нему, как банный лист, Стайлз не знает. Они с Питером не то, чтобы были врагами, но они не были и любовниками. Или друзьями. Или вообще кем-то друг другу. И это странно, что Питер его преследует. Питер преследует, если ему только что-то нужно. Но что ему нужно на этот раз, Стайлз не понимал.

Стайлз сел снова на свободное переднее сидение. У него было ровно две минуты на разговор. Игра через пятнадцать минут. Еще время на стоянку джипа и поход до раздевалки. Переодевание. Все рассчитано, но на разговор не больше двух минут.

— Что на этот раз будешь мне внушать? — проворчал подросток. Питер начинал действовать ему на нервы, но в тоже время Стайлз понимал, что тот говорит по существу.

— Ничего, — лаконично ответил оборотень, — я только хотел предложить еще раз. Последний. Дальше бегать за тобой не буду, это становится унизительным. Чтобы ты понимал, я никогда не бегаю за кем-то и не предлагаю дважды одно и то же предложение. Но ты, кажется, просто долго соображаешь.

Стайлз протяжно вздохнул и резко сказал:

— Хватит истязать смысл моего существования!

— Каким образом я истязаю его? — по тону Питера было не понятно, правда ли тот заинтересован ответом, либо просто занимает время, чтобы расстегнуть пуговку на манжете.

— Критикуя меня, — пояснил подросток. И Питер понял, что претензия относится даже не к нему, поэтому отстранился, просто промычав несколько безразлично в ответ. В конце концов, у него нет психологического образования и добросердечности, чтобы мягко интересоваться в ответ «о, какой кошмар, тебя это гложет, да? Немедленно расскажи мне об этом, мне так интересно!». Для Питера это был немного детский сад. Он просто хотел, чтобы Стилински уже выпил отведенное для него количество крови, и они разбежались по своим углам.

Стайлз, однако, продолжил:

— Эти бесконечные высказывания, что я делаю что-то не так, мне надоели. У меня такое чувство, что я ничего не могу сделать, не оплошав при этом.

— Плошать неплохо, — хмыкнул Питер, не зная, за что еще ухватиться, что не привело бы к более длительному диалогу о том, о чем он не хотел бы говорить, — на ошибках люди учатся. Кто бы мы были, если бы всегда делали только правильные поступки?

Питеру показалось, что он заметил движение впереди, но, подняв голову, там ничего не было кроме дороги, уходящей вдаль, и деревьев вдоль нее.

Стайлз задумался. Часть его молча продолжала кричать на Питера: «Но я кошмар! Я... и... а это...». Но другая часть Стайлза хотела рассмеяться от того, насколько детские его обиды на мир. И как это эгоистично, думать, словно все живут только мыслью, а как бы унизить Стайлза еще раз? Люди действительно не стали бы постоянно, видя его на горизонте, менять свой ход мыслей, концентрируя его на нем. Это как-то было бы глупо. Все просто живут, думая о своем, о себе. Как, в принципе, и он сам. Несмотря на проблемы с концентрацией внимания, большую часть времени он прекрасно удерживает внимание на самом себе. И возможно, это не проблемы других людей, что в нем так часто замечают недостатки.

Питер не умел читать мысли, но был готов утверждать, что заставил подростка переосмыслить некоторые вещи. Или хотя бы задуматься над тем, что некоторые вещи стоит переосмыслить.

— Все еще хочешь продолжать отказываться?

Стайлз вопросительно взглянул, а Питер покачал правой рукой, запястье на которой уже высвободил от одежды.

— От еды. Знаешь, благотворительность не мое. Поэтому, предлагаю последний раз. Дальше будешь бегать за живностью в лесу.

— Я не собираюсь пить чью-либо кровь, как...

— Как вампир, который тебя обратил? О, брось. Это не вопрос желания. Это выживание. Тебя или, если затянешь с поиском еды, остальных, у кого есть несколько литров крови. Думаешь, можешь контролировать себя вечность? У вампиров, как известно, не очень хорошо с контролем. Думаешь, ты особенный?

Стайлз не ответил. Он хотел сказать «да», но да ли? Он не знает. Вздохнув, он отвернулся к окну, а потом раздраженно поднял руку, прячась от солнце, чертово солнце. Бодрствовать днем стало как-то неприятно. Он становится все раздраженнее. Тогда, когда он не спал ночью, такого не было. Раньше он спихивал и это на проблемы со сном, что остались после злого духа лисы, но сейчас понимает и медленно принимает истинные причины вещей.

Питер усмехнулся, смотря на Стилински, а потом опустил ему зеркальце, прикрученное над лобовым стеклом, добавляя тени, обволакивающей Стайлза, больше площади.

— Я не хочу быть вампиром, — прошептал он. Питер закатил глаза на этот отвратительно жалостливый тон. Действительно, словно укус — единственная на свете проблема, которую никаким образом нельзя решить. Да, укус вряд ли получится обратить вспять, но и что? Это не так уж плохо, быть долговечнее других, сильнее других. Когда-нибудь Стилински поймет, что не проиграл последние деньги, а сорвал куш.

— Не будь нытиком-Ромео, Стайлз. Укус еще не конец света. Ты и раньше болел за клуб клыкастых, теперь просто еще и играешь за них.

— Играю, — хмыкнул Стайлз, представляя, как абсурдно он может выглядеть среди Дерека и его стаи волчат, которых тот тренирует уже больше года несколько раз в неделю, как морскую пехоту, даже Финсток менее безжалостный тренер, чем Дерек. Стайлз вспомнил: — Играю! Черт, тренировка. Я опоздал из-за тебя. Тренер меня убьет.

— Скорее ты убьешь его самым жестоким образом.

— Все отлично. Я держу себя в руках. — Стайлз указал на себя, словно это что-то доказывало. Питер видел только бледную кожу, поблекшие пряди волос и выпавший карий цвет в радужке, который, видимо, появился вчера, не зря же Стайлз выперся вечером в солнечных очках. Питер был поражен, насколько или тупым, или упорным может быть простой старшеклассник. Продолжать настаивать на своем, даже когда уже сам себе признался, что неправ. Блестяще.

— Нет, все не отлично, — Питер запер двери. - Пока мы не решим вопрос, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Голодный вампир...

— Мертвый, я уже это где-то слышал, — прервал его Стайлз, не заботясь о части «мертвый» абсолютно.

\- ...Опасный вампир. Самосохранение толкает на многое. В том числе и на убийства, если это то, что может спасти от голодной смерти.

— Ты говоришь так, словно убийство для вампира это не его выбор. Но убийство — это выбор. Не прямо всегда. Но если вампир убивает, он точно осознает, что делает. Они монстры. Я нет. Открой дверь. Питер? Ладно. Как хочешь.

Стайлз, чего Питер не смог прогнозировать, выломал его дверь достаточно простым толчком, словно дверца уже висела на соплях и открыть ее ничего не стоило. И, если бы не треск, то Питер бы даже подумал, что случайно открыл дверь, и Стайлз просто вышел, воспользовавшись моментом. Но, конечно, Питер его не выпускал. Он не собирался отпускать голодного, опасного вампира-новичка, который ни разу не сталкивался с безумием, исходящим от инстинктов, в большое скопление людей с большим количеством крови. Это может закончится кровавым шоу прямо посреди дня. И тогда не только Стайлз и его горе-альфа из клана окажутся под ударом охотников и властей-людей, но и стая Дерека, так как Стайлз неформально приписан к ней уже не первый год.

— Безмозглые дети, — Питер ударил по рулю, а потом достал сотовый, звоня племяннику, который вчера уже допрашивал Айзека — почему Стайлз оказался на игре, и, верно, определенно захочет получить некоторые неожиданные ответы.

Поднимая взгляд от экрана телефона на дорогу, снова уловив в периферии движение, Питер увидел впереди фигуру. Мужчина смотрел прямо на него, держась там в нескольких метрах впереди так нарциссично гордо. Словно это его территория. Словно загнал мышку в ловушку. Питер скрипнул зубами, когда из динамика послышался голос Дерека:

— Да...

Питер сбросил, оставил телефон на сиденье и вышел из машины. Фигура держалась в тени впереди стоящего высокого хвойного дерева, но сдвинулась на свет. Дневное солнце забликовало на янтарных мягких волосах.

— Смею предположить, ты пришел на переговоры, — первым сказал Хейл.

Послышался смешок. Шерон улыбнулся, демонстрируя белые клыки, заточенные временем. Черные глаза обрели ярко-красный цвет от залившихся в них крови, и Питер на секунду почувствовал страх. Но страх — не его черта. Поэтому он быстро принял правила игры и, чувствуя внутренний азарт — этот черт так близко, он может его убить и принести Дереку тело — вытащил когти. Сердце уже забилось чаще, а уровень адреналина в крови скакнул.

\- Скорее, мне надоело выжидать момент, — прозвучал голос Шерона, и в следующую секунду он скрылся в лесу, а Питер погнался за ним. Игра в кошки-мышки продлилась недолго, и, когда не так уж далеко в масштабах карты, где-то на школьном поле тренер по лакроссу дал свисток — вперед, девочки — где-то в густом хвойно-лиственном лесу пролилась первая не подростковая кровь.

******

Когда Кейси сидел в школьном туалете, прогуливая очередной урок, то вспоминал их с Келли маленькие счастливые и грустные моменты, которые они нажили за время, пока встречались. Монотонно Кейси тер повязку на руке — он пытался порезать ночью вены, но у него ничего не вышло, это так больно, а кровь так быстро сворачивается — и он то улыбался, почти смеясь, то начинал плакать и задыхаться. За последние сорок минут он уже трижды впадал в какую-то истерику со слезами и нехваткой воздуха, и это было похоже на волны, огромные, смертельные волны, следующие друг за другом с какой-то периодичностью. Он справлялся с ними, вроде, но они отнимали у него все силы. Он не был уверен, что справится с еще одной волной, поэтому решил потратить последние силы на, он надеялся, удачную попытку остановить эмоциональные качели.

Он вытащил полупустую пачку таблеток из рюкзака, который обнимал, выпил парочку, и поднялся на ватные ноги, поворачивая замок и выходя из кабинки. Его отражение в зеркале выглядело ужасно. И Кейси надеялся, что его никто не увидит таким, случайно зайдя в этот мужской туалет, когда основные уроки уже закончились, и остались лишь или дополнительные, или последние у выпускных классов. Выпускной класс. В конце года у всех выпускников большие планы на лето. У Келли тоже были. У них с ней были большие планы. И им казалось, что они конечно же, исполнятся, как желание в новогоднюю ночь. Но когда эти желания вообще сбывались? Он не имел запасного плана, и в итоге тогда, когда он ему нужен, не знает, как быть. Его возлюбленная была всем для него. У него есть пару друзей, но он не может полагаться на них также, как на нее. Она единственная понимала его. И любила.

Кейси снова чувствует подступающие слезы и новую волну, и умывается, шмыгая носом. Он достает сотовый и пишет другу «где ты». Он не может справиться сам. И он не знает, что делать. У него больше нет его подушки безопасности. Его жемчужины.

Ответ приходит довольно быстро. Кейси читает: «на поле, жду, пока Брендон закончит гоняться за этим мячом, как уличный пес. Приходи. Я на трибунах». Кейси не отвечает, потому что у него слишком трясутся руки дл этого и мутно в глазах от слез, и выходит из туалета, идя на поле. Его запястья зудят и горят под этими бинтами, и он чешет свежие раны, не удерживаясь, когда те начинают особенно зудеть, пока он спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, и кровь проступает и впитывается в белую марлю. Та съезжает, когда узлы ослабляются, и, когда Кейси прячет руки в карманы своей полосатой фиолетово-черной кофты с капюшоном, то не замечает, как ткань кофты над ранами окрашивается в бардовый цвет. Ему слишком больно внутри, чтобы заметить боль от кровоточащих вновь ран на руках.

******

— Ладно, неудачники, на сегодня все! Жду вас всех завтра! Без опозданий мне! — прокричал Финсток и свистнул в свой излюбленный свисток. Он ушел, забрав мешок с инвентарем, и парни из команды, отобранные для завтрашней игры, последовали за ним. Стайлз окончательно вымотался за час интенсивной тренировки. И почувствовал, как под палящим осенним солнцем, у него начинает плыть картинка. Сглотнув, он свернул и пошел не за остальными, а сел на лавочку, упираясь локтями в колени. Словно сквозь толщу воды, он слышал, как кто-то к нему подходит и что-то говорит, мягко толкая за плечо. От мутной фигуры пахло противно резко одеколоном, и Стайлз что-то неразборчиво, по крайне мере для себя, ответил, на что давление на плече пропало, а запах исчез.

Наверное, у него поднялось давление. Или он не знает. Но он слышал свой пульс в своей голове, и что-то давило изнутри на его виски, а еще было такое непривычное, новое чувство всеобъемлющей пустоты в животе. Он так устал. Хотелось срочно пополнить потерю энергии чем-нибудь.

В тот неподходящий момент, когда на поле остался только Стайлз, из-за угла вышел Кейси. Он смотрел в пол и передвигался так медленно, как обезвоженная улитка, и не заметил, пока не ступил на игровое поле, что все уже ушли. Но он заметил Стайлза, который был в примечательной красной толстовке, и, как показалось Кейси, с одноклассником тоже что-то было не так. Кейси был слишком эмпатичным и даже с такого расстояния ощущал чужие муки. Они словно проходили через его бренное тело, как излучение, заражая его и подначивая подойти узнать — нужна ли помочь. Это Кейси и сделал.

— Эй, Стилински? — он остановился в шаге от него, стоя с убранными руками в карманы. Одноклассник не ответил. Кейси не знал, что с ним, и тренера или кого-то из команды не было рядом, чтобы спросить, поэтому Кейси не нашел ничего лучше, как вытащить руки из карманов, присаживаясь на корточки перед Стайлзом, закрывающим лицо руками.

На самом деле Кейси знает Стайлза. Он часто замечает его то тут, то там. Слышит что-то про его выходки на уроках. И не на уроках. В прошлом году Стайлз наделал много шума, выстрелив в Финстока из лука. И Кейси, вроде, немного боится, потому что Стайлз явно не самый адекватный в школе, а с другой стороны, Кейси сам тот еще чудик, и в Стайлзе он ощущает что-то «свое». По крайне мере, он знает, что Стайлз не стал бы окунать его в унитаз, как другие парни из школы. Или что-то в этом духе.

— Эй, Красная Шапка, что-то случилось на тренировке? Хочешь, я позову кого-нибудь? — Кейси взял Стайлза за запястья, пытаясь убрать его руки и посмотреть — плачет тот или вообще как. Может, у того кровь из носа? Или он под кафом. Кейси может строить предположения бесконечно, у нег богатая фантазия.

Кейси не ожидал увидеть алые глаза-светофоры, смотрящие на него. Сквозь него. Кейси вздрогнул, одернул руки и упал на зад.

— Классные... линзы, — прошептал Кейси. — Но шутка не смешная.

Стайлз не ответил. Тогда Кейси почувствовал тоже самое, что чувствовал на уроке, когда им показывали видео, как леопард выслеживает свою добычу, а потом бежит за ней, догоняет, и впивается клыками ей в плоть. Бей или беги. Бей или беги. Кейси поднялся и побежал, не оглядываясь, к дверям, ведущим в раздевалку, но не успел и пробежать половины, как больно свалился на землю, а что-то острое вонзилось в плечо. Кейси перевернулся на земле на спину и сел. Теплое бежало ему по плечу и ключице, и коснувшись рукой места, пораженного болью, он увидел кровь на пальцах. Сердце Кейси быстро забилось, заставляя кровь течь сильнее из раны, и он поднял взгляд от руки на того, кто на него напал. Стайлз отошел от него и упал на колени, приняв позу эмбриона. Он уткнулся лицом в траву и закрыл уши руками. Стайлз был как раз перед дверьми, и Кейси ни за что бы не осмелился приближаться к нему. Он не понимал, что это такое, но точно что-то чертовски опасное.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кейси побежал в обратную от Стайлза сторону — в сторону открытого леса, в котором бегают ребята из лакросса. Там должен быть проход к дороге. Или даже если нет, Кейси без разницы. Он особого не думал, его тело действовало за него.

Стайлз почувствовал импульс извне — идти следом — и разогнулся. Он вцепился взглядом в Кейси и, когда тот вбежал в лес, побежал за ним. Через полторы минуты послышался крик Кейси, который было слышно не только в лесу, но и на территории школы.

******

— Знаешь, — вампир сидит перед ним на корточках, пока он лежит на земле где-то среди погнивших желтых листьев, — когда-то у меня была семья.

— Не удивлюсь, если ты их убил, — хрипит Питер и давится собственной кровью, которая стекает ему по горлу в легкие и желудок. Должно быть, у него не только носовое, но и внутреннее кровотечение и, раз оно не заживает уже несколько минут, неслабое. Какая-нибудь кость тоже определенно сломана.

Шерон улыбается, качая головой, и проводит нежно, словно пером, когтем по щеке оборотня, оставляя кровавую полосу. Питер даже не жмурится, больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы не задохнуться, пока ублюдок с ним играется, наслаждаясь его беспомощностью. Питер знал, что не убьет кого-то, кто выше его по рангу, в одиночку, но попытаться стоило.

— Но я облажался, — продолжает свой занимательный рассказ Тейт. — А сейчас кто-то дает мне второй шанс. Разве я могу упустить его? — вопрос риторический.

Шерон ставит ладонь на землю и нагибается к его лицу. Шелковистые длинные волосы, испачканные в крови, щекочут Питеру подбородок. Мысленно он представляет, как намотал бы эти пакли на кулак и дернул бы рукой пару раз сильно, чтобы шейные позвонки вампира-гаденыша вышли из строя. Конечно, зная о великолепных способностях регенерации вампиров, Питер сомневается, что такой простой акт убил бы выходца из такого клана, но сделать так хотя бы ради удовольствия все равно хочется.

— Я не желаю Стайлзу плохого, наоборот, я единственный могу ему помочь. То, что я хочу научить его тому, как обращаться с новым телом, не повредит ему. Может быть, пару дней на катере повредят его истощенному телу, — шутливо бросает Шерон, и его взгляд становится томнее, словно он видит что-то в воображение, что ему нравится, — но для лучшего можно и потерпеть немного. Все мы терпели многое, чтобы в конечном итоге прийти к лучшему. Так что просто не мешай мне, старичок.

— Никто не называет меня старик. И ты, сука, не будешь, — хрипит Питер, кровь стекает по его щеке и открытым ранам на теле. У вампиров такие точенные когти. Немного острее, чем у оборотней.

На лице Шерона все также заставшая улыбка, но черные глаза уже не такие теплые. Вампир смотрит на мучения оборотня несколько секунд, а потом, ведя когтями по его подбородку, останавливается на шее. Он обхватывает оборотня за глотку и поднимается, поднимая и Питера. Движение приносит боль телу Питера, и у него перехватывает дыхание, а перед глазами на секунду темнеет. Но даже сейчас, когда смерть так близка, ему все равно не страшно. Как бы вампир не жаждал момента, когда оборотень начнет умолять его, Питер не начинает этого. Он, наоборот, продляет свои мучения и укорачивает вероятность удачного для него исхода.

— Уйди на пенсию, старик, — бросает Шерон, волоча его за горло по листве до ближайшего подходящего дерева.

У дерева торчит обломанная ветка с острым концом, и Шерон быстро придумывает этому механизму природы подходящее применение, насаживая оборотня на сук, как на шампур шашлык. С силой Шерона это не так уж трудно. Он делает это резко, и плоть Питера болезненно рвется, и он стенает в секундной агонии. Потом боль не такая резкая, как фейерверк, но не менее болезненная. Питер опускает голову, видя, как ветка торчит из его тела ниже груди. Он не может коснуться ногами земли и, наверное, это и есть конец. Кровь из рта волка вязко стекает вниз. Шерону нравится, как это выглядит. Но он не злорадствует. И Питер не знает, почему. Вампир смотрит на его проткнутую плоть, и Питер не понимает, что творится в голове у вампира. Тот наклоняет голову чуть набок и хмурится. Потом он молча исчезает, а Питер остается один, все еще живой. Но надолго ли.

******

Учитель литературы шел к своему старому, но любимого автомобилю, когда услышал пронзительный крик, идущий откуда-то позади, может, с поля, или с леса. Было не очень понятно. Но учитель узнал кричащего. Кейси. У мальчика поразительно мелодичный приятный голос. Не такой басистый и грубый, как у других мальчиков. Даже, можно сказать, ангельский. Идеально подошел бы для церковного хора. Он как раз знает один. Он ходит в церковь каждое воскресенье, и иногда по выходным попадает на пения. Ему надо предложить Кейси сходить с ним. Это будет лучше, чем кричать в поле. В храме божьем его выслушают и дадут дельный совет.

Учитель решает, что на следующем уроке предложит Кейси это, кивает сам себе, и садится в свою машину, заводя двигатель и выезжая медленно с парковки для преподавателей. По дороге он встречает команду по лакроссу в неполном составе, и машет им, но никто не отвечает ему, и он неловко опускает руку и уезжает.

Бойд смотрит в след уезжающей машине учителя. Он и еще четверо других парней только что вышли из школы, и как раз обсуждали в коридоре преподавателей. Точнее, они обсуждали. Бойд просто слушал. Он не был согласен, но привык не встревать в разговоры. Но сейчас, когда никто не ответил приветствию учителя литературу, Бойду стало неловко. Когда парни рассмеялись, Бойд почувствовал легкое раздражение, но не достаточно сильное, чтобы опять что-то говорить. Ему нравится молчать. Ему хватает разговор с младшими. Те постоянно о чем-то его спрашивает и вынуждают говорить. И вариант ответа «посмотри это в энциклопедии» уже не прокатывает. Мальчик, его брат, еще не такой заносчивый, но вот девочка — тихий ужас. Бойд не знает, каким образом у него родилась настолько любознательная и разговорчивая сестра. Иногда Бойда терзают сомнения, родная ли она ему сестра. Или, быть может, это он приемыш. Может, его специально усыновили первого, дабы он потом был бесплатной нянькой для остальных?

Парни обсуждают, куда можно пойти вечером, и Бойд старается слушать, хотя знает, что не сможет никуда пойти, у него ни денег, ни времени, ни сил, и замечает боковым зрением что-то светлое. Силуэт. Бойд бы не заметил, если бы не подул ветер, и он не почувствовал запах. Спирт и кровь. Эрика говорила что-то про это. Кажется, ей казалось подозрительным, что кровью так ярко пахнет от кого-то из врачей в больнице, но потом она сказала, что это уже не важно, и Бойд быстро забыл. Но факт записался на подкорку, и вот всплыл.

Бойд останавливается, парни продолжают идти, не замечая этого, увлеченные обсуждением марок алкоголя и девочек. Мужчина, а может парень, Бойд не знает, стоит поодаль и смотрит как-то слишком увлеченно, не шевелясь, на поле. Потом он словно чувствует взгляд Бойда и смотрит на него. Бойду не по себе от этого мужчины. И он хмурится, не зная, что может сделать, пока кто-то не зовет его:

— Эй, нига! Ты кролика в кустах увидел, или что завис? Давай быстрее. Я хочу свалить домой, — кричит блондин в джинсовке, держа сумку в руке и сигарету в другой. Другой, темненький, согласно кивает. Да, да, быстрее. Все хотят свалить из школы, когда уроки кончаются. Конечно.

Бойд идет, но оборачивается снова назад. Там уже никого нет. Он догоняет парней и снова начинает следить за их разговором, забывая о мужчине на парковке. В конце концов, ходить на школьной парковке может кто угодно, это не частная собственность и не место, куда пускают по пропускам, верно? Но все же. Что-то не то было в том человеке. Бойд поймет что, позже.


	26. События, которым невозможно противостоять. Вт.

Неопределенное время.

— Проснулся? — спрашивает голос. Стайлз не сразу понимает, что его. Он чувствует, что лежит на чем-то не слишком мягком, чувствует, как его ноги упираются во что-то твердое, не давая ему вытянуться, как на кровати. Открывая глаза, он видит салон автомобиля и понимает, что находится на задних сидениях, пока машина куда-то едет. За окном сумраки, а еще идет дождь, и Стайлз слышит, как они негромко барабанят по стеклу, а еще видит, как прозрачные бусинки слетают от скорости и ветра со стекла, оставляя за собой разводы.

Он садится и смотрит на водителя. Дерек в своей излюбленной кожаной куртке, все с той же щетиной на лице и причесанными черными волосами, ничего необычного, но Стайлз дезориентирован после сна и не помнет, как уснул и что было до того, как он уснул, поэтому пугается. Ему не очень нравится просыпаться не там, где он заснул. Ему кажется, что он не засыпал в машине. Но он не помнит точно. Пытаясь вспомнить, у него начинает болеть голова, но воспоминания так и не идут, и Стайлз хмурится, когда чувствует, что его тело все ломит, и он не понимает, почему. Такое чувство, словно он отравился на днях и пару суток провел в бреду от высокой температуры, а сейчас температура спала, но он все еще обезвожен, без сил и воспоминаний. Дерек не выглядит встревоженным, и это единственное, что удерживает Стайлза от панического приступа.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку сидения и смотря в окно. Но сейчас ночь и все, что он может видеть, это возникающие и пропадающие одно за другим дерево. От бесконечного потока деревьев ему становится еще дурнее, и он отворачивается обратно, предпочитая смотреть на Дерека. Через зеркальце впереди Стайлз видит, как Дерек следит за дорогой, но его глаза статичны. Голова снова болит, и Стайлз трет виски, жмурясь. Его тошнит. Или знобит. Или все вместе. Неужели, он пил?

— А ты забыл? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Дерек, и Стайлз слышит голос альфы несколько искаженно. — Наверное, ты просто все еще спишь. Как голова?

— Голова? — спрашивает Стайлз, открывая глаза. Дерек смотрит на него через зеркальце, и Стайлзу становится неуютно. Он переводит взгляд с зеленых глаз на спинку кресла. — Не знаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Деревья за окном возникают и пропадают, как мрачные тени на кладбище, когда ты что-то видишь и думаешь — привидение — а в следующую секунду понимаешь — это просто показалось, там ничего нет, но сердце все равно продолжает быстро биться, ожидая, что следующее «показалось» будет уже не плодом воображения, а угрозой реальной, и ты будешь застигнут врасплох.

Дерек не отвечает на прямой вопрос, и Стайлз чувствует, что не понимает, почему. И куда они вообще едут. И что было до. Он ничего не помнит, что было до того, как он только что проснулся. И когда он пытается вспомнить, усиливается боль. И он вроде понимает, почему тогда Дерек спрашивал про голову, видимо, было падение или, может, он стукнулся об нависшее дерево, когда шел куда-то по лесу с Дереком? А почему он вообще с Дереком?

Стайлз снова смотрит на альфу, возле которого ему всегда было так комфортно уютно, и пугается нового ощущения — холодка страха, обволакивающего его. Дерек смотрит прямо и его руки сжимают руль, не поворачивая его ни на градус, и эта фигура настолько статична и неживая, что Стайлзу кажется, словно он в самом деле все еще спит и ему снится очередной кошмар. Раньше у него были кошмары, в которых все казалось реальным. Но тогда он считал пальцы, и понимал, что спит, насчитывая либо меньшее, либо большее количество пальцев. Может, хотя он давно уже не считает, посчитать снова? Просто убедиться, что он не спит.

Он опускается взгляд на свои руки, которые лежат у него на коленях, и судорожно считает:

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, — все верно.

На второй руке, — «1, 2, 3, 4, 5». Пять? Точно пять? Он считает снова. Дерек смотрит на него через зеркальце и потом спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз начинает отвечать, а потом замолкает. Он чувствует, как его сердце опускается в пятки. Потому что Дерек спрашивает, спрашивает о том, что должен знать. Он точно бы не спрашивал, зачем он считает. Стайлз уверен, что Дерек знает про его ориентир по кошмарам, потому что лично рассказывал ему об этом маленьком ритуале, который спасал его в темные времена.

— А ты не знаешь, что я делаю? — спрашивает Стайлз с нажимом, словно ожидая, что вопрос сломает матрицу, и кошмар развеется. Но пальцев было верное количество. И Дерек не исчезает в ту же секунду, как Стайлз ловит его за ошибкой.

Сверкает молния. На секунду, смотря на Дерека, параллельно в зеркальце, где тот отражается, Стайлз видит вовсе не его теплого, доброго и пушистого волчка, а чужой силуэт, но он не успевает разглядеть. Смотря снова в зеркальце, там снова лишь отражение Дерека. И Стайлз сомневается, показалось ли ему, было ли это плодом его воображения, как «показалось» на старом кладбище.

— Тебе лучше лечь обратно спать, — взгляд Дерека возвращается к дороге, — мы еще не приехали.

Стайлз собирается спросить: «Так куда мы все-таки едим?», но его тело становится таким слабым, словно все силы покинули его, словно он 80-ти летний старик, который чувствует дыхание смерти на щеке и пытается в последний раз пошевелить хотя бы пальцем, но понимает, что не может и вынужден сдаться, потому что других вариантов не существует. Стайлз ложится на сидения, смотря на серую обтяжку потолка в салоне, и, перед тем, как отключится, думает о том, что у Дерека в машине всегда обтяжка салона была черного цвета.

Вторник, настоящее время.

Знаете, все самое плохое случается, по закону подлости, в самое неподходящее время, тогда, когда ты не готов к этому вообще.

Джон был дома. Стайлз уехал чуть меньше трех часов назад в школу, сказав, что не может пропустить тренировку, иначе завтра его точно заменят кем-то другим на игре, и все еще не вернулся. Это не был знак, что что-то случилось, потому что еще не был даже вечер, и Стайлз был восемнадцатилетним подростком, который мог располагаться своим свободным временем так, как считает нужным, не предупреждая отца, что задержится после школы, собираясь куда-то пойти с друзьями. Джон знал, что у Стайлза не так уж много друзей, и тот с начала учебного года почти никуда не ходил с теми приятелями, что у него были... Но почему-то солнце так тепло пригревало в этот день, и Джон так отвлекся готовкой и просто хотел хотя бы несколько часов не думать о плохом, что и не стал волноваться из-за Стайлза. Джон был уверен, что Стайлз придет вечером, и они найдут, чем заняться вместе. Эта мысль грела его изнутри.

Но, как это бывает в фильмах, плохие новости пришли вместе с телефонным звонком. Телефоны — то, что придумал дьявол, чтобы играться с людьми, когда ему становится скучно.

Джон Стилински задремал на диване, телевизор был включен в гостиной, но он проснулся, когда его сотовый задребезжал в его нагрудном кармане, заставляя сердце на секунду задрожать вместе с тем. Выругавшись себе под нос, Джон вытащил старый потрепанный сотовый, которому было уже лет десять, если не больше, и посмотрел на имя звонящего. Его смутило, что звонили с участка, хотя он дал знать, что его не будет, и распорядился тем, что стоит делать в его отсутствие. Конечно, он не верил, что ему звонили из-за плохих новостей, но часть его уже знала, что это именно они. Он просто не хотел верить. Ладони Джона немного вспотели, когда он нажал «принять» и прислонил динамик к уху.

— Шериф? — голос Пэриша, его напарника, казался испуганным и взволнованным. — Босс?

— Что такое? — спросил мужчина, хмурясь. В голове Джона уже мелькало «нет, нет, нет, сегодня не может быть один из тех дней».

Пэрриш мялся, словно боялся сказать популярной девушке, что та ему нравится уже с восьмого класса, и он хотел бы пригласить ее на выпускной бал. Пэрриш правда имел такую историю, и поэтому Джон подумал об этом. Желание поскорее успокоиться, узнав, что никто не умер и Пэрриш просто звонит, чтобы сказать, что случайно устроил еще одно замыкание в участке, пролив чай в стаканчике на щиток у стола, вынудило Джона рявкнуть в трубку:

— Ну, говори уже, что случилось!

— Тот мальчик, — начал Пэрриш негромко и сочувствующим тоном, — который был, кажется, женихом Келли, которую убили недавно, в общем, его нашли в лесу возле школы мертвым. Его родители запереживали, что тот не вернулся из школы вовремя, хотя у них была какая-то договоренность на этот счет, и пытались звонить ему, но он не брал трубку, и тогда они пошли его искать. Одноклассник, с которым Кейси имел близкий контакт, сказал родителям друга, что они договорились встретиться на поле, но тот так и не пришел, и тогда родители Кейси решили поискать возле школьного поля. Босс, — Пэрриш вздохнул в динамик, — вы бы видели его тело... его кишки просто на этих ветках и... это просто какой-то фильм ужасов, но по-настоящему.

Голос Пэрриша сбился, и тот взял паузу, перестав говорить, и Джон закрыл глаза, не убирая телефон от уха, и пытаясь переварить все услышанное. В голове картинка всплыла сама, Джон, хотя и не был там, как Пэрриш, тоже видел «кишки на ветках», и ему стало плохо. Не тошно. Потому что вид крови его не трогает. Он видел многое за свою работу шерифом. У Джона что-то щелкнуло в сердце, в груди кольнуло, и он охнул, задержав дыхание. Было больно вдохнуть. Надавив на грудь, и хмурясь, он снова услышал голос напарника:

— Босс? Босс, это не все, — Пэрриш звучал так жалостливо, словно был виновен во всем, о чем говорит, — пока вас не было, нам пришел указ свыше. Я хотел доложить вам об этом, но потом просто родители Кейси позвонили нам и рассказали... и я... сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время, но я просто не знаю, что делать. Они собираются прислать ФБР к нам, потому что считают, что это вышло за рамки. Они считают, что мы ничего не делаем. И я звонил им, пытаясь объяснить, что мы делаем все возможное, но вы же знаете, что если они что-то решили, то их не переубедить простыми словами...

Пэрриш все говорил и говорил, не справляясь со своими эмоциями, потому что минуту назад потратил все ресурсы на сдерживание эмоций, когда мать Кейси кричала ему в лицо, что ее мальчик умер из-за него. Пэрриш стоял и молчал, когда женщина била его в грудь, проклиная и оскорбляя, и под конец просто безнадежно плача. Пэрриш не выносил вида слез, женских слез, в детстве он видел их слишком часто, когда рыдала его мать после ссоры с отцом, и как тогда, в этот раз, он тоже не мог ничем помочь. Это всеобъемлющее ощущение, что он бесполезен, душило его. Надсмехалось над ним.

Джон, когда колющая боль прошла, позволив ему дышать, прохрипел в трубку:

— Я приеду, разберемся.

— Хорошо, — только и сказал Пэрриш облегченно, словно не мог не верить тому, что говорит его Босс. Шериф всегда держал слово и, если он сказал, что они со всем разберутся, значит, так и будет. Точно так и будет. Все разрешится. Пэрриш повторял это себе, пока неподалеку клеили желтую ленту в лесу и на поле.

Прежде чем закончить дьявольский звонок, Джон, рука которого, держащая телефон, дрогнула, спросил:

— Пэрриш, вы нашли только одно тело? — Джон боялся услышать «нет». Он так этого боялся. Его сердце бы разбилось, если бы этот день оказался не просто плохим, а еще одним — тем — днем, когда ему нужно будет запомнить еще одну дату, которую он бы вспоминал каждый год. Клаудия уже мертва. И он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз, который все, что у него есть, был тоже. Он этого не перенесет, сразу же застрелится.

— Да, Босс. Пропал кто-то еще?

— Стайлз тоже не вернулся со школы, — сказал Джон. — Я не думаю, что... — он не мог закончить.

К счастью, Пэрриш, не переносящий терзания других людей, понял его и без полных фраз, тут же продолжая говорить:

— Хотите, чтобы я поискал его? Думаю, он просто у кого-то в гостях, либо ушел с друзьями после школы куда-то, вы же знаете подростков, они любят быть где угодно, только не дома и не в школе, — попытался шутить Пэрриш, но Джон не мог посмеяться, смог лишь вздохнуть «да» и сказать «спасибо», прежде чем закончить звонок. Этот прекрасный день был испорчен ужасным образом. И Джон вдруг провалился в диван настолько, что не мог подняться с него минут пять, хотя их диван и не был мягким от слова совсем, он был древним, потрепанным временем и изношенным, как сам Джон Ноа Стилински.

Заставив себя встать, Джон выключил телевизор, надел темно-бежевую куртку и вышел из дома, в котором все еще пахло подгоревшими блинами. Запах так и не выветрился.

******

Пэрриш видел еще издалека, останавливая машину на коротко подстриженной траве, как женщина с мужчиной — родители, подумал он — стоят у тропы, которая вела в лес. Скорая с выключенными мигалками уже стояла неподалеку, открыв двери, и каталки не было внутри, видимо, тело не могли собрать по кусочкам. Со слов других, дело действительно плохо.

Выйдя из машины, заглушив двигатели, Пэрриш услышав надрывающийся крик. Это были даже не слезы, когда ты плачешь, смотря грустный фильм, или когда тебе хочется поплакать от жалости к себе после неудачного дня, это были вопли матери, которая потеряла только что сына и знала, что это нельзя будет вернуть, а раны нельзя будет залечить. Пэрриш знал, что Кейси был единственным ребенком. Теперь. Как он выяснил, тогда, как Кейси покинул участок после дня, когда умерла его девушка, у Кейси был старший брат, который умер четыре года назад, когда прыгал с тарзанки в воду. Нелепый случай. После того родители Кейси стали опекать его, как зеницу ока, а сам Кейси изменился, закрылся, стал носить черное.

Даже не хочется представлять, какого это, потерять еще одного ребенка. Пэрриш сжал челюсти и подошел. Мать стояла, отвернувшись от леса, рыдала, а мужчина, ее муж, положил руку ей на плечо и, ничего не говоря, просто стоял рядом с окаменевшим лицом.

— Мэм, — начал Пэрриш, потому что ему нужно было увести родителей отсюда. Они не могли бы ничего уже сделать. И это место преступления, где улики еще не сфотографированы. Да и женщина выглядит так, словно еще немного, и у нее точно случится сердечный приступ, либо поседеют волосы. Пэрриш знал, что если и получится успокоить мать Кейси, то точно не возле трупа ее ребенка, раскрошенного, как хлеб, где-то в лесу.

— Сволочи! — Женщина резко перестала завывать, убрала руки от лица и ударила Пэрриша по лицу, тот застыл, но ничего не сказал. — Вы знали, что в городе орудует убийца, но ничего не сделали, чтобы обезопасить детей! Вся ваша полиция — лишь горстка идиотов. Идиотов! Как можно было не поймать одного человека, - она толкнула его в грудь. - Это всего лишь один человек. Как, — она снова заплакала, под ее глазами было все черное от туши, — можно не поймать одного... О, мой сынок... мой сыночек... горе, горе, что мне теперь делать?.. Вы, черти, убили моего сыночка... ты убил его...

Мужчина, муж, положил вторую руку не другое плечо женщины, которая была ему по плечи, и наклонился к ее уху, на котором висела такая тяжелая сережка, что оттянула мочку вниз. На кистях женщины были браслеты из нитей и поддельных жемчужин, которые давным-давно смастерил Кейси ко дню матери. Дома, на холодильнике, на стенах, висели его цветные рисунки. В стиральной машине были вещи Кейси. От этого всего нельзя будет просто избавиться. Это будет дома, висеть и стоять, лежать на местах, на которых Кейси это оставил. Напоминать. Ранить.

— Давай, пойдем, — прошептал мужчина, — не будем мешать полиции делать свое дело. Тебе надо успокоиться. Надо измерить тебе давление. Пойдем, посмотрим, помогут ли нам с этим в той скорой...

Женщина кивнула, и они вместе с мужем медленными шагами пошли в сторону скорой, где сидел водитель и один скучающий реаниматор.

Проходя мимо Пэрриша, отец Кейси посмотрел на него, сказав немного сухо:

— Простите. Она не хотела этого говорить, — сказал он, а Пэрриш кивнул, хотя и не поверил полностью. Женщина была критична и уверенна в том, что говорила, хотя и говорила от потока эмоций. Пэрриш кивнул, но был согласен с теми обвинениями, которые поступили в сторону полиции. Когда пара ушла, Пэрришь пошел в лес. Ему нужно взглянуть.

Он вышел из леса не позже, чем успел дойти до места убийства — увидеть мертвого мальчика, убитого так зверски, развернуться и уйти обратно, не задерживаясь там на месте. Находиться в лесу, где пролилась кровь невиновного ребенка по причине того, что полиция действительно неспособна была поймать всего лишь одного человека, не хотелось. Может быть, подумал Пэрриш, возвращаясь обратно к своей машине, они правда горстка идиотов. Но потом, вспоминая Шерифа, говорить, что они всего лишь горстка идиотов — Пэрриш не смог. Он уважал своего Босса, и не мог назвать его недостаточно умным или не подходящим для своей работы. Может, они не смогли раскрыть дело, может, убийца зашел слишком далеко, и они не приблизились к разгадке, но могли ли они? Пэрриш не знает, а могли ли они вообще сделать что-то еще? Это просто торнадо, которое пришло в город. Как его можно сдержать?

******

Когда Джон прибыл к спортивному полю у здания школы, к которому можно было проехать прямо на машине, миновав низкий поребрик на парковке, то увидел машину Пэрриша, но самого помощника в ней не было, и другой сотрудник полиции сказал, что Пэрриш ушел куда-то. Шериф понял, что тот пошел искать Стайлза, и, зная, что Пэрриш добросовестный сотрудник, Джон немного успокоился. По крайне мере, повода считать, что со Стайлзом что-то случилось, у него еще нет, и он не будет начинать паниковать, теряя логику и подсказки, которые нужны прямо сейчас.

— Парамедики уже там? — спросил Джон, ныряя под желтую ленту. Другой человек, который курил рядом, кивнул, и Джон пошел дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам. Больше по привычке, нежели действительно надеялся увидеть что-то, что могло быть еще не замеченным.

Земля, по которой шел Джон, казалась ему мягкой, и он думал, что это-то из-за листвы. Впереди было слышно разговор, и Джон понял, что надо свернуть с тропы. Он пошел по траве и пару раз оступился, чуть не упав. Его тело стало казаться ему тяжелее, чем есть, и он спихнул это на усталость, которая, должно быть, вернулась к нему вместе с вернувшейся работой. Он немного вспотел, пока шел к месту, и запыхался. В его груди снова сдавило, но это было не чем-то нетерпимым, и он был уверен, что просто слишком волнуется. Что неудивительно. Но когда он дошел до локации смерти, где Кейси, которого он видел не так давно живым, висел частично на земле и дереве, а его кишки, как новогодние ленты, были раскинуты в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг, Джон ощутил, как тупая боль становится более явной. Она обожгла его грудину и перешла на руку, и он поднял руку, надавливая на грудь, словно бы это чем-то помогло.

— Вам плохо? — кто-то поднялся с корточек и подошел к нему, придерживая за плечо. И Джон покачал головой «нет», но не смог сказать этого, потому что его пробил озноб, а дыхание сбилось. И сердце так быстро забилось внутри. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он подумал, что, вероятно, умрет с минуты на минуту, отчего испугался и, когда его хотели усадить на землю, оттолкнул руку, удерживающую его. Картинка стала мутнеть перед его глазами, и он закрыл веки, слыша как кто-то кричит неподалеку:

— Просто позови медика! У меня нет ничего с собой...

— Нужно отвезти его в больницу...

Таким образом, этот прекрасный и ужасный день закончился для Джона также внезапно, как и начался. И перед тем, как пропасть, Джон услышал — ему показалось, что он услышал — голос Стайлза, который зовет его: «Пап?». Удивительно, насколько можно иногда любить и не представлять своей жизни без кого-то.

******

Хлопок двери, посылающий вибрацию по машине, разбудил Стайлза. Он открыл глаза, замечая, что все еще в машине Дерека. И что салон автомобиля черного цвета. И Стайлз смутился немного, когда ему туманно подумалось, что с салоном было что-то не так ранее. Но он не мог вспомнить, что. И не успел поразмышлять над этим, так как Дерек, стоящий на улице, постучал в стекло. На улице шел сильный дождь и было темно, но не так, словно была ночь, а так, словно был поздний вечер и солнце только недавно село. Вода намочила черные волосы Дерека, и те прилипли к его лбу то тут, то там, и Стайлз думал — он должен волноваться о чем-то другом — но он мог волноваться только о Дереке, который стоял под ливнем, и чью фигуру освещал свет, светящий с крыльца стайного дома. Когда они успели приехать сюда? Зачем они вообще приехали сюда?

Дерек указал себе за спину, а потом развернулся и пошел к дому, поднимаясь на крыльцо. Стайлзу почувствовал импульс сразу же пойти следом, потому что без Дерека в машине ему делать было нечего, и вышел, несмотря на то, что ливень стоял стеной, а у него не было зонта. Капли дождя тут же забарабанили по нему, как маленькие пули, волосы намокли и слиплись также как у Дерека, а кожа стала мокрой, как после душа. Контраст тепло — холод и сухо — мокро был таким резким, что адреналин в крови скакнул, и Стайлз словно ребенок, в которого стрельнули холодной жидкостью из водного пистолета, закричал, проводя рукой по волосам:

— В-ух, Боже! — он сомневался, услышит ли его Дерек из-за шума дождя, если он будет тихим, поэтому кричал. — Умеешь же ты выбирать время!

Дерек, который оставил сумку под навесом возле открытой двери, спустился на ступеньку, где навес почти заканчивался, и Стайлз увидел игривую улыбку волка, чувствуя, как тот определенно что-то собирается сделать, но Стайлз не знал, что, и у него было так прекрасно пусто в голове. Все, чего он хотел, был Дерек. И он был тут. Этот шикарный накаченный мужчина, которого он так обожает, был всего в паре метрах от него, и рядом больше никого не было. Только они. Это было почти нереальным. Эйфория от кончиков пальцев до кончиков ушей переполняла Стайлза, и он не мог сказать, чему так радуется, это просто было.

— Обожаю дождь! — с сарказмом крикнул он и рассмеялся. Он был весь, абсолютно весь, насквозь мокрый, его футболка прилипала к его телу, и волосы, и он замерз, потому что покрылся мурашками, но внутри был такой жар. Он чувствовал себя в моменте, живым, беззаботным, любимым. Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Или развеивалось, если это всего лишь сон.

Дерек, играющая улыбка которого так и не сошла с лица, неспешно спустился по лестнице и остановился перед Стайлзом.

— Дождь тебе к лицу, — он поднял руку, касаясь его шеи и волос на затылке, и сделал еще один микрошаг навстречу. На секунду Стайлз испугался — что они делают — но потом это стало неважным, потому что Дерек был так рядом, и он первым коснулся его, и огоньки в зеленых глазах говорили о том, о чем уже можно было не говорить вслух. Это было как в его снах, которые он обычно пытался забыть утром. Но во снах все заканчивалось на самом интересном, а сейчас это было. И оно не заканчивалось. И Стайлз открыл рот, моргая:

— Тебе он тоже идет.

Дерек скользнул рукой с шеи Стайлза к его подбородку, и потянулся за поцелуем. Стайлз рефлекторно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как Дерек касается своими губами его губ. Сначала Стайлз оцепенел. У него нет опыта, он никогда не целовался с парнями. Он не знает, что делать. Но потом легкая паника пропала, когда губы Дерека стали надавливать на его, легонько тереться о них, словно прося открыть рот. Эти движение, хоть и были небольшими, вызывали волны удовольствия. Стайлз никогда не понимал, что люди нашли в поцелуях. Он не мог представить, почему обмен микробами вызывает у людей столько эмоций, но сейчас, когда кончик языка Дерека приоткрыл его губы, а их языки встретились, начав тот же маленький танец, что они делали губами, он начал понимать, почему всем так нравятся поцелуи. Они словно исследовали друг друга, лишь на мгновенье отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. В какой-то момент Стайлз не заметил, как укусил Дерека за нижнюю губу, это получилось само, но ему понравилось, и он сделал это снова, и Дерек улыбнулся и сжал в ответ его волосы на загривке, отчего у Стайлза сбилось дыхание.

Одного поцелуя быстро стало мало. Он хотел больше. Он хотел не просто почувствовать губы Дерека, не просто провести рукой по его шее и спине, на которой мокрая ткань прилипла к его телу, он хотел исследовать Дерека, слиться с ним, быть рядом настолько, насколько это только физически возможно, отдаться ему весь, без остатка и смешаться с ним в одно сплетение молекул. Он не хотел, чтобы Дерек отстранялся от него хотя бы на секунду, но тот все же прервал поцелуй и, облизывая губы, быстро предложил:

— Идем в дом.

Стайлз быстро кивнул и потащил его за руку по лестнице в дом. Только миновав порог, он впился обратно в Дерека, целуя и целуя его, толкая дальше и дальше, к дивану, который стоял в гостиной не там, где всегда стоял, но какая разница. Жар поднимался в теле Стайлза, и этот жар опускался ниже его пояса. И, хоть они почти сошел с ума, он понимал, что они делают, к чему все идет, что именно происходит. Он понимал, зачем и для чего стаскивает, сев на Дерека сверху, с него футболку, и хотел этого. От того, как Дерек спускался от его губ по подбородку, шее и ниже, целуя его грудь, у Стайлза шли мурашки, и он кричал на себя у себя в голове: «Перестань трястись!», но не мог. Это было так приятно. Так хорошо. Они просто два человека, которых тянуло к друг другу с моменту их встречи, и которые просто не могут противостоят друг другу. Это то, что должно случиться. Этому уже давно бы пора случиться.

Стайлз уперся ладонью Дереку в грудь, чувствуя, как у того стучит сердце. Тук-тук-тук-тук. Так быстро. Словно подгоняя их. Разгоняя. Он надавил рукой и Дерек лег на диван, на этот короткий старый диван, на который он никак бы не мог уместиться полностью. Его левая нога, согнутая в колене, касалась пола, удерживая Дерека от скатывания и давая ему некоторую стабилизацию, а вторая лежала вытянутой на подлокотнике. Это место такое неудобное. Можно было бы пойти поискать другое, но... Стайлз забыл про эту мысль, когда Дерек приподнялся на локте, снова обхватив его за шею и потянув к себе, и прижался к его рту голодным влажным поцелуем.

Губы Дерека были горячими и требовательными, такими, какими Стайлз мог их себе раньше только представлять. Они царапались подсохшей чешуйкой кожи, но Стайлзу нравилась и она, и короткая колкая щетина на подбородке Декрека, которой он коснулся пальцами, вызвав у альфы неожиданное гулкое рычание, вибрацию от которого Стайлз ощутил под своей ладонью. Дерек оттолкнулся, садясь, а потом ловко, но аккуратно перевернул его, и теперь Стайлз оказался внизу, не умещающийся на диван полностью.

Дерек стащил его за поясницу ниже, и Стайлз обхватил торс Дерека ногами, не удержав стона, когда тот провел ногтем по его груди, порвав футболку и задевая при этом кожу. Крови не проступило, но колкое прикосновение вызвало словно электрический разряд в теле Стайлза, и тогда...

На улице сверкнула молния. Стайлз моргнул, видя перед собой Дерека, собирающегося его поцеловать, а в следующую секунду это был кто-то другой, а не Дерек.


	27. Blood Is Red. Вт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Не кончится мучений полоса,  
> Пока мой прах могила не изгложет…  
> Скорей во все поверю чудеса,  
> Чем кто-то, кроме смерти, мне поможет…»  
> © Франческо Петрарка — Сонет 195

Вторник.

Мягкое свечение, шелк, касающейся кожи, и сладко-горький аромат, словно неподалеку стоит дымящаяся кружка чая с медом.

Сначала это выглядело, как хорошее утро, начинающееся возле чего-то теплого под боком, что предположительно могло быть фигурой любимого человека. Но эфемерный образ растворился, как сахар в черном кофе с молоком, когда зрение Стайлза немного прояснилось и он смог собрать цельное предложение из мыслей в своей нечеткой голове. Свечение, казавшееся, словно шло от мягкого домашнего очага, как и источник сахарного запаха, превратилось в ароматизированную свечку, стоящую на прикроватной темной тумбочке рядом. Приятный аромат обрел истинное обличие, представ не натуральным, а химозным букетом. Это просто подделка. Это просто свеча в стакане, которую можно купить в магазине чуть больше, чем за доллар. Обман. Это натолкнуло на мысль…

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты просыпался сейчас, — Стайлз услышал голос, который уже где-то слышал, но человек стоял впереди достаточно далеко, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть, не подняв головы. А голову Стайлз поднять не мог. Его тело было парализовано усталостью. Словно кто-то ампутировал его подвижность, пока он был в отключке. И, если когда-нибудь он выберется из этого, проснется от этого затянувшегося кошмара, то точно больше не уснет. В этой жизни, по крайне мере, точно. Все дерьмо случается, когда он спит.

— Но ты был настырным, — Шерон, который стоял перед зеркалом, щелкнул ножницами в руках, когда открыл их, поднося к своим расчесанным ранее волосам. Смотря в отражение на медные волосы, которые в детстве так любила его мать, он вспоминает ее лицо. Или пытается вспомнить. Прошло уже столько десятков лет, и столько лиц Шерон уже увидел за эти года, что лицо матери стерлось в его памяти. Он помнит какие-то наброски, словно акварельные пятна, помнит бледную кожу матери, ее такие же рыжие, но кучерявые волосы, и, кажется, светлый цвет глаз. Но он совсем не помнит, были ли родинки у его матери на лице? Такие же, как у него, длинные ресницы? А какого цвета были ее губы. Он касается своих — они у него не такие уж яркие — были ли у нее такие же? Он не помнит этого. Но зато, хотя бы что-то о ней ярко, он помнит алый цвет крови, когда поезд переехал ее. Красный. Цвет крови. Если он бы резанул себя ножницами, то увидел бы точно такой цвет. И уже не потому, что в нем течет ее кровь, а потому, что кровь у всех алая, как лепестки роз. В них, высших существах, есть что-то общее. Цвет крови.

Раздается щелканье. Шерон начинает стричь, волосы опадают на пол вокруг его ног. В отражение зеркала Шерон видит, как подросток, его неопытная совсем обессиленная бета, пытается перевернуться на бок. И вроде как что-то выходит, но кроме того, что теперь мальчик лежит на боку, а не на спине, как Шерон его положил, ничего не меняется. Шерон знает, что тот не сможет подняться. Не в таком состоянии. И не тогда, когда Шерон все еще в его голове, шепчет ему, напивает колыбельную, которую сам когда-то слышал. Слова, как шум прибоя, тихонько шуршат в мозгах, замедляя сердцебиение, подготавливая ко сну.

Заканчивая стричь волосы с одной стороны, Шерон улыбается, видя в зеркале, как подросток снова статично замер. Рука Стайлза теперь свисает с кровати, и он близок к тому, чтобы еще немного усилий, и упасть на пол, но его глаза закрыты, а тело так и осталось на самом краю, под тонкими шелковыми простынями. Свет от свечи освещает темную комнату, потому что шторы задернуты, и желтое танцующие пламя откидывает на стену напротив причудливые тени, в которых что-то, да можно бы разглядеть.

Шерон начинает напивать мелодию из колыбельной. Щелк. Щелк. Рыжие пряди падают на холодный пол. Он оставляет свое прошлое, чтобы начать новое. Он чувствует облегчение от возможности заменить прошлое чем-то новым. И ему, как и виляющим теням света, отбрасываемые пламенем свечи, тоже хочется танцевать.

Он начинает напевать мелодию чуть громче, пока Стайлз в своем маленьком иллюзорном мирке разыгрывает с миражом Дерека еще одну сценку, которую придумает ему Шерон. Ему несложно находить сценарии. Он просто транслирует то, что хотел бы сам видеть, только заменяя маски другими, либо берет сцены из своих собственных воспоминаний. Он не помнит сцен с матерью, кроме той с поездом, потому что был слишком мал и это было так давно, но еще помнит сцены из своей чуть более взрослой жизни, когда он был молод и невинен, как тот, кто лежит в этой комнате за его спиной. Возможно, думает Шерон, он наконец нашел кого-то достойного на замену того, кого он когда-то так любил.

******

— Надо ожидать неожиданного, — мальчик шел впереди по лесной тропинке к подвесному мосту, держка в руках, также как и Шерон, корзинку с ягодами. Они смогли набрать столько лесной земляники, сколько позволило им время. Кажется. Конечно, они могли бы собрать намного больше, если бы Лукас все время не отвлекал его разговорами. Шерон хотел сначала сказать ему заткнуться и не мешать, но потом решил не делать этого, потому что Лукас, когда они в пансионате, почти все время молчит. Или говорит очень тихо. А сейчас, пока они выполняли свое поручение-наказание, он был шумным, как попугай. Говорил ему обо всем, что, казалось, держал в своей голове неделями, не имея возможности сказать об этом вслух. Глупые мысли наказуемы в пансионате. И в какой-то мере Шерон рад, что Лукас молчит, когда они не одни. Иначе бы того постоянно огребали палкой, а зная, какая у Лукаса нежная кожа…

— Лучше поступать неожиданно, — сказал Шерон, перехватив корзину поудобнее. Может, они почти ничего не собрали, но сама плетенная корзина уже сама по себе была тяжелой, и ему не нравилось нести ее, он хотел ее бросить, и плевать, что с ним бы сделали те уродливые тетки. Они и раньше его били. Он привык. Однажды он укусил одну их них за руку до крови, сумев выбраться из ее жирных рук раньше, чем та стянула бы с него штаны для порки. И вот это точно было неожиданно! И эффективно. Намного важнее быть самому внезапным, а не быть готовым к внезапности.

— Да, и это тоже, — кивнул светловолосый мальчик, ступая на мост, но останавливаясь. Закусывая губу, словно взвешивая за и против, Лукас поставил корзинку на землю и посмотрел на Шерона. Тот нахмурился, словно чувствуя, как Лукас собирается кинуться на него, испытывая принцип «быть неожиданным» на себе. Но этого не случилось. Лукас был слишком сдержанным, чтобы позволить себе повалить Шерона на траву, особенно, когда они возле моста, который протянут над небольшим обрывом. Если упасть туда — можно и голову свернуть. Это опасно.

— Ну что? — вздохнул Шерон. — Не говори, что ты снова хочешь в туалет, но боишься идти один. Я больше не пойду. Мне хватило и одного укуса красного муравья.

Лукас сказал:

— Может, поставишь тоже корзину? Ненадолго. Нас все равно никто не пойдет искать, даже если мы заблудимся и не вернемся.

Шерон хотел бы просто вернуться обратно, потому что устал, да и не очень любил дикие места, природу, но понимал, что, если они вернутся, то снова разойдутся по своим углам до завтрашнего дня, а потом все равно так и не смогут поговорить или поиграть так, как могли, пока были в лесу одни. В лесу они словно были в другом мире. Где не было нянек, жестоких детей, которые их докучали, особенно Лукаса, где не было отвратительной еды на завтрак и гор ручного детского труда, который якобы должен из них воспитать прилежных людей.

— Ладно. — Шерон поставил корзину у ног и посмотрел на Лукаса, который стоял в тени перед мостом. Тот как-то странно улыбнулся, положив руку на веревку, перекинутую через горное ущелье, и крикнул, прежде чем развернуться и побежать по мосту вперед:

— Догони меня, Шерон! — он бежал по доскам, раскачивая мост, и продолжал кричать: — Будь безумным, будь готов к безумию!

Шерон усмехнулся, теплая улыбка застыла на его молодом лице. Принимая правила игры, он ступил на мост и побежал за Лукасом, думая о том, как же он все-таки обожает этого чудика.

******

— Неожиданность иногда может спасти тебе жизнь, — Дерек и Стайлз стояли на подвесном мосту, вокруг были высокие зеленые деревья, и было лето, так жарко и солнечно, что Стайлз видел, как у Дерека по виску стекает пот. У него, видимо, пот тоже стекал, потому что Дерек поднял руку, задевая большим пальцем кожу у его виска, словно что-то вытирая. Стайлз улыбнулся, смотря в яркие зеленые глаза. Он не помнил, как начался этот разговор, но не думал об этом, вместо этого он думал о «неожиданности» и том, что хочет сказать на этот счет. Он явно хотел что-то сказать и, немного роясь в мыслях, слова сами слетели с его губ:

— Ну, если на меня нападут и у меня будет только палка в руке? Неожиданность мне тоже поможет, по-твоему? — он хотел словно показать Дереку, что бывают и безвыходные ситуации, что не всегда ты в априори можешь выиграть. Шансы не всегда равны и все такое.

Но вместо этого Дерек игриво подтолкнул его и сказал:

— Палкой можно проткнуть глаз. Это опасное оружие. Так что если на тебя нападут, а у тебя будет только палка, это будет не так уж плохо.

Стайлз хмыкнул, подумав, что в этом что-то есть. Что-то. Что-то важное. Важнее, чем просто пустая идея. Мысль о том, что оружие можно сделать из чего угодно, осела в его голове, и он не мог перестать думать как-то заезженно: палка, оружие, неожиданность.

Дерек провел, вытягивая его из мыслей, костяшками пальцев по щеке.

— Если бить неожиданно, то враг обречен. Иногда тебе и палка не нужна, — он притянул Стайлза к себе, легко удерживая в своих объятиях. — Просто неожиданно ударь врага — и он не сможет ничего сделать.

У Стайлза появилась идея. И он потянулся к уху Дерека, словно хочет или поцеловать его или укусить за мочку, и Дерек об этом и подумал, но вместо этого Стайлз прошептал:

— Сначала врага нужно поймать. Поймай меня, волчок.

Он вырвался из рук Дерека и побежал по мосту, смеясь, когда за спиной послышались шаги. Дерек побежал за ним. Мост задрожал из-за них, но он был достаточно крепкий, поэтому Стайлз просто бежал, не оглядываясь, словно Дерек настоящий черный волк, который очень голоден и безумен, а он сам — подбитый бедный олененок, аппетитно сверкающий своим телом.

Когда они оба сбежали с моста, то пробежали по лесной тропинке к месту, где лес начинал редеть и совсем заканчивался, открывая красивое горное поле с высокой травой насыщенного цвета, где было еще и много одуванчиков. От того, что Стайлз решил обернуться посмотреть, насколько Дерек уже близко, одуванчики, потоптанные его ногами, взлетели в воздух, как маленькие лесные феи.

Дерек оказался рядом. Он поймал Стайлза и повалил его на траву, оказываясь сверху. Дерек был намного тяжелее и сильнее него, и Стайлз пыхтел, пытаясь вытащить свои руки из цепкой хватки Дерека, пока у него не получалось этого. Дерек поймал его, и, хоть они и говорили о том, что неожиданность может сбить врага с толку, даже если у тебя нет ничего, хотя бы палки в руках, он не мог придумать выхода. Дерек был непосильный для него, и его руки были обездвижены, он проиграл и не мог ничего сделать, поэтому закричал:

— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь! Ты догнал меня, — он смеялся, глубоко вдыхая, отчего пушинки одуванчиков, летающие рядом, залетали ему в нос и в горло.

Стайлз закашлялся, а взгляд Дерека изменился. Дерек смотрел на него, но больше не улыбался, и хватка на руках стала болезненной. Стайлз нахмурился, зовя:

— Дерек?

Но тот не ответил. Стайлз пытался выбраться, спихнуть Дерека, высвободить руки, но все было бесполезно. Дерек бы не сделал ему больно. Но паника все равно появилась от ощущения, что он бессилен. Просто марионетка. Или собачья игрушка, которую клыкастые обычно истязают до последнего, пока уже пух не вылетит наружу и у игрушки не оторвется голова.

— Мне больно, отпусти. Дерек?

В поле, где-то за спиной Дерека, раздался громкий звук. Кто-то выстрелил из ружья. Птицы, которые сидели в траве по полю и на ветках деревьев неподалеку, взлетели в воздух, как шары на выпускном, когда их отпускают, но намного быстрее, словно в ускорение, и Стайлз рефлекторно закрыл глаза от резкого движения и испуга, а когда открыл, быстро дыша, то был уже не на поле, а в машине. И снова не с Дереком. Его глаза намокли от усталости, от бессилия. Он хочет, чтобы это закончилось. У него нет сил продолжать эту игру. 

Хватит.

******

Когда ученика старшей школы нашли убитым вблизи школы, днем, то новости о еще одном случае быстро разлетелись. Для этого даже не нужно было приходить в среду в школу, либо на работу, чтобы узнать о том, что случилось во вторник. В век технологий, в век, когда все сидят в чатах, переписываются по смс или в Фейсбуке или еще где. Кто первый написал о том, что Кейси умер, никто уже сказать бы и не смог. Новость кто-то сообщил «Представляешь…», кто-то переслал «Это пиздец», кто-то скопировал и отправил в чат «Крч, снова… я в ахуе».

Телефон Эллисон завибрировал на столике, пока она во второй раз пыталась удачно нарисовать стрелку, хвостик которой был бы такой же, как и на правом глазу. Макияж не был хобби охотницы. Обычно, она обходилась блеском и тушью, но сегодня Скотт должен придти к ней, и дома никого нет, и может быть они смогут… А еще, она купила вино. И не только его.

— Да что такое, — после очередной вибрации телефона девушка не выдержала, уронила тубу с жидкой подводкой на столик, уперлась в него же локтями и взяла сотовый, заходя в свои сообщения. Ей пришлось пролистать вверх, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Люди со школы писали почти одновременно, и было много мата и смайликов, и это казалось немного пугающим, словно случился какой-то теракт и все обсуждают его.

«Пиздец»

«Прекрасно, и как мне теперь завтра идти в школу»

«Он даже не пропал»

«Девочки из арт-класса говорили, что слышали, как кто-то кричал»

«Мой парень тоже слышал»

«И никто даже не захотел пойти проверить?»

«В общем, из свежих новостей, он правда умер… полиция все обклеила лентой»

«Думаете нам сделают завтра еще один выходной?»

«Как бы не сделали домашний арест»

«Он умер, а ты шутишь, как низко…»

«Я бы тоже хотела выходной, чего такого»

Сообщения все шли, и Эллисон отключила звук, выходя из общей беседы, в которой была если не половина школы, то два старших класса в неполном составе уж точно.

У Эллисон пересохло во рту, и немного задрожали руки. Она сгорбилась, смотря в угол комнаты, думая о том, какой кошмар. Она не поняла, о ком именно шла речь, и вряд ли она хоть когда-то разговаривала с тем мальчиком, но сам факт, что мальчик был убит, возле школы, днем. Это было так пугающе. Ей вдруг стало страшно — Скотт обещал написать ей. Но не написал. Она быстро схватила снова телефон и набрала — благо Скотт стоял у нее на быстром наборе — номер своего парня. Раздалось несколько гудков, за которые она успела помолиться, прежде чем Скотт взял трубку. Его голос казался Эллисон обычно-задорным, обычно-беззаботным. Она облегченно улыбнулась, поднимаясь на ноги с пуфика и идя к кровати. Она упала на нее, подгибая колени.

— Слушай, хорошо, что ты позвонила, не помнишь случайно, — Скотт говорил, а на фоне было слышно музыку, словно он в магазине, — о какой марке вина говорила Лидия в прошлое Рождество? Я помню, как это начиналось на «А», а может на «В»… Или нет… я уже почти все купил, но…

Эллисон перевернулась на живот и заметила, как на полу валяется ее носок. Надо будет убрать.

— Я уже купила то вино, — легко сказала она, быстро забывая о сообщениях в чате, — так что просто поезжай ко мне.

Она накрутила темные волосы на палец и закусила губу:

— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — сказала она, посмеиваясь паузе, которая последовала за этим. — И он… тоже съедобный. Тебе понравится. Ты ведь любишь грызть конфетки?

Эллисон рассмеялась. И, болтая по телефону, она больше не вспоминала в тот день о том, что случилось в лесу у школьного поля. Это не касается ее жизни. Ей все равно. У нее есть своя жизнь, которую ей нужно прожить так, чтобы потом было о чем вспоминать, так, чтобы хотелось вспоминать об этом. И, даже если сегодня их встреча снова закончится тем, что Скотт зажмет ей волосы своим локтем, а она в ответ случайно царапнет его достоинство ногтем, и в итоге их секс будет — какое-то единоборство, то… пускай так оно и будет. Это все равно то, о чем она будет вспоминать и ощущать тепло. Потому что Скотт тот, с кем она хочет быть всю жизнь рядом.

******

Когда в больницу приехала скорая, внутри на носилках где был Шериф города, часики которого тикали — тик-так -тик-так — Мелисса МакКолл собиралась пойти пообедать. Она заработалась и снова забыла перекусить. Урчащий живот напомнил ей об этом, когда она проходила мимо столовой и почувствовала запах свежей выпечки. Аромат вкусного сладкого хлеба с корицей завлек ее в столовую, и она купила одну булочку, собираясь, как обычно, съесть еду в два укуса, потому что жевать никогда нет времени, она все время ест на бегу, и это не так уж хорошо, это стало привычкой. К счастью, которая не преследовала ее дома. Вечером она пообедает уже нормально.

— Давай я тебе хотя бы чай налью, Мелисса, — протянула женщина за прилавком, качая головой на то безобразие, которое делала медсестра, а по совместительству, ее подруга. Не то, чтобы они были лучшими подругами, но Мелисса иногда заглядывает к Алише, чтобы просто сказать «привет», а та иногда заглядывает в процедурный к ней, чтобы пообсуждать своего муженька или интересных пациентов больницы.

Мелисса, которая уже доедала, покачала головой и облизнула крошки с губ.

— Нет, мне правда…

В коридоре кто-то хлопнул дверьми, а потом послышались крики и стук колесиков. Алиша нахмурилась, подпирая голову кулаком, и смотря в сторону открытых дверей:

— Ни секунды покоя. Пойдешь? Или, может, лучше я налью чай?

Но Мелисса уже двинулась к дверям, покидая столовую и двигаясь в сторону уехавших дальше по коридору носилок. У нее была чуйка на сложные случаи. И она знала, что привезли сложный случай, а не просто кого-то с отравлением или закрытым переломом. Тогда, когда жизни пациента ничего не угрожает, врачи не бегут по коридору. Она почувствовала, как у нее начинает быстрее биться сердце, и тоже побежала.

******

— Нам нужно внутрисосудистое вмешательство, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, — громко шептал на нее мужчина в белом халате, держа телефон в руке. Потом мужчина ругнулся и набрал снова, потирая переносицу от начинающейся мигрени. Новый хирург не на своем месте, а второй, который может провести необходимую операцию, на больничном дома и, даже если приедет на машине в больницу прямо сейчас, не сможет провести операцию, это просто неэтично допускать больного хирурга до пациента. И у них не было запасного третьего варианта, у них маленький персонал, в городе очень мало врачей, особенно узко специализированных, профильных, умелых, у которых руки растут из нужного места.

Обычно, когда «острого» пациента везут, то еще пока скорая в пути, в больницу звонят и сообщают, что нужно будет подготовить операционную. И сейчас операционная была готова. И Джон, который был без сознания, был здесь, готовый получить помощь. Но не было того, самого главного, кто мог бы помочь, кардиохирурга.

Мужчина рявкнул и чуть не отбросил телефон в сторону.

— Чтобы я еще хоть раз принял сотрудника по договоренности, — он набрал другой номер, но заговорил с медсестрой, которая отказывалась уходить от Джона далеко, и все понимали, почему, зная о дружбе детей медсестры и шерифа. — Слушай, Мэл, ты можешь съездить до Тейта? Вдруг он дома, тогда тащи его сюда. Если его нет, то, может, Барри уже лучше… я его привезу. Или он сам приедет. Но лучше, чтобы этот халтурщик вернулся… Может, он и безответственный, но руки у него золотые.

Мелисса, посчитывающая в уме, сколько времени у них на все есть, с тем диагнозом, который у Джона, инфаркт миокарда с подъемом сегмента ST, и с тем временем, которое они уже потратили, помимо транспортировки, на установку диагноза, судорожно кивнула и схватила со стула свою куртку с ключами от машины в них. Как-то за разговором Шерон сказал, что снял лофт, и она знала, какой, потому что подумала тогда, как совпало, что лофт Хейлов так быстро купили.

Спускаясь по лестнице вместо лифта, потому что это быстрее, она выбежала из больницы и пикнула ключами, запрыгивая на водительское сидение. Не больше тридцати пяти минут. Она поставила таймер на часах.

******

Шерон оставил мальчика наверху, а сам спустился на первый этаж, чтобы достать из холодильника все свои запасы крови и упаковать их. У него нет багажа, вроде статуэток, картин, фотоальбомов, но у него свой багаж. Еще тяжелее и объемнее, чем фотокарточки и игрушки. Но более ценный. Потому что никогда не знаешь, в каком окружение окажешься, в каком состоянии. Всегда лучше иметь кровь прозапас. Особенно сейчас, когда он не знает, насколько сложно будет ужиться вместе с кем-то еще. И насколько кто-то еще будет мешать скрытности, которую он развил, будучи соло.

Положив третью положительную в черный контейнер, он застегнул его и упаковал в спортивной сумке, закрывая дверцу холодильника. Он хотел еще успеть сходить в душ, потому что некоторые волосы заносчиво прилипли к его шее, мешаясь то тут, то там, и Шерон считал, что у него есть на это время — он достаточно постарался, чтобы полиция и оборотни с подворотни были заняты — но раздался стук. Стук в его металлическую дверь. Он нахмурился и поднял взгляд, чувствуя сладковатый и приторный, спиртовой и потовой запах, который просачивался через щели. Та медсестра. И что она забыла здесь? Пришла попрощаться? Что же… разве что со своей жизнью. Как опрометчиво с ее стороны мешать ему сейчас, когда у него кончилось терпение.

Шерон сначала не хотел открывать, но стук стал настойчивее. Мелисса будто пыталась сломать его дверь, чего, конечно же, она сделать никак не могла, была слишком хрупкой старой женщиной.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — крикнула она, — открой мне, это очень срочно, у нас нет времени! — в ее голосе слышалась мольба.

Тейт вздохнул, застегивая сумку и ставя ее на пол за кухонным столом. Он прошел к двери и, надеясь, что это все не слишком испортит его планы и настроение, открыл дверь, двигая ее одним движением руки в сторону. Мелисса, которая была мокрая от бега, и глаза которой были открыты так широко, словно она видела поезд, мчащий на нее, застыла с открытым ртом.

— Ты… — начала она, но потом вздохнула, словно решив — не время — и взяла его за руку, — пошли. Есть «срочный» пациент, и ты нужен на своем месте. Выполняй, черт возьми, свою работу, как все мы…

Тейт одернул ее руку. Мелисса не понимала. Она смотрела, как ее коллега заходит обратно и идет к кухне, и она последовала за ним, потому что, черт возьми, у них нет времени заниматься не понятно чем, Джон ждет, ему нужна помощь, он умрет… <если> он умрет, что она скажет Стайлзу? Она не сможет. Она должна помочь Джону.

— Я уволился, — бездушно сказал Шерон, прислонясь к столу и скрещивая руки на груди, — так что ты не по адресу. Пусть другой сделает свою работу.

— Он не может…

— Это не мои заботы, — прервал ее он. — У меня самолет через пару часов. Я не могу отменить рейс.

Мелисса выглядела сбитой с толку. Не верила своим ушам. Этот человек не стал бы так поступать. Она знает Шерона, и этот, на кого она смотрела, был не Шерон, это был кто-то грубый, бессердечный, его взгляд и манеры были другими. Она сделала шаг назад, открывая и закрывая рот, слова не шли, но хотелось сказать так много. Она задышала чаще, а потом наверху что-то упало. Она подняла взгляд на лестницу, было видно дверь в спальню на втором этаже, и она была закрыта. Но она словно чувствовала, что там кто-то есть. Ей стало интересно. Была ли это какая-то девушка, из-за которой Шерон не хотел ехать в больницу? Может, он встретился с какой-то стервой, которая не отпускала его ни на шаг? Тогда у нее есть для этой девушки пару слов…

Шерон напрягся. Он смотрел в затылок Мелиссе, когда она сделала еще несколько шагов в сторону лестницы и в конечном счете положила ладонь на перила.

— Кто там? У тебя кто-то в гостях?

— Просто кот, — сказал Шерон холодно. — Тебе лучше уйти.

Но Мелисса не слышала. Он ступила на лестницу, а Шерон быстро оказался рядом. Слишком быстро. И бесшумно. Она только и успела испугаться, когда почувствовала хватку на плече, а потом чужая рука сильно толкнула ее вбок, ударяя головой об бетонную голую стену. Она прикусила губу, ударилась виском, а потом упала на спину. Место удара заныло, у нее закружилась голова и затошнило. Комната завертелась, а стены и высокие потолки размазались перед глазами.

— Я же сказал тебе уйти. — Услышала она и отключилась. Через тринадцать минут часы на ее руке одиноко запиликали, напоминая о времени, которое вышло.

******

Шерон присел возле бессознательной женщины из больницы. Она была так не вовремя. Еще одна вещь, которую он не смог предсказать. Как предвидеть то, что просто не должно было случиться?

Раньше все шло гладко. Идеально. А сейчас с точности наоборот. И он устал выкручиваться из этого. Он уже хочет уехать отсюда. Оставить этот проблемный город с его проблемными жителями в покое и просто уехать. Но не в Лондон. Там слишком многолюдно, он не может поехать туда со Стайлзом, ожидая полного послушания от него. Первое время будет сложно. Но Шерон надеется, что со временем его бета адаптируется. Он же как-то адаптировался в свое время.

Шерон обхватывает медсестру за лодыжки ног и тащит по полу на некоторое расстояние. У него нет времени заниматься телом, да и женщина еще не умерла, Шерон слышит ее сердцебиение. Он решает проявить милость и оставить ее на прихоть судьбе. Выживет — так и быть. Когда они уедут, он поменяет документы, заляжет на дно, пока Стайлз привыкает ко всему, а потом уже можно будет и не прятаться. В настоящее время, несмотря на камеры, быстрые машины, сотовые, люди все также плохо ищут преступников. Потому что сложно поймать убийцу до того, как он захочет, чтобы его поймали. А Шерон больше не хочет быть пойманным. У него появилась мотивация — как бы не было это наивно и больше в духе Лукаса — жить. Ему интересно, куда все это может привести. Жизнь приобрела некоторый новый привкус.

Перешагнув через маму Скотта, Шерон идет к сумке. Сначала он относит ее в машину, а потом уже идет за вторым ценным грузом, который более шумный, чем Шерон рассчитывал. Возможно, из-за того, что медсестра появилась так неожиданно, сбив его с мысли, он потерял связь и контроль над сознанием Стайлза. Но, ладно. В целом, все равно все идет так, как он рассчитывал. Просто с душем придется повременить, а отъезд несколько приблизить. Может, так даже лучше. Чем дольше они тут остаются, тем больше неожиданностей может застать его врасплох.

— Твое бы упорство, да в другом, — сказал Шерон, смотря на очнувшееся тело на полу. Все-таки упал. Надо было его подвинуть от края обратно на центр.

Стайлз, лежащий на полу, подрагивает от усилия подняться выше, чем несколько сантиметров на локте от пола. Он учащенно моргает, смотря просто вперед, нарочно предпочитая игнорировать лицо, которое вспомнил. В ту ночь, и тогда, когда он приходил в больницу, и когда лежал на больничной кровати без сил после той боли в животе, всегда рядом оказывался этот человек. И он, блять, должен был догадаться. Должен был вспомнить раньше. Стайлз так зол на себя. И он хочет подняться и что-то сделать. Но его руки дрожат от усилия. Кажется, словно его мышцы немного иссохли. Или просто сила притяжения изменилась и заработала по новым законам. Он глотает, его кадык подрагивает, а Шерон смотрит на него, а потом на ресницы беты, видя, как карие глаза, кажется, чуток намокают. Шерону не нравится. Он не умеет обращаться со слезами. Поэтому, он подходит к Стайлзу, надавливая рукой ему на плечо и заставляя лечь, но Стайлз упирается:

— Отвали! Я не разрешал себя трогать, — говорит он надломленным голосом, когда в его голове мигает молния, и он так отчетливо вспоминает ту ночь в Хэллоуин. Он всегда любил дождь, но побаивался молний. Но сейчас он не просто побаивается молний, он еще их и ненавидит. Вместе с дождем. Дождь шел в тот день. В тот день он мог бы не соглашаться садиться к нему. Он просто мог бы дождаться Эрику и Айзека и уйти домой с ними. Ничего бы не случилось. Но он такой глупый.

— Хватит, — нетерпеливо вздыхает Шерон с ноткой раздражения в голосе, — устраивать сцену. Я и пальцем тебя еще не тронул.

Стайлз нервно смеется, падая на грудь, его щека упирается в прохладный пол, и он осмеливается взглянуть на Греймена, презренно бросив:

— Ты отвратительный, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал, — дерзко, но больше напоминает жалкую попытку схватиться за тот трос, который окажется привязанным к спасательному кругу. Стайлз понимает, что никто не ворвется в комнату волшебным образом, прерывая их и спасая его, и что он обречен на что-то, чего не хочет даже представлять. Но не может принять этого. Перестать барахтаться, будучи раздавленным в луже чем-то ботинком.

Шерон реагирует не сразу. Его натянутые струны задевают даже не слова, которые не больше, чем набор определенных звуков, а то, как его же собственная бета продолжает упорно идти против него, отталкивая не просто руку помощи, а буквально прыгая под идущий вагон. Это самоубийственно. Блестяще.

— А кого хочешь? — он надсмехается. — Этого оборотня, который плевать хотел, что с тобой происходит? Где он был, когда ты умирал, скажи мне… где? Его не было, когда он был тебе нужен. Но знаешь, кто был?

Шерон накален, и чувствует, что стоит остыть, но не может, и идет на поводу своих эмоций, которые рады раз иной выйти из-под контроля.

— Я был. — Он хватает Стайлза за плечо и поворачивает, чтобы тот лежал на спине. — И я привык, знаешь ли, получать то, чего я хочу. Можешь считать это детским комплексом, — говорит он, четко произнося слова, и наклоняется, — но все будет так, как я того захочу, хочешь ты этого сейчас — или нет.

Шерон обхватывает Стайлз за подбородок, также, как обхватывал Дерек во сне, но более грубо, ногти вампира впиваются Стайлзу в кожу, и он не может пошевелить головой, только закрывает глаза и сжимает челюсти, когда мужчина касается его губ своими, как снег холодными, губами, и Стайлз снова словно видит молнию. Это длится секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы он сломался. Чтобы что-то в нем сломалось, и он перестал барахтаться в луже, в которой тонет.

— Вот и все, — Шерон медленно отстраняется. Он невесомо кладет ладонь на лоб подростка и проводит длинными пальцами вниз, словно смахивает снег с подоконника, заставляя Стайлза закрыть глаза и больше их не открыть.

Шерон поднимает Стайлза с пола и относит в теслу, укладывая на задние сидения. Они успевают мирно проехать, примерно, пять миль, прежде чем на пересечении дорог машина врезается в бок теслы, откидывая, но не переворачивая ее. Шины трутся о сухой асфальт, оставляя черные полосы, и по пространству раздается скрежет. Тесла двигается по инерции, пока, наконец, не останавливается, наполовину съехав с дороги передней частью.

— Надо развить привычку убивать до конца… — говорит себе вампир, когда видит снова старика.


	28. Devil town, никогда не сдавайся. Финал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Летом в дьявольском городе становится еще холоднее,  
> Я сойду с ума как минимум еще тысячу раз,  
> Сожми мою руку сильнее, мы продержимся еще одну ночь.  
> Я все еще боюсь всего нового,  
> Но рядом с тобой я чувствую себя немного безопаснее,  
> Ведь падать не так больно, когда я знаю, что ты упал туда же...»

Вторник. 

Находившееся в окрестностях, это что-то отдавало запахом окислившегося металла и старой гнильцы. Возможно, что это были лишь запахи крови и мертвых тел. Воздух был влажный, так как не так далеко по масштабам карты, располагалось большое озеро, а где-то поближе были водопады, шум воды которых можно было услышать, немного навострив слух. На самом деле, солнце уже садилось, становилось прохладнее, чем было днем, а лес, освещенный солнцем, стал тонуть в алых тенях заката, превращаясь из сказочного, наполненного пением птиц, в опасные дебри с монстрами, выжидающими где-то там, в норах под листвой. Осенние листья, ярко бордовые, как старая кровь, желтые, как масло, и оранжевые, как подсушенная корочка домашнего хлеба, усыпали землю покрывалом. Словно они несколько лет падали с веток серых деревьев, друг на друга, создавая слоенный пирог, и никогда не разлагались. Но, конечно, вся эта куча листьев, этот мягкий естественный покров, был лишь явлением этой, еще не закончившейся, осени.

Нельзя было сказать точно, чем был запах гнильцы и крови. Следствием или явлением. Был ли это плод разыгравшегося воображения Стайлза. Но он точно ощущал духи смерти, словно женщина с косой, пока он лежал без сознания, наворачивала вокруг него круги в ожидании. А, может, так оно и было. Ему было ужасно плохо. Без сил, понимая, четкости в голове. Без возможности встать или хотя бы поднять руку, чтобы проверить, есть ли она там, или он ее лишен, он ощущал себя умершим. И только интерес, вечно не угасающий внутренний огонь, немного разогрел его, заставив все-таки открыть — всего лишь открыть — глаза. И окунуться в воспоминание. Испугаться. Какой сейчас день? Сейчас же не утро после Хэллоуина, верно?

Все выглядело точно, или почти, на первый взгляд, как тогда. Он снова на мокром покрове, не трава, но все так же цепляется и обволакивает как водоросли. И небо. Просачивается, словно прячется, за этими верхушками одинаковых — или почти одинаковых — деревьев. Но, чуть внимательнее, можно увидеть. Не то. Все иное. Не утро, а вечер. Закат более насыщенный и холодный. Не трава, а листья, под которыми обмерзлая одинокая земля. Верхушки деревьев создают другие узоры, другая дырявая салфетка, за которой тоже самое, но в другом обзоре и цвете, небо. Видимо, то, что он помнит, вернее, припоминает, как пробуждающиеся воспоминания после сна о сне, было взаправду. И было не так давно.

Он хочет не помнить. Забыть. И чтобы все не тревожило его. Но не может. Это начинает возвращаться и назойливо лезет в голову, как гости, которых ты просишь — вам пора, не приходите больше — а они не слышат. Глухи. И безжалостны. Эгоистичны. Приходят, открывают дверь своими руками, словно ключами, кидают одежки на твои вешалку и комод, и проходят прямо в грязной обуви дальше, как к себе домой. Ты в ужасе и в гневе. Но бессилен. Непрошенный уже здесь, и ты не можешь сказать нет — когда да сказали за тебя. Остается только вздохнуть, сжать кулаки и мило улыбнуться. Чай или кофе? Головная боль.

Стайлз хмурится, и он бы был рад прижать ладонь к ноющему виску, тот зудит и гудит, но не может. Его запястья словно привязаны к чему-то. Он словно в доме Айкена, обездвижен, безволен. Словно... прижат кем-то другим. Но он смотрит — никого нет. Только природа. Природа, которой плевать, что происходит на ее территории. Природа, у которой всегда свои планы на все. И вряд ли она настолько бы стала заморачиваться, чтобы пытаться связать кого-то. Нет. Стайлз понимает, что его ничего больше не держит, он просто устал. Мышечная слабость. Физическое и моральное истощение. Где-то глубоко плещется импульс жизни — пытайся — но он ждет. Чего-то. Или кого-то. Он не знает. Он словно устал после длинного дня, залез в горячую ванну, прошло часа три, вода уже оледенела и пора бы встать, растереть себя полотенцем, но на это все нужна энергия. Или желание. У него нет ни того, ни другого. Опустошение. Депрессивное опустошение, словно после марафона очень грустных фильмов с плохими концовками. Он всегда ненавидел такие фильмы. Да и концовки в целом. Заключение, будь то точка, запятая, а может многоточие, оставляют после себя недосказанность, пустоту, забирают больше, чем отдают.

Рядом шуршит листва. И это точно не ветер, потому что сейчас затишье. Скорее похоже, словно бежит пес. Стайлз часто слышит похожие звуки, когда соседка со своей псинкой проходит мимо его окна, нарочно медленно, словно желая, чтобы пес наделал побольше кучек на чужой территории, и Стайлз в них бы потом вляпался. За что эта милая старушка его так ненавидит, Стайлз не знает. Возможно, просто за то, что он молод и бодр, по крайне мере был недавно, а она давно уже нет, и это нельзя никак изменить. Время идет своей чередой. Туда, прямо, далеко, как поезд, движущийся в неизвестном направлении, и тебе остается только ехать и надеется, что конечная остановка тебе понравится, а не разочарует.

Что-то скулит. Но не похоже на пса. Не совсем. Стайлз заставляет себя повернуть голову и видит волка, пушистого и темно-серого, местами черного волка. Он не встречал таких вживую в дикой природе. Разве что видел по «Дискавери» когда-то давно. И, может, единожды в зоопарке, в который они заглядывали вместе с мамой вечность назад, когда ездили семьей в соседний город на каникулы.

Волк ведет себя не типично. Не кидается и не кусается. И Стайлз думает, может, тому его просто жалко, может, у волков тоже действуют принципы «лежащих не бьют», но вскоре он понимает одну интересную вещь. Откуда в из заповеднике, где несколько десятков нет никаких волков, волк? Это галлюцинация? Еще один сон, который кто-то внушает ему? Непохоже. Волк резко выдыхает через нос, дергая лапой, отчего буро-оранжевые листья вздымаются в воздух и плавно опускаются через мгновенье. Зверь выглядит встревоженным. Может, напуганным. Но не так, как пугаются при виде охотника, собирающегося выстрелить в тебя, или при виде высокой волны, которая вот-вот захлестнет. Это похоже на волнение, когда дорогой тебе человек падает вдруг перед тобой в обморок, или когда у твоего ребенка посреди ночи вдруг вскакивает температура под сорок, или когда в тебя врезается чья-то другая машина, когда ты за рулем, а на заднем сиденье у тебя любимый питомец в переноске, жаждущий встретиться с ветеринаром. Такое волнение. Странно, что Стайлз вообще его различает. У волка. Волк. Он смотрит на него. Что-то зудит в мозгах, когда он смотрит на него. Что-то...

Волк издает звук, что можно распознать как: «Сейчас!» и, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, убегает куда-то вперед, за деревья, в сторону, откуда Стайлз слышит небольшой шум водопада. Возможно, именно из-за водопада чувствуется, словно так сыро и мокро. А может, нет. Может, причина проста, и он просто лежит на мокром. Надо бы встать. Или сесть. И он вроде пытается. Но все, что выходит, это вяло, с трудом, перевернуться набок. Стайлз смотрит в ту сторону, куда убежал волк. И думает, вернется ли он. Стайлз надеется, что да. Ему не хочется оставаться в одиночестве.

Когда он решает, что зверь убежал навсегда, и что нужно самому что-то пытаться делать дальше, невзирая на невозможность этого по объективным причинам, волк возвращается. В его белых зубах дикий кролик. Мертвый, вероятно, если судить по тому, как тот висит неподвижно мертвым грузом. Волк подбегает и раскрывает челюсти, роняя кроличью тушку в паре сантиметров от руки Стайлза. Дальнейших действий от волка не поступает. Зверь просто чего-то ждет. Он ждет, что он что, примет этого кролика, как подарок, и что?.. Стайлз смотрит на волка, замечая на твердых шерстинках следы крови, а потом смотрит на его вытянутую морду, в его глаза. Красные. У волков бывают красные глаза? Вроде, нет. И волков нет в этих местах! Стайлз чувствует, как у него крутятся шестеренки в голове. Он знает лишь одну стаю волков, которые не покинули заповедник и до сих пор живут в нем. Но те волки — люди. А этот явно нет. Но что-то столь человечное есть в этом животном поведенье, в его тех же пыхтениях носом и рыках, движениями головы. Он словно понимает, что пытается сказать, словно... хочет помочь ему? Донести какую-то мысль.

Волк толкает носом тушку, и та накатывается Стайлзу на ладонь. Он вытаскивает руку из-под кролика, вздыхая. Посыл — это тебе, идиот — становится очевидным. Но Стайлз смотрит на кролика и видит обездвиженное тельце. Он не впервые видит мертвого грызуна, у него было в детстве два хомяка, которых он хоронил в коробке из под обуви, когда те умерли от старости. И этот кролик выглядит похоже. С открытыми глазами, остывающий, лишенный себя. Только что-то иначе. Другое. В этот раз. В нем самом, не в мертвом зверьке. Он думает уже не о смерти, как тогда, когда читал речь хомяку в коробке, а о правильности.

Стайлз сжимает-разжимает пальцы, после пододвигая руку немного ближе к тушке. Не надо. Но нужно. Это неправильно. Но смотря для кого. Он буквально спорит сам с собой, пока его тело делает решение за него, и он хватает серого кролика за шкирку, подтаскивая к себе, и кусает его за его мягкую шерстяную плоть, прокусывая ее клыками. Кровь не такая на вкус, какую он ожидал, и не очень приятная, но он все равно сильнее сжимает челюсти, не в способности остановится. Волк ждет в стороне, когда он закончит, а потом убегает во второй раз. Стайлз смотрит ему в след, зная, что зверь снова притащит ему тот же сюрприз. И Стайлз просто ждет, вытирая губы запястьем и медленно садясь, приваливаясь спиной к ближайшему дереву. Теперь, сидя, он замечает дорогу сквозь ряд деревьев. И очертания побитых машин. Он начинает припоминать. Ночь после Хэллоуина. Как сел в машину к Греймену. Как ходил к Дитону, а после этого к нему пристал Питер, с которым он столкнулся у друида. И как они с Дереком дурачились на автомойке, а потом в магазине, а потом и у него дома, пока его отец не вернулся с работы. Папа согласился пойти на игру. А потом... Стайлз вздыхает.

— Эй, Красная Шапка, что-то случилось на тренировке?..

Нервные импульсы пробегают по его телу. Он словно проснулся после кошмара, но тот все еще в его голове, и он не может понять, что все закончилось. Закончилось ли? Он помнит игру. А потом Кейси. И что там делал Кейси? Он кричал, кажется, а может, этого не было в реальности? Стайлз подгибает колени и трет лоб. Думай же... Что было потом...

Но правда кажется такой страшной, что он подавляет ее. Топит ответ в своих сомнениях. Нет, нет. Нет. Ничего не было, даже если было. Это было иначе. Не могло быть так, как ему кажется. Он не мог просто напасть на Кейси, и тот точно не кричал. Это все иллюзия. Как те сны, в которых он был с Дереком.

Волк возвращается, и Стайлз отвлекается на него. Что-то снова падает ему на ладонь сверху, и он открывает глаза, опуская взгляд и видя второго кролика, как и ожидалось. Черно-серый волк не отходит, не убегает снова, и Стайлз имеет возможность, когда его зрение прояснилось, разглядеть зверя. Тот большой, мощный, его шерсть кажется гладкой, но не такой, как у кошки или щенка, не такая жалкая, но и не такая все же роскошная, как у норки, которых забивают ради шуб. Это что-то более простое, более близкое для Стайлза. Волк подходит ближе, шурша листвой. И Стайлз ощущает — волк реальный. И все реально. Это не еще один сон. Волк смотрит ему в глаза, но недолго, а потом тычет черным носом в кролика. Стайлз интуитивно понимает, что ему говорят. «Ешь же».

Он слабо качает головой в стороны. Его кости ноют, и он припоминает недавний удар. Кто-то врезался в машину, где был он, и от стукнулся или о стекло, или о дверь, он точно не помнит, и потом помнит, как было снова больно, когда его кожа скользила по шершавому асфальту, как по терке. Он разворачивает ладонь, смотря на еще покрасневшую кожу на ней. Царапины еще не прошли, но кровь уже засохла. Когда он шевелит пальцами, то его ладонь отзывается гулкой болью. Неприятно. Маленькие раны болят сильнее объемных. По крайне мере у него. Ему всегда было намного больнее порезаться бумагой, нежели ножом отрезать случайно кусочек от мизинца. Интересно, почему так. Кажется, он когда-то читал про этот феномен болезненности маленьких порезов, но не может вспомнить, что именно.

Стайлз усмехается. Он сжимает ладонь, поднимает взгляд на красные глаза волка и говорит:

— Откуда ты вообще... Что... — он снова вздыхает. — Я не понимаю.

Стайлз смотрит на волка, словно тот посланник божий и может пролить на все свет. Но волк, конечно, не говорит на английском. Это было бы странно даже для Стайлза. Вместо этого волк хватает кролика за шкирку и роняет его на колени Стайлза, отступая на шаг назад и взмахивая разок хвостом, прежде чем развернуться и убежать обратно. Третий. Этот паршивец собирается подарить ему третьего кролика. Таким темпом в лесу станет на одну кроличью семью меньше. И Стайлз не знает, что грустнее, этот факт, либо тот, что он снова кусает плоть ушастого и пьет его кровь. На самом деле... это не так уж плохо.

Пока Стайлз высасывает из зверька последние соки, последнюю его жизненную посмертную энергию, где-то у воды черно-серый волк топчется возле холодеющего тела, пытаясь его разбудить. Но для этого уже довольно поздно. Солнце опустилось за горизонт. А фигура в черной мантии обошла тело Питера последний раз, занося косу для того, чтобы срубить его невидимую голову с его невидимого тела. Взмах... Раз. Конец. Волк скулит, а потом отступает и убегает обратно к Стайлзу.

******

Ранее:

— Сука, — Питер касается места, из которого в его плоти торчит кусок дерева. Удивительно, как позвоночник или артерии не были задеты, когда упырь насадил его на шампур. И как Питеру удалось высвободиться, когда он услышал, уже теряя сознание, треск, а потом болезненно упал на землю, когда ветка осушенного дерева не выдержала его веса. Питер так и знал, что набрал в массе. Но сейчас даже рад этому.

Только надолго ли. У него печет и немеет тело. И руки с ногами почти не держат и не слушаются. Он уже потерял достаточно много крови, и его одежда уже начала твердеть от алой жидкости, которая впиталась в нее и начала высыхать. Он не против пойти навстречу забвению — в этот раз. Он давно уже не против забвения. Его здесь ничего не держит. Его семья умерла, а Дерек стал взрослым и может позаботиться о себе сам. Мальчик вырос. А Питер так и остался мальчиком. Он чувствует себя обузой для этого мира. Слишком испорченный, не для своего времени, не для этой стаи. Но... Питер упирается руками в землю, подгибает колени, марая одежду в грязи еще больше, и встает, используя дерево-убийцу как опору.

Он, сука, дойдет даже с этой палкой в своем теле до своей машины, сядет в нее, и еще раз встретится с этим убогим созданием, которое возомнило себя властителем этого мира. Даже Питер никогда не позволял, хотя были все задатки, ставить себя выше всех. Он похищал людей и вредил им, убивал их. Но никогда это не было сделано с насмешкой, без уважения, настолько абсолютно омерзительно нарциссично. И он абсолютно точно никогда не позволял кому-либо унижать его. Никто и не старался, на самом деле, большинство всегда сторонилось его, ощущая от него недобрые вибрации... Но сам факт. Этот тупорылый ублюдок спустил его по лестнице, а потом переступил через него, как через коврик для вытирания подошвы, и ушел дальше продолжать повторять это с другими. Это не то, что Питер готов отпустить и забыть перед смертью. Если он собирается умирать, то только забрав сволоту за собой.

Путь от места их кровавой расплаты до машины оказался длиннее, чем Питер помнил, и он несколько раз чуть не упал, запнувшись то ли о собственные ноги, то ли о корни деревьев, то ли о косточки своих жертв, что вечно преследуют его призраками воспоминаний... Но, в любом случае, он дошел. И сел за руль. Дверь, которую выломал Стайлз, все также висела на соплях. Но нет времени разбираться с этим. Питер завел двигатель.

«Может быть, пару дней на катере повредят его истощенному телу...» — то, что вскользь бросила вампирская сволочь, и что запомнил Питер.

Единственное место в радиусе многих миль, где мог бы пригодиться катер, было огромное озеро, еще одно место, формально охраняемое законом, как ценный природный объект. Раньше на это озеро часто приезжали туристы, вдоль него катались катера и лодки. На каменных берегах стояли лавки со столиками для пикников. Но все это свернули со временем. Туристы пропали, а про озеро забыли. Но некоторые лодочные станции и подпольные переправы через озеро, протяженность которого порядка сто двадцати миль, определенно все еще живы и функционируют. И Питер уверен, что речь шла об этом. Если пересечь озеро до крайнего его значения, где то заканчивается, то совсем недалеко будет до главного шоссе, по которому можно доехать до аэропорта. А потом, с аэропорта, уже дальше куда угодно. Питер не может позволить Стилински улететь вместе с каким-то жалким чмом-вампиром из этого города, пока Дерек здесь. Насколько бы Дерек иногда вместе со Стайлзом не раздражали Питера, он все равно играет за их команду. Родная кровь. Привязанность. Что угодно. Питер просто не мог бы быть мертвым спокойно, зная, что оставил Дерека расхлебывать последствия, которые оставил ему Питер в том числе. Если бы он не сюсюкался со Стайлзом, а просто сделал то, что должен был, то все не зашло бы так далеко...

Отчасти, он виноват перед Дереком снова.

И Питер вспоминает, что Дерек все еще не знает. Питер, не останавливаясь, ищет мобильный и, находя его под креслом, набирает племяннику. Тот отвечает довольно быстро. Питер сглатывает, чувствуя, как пот выступил на его лбу, и говорит:

— Полагаю, у меня есть ответы на твои вопросы. Давай быстро пройдемся по всему. У меня не так уж много времени.

******

Стайлз почти заканчивает присыпать кроликов листьями сверху, когда раздается шуршание и волк возвращается к нему в третий раз. Но в этот раз уже без добычи. Не то, чтобы Стайлз наделся на нее. Ему стало достаточно лучше и от двух кроликов. Хотя, у него все еще нет сил подняться на ноги. Он потратил силы на то, чтобы сесть и немного повозиться с мнимым листовым захоронением. Просто трупики животных, после уже того, как их кровь была в нем, несколько стали напрягать, и ему хотелось скрыть их с глаз своих. Но земля была слишком замершей, чтобы копать ее. Да и чем? Не голыми же руками. Он не настолько уверен в своих копательных способностях.

Волк утыкается ему мордой в спину, а потом трется телом, и Стайлзу приходится упереться рукой в землю возле кучки, чтобы не упасть на нее. Он садится на зад и выпрямляет ноги, немного отодвигаясь от захоронения, а волк снова лезет к нему, набегая лапами на бедра Стайлза. Волк достаточно тяжелый, и это несколько неприятно, когда кто-то топчется по тебе, словно пытаясь взбить тебя, как тесто. Стайлз не хочет обидеть Дерека — он все еще не уверен полностью, что это он, Стайлз слышал о полном обращение истинных оборотней, но ни разу не видел своими глазами — поэтому он пытается тактично спихнуть его с себя. Волк лижет его за подбородок, и Стайлз интуитивно отворачивается, но поворачивается снова, когда волк ложится рядом на листву, положив на ноги Стайлза лишь голову. Черные уши забавно топорщатся, и Стайлз не удерживается, приходясь пальцами по черепушке между ними. Потом его рука спускается ниже, поглаживая твердую спину. Ворсинки скользят между его пальцами, а волчок кажется довольным.

Если это Дерек, думает Стайлз, то он нарушает сейчас все личные границы оборотня. Тот никогда не давал себя трогать. По крайне мере до недавних пор. Тогда, на автомойке, в больнице, дома что-то было по-другому. И сейчас по-другому. Но иначе, чем даже тогда-тогда. Еще более лично. Еще более спокойно. Не так тревожно, оказывается, быть с кем-то, и не так страшно разделять чувства с кем-то. Когда происходит какое-то дерьмо, а ты один, то пиздец как страшно, но когда-то происходит какое-то дерьмо, а рядом кто-то держит тебя за руку, то уже и не так уж плохо, на самом деле. Уже можно жить. И что-то делать с тем, что случилось. Стайлза успокаивает монотонное поглаживание, которое он дает волку, и, волка, кажется, тоже, потому что Стайлз чувствует, как сердцебиение того успокаивается, а его хвост перестает дергаться, как бешенный, и ложиться на землю, лишь иногда подскакивая, когда рука Стайлза доходит до какой-то особенно чувствительной точки на его теле.

\- Эй, я же не схожу снова с ума, да? — спрашивает подросток волка. У того дергается ухо, а потом приподнимается голова, и Стайлз скользит рукой под волчий подбородок, чтобы почесать грудь и шею, где более длинная и светлая шерсть.

Тогда Стайлз касается костяшками чего-то твердого, что висит на шнурке в зубах волка, и перестает чесать, чтобы взять это что-то. Волк послушно раскрывает челюсти. Стайлз берет шнурок и видит, как на нем качается кулон, который он потерял. Кулон сестры Дерека. Тот нашел его сам. Стайлз чувствует, что произошло больше, чем он помнит. И он знает, что, немного подумав, он бы все собрал в единый пазл. Но он не хочет собирать. Когда пазлы рассыпаны, то смотреть на страшное изображение, которые они должны составить, спокойнее. Это просто кусочки чего-то. Просто соколки прошлого. Но осколки обычно тоже ранят, да?

— Где ты его нашел? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Это твой. Ты помнишь? Я не мог его найти... Наверное, будет лучше, если ты, — Стайлз пытается надеть кулон на шею волка, — заберешь это обратно, пока я снова не потерял все самое важное.

Но волк отдергивает голову и тычет носом в ладонь Стайлза.

— Ты уверен? — неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз. — Ладно.

Он надевает кулон на черном шнурке обратно на себя и прячет его под футболку. Уже начинает темнеть, кажется, скоро совсем станет как ночью. И холоднеет. И мало ли кто может приди. Стайлз не знает, что случилось с Грейменом, поэтому его тревожит вариант, что тот придет с минуты на минуту. Хотя подсознательно Стайлз знает, что этого не случится. Не зря же в лесу такой устойчивый запах крови. И Дерек так спокоен. Но тревога зудит. И Стайлз хочет уйти. Домой. К папе. Тот, наверное, волнуется. Еще бы. Стайлз обещал отцу после школы сразу домой, чтобы провести вместе время, может, научить печь блины так, чтобы те не подгорали, а сам...

Стайлз упирается ладонью в листья, пытаясь встать, но его нога колит в области лодыжки. Возможно, он ее растянул. Или вывихнул. Или сломал. Он садится обратно и сгибает ногу в колене, задирая спортивные черные штаны, чтобы посмотреть на ушиб. Шишка довольно большая, но костей не торчит из плоти, и Стайлз рад, что это не открытый перелом. Он ненавидит подобные картинки. Ему становится плохо при виде костей, которые еще часть живого организма, или при виде порванной кожи, при виде кусков мяса, еще сочащихся кровью. От этого голова начинает кружиться сама. Но... это просто ушиб. Или растяжение. Он не может определить точно. Оказание помощи себе или другим не его конек. Он редко слушал преподавателя на уроке на эту тематику. Возможно, зря. Это пригодилось бы. Хотя...

— Дерек, ты можешь, — начинает Стайлз, взмахивая рукой, — знаешь, обратно? Превратиться обратно? Надо уходить. Но я не могу. Мне надо, чтобы ты помог мне.

Волчьи глаза смотрят на Стайлза с тревогой, потом волк вскакивает на ноги и начинает кружиться вокруг себя, останавливаясь и нервно перебирая лапами.

— Ты... я не знаю, как это работает. У тебя не получается вернуться обратно?

Волк скидывает листья лапами, и Стайлзу кажется, что тот сейчас более нервный, чем был полчаса назад. Стайлз чувствует, как тот мечется, видит его быстрые неточные движения. Дерек обычно не топчется на месте. Он стоит на ней уверенно. Но сейчас они словно поменялись местами, и он стал непоколебим, а Дерек не знает, что ему с собой делать. Стайлз не может так это оставить. Ему хочется успокоить, чтобы это не значило, Дерека. Он тянется к нему и обхватывает за шею, и волк укладывается ему на ноги, как больший домашний пес — любитель ручек. Стайлз начинает гладить волка снова, но в этот раз не для себя, потому что это успокаивает, а для него. Пытаясь успокоить волка. Вдвоем не так страшно. Потихоньку тревога обоих стихает. Стайлз понимает, что пока что они никуда передвинуться не смогут, и устраивается у дерева поудобнее, закрывая глаза. Он видит снова Дерека из снов. И ему хочется, что его оборотень вернулся к нему. Он гладит шерсть, медленно, раз, два, раз, два. Это напоминает счет пальцев. Раз, два. Раз, два... Тяжесть с ног пропадает, а волк исчезает в лесу, возвращаясь к Стайлзу уже в привычном человеческом виде.

После снов, где они с Дереком занимались разным, Стайлза не удивляет нагой вид оборотня. И это уже не так уж смущает. Если вообще смущает. Непохоже, чтобы отсутствие одежды было более пугающим, чем обращение, похищение и нежеланный поцелуй.

— Привет, — Стайлз кладет голову на плечо Дерека. — Как дела?

Дерек усмехается. И это самое прекрасное, что Стайлз может услышать сейчас. Дерек начинает говорить, и Стайлз чувствует виском вибрацию, распространяющуюся по телу мужчины от его голоса.

— Все что ты смог придумать, чтобы спросить?

Стайлз чуть пожимает плечами и вяло продолжает:

— Ну, я еще мог бы спросить, не стыдно ли тебе, что ты бросил меня в ванной, но раз уж ты вернулся и сейчас здесь, то, наверное, совесть у тебя все же есть. И мой вопрос отпадает.

Дерек напрягается, его челюсти сжимаются, и он выглядит потеряно. Как щенок. Как не такая непоколебимая скала, которой его считают окружающие. Хотя Стайлз всегда догадывался. Дерек очень добрый и мягкий. Просто хорошо это маскирует. Стайлз обнимает его за руку, ожидая, что тот скажет.

— Я вернулся... — оборотень смотрит вдаль, но Стайлзу кажется, что тот видит что-то перед глазами, чего не продуцируется для него. — Питер мне позвонил. Поэтому, благодаря нему, я здесь. И ты тоже.

Уголки губ Стайлза ползут вниз, и ему сжимает в груди. Он сглатывает, спрашивая, и уже зная ответ:

— А где Питер?

Дерек мечется. Внутри себя. Он не шевелится, не бегает, как когда был волчком, но Стайлз чувствует, как этот волчок продолжает крутится вокруг себя, просто где-то в другом месте, где-то внутри сознания оборотня с двухсторонней сущностью. Если подумать, они теперь оба двухсторонние. И это почти забавно. Папа, если узнает, убьет его. После того, как убьет за то, что он пропал.

Стайлз протискивает руку под руку Дерека и сплетает его пальцы со своими.

— Умер, — наконец отвечает Дерек. Стайлз случайно вздрагивает. Он видел Питера живым. И они разошлись не лучшим образом. И теперь тот, что, просто умер с последним воспоминанием о подростке, который сломал ему дверь в машине? Было ли это...

— Из-за меня? — спрашивает тихо Стайлз. Но голос Дерека уверен. Ставит будто сразу же точку в этом вопросе.

— Нет. Упырь его покрамсал.

Предвкушая вопрос, Дерек сразу же говорит:

— А я покромсал его. Так что, — оборотень поворачивает голову, и Стайлз смотрит в зеленые глаза Дерека, которые видят его насквозь, которые читают его, и Стайлз не против этого, — он больше не проблема. Он больше никого не тронет. И тебя тоже.

— Я рад, — отстраненно отвечает Стайлз, вытаскивая руку из-под руки Дерека и скрещивая свои руки на груди. Легкая дрема развеивается, и они оба словно вспоминают, кто они есть. Или, вернее, кем привыкли казаться. — Но а... где его тело? Я бы предпочел его сжечь. И отрубить сначала голову. Но не думаю, что смогу. Поэтому просто сжечь. Чтобы быть уверенным, что он не проснется.

— Не получится, — опережает его Дерек, — я спустил его вместе с его машиной в озеро под водопадом. Так будет безопаснее, чем ждать, пока кто-то найдет его и начнет расследование. Я не уверен в том, что никакие следы не ведут ко мне или к тебе.

— Но может ли он...

— Нет, — снова уверенно отвечает Дерек. — Алан поспособствовал тому, чтобы он умер навсегда.

— Ты бросил меня ради Дитона тогда? — бросает Стайлз, ощущая нехватку кислорода от удушающего желания уйти от этого разговора об Греймене и Питере. Ему нужно забыть. Вернутся к своей привычной жизни. Вернуться домой. Фильмы ужасов не могут длиться вечно.

— Мне пришлось.

Стайлз легонько ударяет его в бок.

— Все так оправдываются, — он шутит, но бесконечно не смешно и поэтому замолкает. — Раз уж ты здесь, двуногий красавчик, может, поможешь мне встать? Я все еще хочу домой.

Дерек поднимается, некоторые листья прилипают к его голому телу. Стайлз пытается смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону, пока Дерек не берет его на руки, как свою невесту. Это кажется Стайлзу до нелепости неловким. Он обхватывает одной рукой шею Дерека, но не знает, куда деть вторую, поэтому просто кладет ее на свой живот, упираясь ладонью в грудь альфы и ощущая его сердцебиение. Такое устойчивое и успокаивающее.

— Если бы у меня были кольца, — говорит Стайлз, сам не зная, с какой целью, возможно, виновата чесотка в языке, которая имеет тенденцию появляться в неподходящие моменты и заставлять говорить невпопад, — одно из них я бы отдал тебе.

Это звучит откровенно, словно одна личная мысль, которая обычно была припрятана в сундук в голове, каким-то образом из него выскользнула и пробралась на волю. Но Стайлз не против. Кажется, это уже не так важно. И это правда. Так что, какая разница, что подумает о нем альфа. Ему уже плевать. После всего, о чем он вряд ли сможет написать в личном дневнике или в школьном эссе, потому что за такие подробности могут или посадить за решетку или снова в психушку, ему уже, честно говоря, не так уж страшно от таких банальностей, вроде любовных штучек. Возможно, когда оголенные воспоминания перестанут бить током, ему снова станет невыносимо от неразделенной любви, подростковых проблем и своей тупости, но пока время только идет в сторону старого привычного, а не дошло до него.

Они выходят к машине, которая стоит поперек дороги. И Стайлз видит дверь, которую сломал. Машина Питера. Но самого крипи-деда нет поблизости. Остался ли он в лесу? Нет. Лучше не думать. Лучше думать о Дерек. Только о нем. Этого будет достаточно.

Дерек спускает его на ноги, придерживая и помогая сесть в машину на заднее сидение. Стайлз упирается руками в обивку кресел, двигая себе ближе к центру. Его руки все еще дрожат от напряжения. И он не поворачивает голову, начиная испытывать неловкость всего положения. К счастью, Дерек решает не травмировать его и уходит открыть багажник. Он находит там какой-то старый плед темно-коричневых оттенков, который успел запылиться от ненадобности. Накинув его на себя, прежде чем закрыть багажник, Дерек говорит, и голос его более басистый и хриплый, чем был в лесу. Стайлз слышит, как тот старается держать себя в руках, удерживает себя от падения в эмоциональный котел. Такие знакомые фокусы. Такие болезненные не здоровые механизмы. Но у Стайлза нет решения, поэтому он молчит, позволяя Дереку самому выбирать, что делать с самим собой.

— Жди здесь. Я закапаю Питера и вернусь.

Стайлз думает, сколько времени может это занять. И вздрагивает, когда дверь багажника хлопает, а Дерек уходит, оставляя его в машине одного. Стайлз скатывается по сиденью и обнимает себя руками. Он выпил кролика. Двоих кроликов, черт возьми. Это не то, что должен иметь в своей биографии какой-либо человек. И голый Дерек нес его по лесу на руках. А Питер будет закопан недалеко от места, где под водой в машине плавает труп Греймена, который убил нескольких невинных детей. И Стайлз теперь вроде как такой же. Тоже может кого-то убить. Или он... убил ли он Кейси? Его воспоминания обрываются. Он помнит, как шел за ним. Но не помнит, убил ли? Нет. Не мог. Это слишком. Но если нет. Кейси расскажет о нем, о нападении? Посадят ли его в тюрьму вместо Греймена, ухватившись за попытку посадить уже хоть кого-нибудь.

Боже, ему стоит повешаться. Это намного спокойнее. Он смотрит в лес. Дерека не видно. Еще бы. Но Стайлз не может сидеть спокойно. Мысли объедают его, словно подземные вечно голодные личинки. Слишком, блять, много всего произошло и продолжает происходить. Это как снежный ком, что начинал катиться по склону малюсеньким елочным шариком, а под конец слипся в Тунгусский метеорит, готовый на подходе размазать тебя по земле.

Стайлз видит телефон, наверное, Питера, потому что больше и быть он ничей не может, и берет его. Тот без пароля. И это вроде как не повод рыться в нем... Но вряд ли Питер будет уже против. Черный юмор тоже юмор. На самом деле, юмор всегда был еще одним его защитным механизмом. И, вполне возможно, есть все еще. Хотя он и не может придумать ни одной стоящей шутки из-за онемения.

Стайлз просто хочет позвонить отцу. Но он не знает, что будет говорить. Что-нибудь, решает он, придумается по ходу дела. Его пальцы набирают номер отца, он прислоняет динамик к уху и слушает гудки. Пи-и-п. Пи-и-п. Как же невыносимо долго.

— Привет, папа, только не кричи... — шепчет, как мелодию, Стайлз, поддергивая ногой, которая не травмирована. — Я все сломал, но я в порядке... Ты ведь будешь этому рад? Конечно, будешь. Ты же мой папа. Ты всегда будешь рад тому, что я в порядке.

Нервный смешок срывается с его губ.

«Абонент не отвечает».

— Дерьмо, — Стайлз роняет телефон. Ему страшно звонить второй раз сразу за первым. Что может делать его отец сейчас? Искать его? Объявлять его в розыск? Ну, еще бы. Уже так темно, а он все еще черт знает где. И в каком состоянии. Но про состояние отцу лучше не знать. Стайлзу надо придумать, что соврать. Может, он снова подрался с кем-то? Не то, чтобы он когда-то дрался всерьез. Его били. Раз или два. Ну, максимум, пять, если считать вместе с начальной школой. Но он никогда не бил в ответ. Только защищался. Стоит подыскать оправдание получше. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был патологическим вруном и ему нравится лгать всем все время, но он не хочет волновать отца, а еще очень сомневается, что отец если и поверит тому, что он ему расскажет, то сможет это все переварить без вреда для себя. Его отец имеет тенденцию переживать за него достаточно сильно. И это не то, что обычно безвредно проходит. Стресс, если не уметь с ним справляться, приводит к серьезным проблемам. И у его отца и так проблемы и без него.

Вместо того, что звонить отцу снова еще раз вслед за первым разом, Стайлз решает открыть городскую страницу, зайдя в интернет. Питер вроде бы не такой старый, и его телефон даже лучше, чем у Стайлза. Мертвый богатый ублюдок. Интересно, Питер оставил Дереку какое-нибудь наследство? Должен был. Такие как Питер всегда прячут в шкафу коробочку с драгоценностями. Или парочку скелетов. Или все вместе. Драгоценный скелет? Или скелет в драгоценностях.

Переходя в раздел активного чата, где редко кто-то что-то пишет, но где нынче стабильно публикуются главные новости, Стайлз читает их, надеясь увидеть что-то или о себе или о Кейсе. Его руки начинают дрожать.

«Ученик старшей школы убит» — гласит заголовок новостного сообщения.

«Ученик старшей школы Бейкон Хиллс был убит прямо посреди дня. Как подтвердила полиция и экспертиза, убийство произошло в обед, практически сразу же после того, как команда по лакроссу покинула поле после тренировки.

Некоторые утверждают, что слышали крики ученика, но не могли и предположить, что мальчика убивают. Крики продлились в общей сложности пять минут, после убийца, который все еще не установлен, перерезал ученику горло. Предположительно, он мог сделать это ножом или скальпелем.

Характер убийств изменился. Полиция просил не покидать дома после восьми вечера и оставаться дома до восхода солнца. Возле всех школ и садов теперь будут дежурить полицейские машины в дневное время, также обговаривается о том, чтобы разместить по городу больше камер, за которыми кто-то в настоящее время будет следить и сможет, в случае чего, принять меры.

В пятницу состоятся похороны, учебный день будет отменен для учеников старшей и средней школы...»

Дверь хлопнула. Стайлз чуть не выронил телефон и испуганно посмотрел на Дерека, который сел на водительское сидение. Увидев застывшие слезы в карих глазах, Дерек нахмурился и повернулся:

— Что случилось?

Стайлз открыл рот, но не знал, как это сказать. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты слышал что-нибудь об убийстве сегодня днем? Кто-то что-то видел?

Но Дерек развернулся, заводя двигатель машины, которая хоть и помялась от удара, но все еще была на ходу.

— Не слышал, я был занят другим. Не бери это в голову, — он посмотрел на подростка через зеркальце, — будем разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, хорошо?

Конечно, Дерек не мог знать, что случилось после тренировки. И Стайлз не представлял себе, как он может коротко и ясно изложить суть своих других переживаний. Он не мог признаться самому себе, что мог кого-то убить. Убить. Это не кажется настоящим.

— Это моя фраза.

— Я знаю. — Дерек заехал обратно на дорогу. — Я не смогу выкопать яму голыми руками. Придется спрятать тело в багажнике, а потом закопать его где-нибудь поближе к дому на своей территории. Так будет даже лучше.

— Ты хочешь... Ладно. Делай, как будет лучше.

Стайлз вздохнул и перевел взгляд на лес. Уже темно. Папа будет в бешенстве. Стайлз снова набрал номер отца. И никто не ответил. Дерек вышел из машины, открыл багажник, и Стайлз предпочел порыться еще в телефоне, только бы не видеть Питера в том, должно быть, ужасном состоянии, в котором он умер. Стайлзу достаточно пищи для его кошмаров. Хватит до конца этой и следующей жизни. Так, комментарии...

«как-то много трагедий за один день»

«мне уже страшно просто так»

«интересно, как отреагировал сын шерифа на это»

«ты имеешь в виду стайлза? я не видела его, когда заходила за лари после игры»

«наверное бедный мальчик убит горем»

«ну, его можно понять, у него же остался только отец»

Стайлзу не понравилось то, что он прочитал, и он вернулся к новостям, ища другие заголовки, все же надеясь, что что-то не так понял и что это просто совпадение, что его отец не отвечает, а на городском сайте пишут об его смерти.

«Шериф Бейкон Хиллс в больнице»

У Стайлза закружилась голова, и он подался вперед, удерживая себя от падения, вцепившись в спинку переднего сидения. Это просто какая-то ошибка. Эти люди все время говорят о чем-то, в чем даже не разобрались. Может, его отец в больнице, потому что. Или. А может. Но он не берет трубку. Стайлз набрал еще раз и прислонил динамик к уху.

— Бери же, — злобно прошептал он. — Я звоню уже третий раз. Ты же всегда слышишь звонки, пап...

Но снова никто не ответил. И это было неправильно. У его папы вибрация телефона такая, что землетрясение начинается, когда телефон на беззвучном и кто-то на него звонит. А если беззвучный режим у того отключен, то кошмарную деревенскую мелодию можно услышать из другой комнаты через закрытую дверь. Его отец всегда на связи. Всегда. Потому что он знает, что может понадобиться в любой момент. И он может не отвечать, только если не в состоянии ответить.

Когда Дерек сел в машину, Стайлз вцепился в его плечо.

— Сначала в больницу.

— Тебе плохо? — Дерек повернулся, но Стайлз был просто бледный, взъерошенный и испуганный. От подростка ужасно пахло кровью и землей. Но, кроме того, Дерек не видел проблем, угрожающих жизни, по крайне мере, больше не видел.

— Нет, но моему папе — да.

******

Ранее:

Уже прошло несколько часов после того, как Бойд вернулся домой, в его маленький шумный мирок страданий и благовония одновременно, но воспоминание о рыжеволосом человеке на школьной стоянке так и не развеялось. Что-то было не так в нем. Бойд уверен. У него хорошая интуиция. И он привык доверять своему шестому чувству, поскольку то его не раз выручало.

Бойд сидел на коричневом старом диване в гостиной, а на ковре его младшая сестра громко играла на игрушечном радужном пианино. Уже порядка тридцати минут Бойд старательно делал вид, что вовсе не хочет вкинуть это дерьмовое пианино в окно, чтобы то разлетелось в щепки. Да, да, ему очень нравится мелодия. Совсем не пытка. Совсем. Он листал, пытаясь хотя бы так отвлечься, ленту в телефоне, но все время прикрывал глаза, делая вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Если он сорвется и правда сломает пианино, его сестра разрыдается и потом, когда их мать вернется домой через несколько часов, нажалуется на него, и у Бойда будут проблемы. Он не хочет снова выслушивать получасовой монолог матери о том, как ее родной сын наплевательски относится к ней и не может помочь, просто присмотрев за родными братом и сестрой. Словно бы он хоть раз отказывался. Но ему ни разу не сказали «спасибо». Другой бы, наверное, уже ушел из дома. Или стал бы просить наличные за то, что сидит с младшими. Но он знает, какого иногда приходится родителям, поэтому молчит и терпит. Он сам когда-то был невыносимым ребенком.

В какой-то момент ему приходит смс от парня, с которым он мог бы сегодня вечером выпивать в баре. В городе есть около трех баров, куда впускают несовершеннолетних или за небольшую дополнительную плату или по договоренности, если в компашке желающих бухнуть детей есть ребенок, которого кто-то знает из данного заведения.

«Эй, Нига, ты слышал крик?»

«я помню, как ты смотрел на поле»

«и моя девочка говорит, что слышала крик этого пацана»

«мне стало интересно, слышал ли ты его тоже»

«и почему тогда не слышал я»

«мы тут поспорили даже на этот счет»

«я за то, что крика не было»

«я ведь бы тогда тоже слышал»

«ну так что»

«??? Бойд???»

Этот парень, когда выпьет, становится очень разговорчивым. Даже больше, чем Стайлз. Хотя Стилински последний месяц довольно тихий. Бойду кажется, что с тем происходит что-то не очень приятное, но он привык не лезть туда, куда его не просили лезть.

Не совсем понимая, о каком крике говорит пьяный приятель, Бойд уточняет и получает в ответ ссылку на статью, размещенную в городском простеньком сайте:

«Ученик старшей школы убит». Черная надпись на белом фоне с таким рубленным эмоциональным фоном заставляет сразу же напрячься. Бойд садится ровнее и читает дальше о том, что произошло днем, и о чем он не слышал, потому что остаток дня пытался найти способ, которым можно угомонить бешенного ребенка. Пианино оказалось палкой о двух концах. Девочка перестала носиться по дому, раскидывая все вещи, какие только могла достать, но перевела свою энергию в удары по клавишам. Дзынь! Трунь! Даже голос по телевизору тише, чем эта побитая мелодия-калека.

Бойд напечатал, что крика не слышал, и закрыл переписку с приятелем. Вместо этого его пальцы потянулись к номеру Эрики. 

Они были близки к тому, чтобы он предложил Эрике отношения, но, кажется, Эрика уже начала встречаться с Айзеком. 

Хотя у них не было разговора в духе «прости, но я теперь с ним». Бойд не говорил, что у него есть чувства к блондинке, и поэтому не ждал ничего в ответ. Он рад, что Эрика и Айзек теперь вместе. Правда, рад. Стая стала для него как семья. И эта семья, в отличие от настоящей, не пытается довести его до суицида, все время действуя на нервы и заставляя чувствовать себя виноватым во всем.

— Привет, Бойд, — сладкий голос Эрики раздается в динамике телефона, но смешивается с игрой сестры, и Бойду приходится сильнее прижать телефон к уху, чтобы услышать, что именно говорит девушка.

— Ты слышала о том, что случилось днем в школе?

— Я...

Бойд пытается понять, что говорит Эрика, но сестра мешает этому. Бойд подавляет раздражение и встает, уходя из гостиной на кухню, которая соединяется с гостиной. Их дом небольшой, и есть только один этаж, поэтому ему некуда бежать. Даже на кухне все еще слышно звуки пианино. И, как назло, как только Бойд уходит, оставляя пульт на диване, мальчик, его брат, добавляет громкости телевизору. Начинается какая-то какофония звуков. А в голове случается торнадо из электрических импульсов.

— Мне надо рассказать тебе что-то важное, это на счет сегодня... — говорит Бойд. Но Эрика его останавливает:

— Что сегодня? Я тебя плохо слышу.

— Это потому что, — Бойд разворачивается в проеме, смотря с кухни на сестру на ковре, та тоже смотрит на него и улыбается. Тук-дзынь-тук-дзынь. Она то стучит по клавишам, которые издают острый звук, то мимо них о пластмассовую ручку. - ...Лори играет на пианино. Не так громко, Лори!

Чернокожая девочка с волосами, собранными в два пучка, показывает брату язык и кричит в ответ:

— Сам не так громко! Это искусство, тупица! Маме нравится пианино... И когда я научусь играть, она будет меня слушать...

— Конечно, — бросает сестре Бойд, а потом, когда сестра начинает стучать снова, говорит Эрике: — ты можешь придти к моему дому? Эрика?

Эрика соглашается. Тогда Бойд отключается, снова подавляет желание убить сестру и идет к двери. Обуваясь, он говорит брату и сестре:

— Мне надо встретиться с другом. Я буду на улице возле дома. Только посмейте что-нибудь сломать или убиться. Я за вас отвечаю.

— У, б, и, т, ь, с, я, — говорит по буквам мальчик тихонько сам себе, сидя на диване и смотря на экран телевизора, где мультяшные персонажи бегают друг за другом. — Убиться, — снова повторяет он, а потом замолкает. Бойд молча кидает на брата хмурый взгляд, прежде чем выйти на улицу. 

Холодный осенний ветер ударяет в лицо, заставляя вздрогнуть. По рукам идут мурашки. Но быстро проходят. Отойдя от дома к забору, Бойд оглядывается — сестры не видно в окне — и достает из кармана своей куртки пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. Щелкая, желтое пламя загорается, он поджигает одну сигарету, зажимает ее в зубах, убирает пачку и зажигалку обратно. Белый дым начинает клубиться возле него, развеиваясь по ветру в следующие секунды. Во рту появляется горечь. Но к этой горечи быстро привыкаешь. Бойду никогда не нравился алкоголь и сигареты, потому что его мать постоянно бросает осуждающие высказывания в сторону курящих и пьющих людей, хотя и сама пьет и курит, и у него сложилось некоторое осуждение к курящим и пьющим. Но Бойд не помешан на здоровом образе жизни. Ему нравится оба варианта. Все, в конце концов, зависит от ситуации. Или от ракурса. Одно и тоже может быть и темным и белым в зависимости от освещения. И, если есть повод, то ладно уж. 

Через почти двадцать минут Эрика подходит к нему неспешно. От нее пахнет Айзеком. И Бойд уверен, что те были вместе. Что-то в нем сжимается. Но быстро проходит, когда Эрика начинает говорить, замечая полицейскую машину у дома неподалеку. Дом Кейси. В нем горит свет. И, если вспомнить, то полицейская машина приехала к дому Кейси уже раз третий за день. Бойд не обращал внимания на это днем, но сейчас понимает, что стоило. Полиция не приезжает просто так дважды подряд. Сейчас он почти может слышать шуршание бумаг и слезы, смотря на дом в сумраках.

— Что, какой-то обход по домам? — Эрика смотрит в ту же сторону. Она весь день была с Айзеком, а еще прогуляла школу и немного выпала из реальности. Но это приятно. Просыпаться возле своего волчонка утром, а потом встречать его днем в халате и проводить с ним весь день в кровати — то, от чего она бы не отказалась, предложи ей подобное еще раз.

— Нет, они приехали к родителям Кейси уже не в первый раз за сегодня, — басит Бойд. От него пахнет сигаретами, и Эрика это чувствует. Девушка хмурится:

— Он что, правда, кончил с собой из-за смерти Келли? — спрашивает Эрика с догадкой, но не верной. Бойд качает головой и объясняет:

— Нет, его убили. На новостном сайте уже написали про это. Ты не читала?

Эрика отрицательно качает головой. Она сжимает губы, а ее взгляд становится тяжелее.

— Клыкастый хуесос, — плюет она. — Как он мог убить столько за такой короткий срок? Надеюсь, когда его поймают, он долго будет гнить в тюрьме. Вампиры же должны страдать, если их не подпускать к крови? Хотя... не удивлюсь, если он и в тюрьме продолжить убивать. Не похоже, что его слишком волнует то, что люди умирают. Это так аморально.

Она смотрит себе под ноги, а Бойд решает перейти к делу. Он мог бы продолжить говорить о том, как несправедливо и гнусно, что убийца на воли, и что столько уже умерло, и так далее, но сейчас его больше волнует рассказать, что он видел убийцу. Он уверен, что это был убийца. Хотя не может этого доказать.

— Дело в том, что, кажется, я знаю, кто убил его.

— Ты видел Греймена? — Эрика не верит.

— Да, я... я был далеко, и не разглядел его лица, но я помню, что у него были длинные рыжие волосы...

— Как у Лидии? — щурится Эрика.

— Да, наверное, как у нее...

— А этот человек случайно не был таким, высоким, элегантным и в каком-нибудь дорогом костюме? — с подозрением спрашивает она, словно знает, о ком говорит Бойд.

— Да. Ты тоже видела его у школы сегодня? — Бойд смотрит на Эрику с легким удивлением, но та качает головой и вздыхает.

— Черт, Бойд. Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Нам нужно срочно рассказать Дереку.

Следующие пять минут они пытаются дозвониться до Дерека, который недоступен. В конце концов, Эрика говорит, что стоит посмотреть в стайном доме, и уходит проверить там сама, поскольку Бойд не может оставить брата и сестру одних. Те просто сожгут дом в его отсутствие, а мать потом сожжет его. 

******

Настоящее: 

Когда они приезжают к больнице, то Стайлз открывает дверь, а Дерек его останавливает:

— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит он.

Стайлз качает головой, сжимая хватку на ручке двери.

— Не в таком виде. Не думаю, что кто-то оценит, если увидит тебя в одеяле, но без одежды. Тем более, у тебя в багажнике... Что, если кто-то найдет его, пока нас двоих не будет? Если в машине, на которой ты точно проехал мимо каких-то камер, засветив свое лицо, найдут труп, то тебя так просто не отпустят. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя посадили за то, что ты не делал. Так что я справлюсь, волче. Можешь расслабиться.

— Думаешь, в больнице к тебе не возникнет вопросов? — Дерек смотрит на него через зеркальце. — У тебя кровь на одежде и на лице.

Стайлз устало отвечает:

— Я не первый раз прихожу в больницу побитым, — его голос тих, и он прилагает усилия, чтобы держаться ровно. — Скажу, что навернулся с лестницы, когда спешил сюда. Что-нибудь придумаю.

Он открывает дверь шире и ставит ногу на асфальт, потом медленно выбираясь наружу. Вроде, не упал. Отлично. Хотя и больно. Дерек смотрит на него, словно хочет что-то сказать, но Стайлз не хочет этого. Ему нужно увидеть отца. И Дереку нужно разобраться с телом дяди. У них двоих есть разные цели. Поэтому, он говорит:

— Я позвоню, когда смогу. Ну, или ты позвони, когда закончишь. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — отвечает оборотень, а потом добавляет: — Стайлз, с Шерифом все хорошо, я уверен.

Но Стайлз не уверен. Он уже не так уверен в добросердечности судьбы. Кто знает. На сайте не говорилось «Шериф умер», а говорилось «Шериф в больнице». И вроде как это многое значит. Но, в конце концов, морг тоже находится в больнице. И просто... он просто не хочет строить предположений, которые позже могут разбить его сердце. Лучше просто узнать. И потом решать, что делать дальше. Стайлз слабо качает головой Дереку, а потом отталкивается от машины и разворачивается к дверям больницы. Вокруг тихо и почти мертво. Поздно вечером посещения прекращены, также, как и приемы. И в больнице остались только больные. Поэтому, Стайлз тоже тащиться к больнице. Каждый шаг дается тяжело. Трудно двигаться и думать. Позади слышно, как Дерек уезжает.

Стайлз толкает стеклянную дверь и заходит в светлый коридор. Он шаркает по полу, двигаясь к стойке регистрации. Он чувствует сердцебиение женщины за компьютером, а еще голоса сериала, который она смотрит в наушниках. Его обостренный слух улавливает голоса даже через чужие наушники. Вряд ли кто-то другой бы услышал также.

— Эй, — Стайлз цепляется за стойку. Девушка замечает его и щелкает по пробелу, а потом снимает наушники и смотрит серо-голубыми глазами на того, кого принесло на ночь глядя. Ее глаза блуждают по нему, изучая капли крови на толстовке, которые уже высохли, и те на лице, что не высохли.

— В травмпункт? — спрашивает она, полагая, что, наверное, какой-то школьник подрался с кем-то и пришел зализать свои раны. Но Стайлз отрицательно качает головой и говорит, перенося больше веса на стойку:

— Нет. Я хочу узнать, где Джон Стилински. Это мой папа. Я хочу знать, где он и что с ним.

— Минутку, — девушка опускает взгляд в компьютер и щелкает по кнопкам, периодически поглядывая на чуть покачивающуюся фигуру подростка. Может, думает она, тот под чем-то. Какая-то часть девушки хочет позвать охрану. Но какая-то питает сочувствие к парню. Он словно из ее сериала, где парни дерутся все время. Кажется, в жизни происходит тоже самое, что и в сериалах.

— Да, — говорит она, — такой человек поступил сегодня днем в больницу.

— И? — подталкивает ее Стайлз, когда та замолкает, а потом более медленно продолжает.

— Можете показать свои документы? Я не могу разглашать о состояние пациента посторонним лицам.

— Боже, это мой папа! — Стайлз ударяет ладонью по столешнице. Что за бред. Уже все знают его в лицо. — Просто можете сказать, что с ним? Я хочу знать...

— Я понимаю, но я не могу...

— Я просто хочу знать! — кричит Стайлз, его голос надламывается. Он опускает голову и закрывает глаза, делая пару глубоких вдохов. Тише. Надо успокоиться. — У меня нет с собой документов. Но это правда мой папа. Можете спросить у кого-нибудь. Вы знаете Мелиссу? Это подруга моего отца и мама моего друга. Она знает меня и может подтвердить, что я Стилински. Вы можете ее позвать?

Девушка неуверенно отвечает, боясь конфликта:

— Я знаю Мелиссу. Но она ушла домой днем. Давайте, — сотрудница наклоняется, — вы присядете, успокоитесь, а потом мы подумает над тем, что можно сделать. Может, вы можете сходить за документами?

Стайлз нервно усмехается. Если он и может дойти куда-нибудь, то только до дверей, чтобы упасть перед ними мертвым грузом. Он поднимает взгляд и цепляется за последнюю возможность:

— Хотя бы скажите, он жив? Хоть это вы можете сказать мне?

Девушка прикусывает губу, а потом молча кивает.

— Да. Он жив.

— Хорошо, — бросает на выдохе Стайлз и разворачивается. Он смотрит в коридор и думает над тем, не пойти ли просто напролом, но сердце девушки уже стучит быстрее, она нервничает, и в больнице должна быть охрана. Или мужчины. Она может позвать кого-нибудь и попросить вышвырнуть его на улицу. И тогда его больше не пустят и на порог больницы.

На стене висит телефон. И Стайлз думает над тем, чтобы позвонить маме Скотта. Она тот запасной вариант взрослого, к которому он может обратиться, когда не знает, что делать. Мелисса ему как тетя. Или что-то типа того. Может, как мама. Но Стайлз не хочет называть кого-либо мамой кроме Клаудии, даже если та мертва. У него ощущение, что он ее тем самым предает.

Он идет к телефону, но тот требует денег для звонка. Стайлз зовет девушку:

— У вас нет монетки в долг? — спрашивает он.

Девушка, наверное, уже чувствует себя плохо из-за того, что насолила ему, потребовав «ай-ди» или водительские права, поэтому, кивает, открывая ящик стола и доставая кошелек. Стайлз подходит к ней, когда она кладет монетку на столешницу. Стайлз слабо улыбается из вежливости:

— Спасибо. Я верну.

Она снова опускает взгляд, но Стайлз чувствует периодически, как на него смотрят. Наверное, думает он, она считает, что он какой-то чокнутый или наркоман. Или все вместе. И боится, что он может начать все ломать здесь. Стайлзу бы хотелось сломать пару стульев. Но он слишком слаб. Так что не сегодня. Идут гудки. Стайлз постукивает по стене пальцем, а потом резко выпрямляется, когда Мелисса отвечает.

— Да?

— Мелисса! — он так рад, что готов расплакаться, как потерявшаяся девочка лет пяти. Если бы у него было в голове место для еще мыслей, он бы подумал над тем, как должно быть выглядит со стороны, и ему стало бы стыдно. — Они не говорят мне, что с папой, потому что у меня нет с собой удостоверяющих личность документов, и я не знаю, что делать, я не могу пойти домой, не...

— Эй, — останавливает его поток медсестра, шурша чем-то. — Ты сейчас в больнице? И где тебя носило весь день?

Она спрашивает с легким упреком, но Стайлз молчит, и женщина продолжает:

— Ладно, Стайлз. Оставайся в больнице. Я скоро приеду.

— Большое спасибо, — шепчет он. — Но ты знаешь, что с папой? Он не отвечал на мои звонки. И я не знаю, что случилось.

Мелисса тяжело вздыхает:

— Это не телефонный разговор. Я приеду, тогда и поговорим, идет?

Стайлз кивает, после понимая, что мама Скотта его не видит, и говорит уже вслух: «Хорошо». На этом разговор заканчивается. И ему не остается ничего, кроме как опуститься на один из ближайших стульев в ожидание Мелиссы. Когда девушка кидает на него взгляд, он говорит ей:

— Я жду тетю.

Девушка отворачивается и больше на него не смотрит. Стайлз сидит на красном стуле тихонечко, как мышь, и почти не дышит. Время течет бесконечно медленно тогда, когда нужно, чтобы оно прошло быстро. Круглые часы на стене тикают. Тик-так. И словно смеются. Ду-рак.

******

Когда Эрика приехала на машине Айзека в стайный дом, то заметила машину Питера с открытым багажником, и почувствовала неладное. Ощущение опасности, исходящее отовсюду. Но не такая опасность, словно хищник ходит вокруг тебя, а такая, словно видишь открытую дверь дома и знаешь, что увидишь пьяную мать на полу на кухне возле разбитой бутылки водки прежде, чем ты это увидишь. Неподалеку, за домом, где-то в лесу, Эрика слышит шум. Но не может индефицировать его. Она скрещивает руки на груди, ее черная кожанка с вышивкой на спине скрипит, и она идет на звук. Тот становится громче по мере ее приближения. И она в какой-то момент ощущает запах, который узнает. Хейл... ы. Хейлы? Что-то не так. Она выходит на небольшую, совсем меленькую опушку, видя картину: Дерек капает яму, а на земле рядом лежит Питер. Мертвый Питер. Звук копания прекращается, и Дерек смотрит на нее.

— Помочь хочешь? — спрашивает из темноты Дерек, который в одних джинсах, потный и не в порядке. Эрика моргает и снова смотрит на тело на земле. От трупа исходит тонкий гнилостный запах. Словно кто-то жег волосы в огне. Что-то подгоревшее, но с нотками органики в этом. И кровь. Ее так много. Рот Эрики немного приоткрывается, и она сглатывает, закрывая его и пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще хотела сказать Дереку. Что-то важное. Труп Питера выбил мысль из головы.

— Какого хрена, — говорит она вслух. — Почему, — она тычет в Питера ногтем, — он мертв? Ты его убил? Я знала, что он тебя бесит, но...

Дерек отбрасывает землю лопатой в сторону. Его движения кажутся рубленными. Не такими грациозными, как обычно. Немного неуклюжими. И Эрика замечает легкое подрагивание рук альфы.

— Это долгая история, — отвечает Дерек. — Была стычка с вампиром. Я не успел вовремя.

Что-то щелкает в мозгу Эрики.

— Вампир! Бойд видел его сегодня у школы. Он думает, что это Греймен. И я знаю, что это тот врач из...

— Больницы, — заканчивает за нее Дерек, продолжая копать. — Я знаю. Сказал же, что была стычка. Твои новости уже не актуальны. Вампир сдох, Питер тоже. Все закончилось.

Эрика облизывает губы.

— Ты уверен, что вампир умер? Они вроде как живучие.

— Уверен.

— А Питер... — Эрика смотрит на тело. Оно похоже на что-то неодушевленное. Не двигается. И холодное. Словно кучка компоста, уложенная на землю в форме теле Питера Хейла. Это вызывает неоднозначные чувства. Странно видеть мертвым того, кто был жив совсем недавно. Ты видишь его мертвым. Но продолжаешь считать живым. Словно это розыгрыш. Но это не он. Хейлы никогда не шутят. Но все равно чувство, словно Питер сейчас поднимется и уйдет, словно ничего не случилось.

— Он, — Дерек запыхался, а, может, просто немного потерял контроль над дыханием, — умер. Ты собираешься мне помочь или будешь стоять и смотреть?

Эрика отмирает и скатывается по склону вниз, останавливаясь у той небольшой ямы, что успел выкопать Дерек. Альфа останавливается, шумно выдыхает через нос, разворачиваясь к молодой волчице, и отдает ей грубо лопату. Эрика перехватывает ее, смотря, как Хейл проходит мимо нее, взбираясь вверх по склону.

— Я за второй лопатой. Вдвоем будет быстрее.

И он исчезает, оставляя ее одну возле ямы и трупа Питера. Эрика держит лопату и смотрит снова на тело на земле. В темноте труп выглядит жутко живо. Не видно, насколько кожа оборотня серая, насколько его одежда в крови, плохо видно колотую рану в груди. Но чувствуется запах смерти. И не слышно сердцебиения. Совсем. Это пугает. И Эрику начинает немного подташнивать от запаха мертвой плоти. Это запах влетает ей через рот, оставляя внутри привкус мертвечины, словно бы она ее попробовала. Она захлопывает рот, дыша через ноздри, и начинает копать черную землю. Так как уже ноябрь, ночью температура иногда опускается ниже нуля, то чернозем промерз, и приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы оторвать клубки земли, сплоченные корнями, как нитями, от массы почвы. К счастью, Дерек скоро возвращается, и Эрике становится чуть менее страшно. Она часто бросает на Дерека взгляд и думает над тем, стоит ли спросить, что именно случилось, но Дерек ни разу не смотрит на нее, и Эрика молчит. Копать яму для мертвого члена стаи... что может быть лучше. У нее такая насыщенная подростковая жизнь. Правда, иногда она не знает, радоваться или плакать ей.Она начинает скучать по жизни, которая была у нее до укуса. Но, с другой стороны, если бы не укус, она сейчас бы не была с Айзеком и, может быть, в принципе бы не была, а была не месте Питера. Так что, может, все не так уж плохо.

******

Мелисса разрешила ему заглянуть в реанимацию к отцу, но не разрешила ему остаться там, поскольку он начал плакать и терять над собой контроль, видя отца в таком ужасном состоянии. Там было так много трубок и аппаратуры. А его отец казался таким безжизненным. И Стайлз знал, что тот жив и все уже позади, но ему стало так жаль, что он не был рядом, когда это случилось. И если бы его отец умер, он бы был сейчас в морге, а не в реанимации. Все решил случай. И кто знает, не решит ли случай убить его отца на день или два позже. Джон все еще был не в лучшем состоянии, и Мелисса сказала, что его отцу, когда он проснется, нельзя будет даже садиться несколько дней. И потом могут быть осложнения, понял он уже сам. И работа. Он не сможет ходить на свою работу. Жизнь его отца изменится так сильно...

Стайлзу удалось убедить Мелиссу, что он в порядке и ему просто нужно в туалет. Он соврал, что подрался с кем-то из школы, когда медсестра заметила кровь на его коже и одежде. Пообещав дать ей глянуть на его раны, он убежал в туалет. Спрятался в нем, усевшись на пол возле двери, как маленький ребенок. Он обнял колени и, хотя его глаза были открыты, он продолжал видеть отца на больничной койке. Его глаза сами начинали слезиться. Он не мог ничего сделать. Ему было так тоскливо и больно, словно бы отец умер. Но он не умер. И Стайлз не мог донести эту важную мысль до своего мозга.

В какой-то момент, когда ему удалось успокоиться, лишь по тому, что все силы ушли, и сил рыдать и задыхаться уже не осталось, он подумал о Дереке. Его дядя умер. И, хоть Дерек не казался грустным, Стайлз словно чувствовал настоящие эмоции Дерека. Ему даже показалось, что он ощущает не только свою боль, а еще и боль Дерека. И поэтому ему так больно. Потому что больно Дереку. Но это была такая бредовая мысль. Разве возможно чувствовать эмоции другого на расстоянии? Звучит как сказка... В принципе, вампиры и оборотни тоже звучат так себе реалистично. Но вот они, прямо тут, живые. Почти живые. Чертов Питер.

Стайлз почесал нос о колени, а, может, вытер о колени свои прозрачные сопли, создавая еще больше бардака, чем было уже создано, и попытался встать. К счастью, у него получилось. Но тех кроликов было мало. Он понимал это. Они дали ему какую-то энергию. Но ее было недостаточно. Те кролики были как кружка кофе тому, кто не спал трое суток. Малоэффективно. Он потеряет сознание, это лишь вопрос времени.

Подойдя к зеркалу, Стайлз посмотрел на свое ужасное отражение. Ему было интересно, в частности, все ли еще голубой имеется на его радужке, или кровь помогла каким-то образом залечить эти глазные веснушки. Наклонившись к зеркалу, он взглянул на радужку, но голубой все еще был там. И, кажется, его стало дальше больше. Карий пигмент словно выпал еще больше, и теперь издалека, смотря на свои глаза в отражение, можно было подумать, что у него гетерохромия. Мелисса заметит. Она не смотрела на него особо внимательно, так как он пытался не плакать и тер глаза, опуская взгляд вниз, но если она будет осматривать его ушибы и ссадины при ярком свете, то точно заметит, что что-то не так с глазом.

Стайлз потер шею. Его кости снова заныли. У него болело все тело. Такая тупая, пульсирующая боль, приходящая волнами. Каждый раз волны больше, все ярче. Он ощущал, что скоро будет какой-то пиздец. Чувствовал «эпизод» на подходе. Но не знал, как справиться с ним. У него нет пособия, как жить, если ты вампир. То, что он читал на сайте, было написано отрывками. Там было больше обыденных фактов, словно база того, что должен знать каждый вампир, но практически никакой конкретики. Может, Дитон может помочь. Но Дитон далеко. А у Стайлза нет машины. И он не будет просить Мелиссу отвезти его к друиду... наверное. Может, рассказать ей?

Стайлз смотрит на луну в окне туалета.

Уже случилось так много плохого из-за того, что он думал, что справиться сам. Может быть пора признать, что он не может справиться со всем своими силами? Если честно, то тогда, когда Мелисса зашла в больницу, подошла к нему и крепко обняла, ему стало так уютно. Он почувствовал, что не один. И что он может иногда перекидывать свои проблемы другим. Например, Мелиссе. Он заставил ее приехать ночью в больницу, чтобы решить его проблемы. Но она не выглядела злой. Она выглядела заботящейся.

Может, стоит попробовать. Может.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стайлз и вышел из туалета. Мелисса ждала его в процедурном. Он решил рассказать ей все. Наверное, если сын Мелиссы оборотень, она не будет слишком удивленна услышав, что друг ее сына вампир. Их городок странный. Она должна была привыкнуть к этому. Верно? В любом случае, Стайлз просто не видит других вариантов. Он не может справляться со всем сам больше. Ему нужна помощь. И у него есть, у кого ее попросить. У него все еще так много людей, которые его любят...

******

Неопределенное время:

Ребенок рисовал, сидя у Клаудии в ногах на больничной койке. Пару дней назад ей стало хуже, ее снова поместили в больницу. Она знала, к чему все идет. Иногда ее ум становился туманным, но иногда прояснялся. И сейчас он был что-то между. Ее мысли путались. И ей было плохо. В ее руке стояла капельница, она не помнила сегодняшнюю дату и время, но ее сын сидел здесь, шурша карандашами, и ей было спокойно от этого. Она смотрела на него, такого маленького и беззащитного, и думала, что хочет что-то сказать. Смерть. И она. Стайлз. Мысли путались. Она зажмурилась. Потом открыла глаза. И снова зажмурилась. Снова открыла глаза. Стайлза на кровати уже не было. Клаудия вздрогнула, а потом услышала шмыганье сбоку и, повернув голову, увидела Стайлза. Тот сидел в кресле, которое было таким большим по сравнению с ним, и смотрел на нее, сжав губы. Его глаза были мокрые, и она увидела, что он плачет. Ей стало так больно, она хотела спросить, что случилось, но Стайлз заговорил первым:

— Я тебя не убивал, — сказал он негромко.

— Кто это сказал? — хрипло спросила Клаудия. Сказал ли кто-то из персонала ее сыну, что он убивает ее, играясь на ее койке? Она придушит того, кто это сделал.

— Ты сказала, — слеза скатилась по щеке ребенка. — Ты сказала, что я убил тебя. Но я не убивал тебя. И ты не умерла. Ты сказала, что умерла. Но ты не умерла. Ты постоянно говоришь такие вещи, и я не понимаю, почему...

Клаудия не помнила, что она говорила что-либо вообще. Ей было больно смотреть на сына, который плачет, и она начинала плакать сама. Стайлз дрожал, и она хотела коснуться его волос, но он вскочил с кресла, ударяя по жесткому матрасу койки возле ее руки.

— Я не виноват, что тебе плохо! И если так хочешь умереть, то просто умри!

Ее рот беспомощно открылся, и глаза заслезились сильнее толи и от того, что ее сын кричит на нее, когда у них осталось всего нечего, чтобы побыть вместе, то ли от того, что он считает, что убил ее. Кажется, она хотела сказать ему, что скоро умрет, и что ему не нужно грустить, потому что у него останется папа, и она будет присматривать за ним с небес, но, наверное, ее мысли спутались, и она сказала что-то противоположное.

Стайлз обежал ее кровать и убежал в коридор, оставляя одну. Он больше не мог терпеть разговоров о том, что его маму умрет, или что она умирает, или что когда она умрет, то. Он не мог слышать больше об этом от своей мамы и других.

Клаудия уронила голову на подушку, закрывая глаза. Ей слышались галлюцинации. Где-то среди них звучал голос сына: «Если так хочешь умереть, то просто умри». Другой голос говорил над ее ухом: «Убей себя, ты знаешь, что пора». Более ехидный, словно голос ведьмы, зазвучал с другой стороны: «Ты мучаешь их, прикидываясь, что тебе плохо». Ее голова закружилась, и голоса зазвучали из разных мест. Какой-то рот с крыльями продолжал требовать убить себя ей над ухом, из живота доносился голос, отговаривающий ее, потом звуки смешались и стали громче, становясь какофонией звуков, среди которых она утратила свой собственный голос, и она не помнила, как нашла в ящике ножик, которым Джон чистил яблоко недавно для нее. Жмурясь, она водила лезвием ножа по руке, боль было не слышно из-за голосов. Ей было так тревожно и больно. Она хотела просто вернуться в тишину, как тогда, когда Стайлз утром залазил ей под одеяло, и она обнимала его.

Тишина, в конечном счете, пришла к ней, но забрала ее жизнь.

******

Несколько дней спустя, пятница:

Джон пришел в себя, и Стайлз навещал его пару раз. Но он не говорил отцу о том, что случилось. Доктор запретил тревожить отца. И Стайлз слушался. Он не собирался терять папу. Не собирался становиться причиной и его смерти. Ему достаточно мамы, которую он убил. 

Сегодня был траурный день, и Стайлз стоял напротив зеркала, пытаясь завязать черный галстук. Он пытался сделать это уже минут пять, если не больше, но ничего не получалось, и это начинало его злить. В конечном счете, он откинул галстук на кровать Дерека и решил, что черной рубашки и черного пиджака будет достаточно. Сначала, он не хотел идти на похороны Кейси. Но потом решил, что все же стоит. Он не был уверен, зачем именно ему идти на похороны того, кого он убил, но ему казалось, что он обязан. Словно бы призрак Кейси будет преследовать его в кошмарах, если он не придет на его похороны, чтобы извиниться. Так что... Стайлз пошел. Но он держался позади всех. Он не подходил к гробу, предпочитая остаться вдалеке, у дороги. Он видел сквозь кроны деревьев кучку людей в черном, и слышал, благодаря новому слуху, все, что говорилось у закрытого гроба. Он не хотел, чтобы люди видели его, поэтому спрятался за деревом.

В тот день он должен был послушать Питера. Если бы он его послушал, то и Питер, и Кейси были бы живы. Стайлз убил уже кучу людей. Он ощущал себя каким-то приносящим смерть жнецом. Где он, там всегда смерть. Он притягивает ее? Почему. Он не мог понять.

День был туманный. Солнце то появлялось, то пряталось. Становилось прохладнее. Листья все больше опадали, на ветках почти ничего не осталось. Все так умирало. И все умирали. Кажется, этому просто нельзя было противостоять. Все просто идет своим чередом. И остается довольствоваться тем, чем успел насладиться, пока все не разрушилось.

— Ты не пойдешь? — голос вырвал его из мыслей. Айзек, кучерявый, такой высокий и такой солидный во всем черном, словно сынок миллионера, нарисовался возле него. Стайлз так увлекся, что не заметил подошедшего оборотня. Вчера он рассказал стае обо всем, а потом сбежал и игнорировал их звонки. Потому что это его защитный механизм. К счастью, Дерек был слишком настырным, чтобы позволить ему остаться одному. Стайлзу было некомфортно оставаться дома, где нет отца, и он остался у Дерека. Спать в одной кровати с оборотнем, без сексуального контекста, простоя в его крепких объятиях, оказалось довольно приятно. Не то, чтобы Стайлзу удалось проспать больше, чем пару часов. Но все же. Их отношения с Дереком, кажется, скакнули. И Стайлз был рад. Ему не было больше стыдно или неловко возле оборотня. Они словно понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой на вопрос Айзека.

— Не хочу... — он не знает, как закончить.

— Ладно, — Айзек проходится по нему взглядом, а потом мнется с ноги на ногу, но менее неуверенно, чем неделю назад. Айзек кажется, что тоже немного изменился с Эрикой, стал более выдержанным, морально сильным. — Знаешь, нет ничего страшного в том, что ты вчера рассказал. Ты же знаешь, что мы все еще твои друзья и поддержим тебя, да?

Стайлз качает головой. «Да».

— Хорошо, — Айзек не знает, что больше сказать, и медленно уходит, оставляя Стайлза одного. Когда оборотень отходит достаточно далеко от него, чтобы то, что собирается сказать Стайлз, не было для него слышно, Стайлз шепчет:

— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, Кейси. Прости.

Ветерок поднимает листья с голой земли, закручивая их в спираль, а потом опуская обратно на землю, исчезая после этого так же внезапно, как появился. Стайлз слабо улыбается. Он прячет руки в карманы, поскольку его кожа стало слишком чувствительной к свету, и уходит к своему джипу. Внутри он снимает солнцезащитные очки, поскольку солнце сейчас в зените и через облака светит не так ярко и не освещает салон машины изнутри, достает телефон и проверяет время. 12:23. В час он дает показания. Как оказалось, ФБР приехали, чтобы разобраться в деле Греймена. И так как кто-то сказал, что видел Стайлза последним уходящим с поля, за которым позже убили Кейси, его позвали для показаний. Стайлз знал, что сможет соврать даже с детектором лжи, поскольку его сердце несколько иначе стало работать. Он не знает как, но он может менять его ритм, если сосредоточится на этом. И, хоть он и может менять ритм сердца и лгать безнаказанно кому угодно, избегая тюрьмы, ему все равно неспокойно. Он знает, что он убийца. И этого достаточно, чтобы питать к себе ненависть.

Стайлз заводит двигатель и уезжает. В участке, где больше не будет работать его отец, так как того отправили на пенсию, но где расположилось ФБР, теперь иначе. Темно. Тихо. Холодно и неуютно. Вещи Джона в коробках. А его имя в табличке сняли с двери. Скоро в городе будет другой Шериф. Стайлз не знает, кто. Но он уже недолюбливает этого нового шерифа. Его отец был лучшим. И это было его место. Они просто забрали у него это. И это несправедливо. Пускай Джон и говорит, что все в порядке, Стайлз знает, что отец переживает из-за работы. Работа была все для Джона, после семьи. Но, снова же, теперь уже ничего нельзя поменять, остается только принять новое положение вещей и адаптироваться.

Но, думается Стайлзу, в этот раз все закончится хорошо. События закалили его. И, хоть ему и нужно время, чтобы вернуться в прежний темп жизни, он чувствует, что достаточно силен, чтобы справиться со всеми последствиями и теми новыми фокусами, что припрятала для него жизнь. В конечно счете, у него есть своя команда, состоящая из волчат, Дерека, отца и Мелиссы, которая готова помочь. Из всего этого Стайлз вынес урок. Полезный урок. Жизнь иногда дерьмо. Но в ней много и хорошего. И если ты хочешь продолжать жить, то...

Никогда не сдавайся.


End file.
